Chosen one of the legendary 2: Shadow of Genesis
by guard of the twilight
Summary: Ryan and the group are back, when a new threat appears it's up to Ryan and his group to stop it, but is this a new threat or an old enemy... Read Chosen one of the Legendary or this won't make a bit of since.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 1: Return of a family

"It a beautiful day here in Alto Mare!" The announcer yelled. "The perfect day for the Tour Da Alto Mare! Keep your eyes open you never know when our guardians Latios and Latias will show up."

In the water four pokemon were about ready to show themselves. You know them as Ryan and Latias, as well as their two children Jade and Leon

"OK you two," Ryan said. "This it the first time people are going to see you so be ready for cheers."

"We will." Jade said.

"Wait till we give the signal then come out."Latias said.

"We know." Leon said.

"Racers get ready!" The announcer said.

At that time Ryan and Latias shot out of the water.

"Well look at that!" The announcer said.

Ryan and Latias let out a strange call and out of the water shot Leon and Jade, when the crowd saw them they went insane.

"Well everyone it looks like we got two new guardians protecting us." The announcer said.

The four of them shot back into the water and headed back to their home, the hidden forest. They have been living a quiet life for the past fourteen years since Ryan killed Anna. Ryan and Latias were the god and goddess of the pokemon world but the job was fairly easy. Ryan and Latias's human forms hadn't changed a little in the fourteen years.

"Well I am out of here." Leon said turning into his human form.

Leon was about 5'6 with a strong build just like his dad. He got his mothers golden eyes and his dad's brown hair.

"My band is practicing over and Brian's today." Leon said.

"Have fun." Latias said.

"I got to go too." Jade said.

Jade's human form was about 5'6 as well, she had bright green eyes and golden hair.

"Me and Sara are going to hang out." Jade said.

"Watch you back and take Dragon Spine with you." Ryan said.

"I will be fine without it." Jade said and left.

"Why does she hate that sword so much." Ryan said.

"She don't hate it." Latias said. "She just don't feel like she needs it."

"But what if she is attacked." Ryan said.

"Ryan it's been fourteen years." Latias said. "Cronos is gone and Anna is dead."

"I know." Ryan said. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"Lets go for a walk." Latias said. "That will clear your head."

"Yea I guess your right." Ryan said.

The two of them headed out and were walking around town when they saw Jade. She wasn't with her friend like she said she was, she was with a boy. Ryan knew him, his name was Tom.

"Well well what do we have here." Ryan said walking up.

"Oh Dad hey." Jade said.

"Hello Mr. Jaster." Tom said holding out his hand.

"Please call me Ryan." Ryan said shaking his hand. "Titles make my skin craw."

"If you don't mind me asking," Latias said. "Are you two going out?"

"Na, Sara is my girl." Tom said. "No offense I mean Jade is nice but she is not my type."

"None taken." Jade said. "I am still looking for the right guy."

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Latias asked.

"Just waiting for Sara." Jade said.

"Well you two have fun today." Latias said and they headed off.

The two of them headed over to see how Leon was doing. They got to Brian's and found them playing Through fire and flames. They finished the song and noticed Ryan and Latias.

"Oh hey did." Leon said.

"Hey Leon." Ryan said. "You guys sound good but I am still better."

"Oh yea." One of his friends said. "Why don't you put your money where you mouth is."

"Fine, twenty bucks says I can play better." Ryan said pulling out a twenty.

"Your on." The kid said.

"Josh thats a idea." Leon said. "Your going to get schooled."

"Yea right." Josh said.

"Give me that rhythm guitar." Ryan said.

The band started up and as Ryan was more then able to keep up.

"OK son lets show these guys how to really do this solo." Ryan said.

Ryan started the solo and all of the guys jaws dropped as he hit each note perfectly. Once the two of them finished the sole the others just stared at the.

HOLY SHIT!" They all said at once and Ryan just laughed.

"Told you you would get schooled." Leon said. "Who do you think showed me how to play."

"Well you win." Josh said holding out a twenty.

"Keep it." Ryan said giving him his twenty. "I got plenty more where that came from."

Ryan and Latias headed out to the house they bought near the edge of town. They got it so Jade and Leon could have friends over. To this point the only other people in all of Alto Mare other then Bianca and her daughter Mary who knew their secret was Sara, Jade's closest friend.

--

Everyone I am BACK!

--

Guard: Bet you all didn't expect to see me again so soon.

Jade: Hey everyone _Blows a kiss_

Leon: Hey all.

Latias: It's good to be back.

Guard:I got a lot planned for this story.

Latias: So who is Genesis anyway?

Guard: Thats for me to know and you to find out.


	2. Ch 2: The peace is shattered

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 2: The peace is shattered

Sara met up with Tom and Jade and the three of them were just walking around town trying to find something to do.

"Well Jade what do you want to do?" Sara asked.

"Well we can go play in you know where but we need to tell Tom our secret." Jade said into Sara's mind.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Sara asked back.

"I think we can trust your boyfriend." Jade answered back.

"OK." Sara said.

The two of them led Tom down into an older part of town that no one really used. Jade turned and faced Tom.

"Tom what you about to see you can tell NO ONE." Jade said.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"If mom and dad knew I was going to do his they would kill me." Jade thought.

"We mean it Tom." Sara said. You can tell no one."

"I won't." Tom said.

"There is a reason why I could not come to watch the race today." Jade said.

Just then a man walked up.

"Excuse me." He said. "Jade, your dad sent me, he needs you right away."

"Right." Jade said. "I just need the password."

"Ah... He didn't give me one." The man said.

Jade turned and nodded to her friends.

"If you don't have the password I am not coming." Jade said. "Lets get guys."

"Sorry Latias but your coming with me!" The man said and hit a button on his watch.

Out of the water shot four robotic drones.

"Crap!" Jade said. "Stay calm you two."

"Drones, restrain the Latias, kill the other two." The man said.

The first drone shot a net out of it's chest that hit Jade and started shocking her. Jade let out a strange call that reached he family's ears. When Ryan and Latias heard the called they looked at each other.

"Crap!" The both said at the same time and jumped into the water.

Leon also heard the call.

"Sorry guys I got to go!" He said running off. "Catch you later!"

The four drones were closing in on Sara and Tom when Jade broke out of the net with a burst of crimson energy.

"I got you two." Jade said. "Stay close."

"Got some fight in you still." The man said. "Anna will be pleased."

"Anna?" Jade though. "But dad killed her, he must be playing mind games to confuse me."

"Jade, what do we do?" Sara asked.

"Hold tight help will he here any second." Jade said.

Just then the water erupted and three blades shot into the heads of three of the drones. Ryan, Latias and Leon were holding the blades.

"Jade catch!" Ryan yelled throwing Dragon Spine to her.

Jade caught the blade and in one swift movement drew I and cut the fourth drone in half. Now all that was left was the man.

"You attach my family" Ryan said pulling the Dragon Fang out of the drone. "You die."

Ryan cut the guy in half and found he was made of metal.

"Stinking androids." Ryan said. "Jade, are you OK?"

"Yea." Jade said dusting off her shirt. "Who were those guys?"

"I am not sure." Ryan said riping the chest place of one of the drones off.

On the chest plate was the word Genesis printed in red letters.

"There is no way this could be Cronos." Ryan said looking at the insides of the drone. "This is way to well put together to be them. I better take this chest plate with me."

"Dad, that man said that Anna would be pleased to see I have fight in me." Jade said. "I though you killed Anna?"

"I did." Ryan said. "I took off her head."

"Wait you killed someone?" Tom asked.

"Tom, Ryan is the one who brought down Cronos Tech." Sara said.

"Why did that man call you Latias?" Tom asked.

"Can he be trusted?" Ryan asked Jade.

"Yes, I think so." Jade said.

"Follow us and we will answer your questions." Ryan said.

Ryan led the group to the secret entrance into the hidden forest.

"Guys that just a brick-" Tom started to say when Ryan and Latias walked through it. "Well never mind."

Ryan led the group to where the Soul Dew was kept.

"Now we will answer your questions." Ryan said. "Jade if you please."

"There is a reason why couldn't come to the race with you and Sara today." Jade said. "Sara knows why but you don't know yet. Tell me do you know what this place is?"

"I read somewhere that Latios and Latias live in a hidden forest within the walls of Alto Mare." Tom said. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Jade said. "Look what I am about to show you, I don't want it to destroy our friendship. I want you to promise me that the three of us are going to be friends till the very end."

"I promise." Tom said.

"In a way Tom I have been telling you a lie since the first time we met." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"This is not the true me." Jade said transforming. "This is."

Tom's eyes grew wide when he saw Jades true from.

"Y-y-y-your." He stuttered.

"A Latias." Jade said. "Sara has know for several years."

"But that means you three are..." He said looking at Ryan, Latias and Leon.

The three of them transformed and Tom fell over in shock.

"Sorry for the deception," Ryan said. "But if everyone knew we were who we are we would never get any peace."

"It's fine." Tom said. "It's just hard to believe this all. What is going on here?"

"Something bigger then you know." Latias said. "Ryan should we tell him?"

"We should." Ryan said. "Sara we are about to tell the two of you something that you won't believe."

"At this point Arceus could appear and I wouldn't bat an eye at him." Tom said.

"Arceus is no longer the pokemon god." Ryan said.

"What?!" Tom said.

"We are." Latias said as they revealed their true colors. "Ryan and I are the god and Goddess on the pokemon race."

Both Tom and Sara fainted.

"Well they took things well." Ryan said.

After a couple minuets the two of them were back up.

"So what happens now?" Tom asked.

"Well I need to call the council to the lost city." Ryan said.

"The council?" Sara asked.

"The council of the legendary." Ryan said. "All of the legendary pokemon make up the council."

"What is the council for." Sara asked.

"Well we are the guardians of the pokemon race." Latias said. "When something such as this Genesis thing happens we report it to the council and decide what to do from there."

"Can we come?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said.

"Come on dad." Jade said. "If that drone sent their pictures then it's not safe for them to be alone."

"You got a point." Ryan said. "Fine they can come but that have to stay quiet and out of the way."

Ryan pulled out a pink crystal and started talking into it.

"Mew come in." Ryan said.

"Mew here." Voice said.

"Get to council together now." Ryan said.

Just then mew teleported in.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked.

Ryan told her what happened and showed her the plate.

"Oh no." Mew said. "I will alert the council."

--

Who the hell is this Genesis anyway, and what did that want with Jade.

--

Guard: Hey everyone out there. We got a message for ...notgasp ()

Ryan: You say were too strong, I got news for you, WERE GODS!

Latias: As for Ryan being strong in the other story, he is part of family of master swords men that stretches back over 300 years so he has sword fighting in his blood.

Jade: Now we don't mind you reviewing but please just don't flame.

Leon: Jade and I are strong because we are the next generation in his family. He has passed all he know on to us in training.

Guard: Well put everyone. Well there you have it, you can review but don't flame. If you do flame leave an E mail at least. Till next time it's guard of the twilight signing out.


	3. Ch 3: Council and the search

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 3: Council and the search

While Mew hunted down the council for the meeting Ryan and Latias headed to the lost city. Ryan teleported the group the the lost city.

"Wow so this is the lost city." Sara said. "It's big."

"The council building is the big one in the middle." Jade said. "Leon and I are members of the council."

Ryan took them to the council building and waited for the others. The first to arrive was Celebi and Jirachi with their daughter Twilight. Twilight looks like Celebi but had the colors of Jirachi.

"Good to see you all again." Ryan said.

"Same." Jirachi said. "What is this meeting about?"

"You will find out later." Latias said.

Slowly the rest of the council arrived and headed into the the council building. The last to arrive was Ryan and Latias's chosen one Wolf and his Latias Sapphire.

"Hey Wolf, long time no see."Ryan said.

"Hey good to see you again." Wolf said. "I see Jade and Leon are doing well."

"Yep." Latias said.

"So what is this meeting about?" Sapphire asked.

"Someone attacked Jade." Latias said.

"Oh no!" Sapphire said.

"These are my two friends Sara and Tom." Jade said. "They were there when it happened."

"Nice to meet you both." Wolf said. "I am Wolf and this is Sapphire."

The group headed into the council hall and started the meeting.

"Hello everyone." Ryan said. "I am not going to bore you with small talk I am going to get straight to the point. The reason you all are here is that there was an attack made against my daughter, Jade."

"Do we know how did it?" Vespera asked.

"At this point we don't" Latias said. "All we know is that it was someone called Genesis."

"Jade, you and your friends please tell the council what happened." Ryan said.

Despite being scared Tom and Sara along with Jade told the council what happened.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that the android said?" Arceus asked.

"Yes..." Jade said. "It mentioned Anna."

The whole council froze when they heard this.

"Ryan I though you-" Lillystone started when Ryan cut her off.

"I cut Anna's head off there is no way in hell she can be alive." Ryan said. "Still since he mentioned Anna I think we need to do a search of the Cronos bases and see what we can turn up."

"I agree." Articuno said. "They might have a link Genesis in their computers."

Ryan teleported back to his house and came back with a map and a ton of laptops.

"This map has all of the Cronos bases in the Sinnoh area." Ryan said. "Pick a base and go there and check things out. If the base still has power then hook the laptop up to it and I will hack the system remotely and download the data."

After picking a base everyone headed out to the base. There was only two bases left.

"Dad were going too." Jade said.

"Thats not a-" Ryan started when Jade cut him off.

"We are members of the council so we take the same risks." Jade said.

"Very well." Ryan said.

Jade and Leon took the last two bases and took off. Ryan pulled out the com crystal and contacted everyone.

"Home base will be my house in Hearthome." Ryan said. "After you finish at the base come directly there."

Ryan and Latias teleported Tom and Sara to the house and set up computers to hack the Cronos computers.

"I am worried about our kids." Ryan said.

"Ryan Jade can hold her own against you, Don't worry about her." Latias said.

"Yea I guess your right." Ryan said.

"Darkria here." The com crystal said. "I am at the base. I reactivated the generator and the computer is ready to be hacked."

"Roger that." Ryan said.

Ryan hacked the computer but found nothing of interest.

"OK Darkria come on back." Ryan said.

Over the course of the next couple hours Ryan and Latias hacked the computers and search for any information on Genesis but found none.

"Damn!" Ryan said. "Still nothing! I need some food."

"I will get it for you." Sara said.

"Thanks, there is a large box of Oran berries in the fridge." Ryan said.

Sara left and came back the the box.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"Leon here." The com crystal said. "I am all hooked in."

"Roger that." Ryan said.

Ryan hacked the computer and started searching the data.

"Anything?" Leon asked.

"Jack." Ryan said. "Come on back."

"Jade hasn't called in." Latias said. "I am getting worried."

_On the way to the base_

"I know that base is here somewhere." Jade said.

Just then there was an unearthly roar. A large black creature rose up from the ground. It was clad in some kind of black armor. It had a long tail and four arms. In each of the arms was a sword and it had wings as crimson as blood.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jade yelled and tried to take off.

The beast seamed to teleport in front of her.

"Your in for it now." Jade said pulling out the com crystal.

A blast of energy shot out of the tip of the one of the blades and shattered the crystal.

"Crap!" Jade said drawing Dragon Spine. "Your dead now."

Jade transformed into her dragon form and charged at the beast. As she did her body glowed a rainbow of colors and disappeared, reappearing in front of the beast.

"STAR CUTTER!" Jade yelled and cut the beast in a star shape.

When the smoke cleared the beast wasn't even scratched.

"What?! How?" Jade said.

"My turn." The creature said in a voice that sounded like metal grinding against metal.

If a split second the beast was on top of Jade and hit her with the hilt of it's blade knocking her out.

--

What in deaths name is this monstrosity?!

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I am hiding Latias and Ryan want to kill me.

Ryan:GUARD WHERE ARE YOU!!

Guard: See what I mean. They don't like this too much.

Latias: YOUR A DEAD MAN IF JADE GETS HURT!!

Guard: I am out of here see you all next time.


	4. Ch 4: The beast revealed and an unexpect

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 4: The beast revealed and an unexpected romance

Jade woke up to find herself chained up in a strange room. The strange creature was looking at her.

"Funny." It said. "You look a lot like your father."

"Shut up!" Jade spat. "You don't know my family!"

"I know more then you know." The beast said.

It got close to Jade's ear and whispered something to her that made her blood run cold.

"Join me and I will make you stronger then you could ever dream." The creature said.

"I will never join you!" Jade said.

"A pity." The creature said. "I will just have to use you to make another that I can bend to my will."

The creature left the room and a door opened. A Dragonair came in and coiled it's self around Jade.

"My pet will have it's way with you then I will mold the child into my way of thinking." The beast said. "I think your father would want to see this."

The beast turned it's attention away from them and the Dragonair whispered into Jade's ear.

"Look I am going to help you get out of this." It said. "But your going to have to trust me. I don't want to defile your pure body."

Jade looked in it's eyes and could tell it was telling the truth.

"OK." Jade said. "What do I have to do?"

"I am going to make it look like I force your opening open." The Dragonair said. "When I tell you open the way to your entrance. When I tell you to close it again and let our a yell like your in pain."

"OK I got it." Jade said.

Meanwhile the creature was trying to connect to Ryan's computer.

_At the house._

"What the devil is taking her so long?!" Ryan said.

Just there there was a web cam offer from Genesis. Ryan accepted it and was met with the beast.

"Hello Ryan." The beast said.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"What you don't remember me," The beast said. "Maybe this will help."

The beast hit a button on it's armor and with a hiss the helmet opened up and what Ryan saw gave him a heart attack. It was a woman with red hair. Hey eyes were like that of a snake.

"N-n-n-n-n-no..." Ryan said. "I-I-I killed you. You dead Anna!"

"It;s amazing what a little cloning and genetic modifications can do." Anna said. "I am the ultimate form of life. You precious Jade could not stop me no matter how hard she tried."

"JADE!" Ryan yelled. "WHERE IS SHE!!"

"Oh she is safe." Anna said letting Ryan see into the room. "She is about to become the mother of my new student. Go ahead Dragonair take it away."

"OK." The Dragonair said to Jade. "Just like we planned."

With his tail the Dragonair pushed on the flap of skin and make it look like he ripped it open.

"OK get ready." The Dragonair said.

As the Dragonair pushed toward Jade she closed up again and as he hit her body she let out a yell.

"Now let out one more yell then make it look like you pass out." The Dragonair said.

With one last yell Jade went limp. From the start Ryan looked away. Once he knew it was over he looked back.

"Anna, you fucking bitch." Ryan said. "I am going to kill you!"

"Good luck with that." Anna said laughing and closed the window cutting the connection. "Computer move those two to hold cell J-95."

_Back at the house Ryan and Latias were more then pissed but also confused_

"How the hell did she come back?!" Latias yelled.

"She said something about cloning and genetic modifications." Ryan said. "Cronos didn't have that sort of power. There is someone bigger behind this."

"The worst part is that we cant's find her." Latias said. "Something is blocking the tracking chip's signal."

_In holding cell J-95_

"It's safe for you to wake up now."The Dragonair said.

"Thanks." Jade said. "I never got your name."

"It's Scale." The Dragonair said. "What about you?"

"I am Jade." Jade said. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Scale said. "You?"

"Fourteen." Jade said. "So what happens now?"

"Well for now we wait till they let out out to exercise."Scale said. "They don't keep up pinned up here for more then a few hours at a time. Out there is a Vaporeon named steam, he is friend of mine and can help protect you. He is not the other vampires they made here."

"Vampires?" Jade asked.

"Yea," Scale said. "Through some twisted experimenting they turned him and several other Eevee evolutions into vampiric creatures."

"Thats horrible!" Jade said. "I guess they are forced to drink blood then."

"Yes but like I said Steam is different." Scale said curling up to sleep. "The Flaaffy they gave him to feed off of, well they are in love."

"But I though he has to feed?" Jade asked.

"He does," Scale said. "And Daisy willingly lets him feed from her because of how gentle he is with her. You see unlike most others who just drain their pray dry, Stream take just what he needs and nothing more."

"I see." Jade said. "Have they done anything to you?"

"Nope." Scale said. "They keep me pure so I can breed with others to make hybrids, Like thats ever going to happed."

"So you have never mated?" Jade asked.

"Nope," Scale said. "Every time I use the same trick we used."

"Wow." Jade said. "You really seam like a nice guy."

"Thanks." Scale said blushing.

"What sort of twisted things go on here?" Jade asked.

"Well you already saw the results of one of their latest experiments." Scale said.

"Anna..." Jade said.

"I see she has caused your family some pain." Scale said moving over to her. "What happened."

"It's was before I was born." Jade said as tears fell from her eyes. "She killed my uncle and my grandmother. My parents we able to bring back my uncle but not my grandmother."

"Hey now don't cry." Scale said wiping the tears away with the tip of hit tail.

"Sorry." Jade said. "You must think I am a big softy."

"Not at all." Scale said rubbing his head lightly against hers. "Now come on lets leave these dark memories and focus on the now."

"Right." Jade said.

"Now there is someone you have to avoid at all costs." Scale said. "His name is Darkness. He is an Umbreon and is the most ruthless is the vampiric here. Seeing as your a Latias he will more then likely try at least once to feed from you. As long as you stay around Steam and me you will be safe. We are the leaders of this place."

"Do we have a plan to escape out of this place?" Jade asked.

"Escape is not an option." Scale said. "These walls are made of reinforced concert, ten foot thick."

"I can blow through it." Jade said as an orb of energy appeared in her hand. "This orb has the power of a hundred pounds of high explosives."

"Well maybe we can get out then." Scale said. "We got a few hours till we get out of this cage so get some sleep."

"I would but it's too cold." Jade said shivering.

Scale smiled and gently wrapped around her.

"I will keep you warm." He said laying his head on the floor. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you." Jade said put her head next to Scale's.

"I don't know why but I feel closer to you than anyone before." Scale said.

"Sounds like love to me." Jade said looking as if she was trying to find the right words. "I... I love you."

"I love you too." Scale said and the two fell asleep thinking about everything that just happened

--

So the beast is Anna, I wonder who had her brought back. A possible mate for Jade, only time till tell.


	5. Ch 5: Meeting the group

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 5: Meeting the group

After about two hours of sleep an alarm went off that shot Jade awake.

"What going on?" Jade asked Scale.

"They are letting us out." Scale said uncoiling himself from Jade. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea." Jade said. "Thanks for, well you know."

"No problem." Scale said as the door opened. "I couldn't let you freeze."

The two of them headed down a long path and into a field like room. Pokemon of all kinds were roaming around. Jade followed Scale to a spot near the lake where a Vaporeon and what looked like a cross between a Flaaffy and a Vaporeon were sitting there.

"Hey Steam." Scale said. "Hey little Static."

"Hey," Steam said. "Whose the girl?"

"This is Jade." Scale said.

"They put you with another one I see." Steam said.

"Dad cool it." Static said.

"Yea sorry." Steam said. "I am Steam, nice to meet you Jade."

Just then there was a scream and the group turned to see a Flaaffy being chased by an Umbreon.

"DARKNESS LEAVE DAISY ALONE!" Steam yelled.

"Fuck you." Darkness yelled and pinned the Flaaffy down.

At that time Jade shot off and hit Darkness with an upper cut sending him flying.

"He said leave her alone." Jade said helping the Flaaffy up.

"And just who the hell are you." Darkness said.

"I am Jade Jaster." Jade said. "Daughter of Ryan and Latias Jaster, the current god and goddess of our race thank you very much."

"Oh well looks like we got us some royal blood here." Darkness said. "Her Shard, Dusk get over here."

A Glaceon and Espeon came running over.

"Well well," The Espeon said. "We got us a nice meal here."

"Dusk get her from the left, Shard you take the right." Darkness said.

"We need to help her." Steam said getting up.

"Now hold on." Scale said. "Lets see what she does first. You saw how she took out Darkness in one shot."

The three eons circled Jade waiting for the chance to strike. Shard was the first to attack aiming right for the jugular in her neck. Jade spun around and landed a punch right to his face sending him into the wall. At the same time Dusk attacked. Jade did a flip and hit her with an uppercut sending her high into the sky. When Darkness lunged at her she grabbed his tail and slammed him into the floor.

"You win this round." Darkness said. "You better watch you back."

The three of them limped away. Jade headed back over to the group.

"Very nice." Scale said.

"You pounded those three flat." Stream said. "Thats no small feat."

"Their moves were so predictable." Jade said. "That was nothing compared to fighting with my dad."

"Are your parents really the gods and goddess of our race?" Scale asked.

"Yep." Jade said.

"So you have the blood of the gods running through you then." Steam said. "Thats some rich blood."

"Try it and your going to end up like Darkness." Jade warned.

"Chill I was just joking." Steam said. "Daisy's blood is all I need."

"So your really a vampire." Jade said.

Steam opened his mouth wide and showed her his fangs.

"Well that answers my question." Jade said. "That must be really painful Daisy."

"Not really." Daisy said. "He only pushed hard enough to break the skin. Once you get used to it it's really quite enjoyable because of how close he gets to me."

"Listen guys Jade says she can break the cement wall." Scale said.

"You think you can?" Daisy asked.

"If five hundred pounds of high explosives can't blow it open nothing can." Jade said. "Are you sure it's cement?"

"Well I did at first." Scale said. "Now I am not so sure, I think it's some kind of metal."

"I think I can blow it open either way." Jade said. "If it's titannex alloy then were screwed."

"I will get a hold of my friends Stellar." Scale said. "She does not like the stuff going on here and wants to help us get out."

Scale closed his eyes and after several minuets a woman came into to the enclosure and handed handed a note to Jade and left. Jade opened the note and read it, it said.

_I am going to help you get out of here but you must take Scale with you. Anna has some twisted experiment planned for him and it will kill him. After lock down the generate for this part of the facility will go down. The power to the magnetically sealed doors will go down. Force the doors open and go to the end of the north corridor, that is where the wall is weakest. Blow the wall and the area will fill with water. Swim out and go north to reach shore. If you can't blow the wall then come to the south storage control room I will be there and you can use the escape pods to get away. Power will be lost to the cages that hold Darkness and his crew too, so be on you guard. Once you get to you room you will find the green sword and backpack Anna took from you. _

_Good luck,_

_Stellar_

Jade told the group of the plan.

"I can imagine the failure will be after feeding time when the cell block is empty of people." Scale said. "After we eat we have to be ready to move."

Lock down came into affect and everyone headed back to their rooms. Like Stellar said inside of the cell was a sack that had Jade's sword and backpack in it.

"Were already." Jade said putting on the blade.

--

JAIL BREAK!

--

Guard: Hey all.

Felix: Were back, well maybe not in the story but we figured we would drop by.

Ebony: Where is Seliss?

Felix: Take a wild guess.

Ebony: Hopped the Latias express to Ryan's house.

Felix: Bingo.

Ebony: Figures. Dream too?

Felix: Yep.


	6. Ch 6: Breaking out

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 6: Breaking out

Jade and Scale waited inside the cell for the generator to fail. Jade hid the sword back inside the sack so no one would think anything funny was going on. When the guard came past and left the food Jade just looked at it. It was some kind of slop or something.

"What is this stuff?" Jade asked smelling it and then pulling her head back. "It reeks."

"It's what they give us to eat." Scale said. "It looks worse then it is."

"Yea... Forget that stuff were eating real food." Jade said digging through her backpack and pulling out a box of Oran berries.

"Oran berries!" Scale said excitedly. "I haven't had any of those in a long time."

"Eat up, I got a lot of the." Jade said.

The two of them ate the Oran berries and talked for about a half hour before only one was left.

"You take it." Scale said pushing it over to Jade.

Jade picked it up and bit it in half.

"Here." Jade said holding out the other half.

"Thanks Jade." Scale said eating the half. "Well now we wait."

After about a half hour the whole cell block went pitch black.

"It's started." Scale said trying to force the door. "Damn I can open it!"

"Move" Jade said grabbing the door and ripping it out of the wall.

"Damn..." Scale said. "Remind me not to make you mad."

A computer voice started talking.

"Remain in your cages and do not move." It said.

The computer kept talking and it was getting on Jade's nerves.

"Shut the hell up before I kick you ass all they way back to windows vista!" Jade yelled.

"All the way back to what?" Scale asked.

"Never mind." Jade said.

The two of them headed down the hall and hit the dead end where the wall was.

"Right this is it." Jade said creating several glowing green orbs.

Jade placed the orbs at strategic stress points on the wall and in the middle set a glowing blue orb, in her other hand was another blue orb.

"When this orb turns black the others will go off." Jade said. "We got five minuets before they go off."

"How much power is there?" Scale asked as they backed up.

"About one-thousands pounds of high explosives." Jade said. "Just for some extra kick."

Just then Steam and Daisy ran up.

"Hey guys" Scale said. "The charges are set we need to get back."

"Wheres Static?" Jade asked.

"Darkness got him." Daisy said crying. "We barely got out of the cage when he jump down from the roof and grabbed him. He was gone before we could stop him."

"I am so sorry." Jade said hugging her. "For Darkness's sake I better not get a hold of him."

The group head back a little more then Jade stopped them.

"Get in the cell and get your heads down." Jade said as the orb turned dark crimson.

After about thirty seconds they heard an explosion rocked the building. The group ran back and to their horror the was was not even scratched.

"Crap!" Scale said.

"I will just teleport us out of here." Jade said.

Jade tried to teleport them but she couldn't focus.

"What going on?!" Jade said.

"It's the air here." Scale said. "They put something in to so we can't use and psychic powers."

"Damn." Jade said. "Well we need to head to the storage control room then."

"I am not going back there!" Daisy said. "Darkness and his crew are running around back there. And we can't see in the dark."

"I can." Jade and Steam said at the same time.

"I can see the life force of living things so I can tell if they are close." Jade said as her eyes changed purple.

Rather then a normal green Steam's life energy was bright silver.

"If their life force is the same as yours Steam we won't have a problem." Jade said.

With a quick change in power Jade could see in the dark and still use life sight. Jade led the group through the hall reading all the signs until they found the control room. Jade opened the door and found the woman from before inside.

"You couldn't break the wall I guess." Stellar said. "It's going to take me a few minuets to unlock the escape pods."

"Is that computer part of the main network?" Jade asked.

"Yea," She said. "But I don't know the code."

"I might." Jade said digging through her pack and pulling out the laptop.

Jade plugged the into the computer and started hacking into it.

"An OS-483 max lock security system." Jade said. "I know dad told me the corporate over-ride code for it, what was it?"

_Flash Back_

"Now Jade," Ryan said. "Back when I was younger I had to do some hacking to get some pokemon free. As much as I hope you won't ever have to you might have to do the same one day."

"I though hacking was bad."Jade said.

"It is if you use it for your own personal gain." Ryan said. "The most commonly used security system is the one Cronos used. An OS system. All OS systems have the same over-ride code, Scipeo. When you use it you gain access to all parts of that system."

"Do you think I will ever have to use it?" Jade asked.

"I hope not." Ryan said. "Now here is how to hack a different type of system."

_End Flash back_

"Scipeo." Jade said typing it is.

The screen went blank then came back on and Jade had complete access to the data files.

"Bingo, I am in." Jade said.

Jade started looking at the schematics of the base and what she saw shocked her.

"This is no base." Jade said. "It's an underwater city-ship thing. I got to sent this stuff to mom and dad."

Jade opened an encrypted line directly to Ryan's computer.

"I hope they are still on." Jade said.

_At the house._

Even though they were worried about Jade, Ryan and Latias had a job to do sorting through the data. The shock from what happened had faded but the pain was still there.

"I can't believe what happened." Latias said. "We lost our daughter."

"We will get her back." Ryan said putting his arm around her. "We will make Anna pay."

Just then an alert came up.

"Ryan an encrypted message is coming through." Jade said.

"Let it in." Ryan said.

Jade turned on the build in camera so they could see her.

"Hey mom, and dad." She said.

"Ryan it's Jade!" Latias said.

"Jade are you OK?" Ryan asked "Where are you?"

"I am fine." Jade said. "I am in some kind of floating city thing. I am sending you the blue prints along with complete access to the network now."

The data started flowing into the computer

"Mom dad there is also something else you need to know." Jade said. "It's about that Dragonair."

"We already know he raped you." Latias said. "If we find him were going to kill him."

"No it's not-" Jade started to say when Scale yelled.

"JADE LOOK OUT!" Scale yelled and pushed her out of the way as a shadow ball hit the computer.

Jade turned to see Darkness and his crew biting into Daisy' neck.

"DAISTY NO!" Steam yelled.

It was too late, Daisy was gone.

"Now I see why you protected her so much." Darkness said. "She had such sweet blood."

Steam just stood there looking at Daisy's drained body.

"You next you bitch." Darkness said to Jade and Shard shot an ice pulse at her.

"NO!" Scale said jumping in front of Jade and taking the full force of the blast.

Scale fell to the floor.

"No Scale!" Jade said lifting his head. "Please don't leave me!"

"Are you alright?" Scale asked.

"You saved me." Jade said.

"Good." He said and fell limp.

Jade gently set his head down and stood up. She turned to them.

"You... you just killed my mate!" Jade said as tears streamed down her eyes. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jades body glowed a bright golden color and the three of them backed up.

"Crap, run!" Darkness yelled.

Before they three of them could even move Jade cut them in half. After that she went back to Scales dead body and started crying.

"Scale please," She cried. "Please don't go!"

"I am sorry dear." Stellar said. "He's gone."

As her tears hit Scales body his wounds started healing. Scale started to move.

"Uh... What happened?" He asked. "Jade why are you crying?"

"Scale you alive!" Jade said hugging him. "I though I lost you!"

Jade stopped glowing and Scale tried to remember what happened.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a bright light." Scale said. "Then I heard you calling for me and I turned away from the light and here I am."

Stellar finished unlocking the pods and turned to them.

"Each pod can only hold two." Stellar said.

"I will go alone." Steam said. "Send me somewhere, any where I need to be alone."

"Good luck." Scale said.

"Same to you." Steam said. "Protect Jade with you life, she really loves you."

"I will." Scale said.

"I set you pod to autopilot you to the orange islands." Stellar said. "Where do the two of you want to go?"

"Back to Sinnoh." Jade said. "I want to go home."

After a couple minuets Stellar spoke again.

"You all set." Stellar said. "Good luck to you all."

The three of them got into their pods and Stellar launched them. Jade looked out of the window and saw the ship. It was as big as a city, she turned back and looked over to Scale who was looking out in front of them.

"I am finally off that damn ship." Scale said. "I can see the ocean again."

"I really though I lost you back there." She said putting her arms around him.

"Back in the cell when I said I loved you." Scale said. "It felt like something to say then."

"I sorta figured as much." Jade said.

"Well this time when I say it I mean it." Scale said "I know were still young you I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Jade, I love you."

"I love you too." Jade said looking into his dark blue eyes.

Slowly the space between them closed and they kissed. Jade broke the kiss and looked into Scale's eyes again.

"I know you mean it this time." Jade said. "Lets get some sleep."

Scale gently wrapped himself around Jade and the two of them went to sleep.

--

You don't think Jade got... Na thats not possible... is it? She brought Scale back from the brink and her tears healed him, maybe she did get a small part of the power of the gods.

--

Guard: Hey all

_Computer screen had Jade and Scale on it_

Jade: Hey everyone.

Scale: Hi all

Guard: So what did you think of the base?

Jade: Other then the fact that you insane for making it.

Scale: How do your destroy something that big? Is it even possible?

Guard: Thats for me to know and you to find out.

Jade: Where is mom and dad?

Guard: Going over the data you sent them.

Jade: I sent all I could, if only Darkness hadn't blown up the computer.

Guard: It was either it went boom or you go boom.

Jade: Good point, Well Scale and I are going to bed.

Guard: Goodnight you two, and no funny stuff.

Jade: Guard I am still too you to try any of that thank you.

Scale: Yea so chill out.

Guard: Fine, dang I was just joking.

Jade: Oh sorry, well bye.

Scale:Later

Guard: Bye you two.


	7. Ch 7: Family problems

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 7: Family problems

Then next morning the escape pod hit shore with a bump that knocked Scale and Jade awake.

"Oh what happened?" Jade said. "Who did we hit?"

"Land." Scale said uncoiling himself from Jade. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." Jade said stretching. "You?"

"Like a rock." Scale said. "So where do you think we are?"

"Well I know Sinnoh well so I should be able to tell you fairly quickly." Jade said.

Jade opened the door and the two of them headed into the sunlight. Scale let our a hiss as the light him.

"So bright." Scale said. "I haven't been in the sun is close to a year."

"You'll be alright." Jade said looking around. "Well it looks like we are near lake Valor."

"Where is your home?" Scale asked.

"In Hearthome." Jade said.

"There is something I have to do first." Scale said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"It's a problem with my family." Scale said. "My parents set me up to have a mate already but I don't like her."

"An arranged marriage so to speak." Jade said.

"You could say that." Scale said. "It's a tradition in my family, one I don't like nor will I continue if when and if we decide to have children."

"It's way too early to be thinking about that but yea," Jade said. "Where does your family live?"

"It a stream off of lake Valor." Scale said.

"We can go see Azelf." Jade said. "He will know if they are still there."

"Well lets go then." Scale said.

Jade led Scale to the lake and the two of them jumped in. Jade led Scale into the cave where Azelf lived and found him looking through some records.

"Hey Azelf." Jade said.

Azelf spun around and saw Jade and hugged her.

"You alive!" He said. "Ryan told me about what happened, how do you get away?"

"Scale helped me." Jade said.

"Who is Scale?" Azelf asked then saw him. "Oh it's you."

"Don't get nasty with him!" Jade warned.

"He raped you how can I not get mad." Azelf said.

Jade explain what happened and Azelf's jaw dropped.

"So he didn't-"

"Nope"

"and your still a-"

"Yep."

"Oh thank god." Azelf said. "Thats some good news."

"Is there a family of Dragonair still living in the stream up ahead?" Scale asked.

"Yea as far as I know." Azelf said. "Do you got some business wit them?"

"Yea." Scale said. "It's a family matter."

"Got it." Azelf said. "Should I go tell Ryan your back?"

"No not yet." Jade said. "We will go on our own."

"Fair enough." Azelf said. "Just get home soon."

"We will." Jade said and the two of them headed our of the cave.

They headed down the stream and found the cave where the Dragonair lived. Laying on a rock was a female Dragonair about Jade's age.

"Hello Siria." Scale said.

The Dragonair looked over at them and let our a happy yell.

"Scale you came back to me!" Siria yelled and swam over to him. "Your not leaving again!"

"I am leaving and I am never coming back." Scale said. "I don't love you, I never did and I never will and you know that."

"Like you have any choice." A male Dragonair said coming out of the cave. "You wont break traditions."

"Hello Severil" Scale said. "I am breaking tradition and there is nothing you can do about it. I am not going to be the mate of someone who I don't love!"

"You have no choice." A female Dragonair said.

"Nagaina I am not going to be Siria's mate!" Scale hissed. "I have a mate I love and I am not leaving her!"

"And just who would that be." Nagaina said.

"Me." Jade said stepping forward. "I am Jade Jaster, daughter of Ryan and Latias Jaster."

"I don't care who you are." Siria. Said. "Scale is mine."

"Over my dead body." Jade said getting into a battle stance. "I will rip you apart."

"Jade wait." Scale said. "She might be my ex now but she is a member of my race, please don't kill her."

"I won't." Jade said. "I am just going to give her a new horn."

Siria lunged at Jade who avoided the attack with ease. Siria tried to coil around Jade but Jade used her brute strength and kept the coils from tightening. In one swift movement Jade shot out of the coil and put Siria into a sleeper hold. After she passed out Jade let go.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how you put a Dragonair to sleep." Jade said laughing. "You two feel like taking a nap?"

The other two Dragonair backed up.

"Didn't think so." Jade said.

"Scale you are no longer welcome here." Severil said. "Leave at once."

"Like I want to stay here." Scale said. "You two should be proud of me, Jade is the daughter of the god and goddess of our race."

Before they could say another word Jade and Scale took off into the deep water.

"Well I am glad that was taken care of." Scale said. "Now we just have to deal with your family."

--

Scale is free from his family now we just got to hope Ryan and Latias don't kill Scale.

--

Guard: Hey me again, today we got Jade and Scale here again along with Wolf and Sapphire.

Wolf: Hey everyone

Sapphire: Hello to everyone out there.

Guard: So when you found out what Scale did what went through your mine?

Sapphire: That I was going to kill the one who did that to me niece.

Wolf: She didn't understand that her tracking chip wasn't working.

Jade: Oh it was working but the signal was being blocked.

Scale:I made sure she was kept safe, she is a whole lot stronger then she looks.

Wolf: Just like her parents.

Sapphire: Yep

Jade: I hope Mom and Dad are going to accept Scale as my mate.

Guard: As long as you happy I am sure they will be as well.

Scale: I hope your right.


	8. Ch 8: A tearful reunion

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 8: A tearful reunion

Jade and Scale took the secret passage from Lake Valor to the outside of Hearthome. They took the long way through the forest so they could approach the house from the back. The two of them got to the house and look in the back yard. Jade saw something she thought she would never have, it was her dad, he was crying.

"I never should have let you go." Ryan though as tears fell heavily from his eyes. "Now I don't even know if your alive. Jade, I am so sorry.

Jade knew her dad was a god but she realized at that time that no matter how much power he was given he would never truly change. She didn't know him before she was born but she had a feeling he acted the same as he did now. She knew next to nothing about his past but that didn't bother her.

"Well this is it." Scale said. "I am sure he will try to kill me.

"I will protect you." Jade said. "He wouldn't dare attack his own daughter. Wait here I will tell you when to come out."

Jade head into to the clearing and yelled."HEY DAD!"

Ryan's head shot up and he looked over to see Jade.

"JADE!" he yelled and shot over to her and hugged her. "I though I lost you!"

"I am here dad," Jade aid. "I am alive and whole."

"I missed you so much." Ryan said. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." Jade said. "Dad there is someone I want you to meet."

Jade motioned for Scale to come out. When he did Ryan let out a hiss.

"You... your the one who raped Jade!" Ryan roared and drew Dragon Fang. "Now you die!"

Ryan glowed multi colors and disappeared.

"DAD NO!" Jade yelled and teleported in front of Scale with her sword drawn.

Jade blocked all five slashed from the star cutter with her star cutter and Ryan jumped back.

"The the devil are you doing?!" Ryan said.

"No dad." Jade said. "Your not going to hurt him."

"Jade he raped you!" Ryan said.

"No," Jade said. "It was all an act."

Jade explained what happened but Ryan would not buy it.

"I want you to have Shaymin check you out before I believe this story." Ryan said. "She can tell me real quick what I need to know."

"Fine by me." Jade said. "I have nothing to hide."

Shaymin came over as soon as Ryan called her and after Latias almost killed Scale, Shay did the test.

"Well Ryan there is no sign of intercourse." Shaymin said. "Rape or otherwise, nothing at all."

"So you were telling the truth." Ryan said. "I am so sorry you two."

"It's fine." Scale said. "It was pretty convincing after all."

"Dad I am not sure what you will think of this," Jade said. "I know I am still young but I want to take Scale as my mate. He almost died for me back at the base."

Jade told Ryan and Latias everything that happened and they almost fainted.

"Maybe some of our power was passed onto Jade and Leon." Ryan said.

"Thats a good thing." Latias said. "It will help them protect them selfs."

"Her tears healed Scale and brought him back so she must have gotten at lease some of our power." Ryan said.

"Where is Leon?" Jade asked.

"He is over with Lillystone." Latias said. "He does not know what happened or what didn't happen. So don't say anything about it."

"Where does he think I am at?" Jade asked.

"He thinks the you, Arcaneina, twilight and, Starlight are having a sleepover in Twilight cave." Latias said.

"Hey thats not a bad idea." Jade said. "Listen guys you never answered my question about Scale."

"What question?" Ryan asked.

"Well while were still really young Scale and I want to be mates," Jade said. "What do you think of this?"

"Well if you love him were not going to get in the way of it." Ryan said.

"So you don't mind that is is not a Latios." Jade said.

"Jade I fell in love with a human." Latias said.

"Really?!" Jade said. "What was his name?"

"Ryan." Jade said.

Jades eyes grew wide and she looked at Ryan.

"You were human?" Jade asked.

Ryan sat Jade down and told her the story of his past and everything just sorta clicked into place for her.

"Wow." Jade said. "I though your human form was just like mine, but it's your true form."

"Was." Ryan said. "I am the god of the pokemon race now."

"Did you get anything from the data you got?" Scale asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I found out that that thing was one of three ships here on the planet. The one you were in was the one in the sea. The second is in the molten rock deep underground and the third one was in the air."

"Three of them." Jade said. "Thats insane!"

"I know." Ryan said pulling up the blueprints. "The ships are comprised of eight sectors and one central core zone."

"So how do we destroy them?" Jade asked.

"Each sector has one main generator and five sub generators that power a shield around the main generator. That main generator supplies power to the shield that protects the main reactor of the whole ship. The shields are impenetrable to everything."

"So how do we get into the main rector?" Jade asked.

"You have to take out each of the shield generators in the eight sectors and to do that you have to take out the five generators that protect it."

"Thats impossible!" Jade said. "That place is so big we would never do it in time."

"There is still one more base." Ryan said. "In space."

"Please tell me your kidding." Jade said.

"I wish I was." Ryan said. "The blue prints on that base were corrupted because the computer was blown up."

"How the hell are we going to get into space?!" Jade said.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "It we can't get to it then we have to bring it to us."

"How?" Jade asked.

"We don't know yet." Latias said. "That is for us to worry about, you just enjoy you self for the time being, you've been through a lot over the last few days."

"Well OK," Jade said. "Come on Scale, you got to meet Arcaneina."

"OK lets go then." Scale said and the two of them headed out.

--

Well Jade is back home and Scale is a member of the family. Four bases and one of then is in space, how in the hell are they going to destroy them all.

--

Guard: Hey everyone.

_Jade and Scale come in_

Guard: Oh hey you two love birds.

Jade: Hey guard, Have you seen Arcaneina around anywhere?

Guard: Can't say I have.

_Wall opens up and a pie hit me in the face_

Guard: WTF?!

Jade: What?

Guard: never mind, Oh great it's starting again.

Scale: What?

Guard: The Pie Wars!


	9. Ch 9:Planning a sleepover

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 9:Planning a sleepover

The serum or what ever was in the the air had worked it's way out of Jade's system so she teleported then over to Arcaneina cave, Twilight cave.

"Well here we are." Jade said.

"So who is Arcaneina anyway?" Scale asked

"She is the daughter of Arceus and Giratina." Jade said. "She is really nice and has a great singing voice."

"Really," Scale said.

"Yea, she like to sing and dance in her spare time." Jade said. "For her birthday last year we got her an awesome stereo system and a whole bunch of costumes."

"Thats cool." Scale said.

The two of them headed into the cave and heard music playing.

"I figured she would be singing." Jade said. "Come on and keep quiet."

They found the main room where Arcaneina was. She was in her human form and was wearing a dark blue sleeve less button up shirt and a dark blue skirt with a light blue half tassel around her waist. She had her hair down. She hadn't noticed the two of them and started dancing to the music then she started singing.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Jade knew Arcaneina loved this song and always sang it perfectly every time. The two of them kept hidden so they wouldn't mess her up.

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

"Bravo!" Jade said coming into the room with Scale.

"Oh Jade," Arcaneina said. "I didn't see you there. Who is that Dragonair with you?"

Jade explained the whole thing to Arcaneina.

"I see so thats why you not dead." Arcaneina said. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over?" Jade asked.

"Where would we go?" Jade asked.

"Not my place." Jade said. "It's card night over there."

"Well we will just have to have it here." Arcaneina said. "What about Scale?"

"I can stay over at Jade's." "Scale said. "I would like to get to know Ryan better anyway."

"Fine by me." Jade said.

Jade teleported Scale back to the house and get back to planned the sleep over.

"Who all should we bring?" Arcaneina asked.

"Well we have to bring Twilight." Jade said.

"Well shes a must." Arcaneina said. "What about Starlight?"

"Well yea." Jade said. "I don't think she want to be stuck over there with nothing to do while Azelf plays cards and Mew gets her hair done."

"Lillystone will be coming too." Arcaneina said.

"What about Stardew?" Jade asked.

"I think Uxie will let her come." Arcaneina said.

"I am sure Manaphy won't mind either."Jade said. "All the guys will be playing cards tonight. Dad is going to teach Leon how to play black jack. They called it off but since I am back it's back on again"

"Sound good to me." Arcaneina said. "What about snacks?"

"I am sure we can snag a few boxes of Oran berries while were there." Jade said. "We got music, truth or dare, dancing, do we need anything else?"

"Star gazing." Arcaneina said.

"Oh I love doing that!" Jade said. "Well looks like were all set, lets go round everyone up."

--

A few new little ones added to the group.

--


	10. Ch 10: Truth or Dare

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 10: Truth or Dare

After gathering up the girls Jade headed back to Twilight cave. She was in luck, Latios and Lisa has gotten back from their trip around the world and brought their daughter Ashley with them so she was able to come over too. They headed inside and went into the main room.

"Hey everyone." Arcaneina said.

"Hey Arcaneina." Lillystone said. "Did you ever get complete control over you ability to change size?"

"Did I" Arcaneina said shrinking to the side of a grain of rice.

"Cool!" Ashly said.

"So what should we do first?" Jade asked.

"Oh thats an easy one." Lillystone said. "Truth or Dare."

"Sound good to me." Arcaneina said.

The girls sat in a circle and Lillystone went first.

"OK Ashly." Lillystone said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ashly said.

"OK." She said digging around in her pack and pulling out a jar of strange red berries. "Eat five if these fire bolt berries at once."

"Ah..." Ashly said.

Ashly took the berries and looked at Lillystone. She ate the berries and her eyes watered.

"HOT!" She yelled. "Water! I need water!"

Ashly shot over to the stream that went through the room and drank at least three gallons of water before coming back.

"Never... again." Ashly said. "OK Arcaneina, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Arcaneina said.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Ashly asked.

"Nope." Arcaneina said.

"Same," Ashly said. "I haven't met the right one yet."

"OK Jade," Arcaneina said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jade said.

"Have you ever kissed Scale?" Arcaneina asked.

"Ah... Well." Jade said turning red.

"You have!" Lillystone said excitedly.

"Well yea." Jade said thinking about that moment in the escape pod.

"Well tell us!" Ashly said.

"Tell you what?" Jade asked.

"What was it like? " Lillystone said. "How did it happen?"

"Well it was when we were escaping the base." Jade said. "I was looking out the back window then I can over to him and put my arms around him. We talked for a couple seconds then the space between us closed and we kissed."

"What was it like?" Ashly asked.

"It's not something I can explain." Jade said. "You would have to experience it for yourself."

"Oh." Ashly said.

"OK Arcaneina." Jade said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Arcaneina said. "Knowing you you would make me eat the whole jar of fire bolt berries if I said dare."

"MY BERRIES!" Lillystone said grabbing the jar.

"Chill Lilly." Jade said. "OK Arcaneina, do you have a secret crush?"

"What No way!" Arcaneina said turning red.

"Hmmm your face says otherwise." Lillystone said.

"Well OK I do." Arcaneina said.

"Who is it?" Ashly asked.

"It's someone you all know." Arcaneina said.

"Who?!" Jade asked.

"Your... brother." Arcaneina said.

"No way!" Jade said. "Leon, Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope." Arcaneina said. "I have had a crush of him for four years."

"What happened?" Lillystone asked.

"Well like I said it was four years ago." Arcaneina said. "Jade you know that scar of his left shoulder?"

"Yea." Jade said.

"That was partly my fault." Arcaneina said. "We were playing in the dragon root cave."

"You know were not allowed in there!" Jade said.

"I know!" Arcaneina said. "I found out why that day."

_Flash back_

"Arcaneina I don't think this is a good idea." Leon said.

"Oh come on I know you want to know whats in there." Arcaneina said. "Lets go."

The two of them headed into the cave and after about five minuets they started to hear growling.

"What was that?!" Leon said.

"It's was just the wind." Arcaneina said. "Quit being such a scardy cat."

The two of them hit the back of the cave and found a giant lake.

"Well this was a waste of time." Arcaneina said.

Just then a Gyarados erupted out of the water. This Gyarados was different it's body was pure black and it had piercing red eyes. It looked at Arcaneina and she froze.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Leon said.

"Can't...Move." Arcaneina said petrified with fear.

The Gyarados shot a shard of ice at here and Leon knew if it hit her it would kill her.

"NOOOOOO!" Leon yelled and jumped in front of Arcaneina making the shard embed it's self in his left shoulder.

"MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!" Leon yelled and Arcaneina snapped out of it.

The two of them got out of the cave and headed back to the house where they made up a lie about being attacked by a Gyarados near one of the lakes.

_End Flash back_

"So he saved your life and now you have a crush on him." Jade said.

"Well yea." Arcaneina said. "I want to tell him but I am too afraid to tell him."

"You really should." Lillystone said. "You never know."

"I might given I can work up the courage to." Arcaneina said.

"I am bored of this." Jade said. "Lets go look at the stars."

"Works for me." Lillystone said.

--

Well well looks like someone has a crush.

--


	11. Ch 11: The secret of Dragon root cave

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 11: The secret of Dragon root cave

Ryan and the guys were playing playing Black Jack. After a little work Scale and Leon both learned how to play and at the time Scale was winning by five bucks with Leon close behind by three bucks. Leon figured now was time to ask his dad something.

"So dad I was wondering," Leon said. "Why do you want us to stay out of Dragon Root cave?"

Ryan sighed and turned to him.

"Leon I know Arcaneina and you went into Dragon Root cave." Ryan said. "And I know what you saw."

"How long have you known?" Leon asked.

"Since you came back from the cave with the shard in your shoulder." Ryan said.

"So was that thing?" Leon asked.

"That thing..." Ryan said. "If you could call it that is Reyquaza's darker brother."

"But he don't look like Reyquaza" Leon said.

"You never saw Reyquaza until after you saw the creature." Ryan said "That why."

"His name is Scarrex." Ryan said. "His name comes from the red scar on his right side."

"What is he doing in the cave?" Leon asked.

"I sealed him there for a thousand years." Arceus said. "For all the pain he caused the human race."

"What did he do?" Scale asked.

"He raged a personal war against the humans for over a thousand years before I was able to capture him and seal him away." Arceus said.

"I need to go and make sure he is still there." Ryan said.

"I am coming too." Leon said. "I got a score to settle with him anyway."

"Find by me." Ryan said.

Ryan took Leon to Dragon Root cave where Scarrex was sealed. They headed down to the lake where he stayed and looked at the water.

"SCARREX!" Ryan yelled. "You got three to get your ass up here before I come in after you."

The water didn't move.

"One." Ryan said.

Leon didn't see anything at all.

"So help me, don't make me drag your scaly ass out of there." Ryan said. "Two."

"You sure he is in there?" Leon asked.

"Yea hes just chicken." Ryan said.

Ryan used life sight and he could see him.

"OK you jack ass, you asked for it." Ryan said. "Three."

Ryan jumped into the water the the water started spinning and churning. A large black snake like creature shot out of the water and onto the cave floor.

"What the hell?!" he snake said. "I was trying to sleep."

"Oh can it." Ryan said jumping out of the water.

"So this is Scarrex." Leon said.

"Hey I know you." Scarrex said. "You that wimp who took the hit for the female thing a few years ago."

"Wimp?!" Leon said. "I will show you wimp!"

Leon hit Scarrex with an upper cut that sent him flying. Scarrex recovered and looked at Leon with his piercing red eyes and he froze.

"Son don't let his eye of fear mess with you." Ryan said. "Just think of something other then him and it will cancel it out."

Leon tried to think of something but there was Scarrex was the only thing he could think of. Then the though of Arcaneina entered his mind and he was able to move again.

"Ha your little trick won't work on me now." Leon said.

"Your lucky my powers are being locked down or you would be dead right now." Scarrex said.

"Oh shut up Scarrex." Ryan said. "As long as I am alive you won't ever get your powers back. The only reason I don't kill you is because your brother wants you alive."

"My brother is too soft." Scarrex hissed.

"Well unlike you he feels his emotions instead of bottling them up like you do." Ryan said. "He is stronger then you are or ever will be."

"Oh shut up." Scarrex said going back to the water. "Your talk bores me."

"I really think this guy needs to die." Leon said. "He is showing complete disrespect to you."

"Forget him." Ryan said turning to leave. "He is not worth the energy to kill."

"Yea thats right." Scarrex said. "Your just as soft as my brother."

With one swift movement Ryan jumped up and stabbed his blade into Scarrex's left shoulder.

"I am not weak." Ryan said. "Next time I will kill you myself and deal with you brother. Come on Leon."

The two of them left the cave.

"What would happen if Genesis ever got a hold of him?" Leon asked.

"There is a barrier the prevents him from leaving that cave period." Ryan said. "So it's not possible."

"How much longer is he sealed in there for?" Leon asked.

"About another hundred years." Ryan said. "I will have to reseal him before that."

"We better get back." Leon said.

--

Scarrex, I hope he never gets out.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, it's happening again! The pies are coming!

Ryan: Chill, it was just a random pie. What are the chances of it happening again.

_Pin flys in and hits me in the face._

Guard:...

Ryan: OK two random pies...

Guard: Just shut up.

Ryan: Shutting up.


	12. Ch 12: Planning for some fun in the sun

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 12: Planning for some fun in the sun

Days came and days went, Nothing really happened during that time. Ryan and Latias went over the blueprints over and over again but couldn't find any other weakness to the ships other then the generators. After two weeks both their brains were fried.

"Dad I am bored." Jade said.

"So are we." Ryan said. "We need something to do."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ryan opened the door and found Ho-oh and Lugia in their human forms.

"Oh hey you two," Ryan said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Lugia said as they turned back to normal.

"Hey girl." Latias said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Latias." Lugia said. "So how are things going?"

"Not too bad." Ryan said. "We haven't heard anything from Genesis or anything so were not sure whats going on."

"So Jade," Lugia said turning to her. "Word is you got a boyfriend."

"Yep." Jade said. "A Dragonair."

"Oh your lucky." Ho-oh said. "Dragonairs are extremely loyal to their mates."

"So what's his name?" Lugia asked.

"Scale." Latias said. "Hes around here somewhere."

"Hey Jade." Scale said entering the room.

"There you are." Jade said hugging him. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find this." Scale said holding something in his tail. "Hold out your hands."

Scale dropped a golden crystal into Jade's hands.

"What is this?"Jade asked.

"A sun dew crystal." Scale said. "Ryan told me that if I looked hard enough in moonstone cave I would find some."

"It's lovely." Jade said hugging him. "Thanks."

"Hey guys we were going to the beach today," Lugia said. "You five feel like coming?"

"Yea." Ryan said. "You guys up for it?"

All of them agreed.

"I got to try out my new swim suit." Latias said. "I think your going to like it."

"It's a private beach," Lugia said. "It's ran by a friend of mine from the orange islands, he got the whole place cleared for us today. It's on wake island."

At hearing this both Ryan and Leon looked at each other.

"Surfing!" They both said at the same time and ran into a different room.

"Ah..." Lugia said.

"They both love to surf." Jade said. "I like to just lay back and tan."

"Oh I am going to get you into the water." Scale said.

"We will see about that." Jade said.

Ryan and Leon came out of the other room with a long board under their arms. Ryan had on blue and white surfer shorts and Leon had green and white.

"Were all set." Ryan said.

"Now now," Latias said. "You guys can get ready fast but we girls take longer."

"Now you boys just relax here while we go and get into our swim suits." Lugia said.

With that the girls headed up stairs and change and get ready.

"Well we got some time to kill." Ryan said.

"They are going to be up there for the next hour at least." Leon said. "Time to polish our boards."

"You guys got an extra board for Lugia and I?" Ho-oh asked.

"Yea there in the other room." Ryan said. "While your there can you grab a couple things of board wax."

Ho-oh headed into the room and came back with two normal board and four blocks of wax.

"Catch." He said throwing them each a block of wax.

The guys spent the next hour waxing the boards getting them perfect.

"Well thats done." Ryan said. "Now we got to wait for the girls."

The guys didn't have to wait long.

"Hey boys." Latias said.

They turned and looked at the top of the stairs. The first one they saw was Latias. She was in a two-piece. The top was bright green with a golden flower in the middle, and the bottom was bright green with a golden flower on each side.

"Very nice." Ryan said.

Jade came down next. She had on a gold two peace with stars on the two pieces.Around her neck wasa necklace with the sun dew crystal on it.

"My my," Scale said. "I like what I see."

"I am glad you do." Jade said.

Lugia was the last to come down. She also had on a two piece. Hers was mostly white with streaks of dark blue.

"I like that." Ho-oh said.

"I knew you would." Lugia said.

Leon was the only one there that was alone.

"Odd man out." Leon said.

"Oh come on." Latias said. "There has to be someone you want to go with."

Jade figured this might be a good chance to try something.

"Hey what about Arcaneina." Jade said. "Maybe she would want to go."

"It's worth a shot." Leon said pulling out the com crystal.

_Twilight cave_

Arcaneina was reading Jade gave her about the Lati race and she was fining out a lot about the past the biology of the Lati race. She had just gotten to the chapter on Latios when her come crystal started glowing.

"Hello." Arcaneina said.

"Hey Arcaneina," Leon said.

"Oh it's Leon!" Arcaneina though dropping the crystal. "Its fine just play it cool."

Arcaneina picked the crystal back up.

"Hey Leon," Arcaneina said. "Whats going on?"

"Well The family and Ho-oh and Lugia are all going to Wake island." Leon said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh no." She though blushing. "It is this going to be like a date?"

"You there? "Leon asked.

"Oh yea sorry." Arcaneina said. "Yea sure I will be right over."

"Cool I will be waiting." Leon said. "Oh do you have a swim suit?"

"Yea," Arcaneina said digging through her chest and pulling out an elegant light blue and gold one piece. "I will be right over."

After getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. The swim suit looked like a piece of art. Her belly and back were completely exposed except for the sides, which came up and crossed covering her beasts then going behind her neck and joining together to hold it all in place.

"OK Arcaneina." She said to her self. "This is your big chance to impress him, don't screw this up."

Arcaneina teleported over and meet everyone in the main room. When Leon saw the way her swim suit curved around her body his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" Leon said.

"Watch you mouth." Latias said.

"Sorry mom." Leon said. "My god Arcaneina you look amazing."

"Thanks." She said turning slightly red.

"Well your all set." Ryan said. "Lets go."

--

Well looks like Arcaneina might have a chance to win over Leon now, lets see how it goes.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I am not too sure who is behind these pieings this time but I am going to find out.

_Pie plies in and bounces off my shield_

Guard:I got my pie shield now, bitch!

_Leon, Jade, and scale come in._

Jade: Hey guard, whats going on?

_Three pies fly in and hit them_

Leon: What the heck?!

Scale: Who threw those?!"

Jade: Why did we just get hit with pies?

Guard: I don't know. A friend of mine was doing it last time but I haven't seen Felix in ages.


	13. Ch 13: The beach

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 13: The beach

Ryan teleported the group to the location Lugia told him and they ended up on beautiful white sand beach.

"This is a nice beach." Ryan said.

"Rain!" A voice said.

A man was walking up to them.

"Rain it's good to see you again." The main said to Lugia.

"Hey Jacob." She said. "It's good to see you again too. These are my friends."

"Nice to meet you all." Jacob said. "Well the beach is all yours."

Ryan and Leon hit the surf with Ho-oh and Lugia following. After hitting a few waves Leon headed back in to see if Arcaneina to try.

"Hey Liz." Leon said. "You wait to give it a shot?"

"I don't know." Arcaneina said. "It looks hard."

"It's easy." Leon said. "I will help you."

Leon led Arcaneina to the water. What Arcaneina didn't tell Leon is that she didn't know how to swim. Leon took her out a little ways and got on the board behind her.

"Now when I well you to you stand up." Leon said.

Leon managed to catch a descent sized wave.

"OK, stand." Leon said.

With a little help Arcaneina was able to stand up on the board.

"This is fun!" She said.

Leon could see the tube and decided to take Arcaneina into it.

"Lean left." Leon said.

Arcaneina leaned left with Leon and they turned into the tube. All around them they could see all kinds of pokemon of all different shapes and sizes from the little Remoraid to the mighty Wailord they could see them all.

"Wow..." Was all Arcaneina could say.

"Yea it's cool." Leon said as they exited the tube. "Want to go again?"

"Yea." Arcaneina said.

"OK." Leon said getting off the board. "Just do what I did and you can do this easy."

"Ah, I don't know about this." Arcaneina said as a wave came in.

"You'll do fine." Leon said.

Arcaneina paddled and caught the wave. Without Leon there to help here she lost her balance and fell. The water was fairly shallow so she was able to stand.

"Not bad for your first try." Leon said.

"That was not fun." Arcaneina said coughing. "Salt water does not taste good."

"You get used to it." Leon said. "Here try again and when you start to lose your balance and know you can't get it back dive into the water rather then fall in that way your ready for it."

"Oh," Arcaneina said. "I will try."

"Lets get you into deeper water." Leon said. "It's safer that way."

"No wait!" Arcaneina said quickly.

"Why?" Leon asked looking at her.

"I...I don't know how to swim." She said.

"Well then." Leon said gently lowering her into the water. "I will just have to teach you then."

After a couple hours Arcaneina had gotten the hang of swimming.

"Hey I am doing it!" She said swimming past Leon.

"Good job," Leon said. "Come on lets go join the others."

Arcaneina and Leon got of the board and paddled out to the others.

"Hey guys." Ryan said. "Ready for the big waves now I see."

"Big... Waves..." Arcaneina said.

"Relax I will be right behind you." Leon said.

"Here one comes!" Lugia said.

The wave was about thirty food high.

"Holy..." Arcaneina said.

"Ah this is a small one." Ryan said.

The group caught the wave and Arcaneina looked to see everyone splitting into different directions. Ryan went right and Ho-oh went left.

"Lean right." Leon said.

The two of them turned right and caught up with Ryan.

"It's about time you two got out here." Ryan said.

"We had our reasons not to." Leon said.

"Looks like the wave is breaking." Ryan said. "Time to bail."

"Bail?" Arcaneina asked.

"Jump!" Leon said as Ryan jumped through the back of the wave.

Arcaneina and Leon followed Ryan through the wave and landed on the other side.

"That was a rush!" Arcaneina said as they surfaced.

"Now you see why we like surfing." Leon said.

_Back on shore Scale was trying to get Jade to come with him to check out the reef._

"Come on," Scale said. "You know you want to."

"I don't know." She said. "I was hoping not to get wet."

"Oh just go with him." Latias said. "Stay up here any more and your going to be as red as a Corphish."

"I guess your right." Jade said. "Lets go Scale."

The two of them jumped in and headed to the reef. The reef was large, about three and a half miles long.

"Wow." Jade said. "This is beautiful."

"Told you." Scale said rubbing hit head against her arm. "I like you pokemon form better."

"I know but dad would kill me if I turned back here." Jade said.

For the next couple hours they explored the caves around the reef. Since they could both breath underwater they just stayed down there. They found a small cavern filled with crystals and they manged to get some of them for Jade's collection.

_Back up top Leon was teaching Arcaneina how to breath water._

"Your crazy." Arcaneina said. "I can't breath water."

"You a dragon type." Leon said. "So you can."

"Ryan is that true?" She asked him.

"Is what true?" Ryan asked.

"That I can breath water." Arcaneina said.

"Well yea." Ryan said. "All dragon type's lungs are adapted to breath both air and water but only a few learn how to do it."

"OK, Leon" Arcaneina said. "How do I do it."

"Dive down and take a deep breath." Leon said. "Since this is salt water it's going to burn at first. No matter what don't come up, I will be right there with you."

The two of them dove down and Arcaneina looked at Leon.

"OK take a deep breath and hold it till I tell you." Leon said.

Arcaneina took a deep breath of the water and her throat and lungs started burning but she held the water in. She could feel her lungs started to change.

"Now out and in again." Leon said.

Each time Arcaneina breathed in she got a little more air out of the water, after about five minuets she was able to breath normally.

"Wow this feels strange." Arcaneina said.

"It does but you will get used to it." Leon said. "Now when you go to surface breath out before you break the surface to get the water out. The salt your body has absorbed from the water will be removed from you body is several different ways so you don't have to worry about that. Any extra water in your lungs will be absorbed into you body as well so you don't worry."

The two of them surfaced and saw the sun was almost down.

"LAST WAVE!" Ryan yelled.

"I am going to make this a good one."Lugia said putting her paw into the water.

Jade floated up and Scale's back and Latias came out and jumped onto Ryan's board.

"So Scale is a surfboard now." Leon said laughing.

"Well maybe I am." Scale said.

"Here comes the wave!" Lugia said.

The was was close to sixty foot tall.

"Leon I am scared." Arcaneina said looking at him.

"I got you," Leon said grabbing her hand. "Just follow my movements."

The group caught the wave started riding it. Leon jumped off the board and shot an ice beam out of his hand making an ice board.

"What are you doing?!" Arcaneina said.

"Just relax." Leon said reaching over and taking her hand. "Follow my lead."

Leon leaned left and entered the tube with Arcaneina following.

"See this isn't so bad." Leon said.

"I guess." She said. "I would still rather have you over here with me."

"Well then," Leon said jumping off the ice board and landing behind Arcaneina. "I will grant your wish."

Leon kept the balance of the board and put his arms around her.

"I won't let you fall." Leon said.

The two of them exited the tube and headed to shore. Where the others were waiting.

"That was fun." Jade said.

"Well we all better get home." Ryan said.

"I will take Arcaneina back." Leon said.

Leon teleported the two of them to twilight cave.

"I had a really good time today." Arcaneina said.

"So did I." Leon said. "Listen about today, the time we spent together made me realize something."

"What is that?" She asked.

"That I have feelings for you." Leon said. "I felt them before but now they are stronger then ever."

"Even since the day you saved me from that beast in the cave I have had feelings for you." Arcaneina said.

"That was four years ago." Leon said. "Why have you never told me?"

"I have been too afraid." Arcaneina said. "I am not one that can express my feelings through words but through song."

"I see," Leon said. "Then sing something for me, tell me how you truly feel."

"I am sorry." Arcaneina said, "I am too tired to sing right now."

"I understand." Leon said. "I can still tell how you feel. Your actions say it all. All through out the day even when you didn't say you did you had complete trust in me."

"I wanted to tell you today but..." Arcaneina said.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Leon said putting his arms around her.

"Can you stay a little while?" She asked.

"My mom will kill me if I do," Leon said. "But sure."

Arcaneina headed into the cane and after changing out of her swim suit and turning back to normal she called Leon in. She had shrank herself to Leon's size so they could talk easier.

"I am glad you could stay for a little bit." Arcaneina said.

"I am happy to be here." Leon said.

"It's funny," Arcaneina said. "I have always wanted this day to come and now I don't have anything to talk about."

"I know the feeling." Leon said. "I know the name of the creature that attacked up in Dragonroot cave."

Leon told her everything Ryan told him.

"Scarrex..." Arcaneina said. "So that demon creature's name is Scarrex."

"I should be going." Leon said. "My mom is already going to tan my hide."

"Wait before you go..." Arcaneina said. "Can I... can I have a kiss?"

Leon smiled and gently pulled Arcaneina into a soft kiss.

"How was that?" Leon asked her.

"Amazing." Arcaneina said blushing. "Thank you."

"I have to go now." Leon said. "I will see you some other time."

"Bye." Arcaneina said.

"Bye." Leon said and teleported home.

It was really late when he got home and it looked like everyone was asleep.

"Moms ready to kill you." Jade said from the couch causing Leon to jump.

"I sorta figured that." Leon said.

"I pulled your bacon out of the fire this time." Jade said.

"How?" Leon asked.

"I told her that the two of you were in love and were spending some time together." Jade said.

"You what?!" Leon said.

"Oh please," Jade said. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Well thanks big sis." Leon said hugging her.

"Don't worry about it." Jade said. "Now go get some sleep it's after midnight."

--

Some trip to the beach, Jade is always looking after her little bro.

--


	14. Ch 14: Horrible beast!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 14: Horrible beast!

The next morning Leon was down stairs when Ryan and Latias came down.

"Hey guys," Leon said. "Sorry about last night."

"It's fine." Ryan said.

"What made you stay?" Latias asked getting a box of Oran berries.

"We sorta talked and I was only going to stay a couple minuets." Leon said. "Then those minuets turned into four hours."

"Did you kiss her?" Jade asked coming down.

"Yea." Leon said.

"Looks like both our kids have mates." Ryan said.

"Were not that serious yet." Leon said.

Just then it felt like a shadow settled over the land.

"Did you guys just feel that?" Jade asked.

"Yea and I don't like it." Ryan said. "Were going to the sealing temple."

After gathering supplies Ryan teleported the group to a strange temple.

"What is this place?" Leon asked.

"This is the temple that keeps Scarrex sealed in the cave." Ryan said as the headed through the temple. "The focus crystal keep the energy shield up. If it falls so does the shield."

"And Scarrex can escape." Leon said.

The group made it to the main chamber and found about fifty to a hundred Genesis drones. Littered across the ground was the shattered remains of the focus crystal.

"NO!" Ryan yelled.

Leon froze when he saw the shards.

"Scarrex, HES LOOSE!" Leon yelled. "Guys he might go after Arcaneina, I need to get over there now!"

"Go ahead," Latias said. "We can clean up here."

Leon teleported to Twilight cave while the others blew up the bots. After which they looked around.

"What would Anna want with Scarrex?" Ryan though as he looks at the shards of crystal. "We better alert the council."

The three of them teleported back to the house and on the doorstep found a brown box.

"So help me this better not be Anna." Ryan and pulling a disk out of the box and putting it in his computer.

"Hello Ryan," Anna said.

"Son of a bitch." Ryan said. "Sorry about that."

"I am sure you've noticed that Scarrex is no longer in the cave." Anna said. "He has joined me and is being genetically modified as we speak. By the time you hear this he will be finished what he started four years ago then he will be after Leon. Good luck, you going to need it."

"CRAP!" Ryan yelled. "He is after Arcaneina!"

"Leon is over there too" Latias said.

"He can hold his own against Scarrex." Ryan said. "He will be fine right now we need to tell Reyquaza."

_Over at Twilight cave_

"So Scarrex is free." Arcaneina said.

"I am afraid so." Leon said. "I am here to protect you so don't worry."

"As long as your here I know I am safe." Arcaneina whispered into his ear.

Just then there was a demonic roar that froze both their blood.

"It's him!" Leon said drawing Dragon Claw.

"Maybe he won't find us."Arcaneina said. "The caves are like a maze."

"He is using sound to find his way around." Leon said. "Follow me and keep quiet."

Leon led Arcaneina out of the cave only to come face to face with Scarrex. He had changes a lot. All across his body was large sharp spikes that looked like they dripped with poison. He had two long pointed fangs that also dripped with poison.

"So me meet again." Scarrex said.

"Screw you!" Leon said.

"Anna told me to bring the two of you back alive." Scarrex said. "Come quietly before I get mad."

"NO!" Leon said holding Dragon Claw at the ready. "I will die first."

"So be it." Scarrex hissed.

Scarrex reared back and shot a hyper beam at the two of them. Arcaneina was frozen in fear of Scarrex from the memories of him.

"Arcaneina think of me!" Leon said blocking the hyper beam with a swipe of Dragon Claw.

"I... I ... I cant!" She cried, her eyes locked on Scarrex's.

"Come on you can do it!" Leon said swinging at Scarrex.

The Dragon Claw bounced off of Scarrex's scaly hide.

"Crap!" Leon muttered. "Arcaneina I need your help!"

At that moment she though about Leon and the trance was broken.

"I can move!" She yelled and grew to Scarrex's size. "Your little trick won't work on me anymore."

"I am still stronger!" Scarrex yelled charging her.

Arcaneina used protect and Scarrex went flying. Off of his left side a panel of armor came off, the spike was still attached to his body but it was broken in half.

"It's not his scales it's armor!" Leon thought. "Get more of those panels off and I can stop him!"

"I got it!" Arcaneina said using shadow force.

"Where did she go?!" Scarrex roared.

"RIGHT HERE!" Arcaneina roared shooting out from under Scarrex and hitting him with a hyper beam at point blank range blowing off the rest of his armor but hurting herself in the process.

Arcaneina flew back and shrank back to her normal size. Leon caught her before she hit the wall.

"I got you." Leon said setting her on the ground. "You OK?"

"That last attack hurt a lot." Arcaneina said. "I will live, just kill that thing."

Scarrex had gotten back up and was charging at them

"I am sorry Reyquaza but I have to kill him." Leon said as his sword glowed golden. "Never kill another pokemon unless your protecting the one you love, Thats what my dad said. I am going to kill you Scarrex, DIVINE SLASHER!"

Leon charged at Scarrex and in a blaze of golden fire cut Scarrex to ribbons. All that was left of him was some charred bones. At that time Reyquaza arrived with Ryan and the others. Reyquaza saw the remains and lowered hit head.

"I am sorry Reyquaza," Leon said. "I had no choice."

"I understand." Reyquaza said. "Maybe this is for the best. He was already twisted and Anna just changed him more."

Leon headed back over to Arcaneina who was fell asleep as soon as Scarrex was dead.

"Go ahead and stay here with her." Ryan said. "Come home when your ready."

"Thanks dad." Leon said and carried Arcaneina into her cave.

"I will take my brother's bones to the sky temple to be put to rest." Reyquaza said.

"I am sorry it had to end this way." Ryan said.

"It was for the best." Reyquaza said. "Me and my brother never saw eye to eye. He wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"I will leave this to you then." Ryan said.

"I will give him a proper burial." Reyquaza said.

"Lets go." Latias said. "Leon will be fine."

_Inside twilight cave Leon was finishing up healing Arcaneina_

"Thats the last of it." Leon said healing her back left leg. "I hope she wakes up soon."

Leon gently rubbed Arcaneina's head while she slept. He knew she took a big hit from the explosion the hyper beam caused and that is could take days for her to wake up.

"Maybe..." He said putting his hands on her side.

Leon started putting his own energy into Arcaneina's body helping her body restore it's energy quicker. Arcaneina woke up with a groan.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your awake!" He said hugging her. "You passed out just after I killed Scarrex."

"I figured as much." She said. "Are you alright?"

"I am just fine." Leon said looking into her dark blue eyes. "My god your beautiful."

"Thanks." Arcaneina said blushing.

"If it's alright with you I am going to stay here with you for a couple days." Leon said. "I want to make sure your alright before I go."

"It's fine with me." She said and Leon laid down next to her.

"Got some sleep." Leon said. "I will keep watch."

_Somewhere in space_

"Curses!" Anna hissed. "That child had powers of the gods as well."

"Master Anna," A troop said. "What are your orders?"

"Do you have Scarrex's genetic code still?" Anna asked.

"Yes," The solider said.

"Good." Anna said. "Have the scientists ready it to be fused with me."

"Yes Sir." The troop said and left.

"It's come to this." Anna said looking at herself. "I have become a monster in search of true power. Maybe what they say is true, power corrupts everything it touches. Yet Ryan and Latias have the power of the gods themselves and haven't changed one bit."

Anna thinks back to the day she was killed and shutters.

"That damn dragon." She though. "That was the main source of his power when he killed me, fueled by the rage of me killing his mother. I just don't understand how he does it! He beats me at every turn! There has to be a way!"

"I can help you." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Anna hissed.

"My name is Sherka." The voice said. "If true power is what you seek I am the one to give it to you."

"What makes you think I should trust you?!" Anna hissed.

In front of her appeared a dark crimson dragon.

"I am Shorako's sister." Sherka said. "I will give you my power if you swear to kill my brother and his master.

"You got a deal."Anna said feeling the power the dragon had.

"Excellent." Sherka said and fused with Anna.

In front of Anna Appeared a pure black blade.

"This is the Soul Stealer, My sword." Sherka said. "Don't fail me."

--

Anna got to Scarrex but he is dead now. Anna made a deal with a dragon now is she going to regret it..

--

Guard: Hey all. I still cant find the pie thrower.

_Wolf and Sapphire come in_

Wolf: Hey Guard:

Guard: Hey you two.

Sapphire: You getting attacked by pies gain?

Guard: Yep.

_Pie flies in and bounces off the shield._

Guard: See

Wolf:We will keep our eyes open.

Guard: Thanks.


	15. Ch 15: Man will be boys

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 15: Man will be boys

Ryan got really board the next couple of weeks and decided to go and buy some xbox 306s and have a halo tournament with his friends. Ryan knew Slade and Latios both knew how to play and Ryan showed Wolf and Sapphire how to play so he contacted them and they all were more then happy to come over. After the guys came over the all split off into teams. Wolf and Sapphire, Ryan and Leon, and Slade and Latios. The others chilled in the main room and watch the score and game play as well as here what everyone was saying. Even after fourteen years Wolf or his pokemon hadn't seamed to age.

"Right time to own." Ryan said.

"Over my dead body." Wolf said.

"Let the games begin!" Leon said.

The first map they played was Rats nest. Ryan had the snipper and hid in a bunker while Leon grabbed the gravity hammer and went to work. Wolf grabbed a warthog and Sapphire took the gun.

"Nap time."Ryan said and head shotted Sapphire. "Hey wait wheres Wolf."

At that moment Wolf hit Ryan with the energy sword and took him out.

"Oh your going to pay for that, Wolf." Ryan said respawning.

Leon was in a fight with Slade using energy swords Slade died by getting stuck with a plasma grenade. The Latios came from behind and killed him with the gravity hammer he dropped.

"Oh you little..." Leon said.

Ryan got his snipper back and ran right into Wolf who he head shotted with no scope.

"Oh you just got no scoped." Ryan said.

"You little s.o.b." Wolf said.

_In the main room the girls were talking. _

Our men can be such children sometimes." Shaymin said.

"Yea but thats why we love them." Arcaneina said.

"So true." Latias said laughing.

"So Jade is what I hear true?" Shaymin asked.

"It you mean Scale and I then yea." Jade said.

"Been together for over a month now." Scale said.

"Thats about how long the two of you were together before you..."Shaymin said.

"Ryan and I already gave them the talk." Latias said. "I was surprised by how many questions they had."

"It was like when you came to me." Shaymin said laughing.

"Mom you went to Shaymin to ask her that stuff?" Jade asked.

"Well yea." Latias said. "She was like a mom to me. I lost my mom a long time ago."

"But what about Aunt Sapphire?" Jade asked.

"Our mom was washed away in a storm." Latias said. "From what Latios told me she was pregnant with Sapphire but she died shortly after Sapphire hatched."

"Oh." Jade said. "So you consider Shaymin your mother because of that."

"Bingo." Latias said.

"Hey Jade," Lillystone said. "You want to go out back and play?"

"Sure lets go." Jade said and she headed our back with Scale.

"So what exactly did you tell her?" Shaymin asked.

"Whatever she asked." Latias said. "Like you did, those two are serious about this. Scale was right with her the whole time because he felt that he should be a part of the whole thing."

"Well we Dragonairs are devoted mates." Wolf's Dragonair Lillian said with her mind.

"I have been meaning to ask." Latias said. "Your smaller then most Dragonair, why?"

"I evolved too early" Lillian answered.

"If you want Ryan and I can fix it." Latias said.

"It's fine." Lillian said. "Wolf likes me just how I am."

"I also notice you can't talk." Latias said.

Lillian lifted her head up and showed Latias the ever stone embedded in her voice box.

"Well that answered that." Latias said. "Thats does not hurt does it?"

"Na," She said. "I am used to it. My family did it to me when I left to go find Wolf."

"Yea," Latias said. "Scale's family tried to kick Jade's ass because she took Scale from an arranged mate."

"Thats all too common in our race." Lillian said sadly. "If I didn't leave when I did I might have ended up the same."

"It's just not right to force you to take a mate you don't like. "Shaymin said.

"So how are things between you and Ryan?" Lillian asked.

"He is still as wild as ever." Latias said.

"Late nights I take it." Shaymin said laughing.

"Yep," Latias laughed. "Not that I mind."

"Wolf is the same way." Lillian said. "He does everything in his power to make us all happy."

"So how are things doing with Lillystone?" Latias asked.

"She is doing well," Shaymin said. "Your not going to believe what she told me."

"What?" Latias asked.

"Well you didn't hear this from me," Shaymin said. "But for the last thirteen years Mew Two and Mesprit have been together and they have a child."

Latias and Lillian both fell out of the sky. Lillian met Mew Two at the last meeting so she knew what he was like.

"NO WAY!" Latias said. "Mesprit and Mew Two?!"

"That a rather strange pair." Lillian said.

_Back in the game_

The next match was on Sandtrap.

"Everyone team up on Ryan and Leon." Slade said.

Everyone started looking for them but no one could find them.

"Where the hell are they?!" Slade said.

Just then plasma batteries fell around them.

"WTF?!" Slade said.

A snipper shot hit the batteries and blew the four of them up.

"What the hell?!" Wolf said. "How?!"

Sapphire looked up and saw the a mammoth flying around above them.

"Uh... Guys..." Sapphire said.

They looked and saw the mammoth.

"Oh crap..." Latios said. "OK we need to blow up the hornet on the back."

"I got it." Wolf said getting into a hornet.

Up on the mammoth Ryan was controlling the hornet.

"Dad we got Wolf in a hornet on our tail." Leon said.

"Switch with me." Ryan said.

After a quick switch Ryan pulled out his spartan laser. Wolf saw it too late.

"Ah crap..." He said and Ryan blew him out of the sky.

After several more rounds of elimination matches only Ryan and Wolf were left.

"And then there were two." Ryan said. "Time to go to school."

"Class is in." Wolf said. "The lesson, How to get your ass kicked big time."

"Oh boy here we go." Sapphire said looking at the screen.

"Come on dad!" Leon said "Take him out!"

Just then the Latis heard a call for help. Ryan took off and Wolf followed. Wolf had been around Sapphire so much he could feel the call like a member of the Lati race can.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryan said. "Who yelled?"

"None of us." Sapphire said.

All of them looked around the realized who was missing.

"JADE!" They all yelled at them same time.

The last thing the heard as they headed out back was an unearthly roar.

--

Oh crap, what is going on now?!

--

Guard: Hey all, I am still working on the story. Exams are coming up but I don't think they will interupt the story any.

Latias: It better not.

Ryan: Now now baby is school gets in the way he cant help it. He don't live in our realm remember.

Latias: Right, sorry guard.

Guard:No harm done. Like I said I am already for the exams so I don't think they will be a problem.

_Leon and Arcaneina come into the room._

Leon:Your talking to the readers and you didn't tell me?!

Guard: Chill you two will get a private interview like your sister soon.

Arcaneina: Cool!

Guard: Well till next time this is Guard signing off.


	16. Ch 16: Attack

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 16: Attack

Outside Jade and Lillystone were fighting off well over a thousand Genesis drones.

"We need to call the family!" Lillystone said.

"We can handle these buckets of bolts on our own." Jade said slicking five drones in half.

Using seed flair Lillystone blew over a hundred drones apart.

"I am winning." Lillystone said.

"Oh so it's a contest now then." Jade said slamming the tip of Dragon Spine into the ground. "Alright then, WATER BARRAGE!"

The ground around them erupted with water and destroyed all the remaining drones.

"I win." Jade said.

"That an understatement." Lillystone said kicking a blown up drone. "Stinking bucket of bolts."

"So you took out the first wave." A voice said.

Jade turned and came face to face with Anna.

"SHIT!" Jade yelled.

Jade reared her head back and let out the distress call.

"You family can't help you." Anna said. "Now it's time to die."

Anna let out her unearthly roar and charged Jade.

"Lilly get out of here!" Jade yelled flying high into the air. "I will hold her off!"

Jade watch as Anna flew up to her level and looked into her eyes.

"Why don't your just join me." Anna said.

"No," Jade said. "My family is more important than anything in this world. No amount of power can ever change that!"

"The DIE!" Anna said and charged Jade.

Jade carefully watched Anna movements and dodged each of Anna swings waiting for a chance to attack.

"Star Cutter!" Jade yelled and disappeared.

"That wont work." Anna said.

Jade appeared and unloaded the full power of the attack onto Anna's wings severing them and sending her plummeting to the ground.

"So you found a weakness." Anna said getting up. "No matter."

Jade watch in horror as Anna's wings grew back.

"No, not possible!" Jade said.

"I am stronger then before." Anna hissed.

Just then a burst of crimson hit Anna in the back knocking her to the ground.

"You fight is with me," Ryan said. "Leave my children out of it."

"Summon me." Sherka hissed to Anna.

"Sherka I summon you!" Anna said and the horrible dark crimson stepped out of the portal.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ryan yelled. "Shorako I summon you!"

Shorako stepped out of the portal and let out a hiss.

"Sherka, what the hell are you doing here?!" Shorako said.

"Why doing what I set out to do three thousand years ago." Sherka said. "To bring the dragons back to take over this world."

"Sister our time in this realm has passed." Shorako said.

"OUR RACE WILL RISE AGAIN!" Sherka roared. "If your not with me then you will die!"

The two dragons took off into the sky and started battling. In the mean time Ryan and Anna started fighting. Ryan fused the four sword and made the Dragon Soul in his left hand and his god blade in the right. At the same time drop ships came in and dropped more drones.

"Wolf!" Ryan yelled. "I am counting on you to help kill these drones!"

"You got it!" Wolf yelled ripping a drone in half with his bare hands.

"Anna your time has come!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan transformed into his humanoid dragon form and charged Anna. Ryan jumped at Anna and blocked all of Anna's blades, two with his feet and the other two with his blades.

"Anna you can't win!" Ryan yelled.

"I am stronger then I was when we first fought." Anna hissed.

"I have the power of the gods!" Ryan yelled. "I am stronger then you ever will be."

Anna watched as Ryan used the strength of hit clawed feet and crushed Anna's bottom blades. As soon as they were shattered and his feet hit the ground Ryan jumped back as Anna through down the shattered remains of the blades.

"Maybe I underestimated you." Anna hissed as the two extra arms fused into her body. "I won't make that mistake again."

_Up in the sky the dragons were going at it._

"Your not going to win!" Shorako roared taking a chunk out of Sherka's shoulder with his claws.

"The dragon race will rise and rule again!" Sherka hissed.

The two dragon kept clashing neither of them willing to give up an inch of ground.

"Our time has passed," Shorako said. "Accept it."

"Never!" Sherka hissed.

Sherka flipped around and lashed Shorako with her whip like tail cutting his side.

"Sister we shouldn't be fighting!" Shorako said grabbing her tail.

"Your not my brother anymore!" Sherka hissed. "When I left the family to find strength I left all of you behind as well."

"And look what this power has done to you!" Shorako roared. "It turned you into a power crazed psychopath!"

"I don't care!" Sherka roared trying to take a bite out of Shorako's neck.

"You don't get it!" Shorako roared slashed Sherka's face with his claws.

_Back on the ground Anna was losing badly._

"Anna surrender and I will let you live." Ryan said.

"Never!" She hissed.

Anna released a burst of dark energy blowing Ryan back.

"Sherka, I need your power!" Anna roared.

Sherka broke combat with Shorako and dive bombed into Anna fuseing her power with hers.

"OH YEA" Anna roared. "I feel the power!"

"Shit!" Shorako said knowing what was coming next.

--

What in deaths name is going to happen now.

--


	17. Ch 17: Sherka's trick

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 17: Sherka's trick

"This power is amazing!" Anna yelled.

"Anna eject Sherka from your body now!" Shorako roared. "Before it's too late!"

"Pay my brother no heed." Sherka hissed. "Take the gem from the hilt of the blade and press it to your chest to get all my power."

Anna pulled the crystal out of the hilt and pressed it to her chest, if fused with her skin. A dark aura appeared around her and she let out a roar.

"This power is unbelievable!" She yelled.

"Too bad it's not yours." Sherka hissed.

Ryan watch as Anna doubled over in pain as her body returned to it's original form.

"Whats...Going on?!" Anna said through the pain.

"Foolish child." Sherka hissed. "Did you really think I would give you my power."

"What are you doing to me?!" Anna yelled.

Ryan looked and he saw the pure fear she had in her eyes. For the first time he truly felt sorry for her.

"Whats happening to her?" Ryan asked Shorako.

"Sherka is taking over her body." Shorako said. "I tried to warn her."

With a yell Anna bursted into flames and what stood in her place was a creature that could only be found in nightmares. It was a humanoid like dragon, it's scales were as black as the night and it's wings the color of blood, it had long, sharp fangs sticking out of it's mouth and glowing red eyes. In it's right hand was the Soul Stealer.

"I am back in this realm and I am here to stay." Sherka hissed. "Now you all will die!"

"Shorako how do I free Anna?" Ryan asked.

"The red crystal is what keep her hold on Anna." Shorako said. "Destroy it and she will be freed."

"You can't hope to kill me!" Sherka roared. "It took an army of over seven hundred thousand to slay me."

"I am a god, Sherka." Ryan said. "In this world I decide who lives and dies."

"You don't scare me." Sherka hissed.

"Have at thee!" Ryan yelled and charged Sherka.

Their blades clashed and the ground was showed with black and gold sparks as the power of darkness and divinity clashed. The ground shattered under their power.

"I am stronger!" Ryan yelled and slashed Sherka's arm cutting it deeply.

"Nice shot." She said as her arm healed. "I am going to have to stop holding back."

"Same." Ryan said. "Lets take this to the desert, I don't want to mess up my yard."

"Find by me." Sherka hissed.

Ryan used distance teleportion and teleported the two of them to the desert. As soon as they got there all the pokemon saw them and hauled ass out of the area. The two of them didn't waste any time and began hacking and slashing at each other. Attack after attack, blow after blow the battle continued to rage as the sand under them shifted and churned.

"Your getting tired." Ryan said. "I can feel it."

"Your not going to win!" Sherka hissed.

Ryan knew she was getting tired because her attacks were getting sloppy. The two of them separated and Sherka looked at Ryan.

"Why do you fight this battle?" She hissed. "I have just you to the point the any normal person would have died, What keeps you going?"

"The memories of my family." Ryan said. "Unlike you I have a good relationship with my family, you need to understand that your time has passed, return to the other realm and rejoin your family."

"I never was close to my family." Sherka said lowering her blade. "That why I left to become stronger, Shorako was the strongest out of our whole family. I though that if I could beat him I would get that praise, but look what this power has done to me, it clouded my vision and blinded me to what I always held close to me."

"Sister I have always though of you as an equal." Shorako said landing. "Please just stop this foolishness and come home."

Ryan watch as the darkness faded from Anna's body and Sherka appeared behind her, crying.

"Brother I am sorry for all my mistakes all these years." Sherka said. "I want to make things right the only way I know how, Ryan kill me, cast me into the pits of hell!"

Ryan looked at her and sighed.

"There is no reason for that." Ryan said sheathing his blades. "Everyone, even you has a chance for redemption, you just have to chose to take it."

"Do you really think so?" She asked lowering her head to Ryan's level. "After everything I have done do you really think my family will accept me?"

"They are missing their daughter." Ryan said. "I know what it's like to not know what happed to your child and they are worried about you. Go to them now, I will take care of Anna."

"I..I don't know how to repay you." Sherka said. "You have shown me the new path, thank you."

Ryan watch as Sherka abandoned the darkness in her heart and became a snow white dragon. The Soul Stealer changed as well from a pure black to a white and light blue color.

"I am abandoning my dark name of Sherka." She said. "I am taking my old name of Crystara. Ryan please take my blade, the Angelic Soul, and may it serve you well, let it be a constant reminder that you saved a life this day."

"I will wear it with pride." Ryan said. picking up the sword and sheath.

"Come sister, it's time to go." Shorako said opening a portal.

"Yes my brother." She said stepping next to him. "Goodbye Ryan and thanks for everything."

Ryan watch as the two walked through the portal then he headed over to Anna. She was on the sand, all of her clothes were completely obliterated. Knowing he couldn't leave her there he picked her up and teleported back home.

"Latias," Ryan said. "Please get a robe for Anna."

After she had the robe on Shaymin attended to her wounds and then they laid her on the couch.

"What happened out there?" Jade asked. "I know I felt something out there."

"Sherka denounced the darkness in her heart and rejoined her family." Ryan said.

"Well I did." A voice said.

Ryan looked to see Crystara standing behind Jade.

"Crystara, how did things go?" Ryan asked.

"You were right," She said. "The missed me so much, but right now I have another duty I have to do."

"What might that be?" Ryan asked.

"I would like you daughter, Jade be my master."Crystara said. "I will not treat her like I did Anna, you have my word."

"It's up to Jade," Ryan said.

"Crystara," She said turning to her. "You have changed since you were with Anna, I am honored to become your master."

"Thank you." Crystara said and fused with Jade. "Now I can still be close to my brother."

"This belongs to you now." Ryan said handing her the Angelic Soul. "Don't dishonor either of them."

"Without honor you have nothing." Jade said. "The only thing more important is family."

"Thats my girl." Ryan said rubbing her head.

--

So Sherka really wasn't all that bad, she wanted respect from her family and became corrupted with the power. Ryan really has a way of bring the good out in people now if he can do it with Anna then we really got something here.

--

Guard: Hey everyone today I am here with Jade and Crystara

Jade and Crystara: Hey

Guard: So Jade what is it like having Crystara around all the time.

Jade: It's like always having a friend around. I just hope she knows when to close our link so to speak.

Crystara: Relax, I will give you and your mate your privacy.

Guard: Crystara, now that your teamed up with Jade what are your plans?

Crystara: I am going to help her and her family take out Genesis. Of course since we have Anna that will be fairly easy now.


	18. Ch 18: Anna awakens

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 18: Anna awakens

Anna remained asleep for several days while she recovered her energy. Everyone took turns watching over her. When she awoke she was confused as to where she was. She looked to see Jolt and Aqua looking at her. Aqua said something to Jolt and he headed up stairs.

"Uh..." Anna said shaking her self awake. "Where am I?"

"My house." Ryan said coming down the stairs in his human form. "You have been out for about a week now."

"So what are you going to do, kill me." Anna said.

"I can't kill someone in cold blood." Ryan said.

"Then why am I here?" She asked. "And here are my clothes?"

"They were destroyed when Sherka took over you body." Ryan said.

"How did you free me and why?" Anna asked.

"I didn't free you." Ryan said. "Sherka released control of you willingly."

Ryan told Anna what happened and she just stared at him.

"I am your sworn enemy." Anna said. "Why save me?"

"Because I need to asked you some questions." Ryan said.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Anna asked.

"Because if you don't, I will rip the answers out of your mind." Ryan said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Where are the Genesis bases?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Anna said. "They are constantly moving. I had a tracking code I use to find the bases but once my life signs flat lined when the armor blew off they changed the codes, it's standard protocol."

"I see." Ryan said.

"Now I have to ask you something." Anna said. "I don't understand, I killed your mother, threatened your family and nearly killed you yet you saved me when you could have took the answers from my mind and left me for dead, why?"

"My mind wouldn't allow me to do that." Ryan said. "You may be evil yet your still human. You made mistakes but they can be fixed."

"I wasn't always like this." Anna said laying back. "It all started when I was around fourteen. I had always been fascinated with pokemon, the legendaries in particular. I started reading on what little was known and made my own ideas about different things about them like their sex or age. One day my friend found out and offered me a job at Cronos. At the time it was not widely knows as a crime origination so naturally I joined. I was part of the research group and quickly grew in the ranks because of my studies. It wasn't till our first mission that I realized just what Cronos was."

"What was your first mission?" Latias asked coming down the stairs and sitting next to Ryan in her human form.

"A group of us were to steal Palkia's orb." Anna said. "We needed it for a study."

"Did you do it?" Latias asked.

"Yea, we did." Anna said. "We pulled off the job without a hitch and after the study returned it to the museum without them knowing."

"Why didn't you quit right then and there?" Ryan asked.

"I couldn't," Anna said. "The truth is the reason I took the job was to help my mom. She was deathly ill and couldn't work so I did it to pay the medical bills. It I quit she would have died."

"What happened to her?" Latias asked.

"She died four years ago." Anna said. "At that time I was corrupted by the power and couldn't stop."

"I am sorry." Latias said going over to her. "I never knew my mother so I don't know whats thats like."

"Latias why are you being so kind?" Anna asked. "I nearly killed you."

"Thats in the past." Latias said. "I have learned a lot from Ryan, including how to forgive and forget."

"Ryan, you and Latias have so much power yet your still so kind and caring," Anna said. "How do you do it?"

"We don't let the power control us." Ryan said. "Went it controls you, you just hunger for more."

"Like I did..." Anna said. "I let into my lust for power and you saw what I became, a horrible monster. Ryan I want to become like you and Latias, please tell me how."

"You have to make amends for your past crimes." Ryan said.

"How?" Anna asked.

"You can start by disbanding Genesis." Latias said.

"I can't." Anna said. "I am not the one who created it."

"Who did then?" Ryan asked.

"Six people," Anna said. "They call themselves the six shadows. I have never met them but from what what I hear each one is fused with one type of pokemon element."

"You have been a great help." Ryan said. "It will take some time but we will take them down."

Ryan do you really think I can make amends for what I have done?" Anna asked as Jade came down stairs with Scale.

"Well I think you can." Jade said.

"Jade I can't say I am sorry enough for what I made Scale do to you." Anna said.

"Anna, Scale never raped me." Jade said. "It was an act to make you think he did."

"Is that true, Scale?" Anna asked.

Scale nodded his head.

"Besides I should be thanking you." Jade said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"If you never captured me I would never have met my mate." Jade said hugging Scale.

"Jade, summon me please." Crystara said.

Jade summoned Crystara and Anna looked at her.

"Sherka is that you?" She asked.

"I don't go by that name any longer." Crystara said. "I am Crystara now. Anna let go of the darkness in your heart, if you do you can start life anew as I have."

"Ryan I want to make amends for what I have done." Anna said. "How do I do it?"

Ryan went up stairs and came back with a tattered scroll.

"Across these lands are six shrines, one for each element." Ryan said handing Anna the scroll. "This map will show you where they are. Go to each shrine and leave a stone of that element at it. Along the way you will change and learn more about yourself. When you reach the last shrine you will know what your purpose in life is. When that happens return here and we will continue."

"What about clothes?" Anna asked.

"Latias can you please give her some of your extra clothes." Ryan said.

"Yea sure." Latias said. "Come on Anna lets get you set."

After a couple hours the two of them came back down and Anna had a backpack on.

"I won't let you down." Anna said.

"Do your best." Ryan said.

The two of them watch as Anna let and headed out in search of the first shrine.

"Do you really think she will change?" Latias asked Ryan.

"I think so." Ryan said. "I could tell just from the look in her eye, she is destined for great things."

--

Will Anna change her ways or will she go back to Genesis? I am thinking about making a story about Anna's journey, I am not sure if I will or not yet.

--


	19. Ch 19: Jade's first time

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Naturally this story is going to have lemons Jade X Scale.

Ch 19: Jade's first time

The next few weeks were spent trying to find out more about the shadow six. Naturally this was very stressful for all involved. Leon had been spending most of his time with Arcaneina strengthening their bond leaving Jade to do his share of the work. This didn't bother Jade however because every night she and Scale would mess around but they were able to keep themselves under control, well that is until this night. The moon was full and it had just finished raining. Jade had the sunroof in her room open so the cool mist could fill her room. Scale was gently kissing Jade's neck and rubbing her belly with the orbs on his tail to help her relax.

"No matter what we do we can't find anything the shadow six." Jade said.

"You will." Scale whispered into her ear. "For now just lay back and relax, let me take all the stress away."

"You always know just how to treat me." Jade said laying her head back.

"Well I know just where to rub." Scale said rubbing her neck with his tail causing her to let out coo.

"Thats nice." She said as he kissed her neck.

Scale started rubbing her belly more, little did he know that his contact plus the cool mist and full moon was getting her more aroused then normal. Scale's tail ran over a slightly wet spot on Jade's lower reign that made him look. What he saw was a small river of liquid coming out of a flap in Jade's skin. He had never seen this before and decided to investigate. He gently dipped his tail tip into the liquid and pulled it back out collecting a small drop of the sweet smelling liquid.

"What is this?" He though tasting the liquid. "What ever it is it's very sweet, like honey."

"Scale why did you stop?" Jade asked.

"Sorry, honey," Scale said rubbing her neck with his tail.

Scale gently continued to drink the sweet liquid making sure his tongue never touched her body. Scale accidentally touched the fold of skin causing Jade to let out a yelp.

"Scale, what are you doing?!" Jade said.

"I am sorry." Scale said. "I couldn't help it. What ever this is it is really sweet. I got one taste and I couldn't stop."

"It's OK." Jade said. "You know that what you just did was part of sex right."

"Yea, I know." Scale said. "Your mom said that if we do mate then it has to be something we both want. I don't want to force you into it."

"Scale, I want to mate but only if you want to." Jade said. "If we do we can never take it back, ever. If your truly ready to make that commitment then I am as well."

Scale sat there and truly though about weather or not they were really read for this stage.

"Jade, if your ready then so am I." Scale said rubbing his head against hers.

Jade smiled and laid back down. Scale watch as the fold of skin pulled back and Jade's moist lips were revealed.

"Drink your fill." Jade said.

Scale smiled and slowly lowered his head to Jades entrance. Jade watched as Scale gently began to lick the moisture off of her lips.

"That feels... different."Jade said as Scale stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her.

"No, it feels different but in a good way." Jade said.

Scale smiled and began to lick Jade's lips again as she began to moan softly.

"Mmmm, Scale that really feels nice." Jade moaned. "Please I want to feel more."

Scale though for a minuet and then gently pushed his tongue past Jade's lips and began licking her inner walls making her moan more.

"Scale, whatever your doing don't stop!" Jade moaned as she arched her back. "It feels so good!"

Scale was more then happy to keep going, he knew that this would make their bond stronger and it would help Jade relax more then just him rubbing her.

"Scale something happening!" Jade moaned.

With a loud moan Jade released into Scale's mouth causing him to choke a little on her sweet juices.

"Oh.. my god..." Jade panted. "I have no clue... What just happened but... I liked it."

Scale had stopped coughing and looked at Jade.

"Did you enjoy that?" Scale asked her.

"Oh so very much." Jade said.

Jade looked and half way down his body Scale's member was resting on the bed. Jade's eyes grew wide when she saw how big he was.

"Is something wrong?" Scale asked.

"Oh nothing." Jade said pinning Scale to the bed. "My turn."

At first Scale didn't know what she meant until he felt her paw rub his member causing him to inhale sharply.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Scale said.

"Oh you don't understand." Jade said licking his tip. "I want to do this."

Jade gently began to lick his length letting Scale curl his tail around her body for support. Scale gently began to probe Jade's underside with his tail until he found her lips. Slowly he pushed his first orb into her making her gasp.

"Oh Scale." Jade said. "Please continue if you want, it will only make me work on you faster."

Jade gently took half on Scale's length into her mouth and gently began sucking on him as her tongue coiled around his remaining length. Scale gently began thrusting his tail in and out of her causing her to moan. The vibrations from Jade's moaning added to Scale's pleasure.

"Jade I am about to burst!" Scale moaned.

Scale let out deep moan and released into Jade's mouth. At the same time Jade released on Scale's tail from all the attention he was giving her. The two of them laded down next to each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jade that was amazing." Scale said.

"I know." Jade said. "Scale do you want to try and go all the way?"

"If you really want to." Scale said.

"I do if your comfortable with it." Jade said rolling over onto her back.

Scale smiled and coiled himself around Jade.

"As you sure about this?" Scale asked.

"I am sure." Jade said.

Jade watched as Scale's length slowly slid into her. Scale smiled as he watched Jade lay her head back and half way closed her eyes. Scale slid his length out of her and back in pushing a little deeper each time allowing her to adjust to his length inside of her. After several minuets Scale hit her barrier.

"Jade..." Scale said.

"Break it," Jade said. "Make me yours now and forever."

"Brace yourself." Scale said.

After Scale knew she was ready he drew back and broke her barrier causing her to let out a small cry in pain.

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "The worst is over now."

"I know." Jade said clearly in pain. "Please keep going, the pleasure will replace the pain."

Scale gently began thrusting into Jade as she whimpered. Little by little the pain dulled and the pleasure took hold.

"Scale, harder!" She moaned. "The pain is gone, please harder!"

Scale began thrusting harder into Jade making her moan louder as he pushed deeper. Jade could feel Scale's body press against her own and knew he was all the way in. She could feel him brushing against a sensitive spot within her and she tightened walls around his length making him hit the spot more.

"More to the left!" Jade moaned.

Scale smiled and began hitting the spot on her wall more causing her to let out a moan and release. As her fluids surrounded Scale's member he thrusted deeply into her one last time and spilled his seed into her.

"Oh my god..." Jade panted.

"That was fun..." Scale said.

"Scale," She said turning to him.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I love you." She said licking his cheek.

"I love you two." Scale said.

_Down stairs._

"Nothing," Ryan said. "I can't find anything at all!"

"Ryan we should go to bed." Latias said. "We haven't slept in three days."

"I guess your right." Ryan said getting up.

The two of them passed Jade's room and stopped to say goodnight to find the door locked.

"What the?!" Latias said then she smiled as she felt an energy from the room. "Jade and Scale need some private time right now."

"Right." Ryan said. "Well lets got some sleep."

--

I think this might be my best lemon in history. I am sure that many of you knew this was coming considering how close they were getting it was only a matter of time.

--


	20. Ch 20: The shadow six

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 20: The shadow six

The next day Ryan and Latias were working on the computers when Scale and Jade came down.

"Morning," Jade said.

"Hey you two." Ryan said. "You two do know it's three in the afternoon right?"

"It's what?!" Jade said looking at the clock. "Sorry we can explain."

"Was your choice mutual?" Latias asked.

"Oh so you two know." Jade said. "Yea we both decided it was time."

"Then there is no problems." Ryan said. "Personally I thought you would be out for at least another hour or so."

"Oh were still tired," Jade said sitting down at a computer. "But we got work to do."

Just then a like came up on Ryan's computer.

"What the hell?!" Ryan said scanning the link.

Ryan closed access to all vital parts of the computer and opened the link. When came up was six people shrouded in shadow and a ton of information. There was a message at the bottom.

_An ear on the inside._

That was all the message said.

"Jade does this make any sense to you?"" Ryan asked as she looked at the information.

"Stellar." She said. "I guess she is still helping us."

Ryan started reading over the information Ryan found the location for the sea base.

"It's going to stop for supplies near the port." Ryan said. "There are access codes to the mainframe here as well as a detailed map of the whole base."

"How long do we have?" Jade asked.

"One week." Ryan said. "If we don't strike then we might never get the chance again."

Just then six small drones entered the room.

"What the fuck?!" Latias said. "Sorry."

The drones created six holograms of six shadow like shapes.

"So your the one who captured Anna." One of them said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryan said.

"Was are the shadow six, the leaders of genesis." The middle one said. "Who are you?"

"My name is my own." Ryan said. "All of the pokemon of this world are my family. You will pay for your crimes against them."

"Do you really think you can kill all of us." One said in a female voice. "stay out of our business or you don't live for much longer."

"Leave my family alone then." Ryan said. "Touch another one of the legendaries or my family nd I will personally come and kill you all! I might not be able to protect all the pokemon but can protect the ones I have grown close to."

"Do you really think we care what you say." Another said. "We can kill you and your family in a heart beat."

"You don't know who your messing with!" Ryan hissed. "You can't scare us we know your power comes from your hybrid selfs, without that your nothing!"

"Silence fool!" The middle one said again. "We will do as we please and there is nothing you do to stop us!"

"Try saying that with my blade through your neck!" Jade yelled. "We are going to kill every last one of you!"

"Keep that little one under control." The female said again. "I know her she is that one Anna captured but she escaped before we could get any of her DNA."

"Like it would have done you a bit of good." Ryan said. "Jade's blood would have killed you fools and saved me the trouble."

"Silence!" The one in the middle hissed.

"No you be quite!" Ryan roared. "You come into my home and try and intimidate me! I will show you a sample of my power."

Using his golden energy Ryan grabbed all three drones at once and threw them outside. He sent three of them high into the sky and blew them up with his energy causing an explosion strong enough to blow up several ten story buildings.

"That," Ryan said. "Was only a small portion of my power. Cause my race any trouble again and so help me you will be next!"

With that Ryan crushed the remaining drones into dust.

"As soon as that ship comes in were got to blow it up." Ryan said. "No one threatens my family and will live to tell the tale!"

--

Oh man Ryan is pissed now. You know how he gets when it comes to his family and friends.

--


	21. Ch 21: Stinking drones

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 21: Stinking drones

Ryan was recovering from the explosive attack he used to demonstrate his powers. While he is a god he still does not have an unlimited amount of power and that attack drained him a lot. He hoped he got the message across to them.

"How are you feeling dad?" Jade asked.

"Tired, very tired." Ryan said. "Thats the first time I have released that much energy at one time."

"That couldn't have all been energy." Latias said.

"That whole explosion was my own raw energy." Ryan said. "I don't think even that would be able to destroy one of their ships though."

"That was truly an amazing attack." Scale said.

"It was a big risk," Ryan said.

All of a sudden there was an panicked call over the com crystal.

"HELP-UNDER ATTACK- REQUIRE ASSISTANCE !" The voice said. "HALF- ISLAND UNDER- GENESIS!"

"What the hell?!" Jade said. "Half island... Half-Moon Island, Genesis is attacking Vespera!"

"Crap, we got to move now!"Latias said grabbing Dragon Heart.

"Lets go!" Ryan said grabbing Dragon Fang.

"Dad stay."Leon said. "Your in no condition to fight."

"I am fine!" Ryan said.

Latias teleported the group to Half-Moon island to find it surrounded by battle ships.

"Metal eye." Ryan said and his eyes turned silver.

Ryan could see every metal thing within a mile of the island and what he said he didn't like. There was about thirty ships but that wasn't the worst part. At the edge of his vision coming toward the island was one of the base ships. Ryan told the others what he saw and they freaked.

"What do we do?!" Jade said.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Ryan said. "We are going to find Vespera and get the hell out of here."

The four of them headed into the center of the island to find Vespera surrounded by about a hundred drones with the remains of at least another five hundred around her. Vespera saw them and passed out.

"You three guard the door." Ryan said. "I can deal with these clankers."

Latias and the others took defensive positions at the entrance as more drones started to come in. Ryan quickly dispatched the drones that surrounded Vespera and healed her as best he could with his limited energy.

"Shes coming to." Ryan said as Vespera opened her eye.

"You got my message." She said.

"We got you." Ryan said. "It's time to pull out."

"What about my island?!" Vespera said.

"There is too many of them for us to stop." Ryan said

Ryan pulled Vespera into his mind and showed her the image of what was happened outside. The base ship had surfaced and was releasing thousands landers that were headed straight for her island.

"We have to get mom and dad at least." Vespera said.

"We will do it." Jade and Leon said.

The two of them teleported away and came back with Darkria and Cresselia. Ryan told them what was happening and they all agreed to abandon their islands. Ryan teleported them back to his house where they would be safe.

"How did this happen." Vespera said. "Our homes have been over ran by these people."

"I am sorry Vespera," Ryan said.

"It's not your fault." Vespera said. "There were too many of them for even you to handle. That giant base ship thing would have completely obliterated us."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Ryan." Cresselia said. "There was nothing you could have done. Once they leave our islands we can go back and pick up the pieces."

"Well you guys are welcome to use my home until they leave yours." Ryan said.

"Thank you," Darkria said. "Ryan have you found anything else out about Genesis?"

Ryan showed Darkria the data that Stellar sent them.

"Well we have to attack then and here." Darkria said. "You can count me in on the attack."

"I am going too," Cresselia said.

"Count me in." Vespera said. "Those bastards are going to pay for what they have done."

The three lunar spirits spent the next week at Ryan's to make sure that Genesis was gone.

"I am going to go check out the islands." Ryan said.

"Ryan wait." Vespera said. "On my island is a hair clip with a golden feather on it. If they are still nearby then don't bother but if it's possible can you try and find it. I left it in a hollow rock on Half-moon."

"I will do my best." Ryan said and teleported to Half-moon island.

When Ryan got there he knew something was wrong with the island, it was gone!

"What the devil happened?!" Ryan though then saw the pile of rubble just under the surface. "The blew up the island?! I need to try and find the hair clip, it might have made it."

Ryan used metal eye and after some searching found the hollow rock where the hair clip was.

"Well at least I found this." Ryan said

Ryan went to both full moon and new moon islands and found they were destroyed as well. Ryan teleported back to the house to tell them the bad news.

"Did you find my clip?" Vespera asked.

"I got good news and bad news." Ryan said.

"The good news?" She asked.

Ryan pulled out the hair clip and handed it to her.

"The bad news..." Ryan said. "Its about your guy's islands, their...

"Destroyed, obliterated, ground to dust." Vespera said.

"I am sorry." Ryan said. "All three of the islands are nothing but rubble now."

"Those heartless beasts!" Darkria yelled.

"Our homes..." Cresselia cried. "Gone!"

"It's alright." Darkria said pulling her close to him. "I am sure we can get Groudon to make us new islands."

"It won't be the same." Cresselia cried.

"Your right." Darkria said. "We can make them better then before."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so." Darkria said. "Ryan were going to-"

"Stay as long as you need." Ryan said.

"Our home is your home." Latias said.

"I am going to go lay down." Vespera said. "I need to think."

--

Oh Genesis has gone too far this time. They are about to feel the wrath of the leaders of the pokemon race.

--


	22. Ch 22: Vespera's worries

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 22: Vespera's worries

Ryan contacted the rest of the council and informed them of that happened. Several members including Wolf and Sapphire were coming over to help in the assault. Ryan hadn't see Vespera in a while and was getting worried about her. She seamed to be taking the resent events harder then everyone.

"I am going to go check on Vespera." Ryan said.

Ryan headed to the her room and knocked.

"Vespera you OK?" Ryan said.

When he didn't get an answer he got worried.

"Life sight." He said and looked into the room to find it empty.

Ryan opened the door and found the room empty and the window open.

"I better go find her." Ryan thought.

Ryan headed down stairs and outside to try and find Vespera. Using life sight he found her near the old lake where Misty and her mate lived. It was Mating season so they were gone right now. When he got there he found her skipping rocks.

"Hey Vespera." Ryan said sitting next to her.

"Hey," She said sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Fourteen years," she said. "Thats how long it has been since anything like this has happened then all of a sudden these things show up. They destroyed my home. If they could do that just think of what they can do to us."

"As long as were united they can never beat us." Ryan said.

"Ryan you saw all those ships." Vespera said. "They are much stronger then Cronos ever was."

"That was then." Ryan said. "We are all much stronger then before, we can take them."

"You all might be," Vespera said. "I am not."

"Vespera you killed over five hundred of their drones just on your own." Ryan said.

"I got lucky." She said picking up another rock. "I can't get any stronger."

"Thats not true." Ryan said taking the rock from her. "You are the child of the two moons, you have the very power of the moon it's self within you, you just have to learn how to use it."

"Yea, right." She said. "Like I could ever hold that kind of power."

"Your like this stone." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you think that your not all that powerful." Ryan said crushing the stone revealing a pink crystal inside. "but if you look deep inside yourself you can find greatness."

"Do you really think I have that kind of power?" She asked.

"Vespera, the moon controls the very seas themselves." Ryan said. "It's ebb and flow, the tides, everything."

"So your saying I can control water?" Vespera asked.

"Exactly." Ryan said. "Just as the moon pulls and pushes the water you can do the same if you try hard enough."

"How?" Vespera asked.

"Feel the water," Ryan said. "Feel how is shifts and churns as the moon pulls on it. Learn to control it, the water is yours to command if you learn."

Vespera closed her eyes and put her claws into the water. Ryan watched as the water in the lake began to shift and spin then erupt into a water spout. Vespera opened her eyes and and saw the waterspout and her jaw dropped.

"Did I do this?" She asked looking at the water.

"Yes, you did." Ryan said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now divide the spout in half and raise them into the air."

Vespera looked at the waterspout and raised her claws out of the water and separated her hands making the spout separate into two smaller spouts. Vespera pulled the water onto her claws and created water claws.

"This is amazing." She said letting the water fall from her claws back into the lake.

"Now don't let the power go to your head." Ryan said.

"I won't." She said sitting down next to him. "Listen, how much do you remember about your past?"

"When I became a god all of my memories came back." Ryan said. "All of them."

"So you remember team Shadow." She said.

"Yea," Ryan said. "I don't want anyone to know I have them back so this will be our little secret OK."

"Yea," Vespera said looking up at the half moon. "Twenty two years ago we first met."

"We better get back before the others get too worried." Ryan said getting up.

"Yea, we better." Vespera said.

The two of them headed home to find the team at the house. Wolf and sapphire showed up as well as Arceus, Giratina, Slade, Lillystone, Shaymin and several others.

"Training will begin first thing tomorrow morning." Ryan said. "You will be fighting in your human forms so be ready"

--

For all of those who want to know what the two were talking about just read my friend

I Am SomeoneI Am No One's story Deceitful Wings to find out.

--


	23. Ch 23: Training begins

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 23: Training begins

The next morning Ryan and Latias were sitting down stairs when Felix and his group showed up. Ryan had long since gave him and Ebony the ability to shape shift and called them to see if they could help out. As soon as they heard what they did to the lunar islands Ebony freaked and said they would be over.

"Hey guys." Felix said.

"Hey you two," Ryan said. "I take it the rest of the group is in back."

"Yea they are going to relax while we do this." Ebony said.

"OK take a seat and we will brief you on the plan." Latias said.

After a couple hours the rest of the group woke up and headed down to find a note on the table. It was in Jade's handwriting.

_Hey everyone, when you get this note head to the room with the green square it._

_Jade_

The headed to the room and went in. Inside was a large number dummies and other things. There were two doors in the room and they opened revealing four people in high-tech suits of armor.

"What the hell?!" Felix yelled.

One of them touched their visor and with a hiss it opened revealing Ryan.

"Whats wrong Felix," Ryan said laughing. "Feeling a little jumpy."

"Can it Ryan." Felix said.

"Inside each of these locker rooms is a suit made especially for each of you." Ryan said. "It will be a wrist band. Just hit the green gem to activate it. Make sure your in your human forms when you do it."

The groups headed into the locker rooms and came back out in the same big-mechanical armor. On each of their shoulders was a different colored mark.

"I am sure your wondering what these colors mean." Ryan said. "They will be used to devide you into one of three teams. The four of us will be team leaders except for Jade and Leon who are co-leaders. There is 4 people to a team, now lets breakup into teams now."

The group broke up into the teams. Team one was Ryan, Wolf, Felix and Arceus, Team two was Latias, Shaymin, Ebony and Sapphire and team three was Jade, Leon, Arcaneina, Lillystone and for added protection for the little ones, Vespera.

"Now Vespera your the oldest in the group so I want you to keep an eye on them." Latias said. "Thats why we put them on their team with you being a fifth member."

"I won't let anything happen to them." Vespera said.

"Here is your weapon." Ryan said holding the stock of some kind of gun. "This is a Dc-17 multi purpose laser rifle. I don't think you will really use it but your going to go through some training with it anyway. Leon is the one who designed this thing so I will let him explain it."

"The Dc-17 as my dad said is multi functional." Leon said showing them three connections. "It's has interchangeable parts that allow it to be used as a battle rifle, sniper rifle, or an anti-armor cannon. It only takes about five seconds to change, you just pull off one piece and attack the other. The ammo for this gun it limited, the battle rifle has three hundred shot, sniper has twenty and the anti-armor cannon has three."

"How hard are these to use?" Lillystone asked.

Leon pointed at a target on the wall and threw her a battle rifle.

"Try and hit that." Leon said.

Leon showed Lillystone how to hold and fire the gun and after a few minuets she was a pro at it.

"Excellent." Leon said. "Dad your turn."

"Right," Ryan said. "More on this armor your wearing. This is a bionic enhancement suit. It is filled with nano bots that are already going through your bloodstream gathering data on you vital signs and any damage you have taken. The nano drones will heal you as well if you take damage. In the palm of you hands you will notice that it is opened. This is so you can use your attacks without restrictions. On the top of you hand, where that quarter sized hold is, that is a DC15 pistol. It has unlimited ammo because is self recharged but slowly and it's not that strong."

"We are also going to teach you the hand signs used to give orders when we cant talk." Latias said. "We will get to those later."

"OK everyone let's begin." Ryan said.

--

Now who ever can guess that game the DC- weapons are from will get cookie

--

Guard: Hey all, the pies have stopped for the time being.

Shay: Hey did you hear about Ebony?

Guard: No what

Shay: well it's a secret but-

Guard: -Stop! I know that secret.

Shay: Oh. Well never mind then.


	24. Ch 24: A promise

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Another lemon, Leon and Arcaneina

Ch 24: A promise

After several days of training the teams were taking a break before the operation that would take place at midnight the following day. Leon and Arcaneina were in his room talking.

"Tomorrow night is the big night." Leon said.

"I know," Arcaneina said sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Leon asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, what if one of us don't come back." Arcaneina said.

"Thats not going to happen." Leon said.

"But what if-" She started when Leon cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't talk like that," Leon said. "I promise we will both come back."

"I trust you." Arcaneina said. "I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." Leon said.

"I was wondering if we could mate..." She said turning bright red.

"Are you sure your ready for it?" Leon asked.

"Your Sister already mated with Scale," Arcaneina said. "She said it was the most amazing thing ever. Leon I love you and I think I am ready to take this step if you are. My mom gave me the whole talk about it so I know what I am getting myself into. I really think I am ready for this."

Leon smiled and kissed Arcaneina.

"We will start slow and see where things go from there." Leon said gently rubbing her neck.

Arcaneina shrank so that when she was standing on her hind legs she was the same size as Leon was tall.

"I see your game." Leon said pushing her onto her back and rubbing her chest.

"Jade was right." Arcaneina though. "This does feel good."

Leon looked to see Arcaneina's head laying all the way back and her legs doing the same.

"Right," He though as his hands traveled lower. "Lets see is I can find her entrance."

Arcaneina let out a light moan as Leon slowly traveled lower.

"It's lower," Arcaneina cooed. "Between legs two and three."

Leon slid his hand lower and Arcaneina let out a moan as his hand passed over a damp spot. He rubbed the spot gathering a small amount of the sweet liquid and licking it off his fingers.

"That it right there." She cooed.

"I will be gentle." Leon said and began rubbing the spot again.

Leon watched as the skin pulled back revealing her hot moist lips.

"I guess your more ready then I thought." Leon said lowering his head to her lips and gently began licking the sweet juices from her lips.

"Leon... keep going." Arcaneina moaned.

Leon slowly pushed passed her lips making her let out a roar in pleasure. Leon knew no one heard it and kept licking her inner walls making her moan louder.

"I am losing it!" She moaned and released her juiced into Leon's mouth who happily drank it all.

"That tasted good." Leon said licking his lips clean.

"Thanks Leon." Arcaneina said calming down.

Arcaneina got up and looked at Leon and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's your turn now." She said pushing him onto his back.

She slowly kissed her way down his body to his member.

"Oh your a big one." She said and began licking his member making him moan.

Little by little Arcaneina took more of Leon into her mouth making him moan louder. She coiled her tongues around the rest of his length and began humming as the gently sucked on Leon's length making his let a deep moan as he released into her mouth.

"Wow," Leon said catching his breath. "That was fun."

"I am glad you likes it." Arcaneina was licking her lips clean.

"Do you want to stop here or keep going?" Leon asked.

"Take a guess." Arcaneina said rolling over onto her back.

Leon gently laid down onto her with his member resting on her entrance.

"I am ready." She said.

Leon push his way into her slowing pulling him self out some before pushing deeper into her. Leon hit her barrier. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded. Leon pulled back and thrusted past her her barrier causing Arcaneina to wimpier from the pain.

"I am right here with you." Leon said kissing her.

"Don't stop,"She said through the pain. "It will dull in a few minuets."

Leon slowly started thrusting into Arcaneina watching for any signs that he was hurting her. Slowly her face relaxed and she began moaning in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot.

"Right there!" She moaned "Harder!"

Leon thrusted as hard as he could into her and she let out a loud moan as she released allover him. The feeling of her juices made Leon release deep inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Arcaneina said. "She was right, That felt amazing."

"I am glad you liked it." Leon said laying on her.

"We better go get a bath." Arcaneina said as Leon got off her.

The two of them headed into the hall and found Jade and Scale coming out.

"Oh hey you two." Jade said. "It's all yours."

Leon headed into the bathroom and Scale back to Jade's room.

"How did it go?" Jade asked with a smile.

"It was amazing." Arcaneina whispered. "Well I am getting a bath then heading to bed."

"Goodnight." Jade said and headed to her room.

--

I hand to make this one as well. I figured Arcaneina would be Worried about not coming back so she would want to mate.

Also two people got the questiong right. Congrads to Felix the Eeveetrainer and YAF fan 362 (). The answer was

Star Wars: Republic commando

--

Guard:Well the attack starts next chapter.

Jade: How the heck are we going to get to the base?

Guard: Thats for me to know. Just make sure you are in the game for the attack.

Jade: I will so chill.


	25. Ch 25: The assault begins

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 25: The assault begins

The next day everyone began collecting energy for the battle ahead as well as getting more training in on the weapons. Ryan was surprised when Lillystone hit ten direct bullseye in a row with the sniper.

"Guess I am just that good." She said with a grin.

The night came very quickly and with a last check on their weapons and armor they headed out to Canalave city to begin the attack. Using metal eye Ryan found the start of the fleet near the remains of the islands. Using his energy he created an ice walkway for them to use to get there. After about an hour they were on the edge of their fleet out of their sensor range. There was close to eighty ships now.

"How they heck are we going to get past all of those?!" Jade said.

"Vespera." Ryan said.

Vespera nodded and placed her hands into the water. Everyone watched as the water around the ships seamed to rise up. Around each ship was what looked like a pair of giant jaws. Vespera closed her hands and the jaws closed around the ships dragging them into the depth of the sea.

"Good job." Ryan said patting her on the shoulder. "Your control has gotten really well."

"It's not over yet." Vespera said.

Vespera lowered her hands to the water and it began spinning and churning at the super ship was forced to the surface of the water. Ryan made the pathway the rest of the way to the ship and froze it in place for about five minuets so they could get into the ship. Once inside Ryan hit a button and a holographic image of the base appeared. On it was thirteen red dots.

"The dots are us." Ryan said each of these white dots is a small generator and the red star is the main generator. This is where we split up. There are eight sectors, My group will take sectors a and d the Living quarters and drone storage room. Latias your group is taking sectors b and c the cafeteria and storage room sectors. Jade,Leon your group is taking sectors e and f the drone maintenance sector and weapon storage, they may sound heavy guarded but they are not. After this we will meet up to take out the last two areas, g and h the main lab, and the central database."

"Keep your eye open for Stellar, we need to get her out of here." Jade said.

"Understood." Ryan said. "You have your orders, move out."

The groups separated and headed to the sectors.

"Keep in constant contact." Ryan said over the radio.

The groups headed through the base but ran into no one.

"My god." Ryan said. "This place is fucking emptier then a fucking church on Tuesday."

"Do you think they knew we were coming." Latias said.

"There is no way." Wolf said. "Everyone keep on your guard I smell a trap."

"Keep your eyes open." Ryan said. "If you see any humans try to disable them but not kill."

The groups headed into the sectors and began searching for the generators. Leon and Jade's groups were the first to come under attack.

"Dad!" Leon yelled over the radio. "We just came under fire, these guys are using live ammo not lasers!"

"Crap!" Ryan said. "What do they have?"

"It looks like four Ak-47s and two 450-RPG launchers."Leon said as a rocket impacted on the wall they were hiding behind. "Dad what are your orders?!"

"You have no choice," Ryan said. "Kill them!"

"You heard him." Leon said getting his anti-armor equipped. "Take them out. Wait till I fire before you come out."

Leon pointed the cannon around the corner and fired.

"Attack!" Leon said as they came around the corner.

After a few seconds the enemy group was dead.

"I am never killed anyone before..." Lillystone said. "I don't like it."

"You shouldn't." Arcaneina said reloading her blaster. "It's not a good thing to take a life unless you really have to."

"Dad, enemy neutralized." Leon said picking up one of the RPGs. "Should I take one of their RPGs with me?"

"Yea," Ryan said opening the door to the drone storage room.

Ryan's group was met with an entire army of drones.

"Ah crap..." Arceus said. "What now?!"

"There isn't enough room to summon Shorako here!" Ryan said charged the drones. "Guess we got to do this the old fashioned way."

Ryan and his group charged into the room and began blowing up the drones. Ryan floated into the sky and punched the ground sending a shock wave the blew up most of the drones.

"Well thats that." Felix said Slicing the last drone with his sword.

"We need to keep moving." Ryan said. "Latias how are things on your end?"

"Were coming up on the first mini generator now." she said.

Latias and her group entered the room just in time to hear two explosion.

"Sub generator one down." Leon said.

"Same here." Ryan said as they heard an explosion.

"Sub one down." Latias said.

Over the course of the next few hour the groups made their way to each of the generators in their assigned sectors and blew them into next year.

"All generators in sectors a,b,s,d,e, and f destroyed." Ryan said. "Good job everyone, just a little more. Form up at the meeting point for the last two sectors."

--

Well so far so good. The two most heavily guarded sectors are still left and who knows whats in the core room.

--


	26. Ch 26: The lab

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 26: The lab

The group set out and for the door to sector G, the lab. As soon as they got in Jade looked around.

"Where is everyone." Felix said.

"I don'tlike this." Ebony said.

The group walked down a long hall and Jade stopped at a cell.

"This was the cell I shared with Scale." She said pulling open the door.

Inside the cell was a small Eevee.

"Oh you poor thing." Jade said picking it up. "Dad is it OK?"

Ryan took the little Eevee from Jade and looked it over.

"Her genetic code is having a civil war with it's self." Ryan said. "There is a virus changing her."

"Can you stop it?" Jade asked.

Ryan looked at Jade and shook his head.

"I can't stop it." Ryan said. "But I can put her out of her pain. You might want to look away."

"Wait!" A voice yelled.

Ryan turned to see a woman running to his. Ryan was about to draw his blade when Jade shot past him.

"Stellar, your safe!" Jade said hugging her.

"Hey Jade." Stellar said. "What were you going to do to her?"

"I was going to put her out of her pain." Ryan said.

"I can stop the virus." Stellar said giving the little Eevee a shot.

Ryan felt the Eevee's body relax and it opened it's eyes.

"Good shes awake." Stellar said. "The serum stopped the mutations."

"Where am I?" The little Eevee asked.

"I got you little one." Stellar said taking the Eevee from Ryan. "Ryan, Anna was here."

"What?!" Ryan said "She said she was going to change!"

"She is." Stellar said. "She had me get her stuff for her, and to give you this note."

Ryan opened the note and read it.

_Dear Ryan,_

_I want to thank you again for giving me another chance at life. I have gotten the lava stone and left it at the Alter of Fire in Stark Mountain. Heatran was a lot kinder then I though she would be. I stopped by here to get my old pokemon, Smokescreen, my Ninetails. I am on my way to the orange islands now to see the sea temple and place the tempest stone at the Alter of the Sea. I hope your doing well and thanks again._

_You friend, _

_Anna Stark_

"She is changing her ways." Latias said. "You did make the right choice."

"Right now we need to blow this place out of the water." Ryan said. "Stellar where is everyone?"

"In the central processor room." Stellar said. "Waiting for you."

"How many?" Ryan asked.

"About twelve-thousand." Stellar said. "Mostly drones. My mom is in the central power core guarding the reactor."

"Your mom?" Latias asked.

"She is Scarlet of the Shadow six." Stellar said. "She has mutated herself into a terrible beast worse the Anna. Her mutations are water based."

"Crap she can use ice attack as well then." Ryan said. "Get to an escape pod and get out of there as fast as you can."

"OK," She said. "OK little one were getting you out of here."

After Stellar was safely out of the ship Ryan hacked into the central computer to try and find any way to shut down or deactivate the drone. Naturally there wasn't one.

"Figures." Ryan said. "I can't shut down the shields either, guess were doing things the hard way."

After taking out the generators the group headed to the last room.

"This place is packed and they are waiting for us," Latias said.

"No one hold back." Ryan said.

--

So one of the Shadow six is in the central core. She is mutated worse then Anna was, oh this is going to suck.

--


	27. Ch 27: Central processing

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 27: Central processing

Ryan placed a charge on the door and blew it open. They headed into the room to find it empty. The room was fairly dark and big. It was easily the size of five football fields in every direction. Ryan found a switch and it light light up most of the room.

"What he heck?!" Felix said. "Where are they all?!"

In the far said of the room a column of drones started marching toward the group.

"Oh they are just lining up to be destroyed." Ebony said about to charge.

Hold!" Ryan said stopping Ebony in her tracks. "This is way to easy. Dragon mist."

A dark green mist came out of the palms of Ryan's hands covering the room. About half way through the room was a wall of red lasers. Ryan followed the lasers to the walls, they were connected to guns and mines on the floor.

"Ah..." Ebony said backing up. "Thanks."

"Everyone else long range attacks." Ryan said. "Latias, Jade, Leon, Sapphire, lets go!"

"Me?!" Sapphire said.

"You can go through the mist like us because your a Latias." Jade said.

"I am staying here with Wolf." Sapphire said pulling out the sniper attachment.

"Keep us covered then." Ryan said.

With that Ryan and his family disappeared into the green mist and re appeared on the other side.

"Take them out!" Ryan yelled as they charged the drones.

Ryan heard several sniper shots and ten drones fell.

"This is going to be hard." Ryan thought cutting eight drones in half.

Ryan cut several more drones in half before getting surrounded.

"Oh crap!" He said. "Tornado cutter!"

Ryan's blades spun around his body cutting the drones into pieces. The ground next to him erupted as Giratina and Arcaneina came out of the shadows and used earth power.

"Were cover your back!" Arcaneina said ripping a drone in half with shadow claw.

"Stay in the outer edge!" Ryan yelled. "Go any deeper and your in for it."

Drone after drone fell and still more took it's place. Ryan tried everything to take them out. He tried to summon Shorako but he was quickly overwhelmed and was force to retreat into the other realm.

"There no end to these damn things!" Latias said. "While were in this armor we can't use our god powers so were sitting ducks!"

Just then five heavy mech units appeared and began coming toward the group.

"Arcaneina get those!" Ryan yelled.

"Already on it!" She said growing to the size of the mechs.

Ryan and Latias charged three of the mechs leaving the other two for Arcaneina and Giratina to deal with. Using the Star Cutter and Angelic strike attacks they killed the first three mechs with little trouble. Ryan turned in time to see Arcaneina rip the mech she was fighting in half while Giratina crushed the cockpit of the other mech. Little by little the drones began to thin out.

"Almost there!" Ryan yelled using the Halo destruction wave to blow away more another twenty or so drones.

"RYAN BEHIND YOU!" Latias yelled.

Ryan turned just in time to see a blade drone swing it's blade at him. Ryan knew he couldn't dodge the blade or block it and waited for the blow. It never came. Ryan looked to see someone in a pure black armor holding a sword blocking the attack. The person reflected the attack and cut the drone in half.

"I don't know who you are but thanks." Ryan said.

The figure just nodded and proceeded to help kill the remaining drones.

"Last one." Ebony said shooting the head off the last drone.

Ryan turned to the figure and looked at it.

"Thanks for your help." Ryan said. "Who are you?"

The figure twisted it's helmet and removed it.

--

Who is this person and why did they help Ryan?

--

Guard: Hey all, today I am here with Leon and Arcaneina.

Leon and Arcaneina: Hey everyone.

Guard: So what do the two of you planned for the future?

Arcaneina: Well it's still a long way away but were hoping to start a family.

Leon: We got a lot of time to think about it but we are going to start a family we just aren't sure when.

Guard: Planning a head I see.

Leon: Good planning is the key to success.

Guard: So true. So Arcaneina what does your mom think about you and Leon being together?

Arcaneina: She things we are going to go a long way together.

Guard: Thats good to hear.

_Ryan and Latias come in_

Ryan: There you two are.

Leon: Dad were in the middle of something.

Ryan: Oh sorry, Guard when you get the chance we need to talk to your in private about something.

Guard: Right no problem. Well till next time this is Guard signing off.

_Pie flies in and hit me in the face_

Guard:...

Leon: Ah... what just happened?

_Pie flies in and hits Leon and Arcaneina._

Arcaneina: FELIX FOR YOUR SAKE THIS BETTER NOT BE YOU!

_Disappears into the shadows. _

Leon: I better stop her before she kills Felix.

_Felix and Ebony walks in_

Felix:Who wants to kill me?

Ebony: I got first dibs on killing Felix.

Felix: Ah guard?

Guard: Hey shes your problem. And before you say anything I am not afraid of you Ebony, I got more power then you ever will.

Ebony: And just why is them.

Guard: I am the FREAKING WRITER!

Ebony: ... Crap your right!


	28. Ch 28: Scarlet

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 28: Scarlet

Under the helmet was Anna.

"Hey, I though you were gone."Ryan said.

"The place went into lock down as soon as you were discovered so I couldn't get out." Anna explained.

"Well I am glad you got stuck." Ryan said. "You saved my neck."

"You got bigger troubles." Anna said hitting button on her armor.

Explosions erupted all over the sector.

"All generators off line." A computer voice said. "Central core zone exposed, all units defend the core zone."

"I have seen the creature in the core zone." Anna said. "Don't let her looks fool you, she might look beautiful but she will kill you in a heart beat."

"Ha, unless she looks like Latias I could care less about what she looks like." Ryan said.

The group made their way to the core zone to find strange slobbering beasts with three heads at the entrance.

"The the hell?!" Anna said.

"Chimeras." Leon said drawing his blade. "I have read about them, I though they were just myths but looks like these idiots created some. They are playing god here."

"Well I am about to commit an act of god right now." Ryan said as his blades glowed. "It's called extinction."

Ryan charged the Chimeras and killed them within seconds.

"So much for them." Ryan said looking at the oil and blood stains Dragon Fang. "Sorry old friend I will clean you once we get back."

The group headed into the main core zone as soon as Ryan entered the zone everyone else was cut off by a wall of burning hot water.

"Damn!" Ryan said trying to blow the water away with little effect.

"So Ryan we finally meet." A voice said.

Ryan spun around to see a cloaked figure.

"You must be Scarlet." Ryan said drawing his blades.

"I am" The figure said dropping her cloak.

The figure underneaths looked human but it wasn't. She was wearing a tight swim suit, her body was like that of a Vaporeon but she had the tail of a Milotic. Under her chin was the orb of a Dragonair and she had the eyes of a Lapras. Ryan had to admit she was somewhat attractive but not very.

"Still uptight I see." Scarlet said in an almost seductive voice. "It's safe to take off the armor in here. I am completely unarmed."

After a quick scan of the room Ryan disengaged hit armor but kept hit blades up.

"Now put down those swords and lets talk terms." Scarlet said.

"What do you have in mind." Ryan said keeping his swords up.

"What you don't trust little old me." She said.

"Cut the crap." Ryan said.

"We will leave your family alone in exchange for a small amount of your DNA." Scarlet said.

"Why so you can become even more twisted." Ryan said.

"Oh please like you haven't hybridized your self with a Latios." Scarlet said.

"I haven't" Ryan said. "Arceus changed my whole genetic code to that of a Latios."

"All the same your just like us." Scarlet said. "You did it just for the power."

"See, thats where your wrong." Ryan said. "I did it so I could be with my mate, thats what you don't understand, the love I have for my mate."

"Who needs love when you have power." Scarlet said. "Who need to ask for loyalty when you can demand it."

"Scarlet you can't change me." Ryan said. "I am the god of my race and I would sooner die then betray them."

"But in an instant they would stab you in the back to save your own hide." Scarlet said.

"Again your wrong there," Ryan said. "I am someone that mothers tell their little ones about, the great protector of their race, the one that keep them safe from creeps like you."

"And do you really think they believe that!" Scarlet yelled. "They don't care about you, they only care that you protect them."

"Enough talk, your filthy hybrid." Ryan said. "Are you going to come quietly or at I got to have to kill you."

"What do you think." She said as water filled the room.

"If your hoping to drown me your sadly mistaken." Ryan said.

"No matter." Scarlet said. "There is no way you can beat me in the water."

"We will see about that."Ryan said.

Ryan's body glowed blue and his body changed. His feet and hands became webbed and his body became covered in blue scales.

"Body battle form," Ryan said. "Aqua assault."

"So you have a few tricks up your sleeve." Scarlet said ad ice blades appeared in her hands.

The two charged and their blades clashed and the water seamed to explode from the contact. The two of them clashed for several minuets when Scarlet's ice blades shattered.

"Looks like I win." Ryan said.

"Oh please." She said reforming the blades.

"Well this should be fun." Ryan said.

_Outside the water wall._

"Vespera you have to get this wall out of the way!" Jade yelled.

"I can't!" Vespera said. "It's resisting my powers, it's like it has a life of it's own!"

"Come on Ryan!" Latias said watching the fight through the wall.

The two of them kept clashing as the water level seamed to be dropping with each explosion.

"That it!" Ryan yelled separating from Scarlet. "Solar Flare!"

Ryan's body erupted in fire and water turned to steam leaving the room coated in a heavy mist.

"You advantage it gone." Ryan said turning back to normal and using life sight. "I can see you but you can't see me."

"This mist will turn to water and then I will kill you." She said.

Ryan lined up his sword and charged her.

"Arcane Slasher!" Ryan yelled.

The blade made contact with Scarlet cutting her deeply.

"It's over." Ryan said.

"No..." She said. "I wont let you win!"

Ryan began placing charged on the walls in strategic points of the main room.

"This will super heat the titannex alloy and make it coat the nuclear reactor keeping the radioactive waste inside and effectively blowing up the ship in the process." Ryan said placing the first charge. "All the waste will be stuck inside the metal for the rest of time."

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Ryan turned to see Scarlet glowing and changing.

"Oh shit!" Ryan said.

--

Oh crap what the hell is going on now!?

Remember everyone always review. The more revs the quicker I update.

--


	29. Ch 29: Scarlet's transformation

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 29: Scarlet's transformation

Ryan watched as Scarlet's body changed. She grew and shifted and changed color. When the transformation finished she looked like a demon. Her body was that of a Gyarados with the water cannons of a Blastoise. Her jaw was like a Sharpedo's and she had the eyes to match with the arms and legs of a Feraligatr.

"Damn," Ryan said. "Your a real piece of work."

"You've forced my hand." She said in a voice that sounded like gravel grinding together.

"You still wont win." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang.

Scarlet shot a hydro pump at Ryan who cut it in half with Dragon Fang.

"I am tired of you!" Ryan said transforming into his dragon form. "This ends now!"

"Indeed." Scarlet said creating two giant ice blades.

Latias watch as the two of them clashed, each time the blades made contact the ground would be showered with sparks even through Scarlet's blades were ice. Ryan continued to block Scarlets attacks with relative ease. Sparks rained down from the blades with each hit lighting up the room. As the blades clashed with their bodies cuts and deep gashes formed staining the water covered floor crimson red.

"Your good." Ryan said parrying her left blade and landing a vicious blow to her upper left side.

"Its going to take more then that to kill me!" She hissed and hit Ryan across the back.

"Crap!" He yelled jumping back. "It didn't break the skin but damn that hurt!"

"Your stronger then you look." She said holding her bleeding side. "Damn I think he broke a rib."

"Regeneration!" Ryan yelled and his body glowed blue.

"Aqua heal!" Scarlet yelled as her body became coated in water.

When the healing was done they were both fully healed, well all most.

"Well this won't last long." Ryan said seeing Scarlet still holding her side. "Whats a matter, can't heal broken bones."

"Shut the hell up!" She roared collecting energy in her claws. "Double barrel ice pulse!"

"Shit!" Ryan yelled slamming the tip of if Dragon Fang onto the ground. "Scared fire defense!"

A wall of golden fire erupted up around Ryan blocking the ice pulses.

"Curses!" She yelled and grabbed her side again. "I need to end this fast."

"It's over." Ryan said sheathing his blades.

Scarlet watch as Ryan collected energy in his claws. The power he was collecting chilled her to the bone.

"What, What are you doing?!"She yelled as she saw a golden orb appear in each hand.

"I am taking you out." Ryan said calmly as he focused his energy into two golden swords. "These are pure energy, one hit will overload your body and kill you in an instant."

"Crap!" She yelled. "You won't take me, I don't care who you are!"

Ryan charged Scarlet who tried to block with her blades which were sliced in half from the heat of the energy. Ryan jumped off of her and then charged into her, slamming his head into her gut knocking her into the wall behind her.

"It's over Scarlet." Ryan said as she reverted to her normal form. "Accept it."

"You Monster!" She yelled. "Don't you see what were doing here?!"

"Yea," Ryan said. "Your trying to play god. Let me tell you something, I AM GOD! I decide what is to be created and when it is to disappear. You have no right to do this!"

Scarlet froze at hearing this.

"Your time is over." Ryan said placing the blades inches from her neck. "Good bye."

With that Ryan brought the blades together cutting off Scarlet's head. At the same time the wall of water fell and the the others rushed in.

"You killed her." Leon said.

"I had no choice," Ryan said. "I gave her a chance to come quietly."

"So what now?" Sapphire asked.

"We plant the energy charges and blow this place to hell." Ryan said.

After several minuets all of the charges were set and Ryan teleported them out of the base and onto the shore. In Ryan's hand was a dark blue orb. The sun was high in the sky.

"Well this is it." Ryan said.

"Do it." Latias said.

Ryan crushed the orb and then the water began bubbling and then erupting as the ship below exploded and sank to the bottom of the sea. Everyone let out a cheer as the base exploded.

"This one down." Ryan said looking at the moon.

"Three to go." Jade said. "I miss Scale."

"You will see him again soon." Anna said. "I better get going."

"Come back to our place and rest a little." Leon said.

"Sorry little one." Anna said. "I made a promise to you dad that I have to keep first before I set foot in his home again."

"Good luck." Jade said.

Just then a purple Ninetails came out of the bushes.

"Smokescreen there you are." Anna said hugging the Ninetails. "Hows my girl doing."

"Anna I want to thank you for before inside the base." Ryan said stepping up.

"You don't need to." Anna said. "I couldn't just let you die, A life for a life so to speak."

"That aside I have a gift for you." Ryan said. "Close your eyes."

Ryan's hands glowed and he tapped her neck and both her ears.

"Done." Ryan said.

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"Ask Smokescreen." Ryan said.

When Anna tried to talk to Smokescreen her voice changed to that of a ninetails.

"What?!" She said. "How?!"

"I have given you the gift of poke speak and understanding." Ryan said. "Now you can talk to her and understand everything she says."

"This is truly an amazing gift." Anna said hugging Ryan. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "I consider you part of the family now. You will always have a home no matter what."

"I can't expect you to forgive me for what I did to your mom," Anna said. "Still I thank you for all of this."

"Keep us updated on your travels." Latias said.

"I will and thanks again," Anna said.

"I can't wait to see you again." Jade said.

"I will see you all again some day, goodbye!" Anna said and headed off into the rising sun with Smokescreen at her side.

"She is destined for great things if she keep up her current path." Latias said.

"Yep," Ryan said. "She sorta reminds me of myself in some ways."

"Lets get home!" Jade said. "I want to see Scale!"

"Alright, alright." Ryan said laughing. "You all are welcome to stay if you want, I think we all need a rest after this."

"I am in." Wolf said.

"Same," Shaymin said.

All of the crew decided to stay over at Ryan's for a few days because they needed rest but for another reason, they knew he was going to throw a big party for them to celebrate the first base being destroyed. Ryan teleported them to the house and found Scale sun bathing in the front yard. in the front lawn.

"Scale!" Jade yelled and flew over to him.

"Jade!" He said as she hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She said. "We did it! We blew up the base!"

"That great!" Scale said kissing her. "Thats one less thing to worry about."

Everyone but Jade and Scale headed inside. The sat there and talked when all of a sudden another Dragonair came out of the bushes, it was Siria and she was covered in deep cuts and gashes.

--

The base is gone but it looks like there is trouble brewing at Lake Valor.

--


	30. Ch 30: Repelling an angry dragons

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 30: Repelling an angry dragons

"My god Siria, What happened to you?!" Scale said as they flew over to her. "Lets get you to the med bay

"I don't matter!" Siria said. "You have to get to the cave, your parents are in trouble!"

"What happened?!" Scale said as Jade started healing her.

"My family," Siria said. "They are upset that you left me and wanted to kill you, but since your not there they are going to kill Severil and Nagaina instead! My dad was going to kill me for letting you get away but I was able to escape and find you."

"Jade we have to hurry!" Scale said.

"Right." Jade said and teleported them to lake valor. "Lets get Azelf, he can help."

The two of them headed in to find Azelf and Mew relaxing.

"Hey guys." Azelf said. "Where the fire?"

Siria told them what happened and Mew freaked.

"Oh wait till I get my hands on those-" She started to say and exited the cave with the others close behind.

When they his the stream they could see the water was crimson.

"We better hurry!" Maw said and charged up the stream.

When they got there there was three Dragonite and four Dragonairs not counting Severil and Nagaina who were on the ground.

"By the order of the gods I command you to stop!" Jade said.

"So this is the one who took Scale." One of the Dragonite said. "She don't look all that strong."

"Jade we need to get them away from my parents!" Scale said.

"Got it!" Jade said holding her claws toward the group and gathering energy. "Soria Air Pulse!"

Bursts of air shot out of Jade's claws and blew the Dragonite and Dragonairs back letting Scale get to his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" He said.

"Scale is that you?" Nagaina asked.

"It's me mom," Scale said. "Your going to be alright."

"Son, were sorry for before." Severil said weakly.

"It's alright we will get you out of here." Scale said. "Jade we need to move!"

Scale looked to see Jade surrounded.

"Oh you guys are barking up the wrong tree." Jade said. "Back off or die!"

"You cant kill us." A Dragonite said.

"Want to make a bet." Jade said drawing her blade.

"Let me help." Crystara said.

"Crystara I summon you!" Jade said and the snow white dragon stepped out of the portal.

"Get away from my master!" Crystara roared and released a burst of fire that hit the pokemon while not harming Jade.

"So you have a few tricks up your sleeve." One of the Dragonite said. "So we me."

"Crystara we need an escape plan." Jade said. "Fast."

"You got it." Crystara said as smoke poured out of her mouth.

The group took advantage of the distraction and and grabbed Scale's parents and teleported to the house.

"Don't worry guys." Scale said. "Your safe now."

"Were heading back to the lake to make sure everything calms down." Azelf said.

Jade and Scale took his parents to the med bay while Siria went and got Ryan and Shaymin. When they got there Ryan and Shay almost fainted.

"My god!" Ryan said. "It looks like they went through a damn blender!"

"Can you save them?" Scale asked quickly.

"We will try." Shaymin said. "We better get to work. You two out."

Scale and Jade left the room leaving Ryan, Lillystone and Shaymin to try and save Severil and Nagaina.

"There going to be alright." Jade said rubbing Scale's head.

"I can't believe this." Scale said crying.

"I am sure they will make it." Siria said before seeing a strange green star shaped mark on the base of Scale's tail. "A binding mate mark?"

"Yea," Scale said. "Jade and I are life mates. I am sorry Siria but like I said I love her."

"I understand," She said. "I should just go."

"Now hold on." Jade said. "It's not safe for you out there right now."

"Jade,if I stay here any longer I am going to break down and cry." Siria said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Scale and I have been friends for a long time." Siria said. "There is no other Dragonairs for hundreds of miles so he was my only hope for a mate."

"Well what about Dream and Sharder's son Sightshard." Jade said. "His is looking for a mate last time I checked."

"You mean there is anther Dragonair around here." Siria said.

"Well yea." Jade said. "He is a little younger then Scale, with light blue almost clear orbs and deep blue eyes."

"I guess I could to take to him." Siria said. "Where can I find him?"

"Go north of here till you hit a like," Jade said. "Then go east until you get to a cave. He lives in the lake down the east tunnel, the west takes you to Sharder and Dream's lake."

"Thanks." Siria said. "I am heading over there now."

"Now don't go trying to force yourself on him." Scale said. "You will lose him that way."

"I know," Siria said. "I need to take things slow and get to know him."

"Have fun." Jade said.

Several hours passed before Shay and Ryan came out of the med bay.

"Are they OK?!" Scale asked quickly.

"They are just fine." Ryan said with a grin. "Most of the wounds looked worse then they were. There was a couple deep ones but we took care of them."

"They are awake if you want to see them." Shaymin said. "Lillystone is making sure they are comfortable."

Jade and Scale headed into the room to find Severil and Nagaina coiled up in a shallow pool.

"Hey guys." Scale said.

"Hey son." Severil said. "Look,were really sorry about before."

"Forget it." Scale said. "You guys are OK and thats all that matters to me right now."

"Scale we accept Jade as your mate." Nagaina said. "The only reason you would break tradition was if she really meant that much to you that you were willing to throw everything away for her."

"You have no idea." Scale said.

Scale told them about what happened on the ship and they just looked at him.

"You were going to die for her." Nagaina said. "I wish we would have know all of this before we made our decision."

"Thats not all." Scale said showing them the mark on his tail.

"I life mate mark." Severil said. "When did the two of you mate?"

"About a week ago." Scale said. "I don't care if you like it or not."

"Son were proud of you." Severil said. "You truly felt she was meant to be you mate and she felt the same. You knew what would happen and you felt it was time.

"We can't be mad at you for that." Nagaina said. "I am happy the two of you are together."

Just then Ryan came in.

"There is some Dragonair and Dragonite outside looking for you." Ryan said.

"Crap they found us." Jade said. "Dad we need to get rid of them."

Ryan and his family headed outside of confront the dragons.

"So there you are." The lead Dragonite said. "Ready to die."

"Hey buddy watch what you say to my daughter." Ryan said.

"So your the one the spawned this thing." The Dragonite said.

"You really don't have any idea who your talking to do you." Ryan said as he and Latias transformed. "Were the GODS of your race."

"We don't have a problem with you," A Dragonair said. "Just her."

"Were her family." Shaymin said as she and her family came out.

"You mess with one of us." Sapphire said coming out with Wolf.

"You mess with us all." Wolf said.

Ryan and Jade summoned their dragons adding to the size of the group.

"Now if you really think you can take us all." Giratina said.

"By all means bring it." Arceus said.

The group of dragons look at Ryan's group in fear and took off.

"And if you ever mess with my family again I am personally going to kick all your asses to the moon!" Lillystone yelled. "Sorry mom."

"I can let it slide this time." Shaymin said. "At least you told the truth."

--

Severil and Nagaina are alright and Siria might have a new mate if things go well with Sightshard

--

Guard: Hey all.

Scale: Guard thanks for this chapter.

Guard: No problem.

_Pies flies in and hit us in the face._

Guard: Now I am pissed!

Scale:I am going to ring the neck of who ever did this!

??: You got to find me first!

Scale: Who the hell?!

Guard: Beats the hell out of me, Lets find him!

_We run out of the room._

Anna: Well that was fun.


	31. Ch 31: Ebony's secret

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 31: Ebony's secret

After getting their islands rebuilt the lunars headed back to their islands to relax and Wolf and his group had left to get back to traveling. The rest of the group stayed at Ryan's to hang out and talk. Ebony and Felix had been arguing a lot over the next few days and she always seamed to be in a bad mood.

"My god would the two of you chill." Ryan said.

"Keep out of this." Ebony said walking away.

"Whats with her." Ryan said turning on the 360. "Anyone for Halo?"

"I am," Felix said.

"Same," Slade said.

"So whats up with Ebony?" Ryan asked.

"Well it's a secret." Felix said. "You see the thing is-"

"Don't say anything!" Ebony said.

"Fine." Felix said. "She will tell you when shes ready."

"Hey Shay," Ebony said. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yea, sure." Shaymin said.

Ryan, Wolf and, Slade kept playing and talking about the party.

"Well I know we are going to have music." Ryan said.

"Well thats a must," Latias said. "Singing."

"Were going to have a separate party for just us at my cave." Arcaneina said.

"I got a lot of berries and stuff to make drinks out," Ryan said. "I got scotch as well."

"I wonder where Ebony is," Felix said. "She should be back by now."

"I am right here." She said curling up in Felix's lap.

"So Ebony what this big secret." Ryan said.

"That for us to know and you to figure out." Ebony said. "Beat me in a battle and I might tell you."

"I got some time." Ryan said transforming.

"No god powers or your inner energy attacks." Ebony said as they headed out back.

"Fine by me." Ryan said. "I know you can use some dark type attacks then again so can I."

"This should be a good match." Felix said sitting against a tree. "Ryan do be careful of her stomach she got into a fight with a Dragonair a few weeks ago and took a big hit there."

"I will." Ryan said.

The two of them started fighting, naturally Ryan was going easy on her at first. The two had fought many times before and he knew what she was capable of when she got mad.

"Time for me to win." She said reading a shadow claw.

"Bring it." Ryan said getting a dark pulse ready.

Ryan dodged the shadow claw and was about to hit her with the dark wave when she teleported.

"Smart move." Ryan said as the dark wave hit the ground. "Get ready to eat Dragon Mist.

Just then Ryan got hit with a scent, it was very light but it was familiar.

"No fucking way." Ryan said.

"What?" Ebony said looking at Ryan then thinking. "No way he can't know, wait my sweat, crap my scent. So Ryan do you know what my secret is?"

"Life sight." Was all Ryan said.

"Oh your good." Ebony said surprised.

Ryan looked at Ebony and he could see her life force as well as three or four different life forces, his jaw dropped.

"Ebony your-" Ryan started.

"Pregnant," She said with a grin.

Everyone else's jaws dropped at hearing this and they all looked at Felix.

"What?!" He said. "Were mates."

"Wow..." Ryan said. "I never would have seen this coming. Guess that explains why you have been in a bad mood."

"And thats why you needed to talk to Shay." Latias said.

"Yep," She said. "I am having three eggs and one of them is twins."

"Well this changes everything." Ryan said. "No scotch for you."

"What?!" She said. "Why?!"

"It will mess up the babies." Shaymin said.

"I don't want that!" She said.

"Good." Ryan said. "Also getting mad or really sad can cause you to lose then as well so you need to be careful."

"Wow this is a lot to deal with." Ebony said.

"It is but it's worth it to see your little ones hatch." Latias said. "It's an amazing feeling to see your young for the first time."

"I can only imagine." Ebony said.

"Now now," Felix said. "You will be able to experience this soon enough."

"So Shay how long does she have left?" Latias asked.

"Two weeks at the most." Shaymin said.

"Well you better start thing of names." Ryan said.

"Yea I need to." ebony said as they headed back inside.

"Oh let me help." Latias said.

The two of them began coming up with names and Ryan sighed.

"Those two are going to be at it for the next day," Ryan said. "At least, back to Halo?"

"Yea," Slade said.

"Ebony you need any help?" Felix asked.

"Not at the moment." She said. "Go play your little games and I will let you know what we come up with."

"Guess I am in too." Felix said.

After a couple hours Ebony came in.

"Well I think I got a few names." She said curling up in Felix's lap again.

"Lets here them." Felix said.

"Iliana, Selyn, Alara and Jorna." Ebony said yawning.

"Looks like someone is tired." Ryan said laughing. "Again another thing to expect when your pregnant. I also take it you made up that whole Dragonair story."

"Yea," Felix said. "If I told you the real reason ebony would have head my head."

"Damn right I would." Ebony said yawning again.

"You can have the room upstairs," Ryan said. "Second door on the right."

"I am going to take a nap then." Ebony said getting up. "Have fun killing each other."

"Oh we will." Ryan said as he no scoped Felix. "Oh no scope!"

"I quick question." Ebony said. "What the hell is a no scope?"

All three of them looked at Ebony like she was crazy.

"What?!" She said. "I don't play those things so I don't know."

"A no scope is when you shoot a noob in the head with a sniper rifle without scoping the gun." Ryan explained.

"Noob?" Ebony asked.

All three of them hit their headed.

"It's an insult to gamers." Felix said.

"Oh..." Ebony said. "Yea... you guys are strange."

"And damn proud of it." They all said at the same time then busted out laughing.

"And I though I was mental." Ebony though and headed up stairs.

--

Felix and I have been talking about this in Pms for the past week so I decided to put this into the story.

--

Guard: Any luck finding the pie thrower?

Scale: Not a thing.

_Jade walks in with a pie_

Jade: Hey guys, I just made this Oran berry pie, you guys want any?

Guard: Yea,

Scale: Sure

_The three of them head into the main room and sit down_

Guard: Someone is pieing me again.

Jade: Yea, I heard.

_Three pies fly in and hit us in the face_

Guard:Again!

Jade: They ruined my pie!

Scale: Who did that!?

??: I will never tell.

Guard: Oh for the love of god!

_Ryan and Latias teleport in_

Ryan:Yes?

_Two fire fly in and hit them._

Ryan:Felix this better not be your doing!

_Felix and Ebony walk in covered in pie goop _

Felix: Does it look like this was my doing!

Latias: No, then who?

_Anna comes in covered in pie_

Anna: Don't ask.


	32. Ch 32: Party for the little ones

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 32: Party for the little ones

The next couple days were spent relaxing and getting ready for the two parties that were going to be happening. Most of the council were coming including Manaphy's little brother Phione. All of the kids other then Phione who's hadn't even got to the got yet, were already over at Arcaneina's and getting the party started. Jade started up the DJ system Ryan got them and Starlight got in.

"My dad taught me all he knows about being a DJ." She said smiling.

"Well get this place going then." Jade said.

Starlight smiled and started the music. After a about an hour of dancing Arcaneina figured it was time for some singing.

"So everyone." She said grabbing a head set out of the DJ booth. "Whose going to sing first?"

"Oh me me!" Jade said.

"Catch." Arcaneina said throwing her the headset.

"What songs do I got to chose from?" She asked.

"Any song you can think of." Starlight said tapping on a laptop. "I can find it."

"Well then," She said. "The song is Every time we touch by Cascada ."

"Got it." Starlight said. "You need the Lyrics?"

"Please I know this song by heart." Jade said.

Starlight smiled and started the music.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

__

Scale smiled as Jade winked at him. She sang this song for him once before about three days before the attack on the base.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"That was beautiful." Scale said.

"I knew you would like it." She said kissing him. "Thats how I feel about you."

"I know." he said. "I feel the same way."

"I am up next." Arcaneina said. "The song is Heaven by DJ Sammy."

"Oh I know that song." Starlight said. "Your all set."

_Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven_

oh thinkin about our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but thats over now  
you keep me coming back for more

Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven  
We're in heaven

_  
_Leon smiled as Arcaneina continued to dance. The song completely fit them because of what happened before.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that i can say  
but just hold me now  
cuz our love will light the way_

Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven

Now our dreams are coming true  
through the good times and the bad  
i'll be standing there by you  
we're in heaven

_  
love is all that i need  
And i found it there in your heart  
it isnt to hard to see  
we're in heaven_

We're in heaven

"That was amazing." Leon hugging her.

"Well I try." She said blushing.

"Your up, Lilly." Arcaneina said throwing her the headset as she turned human.

"Dam Dadi Doo by Nightcore." Lillystone said.

"You got it." Starlight said

_Over at the other party_.

Manaphy and his group had just arrived at the party.

"Hey," Ryan said. "What took so long?"

"Uxie misplaced her sapphire necklace." Manaphy said.

"Well it's cool you guys didn't miss anything." Latias said. "So this is your little brother."

"Yep," Manaphy said.

"Brother where is Lillystone?" He asked. "I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh she is over at Arcaneina's cave." Ryan said handing him a teleportion crystal.. "You can teleport over there with this."

"Thanks, Ryan." He said and teleported to the cave.

Where he got there Lillystone had just started singing.

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam _

_When the morning come come  
I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb  
And when the groove is high  
when dummies jump to sky_

if you feel the groove groove  
the dummies have to move move  
can you feel the beat the beat the beat

You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
let me love you everyday  
so long you let the dummies play

dance to the beat dance dance to the beat  
_dance to the beat dance dance to the beat_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam _

Lillystone look over to see Phione watching her.

"Oh so he finally made it." she though. "Time to really impress him."

_Dance dance to the beat_

They tell me let's come home home  
The party going on on  
We only have to dance  
Do dummies fall the trance

If you feel the groove groove  
The dummies have to move move  
Can you feel the beat the beat the beat

You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
Let me love you everyday  
So long you let the dummies play

_dance to the beat dance dance to the beat  
dance to the beat dance dance to the beat _

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam _

_You never tell me what is wrong  
Let me love you everyday_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam _

Everyone clapped, still not noticing Phione.

"That was very good." Phione said causing everyone to turn around.

"Oh Phione, we didn't know you were here." Jade said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Phione said as Lillystone walking up to him turning back to normal.

"So you like my singing." She said with a wink.

"Is she trying to flirt with me?!" He though turning red.

"Well looks like someones getting a little embarrassed." Jade joked.

"Well yea," Phione said still bright red. "You have a wonderful voice."

"Your so sweet." She said and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"So Starlight, you up." Jade said.

"Well truth is me, Stardew, and Twilight all have a song we do together." Starlight said typing on the keyboard.

Everyone watch as the three of them turned into human form and grabbed headsets. As soon the music started they all knew what it was.

"Oh no way!" Jade said laughing. "The Macarena."

"I am getting in on this." Arcaneina said transforming.

"Hey wait for me!" Jade said following.

"Don't forget me!" Lillystone yelled.

The six of them looked at he boys with the biggest grins on their faces and started singing.

_I am not trying to seduce you  
When I dance they call me Macarena  
and the boys they say que soy buena  
they all want me  
they can't have me  
so they all come and dance beside me._

_Move with me  
Chant with me  
and if your good I'll take you home with me_

The guys looked at each other and started singing a part of the song as well.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

The girls smiled and picked up their part.

_But don't worry about my boyfriend  
He's a boy who's name is Victorino  
I don't want him  
couldn't stand him  
He was no good so I ...  
Now come on, what was I supposed to do?  
He was out of town and his two friends were sooo fine _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_I am not trying to seduce you_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
always at the party con las chicas que soy buena  
come join me,  
dance with me  
and you fellows chant along with me._

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena_

As soon as the song finished everyone fell down backwards laughing.

"Oh god." Jade laughed. "I can't believe we actually did this."

"I can't believe you guys joined in." Arcaneina said.

"Well we felt like we had to." Scale said.

"So boys," Lillystone said. "You heard us all now, who was them best?"

The three guys looked at each other and said at the same time. "Huddle!" causing the girls to bust up again.

"Lilly your pure evil." Jade giggled.

"What," She said. "Just because I gave them a question they can't answer with out pissing off at least one of us."

"Oh please Lilly." Jade said. "I saw you watching Phione at the last meeting. I saw your eyes light up and I know why, you-"

"Shhhh!" Lillystone hissed turning bright red.

"You." Jade said grinning.

"Jade don't" Lillystone said. "Please!"

"Fine." Jade said. "It's not like he don't like you."

"I said- wait say what?!" Lillystone said shocked.

"Oops," She said grinning, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

_Over with the boys_

"Great..." Leon said. "What now?"

"I don't want to make Jade mad." Scale said.

"If I make Lillystone mad I might not get a chance to ask her out." Phione said.

"Well what then." Scale said. "There has to be a way out of this."

"We could always say we like the other three better." Leon said.

"Yea," Scale said. "We could also play Russian runlet with a clip loaded gun."

"Good point." Leon said.

"I say we just tell then we liked them all." Phione said. "I might save us some pain."

"Alright." Scale said. "That will work alright."

The girls were still talking when the guys walked over to them.

"So boys," Lillystone said. "Who was better?"

"You all were perfect." Scale said.

"We had a feeling you guys were going to say that." Arcaneina said yawning. "Well I am tired."

"Same." Jade said.

The group powered down the DJ booth and headed to separate rooms in the cave. The only two left in the main room was Lillystone and Phione. Lilly had her pack that had a sleeping bag Jade gave her with her and Phione were talking.

"So how old are you?" Lillystone asked.

"Fifteen." Phione said. "You?"

"Same," Lillystone said.

"Well I better get some stuff to use for a bed." Phione said.

"Well," Lillystone said blushing. "If you want you can share my sleeping bag with me, there is more then enough room."

"Well if you really don't mind." Phione said. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"It's fine," Lillystone said. "There is a lot of room because of our size there will be even more."

The two of them headed into one of the empty parts of the cave and went to sleep while Jade smiled from the shadows.

"I knew I could get those two together." she said heading back into her room with Scale.

"I am sure they are going to be happy together." Scale said coiling around Jade.

"Night." Jade said kissing him

"Goodnight my sweet princess." Scale said kissing her.

--

Phione and Lillystone, I am not sure how I am going to advance their relationship.

--

Guard:Hey all I still cant find the pie thrower.

_Lillystone and Phione walk in_

Lillystone: Hey guard

Guard:Hey you two, you haven't seen anyone funny running around here have you?

Phione: Well I think I saw a girl and an Eevee running around here.

Guard: Stellar?

_Pies fly in and hit us._

Lillystone: Help, I am drowning in pie goo!

Phione: I got you.

Guard: Stellar his better not be you!


	33. Ch 33: Stellar returns

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 33: Stellar returns

The next morning the kids headed back to the house to meet up with everyone. When they got there most of the council had already left except for their families.

"Were home." Jade said entering the house.

"Hey you guys." Latias said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea," Lillystone said as Phione hugged her.

"See you around." He said.

"Oh you will." She said winking at him.

With that Phione and his brother teleported back to the sea temple.

"What was that about." Shaymin said with a grin. "I think someone has a boy friend."

"Well..." Lillystone said blushing.

"I was right." Shaymin grinned.

"I am not sure how you will take this." Lillystone said. "He didn't know it was a sleep over so he didn't bring anything to sleep in so-"

"You shared your sleeping bag with him." Shaymin said grinning.

"How did you-" She started.

"Lilly, I know you." Shaymin said with a smile. "You too kind hearted to let him sleep on nothing."

"You not mad are you?" Lillystone asked.

"Of course not." Shaymin said. "You at the age where I am going to let you start making choices on your own, plus Phione seams like a nice boy."

"Thanks mom." Lillystone said hugging her mom.

"Just don't grow up too fast." Shaymin said. "I don't want to feel too old."

"Oh come on Shay," Ryan said. "You don't look a day over sixteen."

"Your too kind." Shaymin said. "Well we better be getting back."

"Shay do you mind if I stay with you till I lay my eggs?" Ebony asked.

"Well I don't see why not." Shaymin said. "Just don't kill any of my flowers."

"I won't." Ebony said. "Come on Felix we better get going."

"Yes, I guess your right." Felix said. "Thanks again for the party."

"No problem," Ryan said. "You earned it big time."

With that said the five of them teleported to her home and Ryan laid down on the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Ryan said heading for the door.

Ryan opened the door and Stellar was there.

"Oh her Stellar." Ryan said. "Come on in."

"So how are things?" Stellar asked.

"Not too bad." They said entering the main room.

Jade looked over and saw her. When ever they saw her on the ship she was hidden by a cloak so they could see what see looked like, this time she didn't have the cloak. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Next to her was a Leafeon.

"Ah so this must be the Eevee we saved from Genesis." Ryan said.

"Thats me," She said bowing. "My name is Chira."

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said. "All my pokemon live in the forest and garden out back if you want to go play with them."

"Can I?" The Chira asked in poke speak.

"Be careful." Stellar said seaming to understand her somewhat.

Chira let out a happy yell and took off out the back door.

"So Stellar, how have you been?" Jade asked.

"Not too bad." She said sitting down. "I am guessing Genesis thinks I am dead which will save me a lot of trouble."

"We couldn't have destroyed that ship without you sending us that data." Jade said.

"It wasn't easy." Scarlet said. "I remember you saying that override code so I used it. Took me three days to remember what it was."

"Scipeo." Ryan said.

"Yep," Scarlet said. "So what is your plan now?"

"We wait for them to attack again." Latias said. "Hey Jade can you go see if we got any mail."

"Yea be right back." She said and headed out.

"There isn't really much we can do other then wait." Ryan said. "We can't find the ships any other way."

"Hey dad," Jade said. "You got a letter from Anna."

"Cool lets see it." Ryan said opening the letter.

_Dear Ryan._

_Hey, how are you all doing, good I hope. Smokescreen and I are doing well. We just put the tempest stone in at the Sea temple and are heading to the Sky temple to put the tornado stone in place. Truth is I am not too sure who the guardian of the Sky temple is but I hope they are as friendly as Heatran and Manaphy were. By the time you get this letter I am probably going to be half way to the Sky temple. I also picked up a new traveling partner. He is a Salamance names Tremor. I am looking forward to being able to earn your trust back. _

_You friend_

_Anna Stark_

On the bottom were two foot prints,one of a Ninetails and one of a Salamance.

"Sounds like shes doing well." Jade said.

"I hope Reyquaza don't give her too big of a shock." Ryan said.

"I don't think he will." Latias said. "He knows better."

"Yea," Ryan said. "So Stellar what brings you to these parts?"

"Just passing through." Stellar said. "Jade told me where she lived while I was unlocking the escape pods so I figured I would drop by and say hi. So how is Scale doing?"

"Oh my mate is just fine." Jade said proudly.

"Your mate?" She asked.

"Yea," Jade said. "Scale and I are a couple."

"Wow," Stellar said. "You do know thats interspecies right."

"Ha you want to know whats really interspecies." Ryan said laughing. "Latias and I, I was pure human when we first met."

"So what?!" Stellar said.

"It's true," Latias said. "People make it out to be such a bad thing, we pokemon have the same emotions and feelings as any human but so few of us can say what we feel."

"I always knew pokemon could love their trainers but to such a degree." Stellar said.

"You can't see the world the way we can." Ryan said. "You can't hear what we hear. If you could you would understand."

"What do you mean?" Stellar asked.

"It's hard to explain." Latias said. "When your in town you can hear pokemon talking to their trainers. The trainers cant ever understand their pokemon but we can. They love their trainers but they cant ever express it without really being able to speak it. It is rare but some pokemon get to the level of love that Ryan and I had and are at one point able to show their true feelings in one way or another at which time most trainers will abandon the pokemon."

"Thats horrible!" Stellar said. "That can't be true!"

"It is." Ryan said. "It's an all too true fact. We have both seen it and felt the emotional scars that it caused in the pokemon. It's a wound that never heals."

"Pokemon that his happens to normally don't survive for more then a month." Jade said. "They all die from the same thing, a broken heart."

"My god," Stellar said. "I never even knew these things happened."

"Most people don't." Latias said. "It's not something that people really think about."

"Now I see why you support this." Stellar said.

"People don't know the emotional scars this can cause to a pokemon." Jade said. "So few people really stop and think about what they are doing when they abandon the pokemon and end up regretting it later. By the time they realize their mistake the pokemon is already gone."

"This world is more complicated then I though." Stellar said. "What happens to the few that make it back in time?"

"The pokemon will normally go back to the trainer and never show their feelings toward them again." Jade said. "Some trainers will show the same feelings after thinking more about the time they spent together and the trainers that show their feelings from the very beginning grow closer then you could ever imagine."

"Like you two." Stellar said.

"Exactly." Latias said. "Ryan maybe we should give her the gift."

"The gift?" Stellar asked.

"Close your eyes." Ryan said as his hands glowed.

Ryan tapped Stellar's ears and neck with his glowing neck.

"Done." Ryan said.

"What did you do?" Stellar asked.

"To truly understand what we hear you must hear it for yourself." Latias said.

"So we have given you the ability to understand what a pokemon is saying and and talk to them in the same way." Ryan said.

"I can use this to get a butter understanding of whats going on around me." Stellar said.

"Exactly." Ryan said.

"I better get going." Stellar said as Chira came back in. "Hey Leafeon."

"My name is Chira." She said. "I wish you could understand me just once."

"Well then Chira," Stellar said. "You just got your wish granted."

"You can understand me?!" Chira said.

"Ryan gave me the ability." Stellar said. "Well we better be off."

"Nice seeing you again." Jade said.

"See you all later." Stellar said and they headed out.

--

So the Eevee evolved, cool.

--


	34. Ch 34: A vacation in Alamos town

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 34: A vacation in Alamos town

After everything they had went through Ryan figured they all deserved a vacation.

"Latias we need to get out of here and go someplace." Ryan said. "You got any ideas?"

"I got on." Jade said. "I hear Alamos town is nice this time of the year."

"Hey I think Darkria spends his time around there." Ryan said. "Sound good to me."

"It's settled then." Latias said. "Everyone pack you bags were heading to Alamos town!"

After about an hour everyone was packed up and ready to go.

"Scale before we go we need to take care of something." Latias said.

"You see if people see Jade talking to you in pokemon, well they might think thats a little strange." Ryan said. "That can be fixed fairly quickly."

"How?" Scale asked.

"Like this." Ryan said as he and Latias pointed their hands toward Scale.

A wall of golden energy erupted around Scale and when the wall faded there was a human standing. He had dark blue hair and a necklace with a dark blue orb on it.

"What?!" Scale said looking at his hands. "What happened to me?!"

"We gave you the ability to turn human at will." Latias said.

"You could have warned me first." Scale said.

"Sorry about that." Ryan said. "You can also talk human as well."

"It's fine." Scale said. "I need a human name."

"How about, Sam." Jade said.

"I like it." Scale said. "Short and simple."

"Good." Jade said kissing Scale. "Were all ready then."

Ryan teleported the group into an empty part of the city.

"Well here we are." Ryan said as his eyes turned purple. "Lets see if Darkria is around."

Ryan looked around and found Darkria life force, Vespera was with him.

"Looks like he is in a garden on the west side of town." Ryan said. "Lets go."

After walking through the town they made it to the garden and found Darkria and Vespera.

"Hey guys." Latias said.

"Hey guys." Vespera said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darkria asked.

"We needed a vacation." Latias said. "We figured this would be a good place."

"I got to take you Shopping Jade." Vespera said. "They got some cool clothes here."

"I am game." Jade said.

"I am coming too." Scale said.

"I am going to go look around town." Leon said leaving.

"I am staying here with you." Latias said turning back to normal.

The three of them left and Darkria showed Ryan and Latias around.

"This is where I stay." Darkria said. "You haven't see a jackass named Baron have you?"

"I think I heard someone with that name saying he was going to drive you out of the city." Ryan said.

"He has been trying to get me out of here for a few years." Darkria said. "Never managed to do it yet."

"Sound like a real ass." Ryan said leaning against a wall.

"His pokemon are a bunch of weaklings." Darkria said. "They don't want to fight me because they know they will lose but he makes them anyway. Come to think of it he is about due to attack soon."

"Darkria come out you coward!" A voice yelled.

"Oh here we go again." Darkria said.

"Why don't you let us deal with this nut job." Ryan said. "Latias you up for a battle?"

"Yea," She said. "I wont use any god powers, my normal powers will suffice."

A man entered the clearing in a red suit.

"There you are Darkria," Baron said. "Holding people hostage I see."

"Shut the hell up." Ryan said. "Were friends of Darkria's thank you."

"Why would you want to be friends with that thing." Baron said.

"Oh shut up and leave him alone." Ryan said.

"Why don't you make me." Baron said. "Go Lickilicky!"

"Latias lets show this chump how things are done." Ryan said as Latias charged into the field.

"A legendary?!" Baron said.

"Latias mist ball." Ryan said.

Latias collected an orb of mist like energy that crashed into Lickilicky knocking it out in one hit.

"Blast!" Baron said recalling Lickilicky. "Go Gallade!"

"Dark pulse." Ryan said.

Latias collected black energy in her paws and released it taking out the Gallade.

"How?!" Baron said returning Gallade. "Go Salamance!"

"Ice beam." Ryan said.

Latias let loose a duel ice beam from both paws freezing the Salamance solid.

"Give it up," Ryan said. "You don't stand a chance."

"Never!" Baron said recalling Salamance and throwing three pokeballs. "Roserade, Magnezone, Metagross, get out here."

"Resorting to cheating I see." Ryan said. "No matter, Sacred flames."

The golden fire exploded in the middle of the group taking all three of them out.

"I win." Ryan said. "Now get the hell out of here before I take you out."

"You wouldn't dare!" Baron said.

"Try me." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang.

Baron looked at Ryan in fear and hauled ass out of the garden.

"That will keep him away for a while." Latias said.

"He will be back next week." Darkria said. "The guy never knows when to quit."

"I know the feeling." Ryan said.

--

I almost feel sorry for Baron, not really, he is a cocky jerk who cant take no for an answer.

--


	35. Ch 35: A little shopping

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 35: A little shopping

Jade and Scale Followed Vespera around the town buying all sorts of different things. Naturally Scale was stuck carrying all of them.

"Hey Jade, I got a question." Scale said holding close to fifty pounds worth of stuff.

"Yea?" Jade asked.

"Why is it that girls by so much stuff?" Scale asked.

"What, we can't have nice things." Vespera said laughing.

"Sam you know what we need for our room," Jade said. "vaporizers."

"Why the devil would we need those?" Scale asked.

"It gets too dry in the room." Jade said. "When you get up your all dried out and have to soak for like a hour."

"I guess your right about that." Scale said. "I am not to thrilled to carrying them around right now though."

"We can get them later." Jade said.

"Oh hell." Vespera said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"It's baron van stupid." Vespera said seeing Baron coming around the corner.

"Just wait," He said. "I will teach them a lesson they wont forget."

"What the devil are you talking about." Jade said as he walked past.

"Oh I am sorry, you must be new here." Baron said. "My name is Baron Albarto, and you are?"

"I am Jade." Jade said.

"What a lovely name." Baron said. "Anyway I was talking about Darkria and his new friends, I have been trying to get Darkria out of this city for years, that demon. A young man and his Latias took me out, but I put up a big fight."

"Yea, sure you did." Vespera said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just shut up," Baron said. "Your just as bad being a friend of that monstrosity. So Jade are you hungry?"

"See here the thing," Jade said. "One I am already taken, two your not my type, and three the young man that kick your ass, yea that was my dad thank you very much. His Latias more then likely one hit all you pokemon so don't you lie."

"You the child of that young man?!" Bron said. "Well I want nothing to do with you or that ass of a father."

At that moment Jade grabbed Baron by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

"You listen and you listen good," Jade hissed. "If you ever talk bad about my family again I will personally rip your tongue out so cant talk anymore!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Baron said and Slapped Jade.

Jade stood there stunned that he just did that, it didn't hurt it just stunned her. Scale just watched to see what they were going to do.

"Ohh you did not just do that." Vespera said cracking her knuckles.

"Let it go, Star," Jade said. "Lets go tell my dad."

"Oh thats even better." Vespera said with an evil grin causing Baron to look at her.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Baron said.

"Oh you don't know." Jade said. "My dad is the one who killed Anna of Cronos."

Jade watched as all the color drained from Baron's face.

"Oh now you see what you just got your self into." Starpera said. "You better run and hide, Ryan is going to be on a rampage when he finds out. He'll kill your ass for what you just did."

"SHIT!" Baron yelled and took off running leaving the three of them laughing.

"Oh god," Vespera said. "That was priceless."

"Are you OK Jade?" Scale asked putting the bags down and hugging her.

"Yea, I am fine." She said.

"Are you really going to tell Ryan?" Vespera asked.

"Na," Jade said. "The last thing I want to do it get dad upset on our vacation. Besides I don't think were going to here from him for a while, I think we pissed his pants when I told him who my dad was."

"So that was that smell." Scale joked.

They looked around to see several people staring at them.

"You got a problem." Vespera said and the people moved on. "I swear people here can be so rude."

"Why do they hate Darkria so much?" Jade asked.

"Because of Baron," Vespera said. "He has the whole town thinking he is evil and that one day Cress is going to come and force him out of the city."

"If only they knew." Scale said.

"They think Cress is pure and incorruptible," Jade said. "No one is."

"I know," Vespera said. "Your dad warned me not to let power go to my head or it will lead me to my doom. Anna was proof of that."

"True but she is making amends for her past crimes." Jade said.

"I know I am truly happy for her." Vespera said.

Just then Vespera saw someone she knew.

"Merii!" She said.

"Star hey!" the girl said hugging Vespera.

"It's been a while." Vespera said. "Oh were are my manners, Jade this is Merii, Merii that is Jade, Ryan's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Jade." Merii said.

"So how are Jayden and Luke?"Vespera asked.

"As close as ever." Merii said blushing.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Vespera said.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you mean?" Jade asked.

"You see Jayden is her Swampert and Luke is her Lucario," Vespera said telepathically. "She is well they are intimately attached."

"Why did you just tell her?!" Merii said.

"Oh chill Merii." Vespera said. "Jade and Sam aren't exactly what they seem. Jade is Ryan's daughter."

"But last time I heard about Ryan he was with..." Merii started. "How did they?"

"It's a long story." Jade said. "Don't worry about it."

"So what brings you around here." Vespera asked.

"Just taking a break," Merii said. "Does Ryan remember anything about you know what?"

"No," Vespera lied. Lets get to the garden we can talk easier there."

On the way to the garden they saw Baron again, he was turning into an alley but he was in a different set of clothes, a black jump suit with the word Genesis printed on the back.

"Crap!" Jade whispered. "It's with Genesis!"

"We better go tell you dad fast." Vespera said.

"Whats going on?" Merii asked.

"We will explain on the way." Jade said and the group took off.

--

Looks like someones about to get killed.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, me again. I have looked all over and I cant find Stellar any where.

_Pie flies in and hits my shield._

Guard: Ha!

_A strange orb flies through the shield and lands at me feet._

Guard: what the devil?!

_The orb blows up and I get covered in pie._

Guard: What the heck?!

_Ryan comes in_

Ryan: Hey... What the hell happened to you?

Guard: Someone threw a pie grenade at me.

Ryan: Ouch

_A pie nade lands in front of Ryan._

Ryan: What? _Picks up the nade._

Guard: Drop it!

Ryan: Hey whats this? _Looks at a pin_

Guard: They forgot to pull the pin...

_The nade explodes._

Ryan: Trick pin...


	36. Ch 36: Swimming in the lake

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 36: Swimming in the lake

Jade and the others ran back to the garden and told Darkria what they saw. All Darkria did is laughs.

"I have known he was with Genesis for several years now." Darkria said. "He is one of the lowest ranks so he is no threat at all."

"Well then I guess we can relax then." Jade said. "Is there a lake around here where I can take a bath?"

"North of here." Vespera said.

"Thanks." Jade said and left.

So ah, yea..." Scale said grabbing a long blue case out of the pile of bags and heading in the opposite direction. "I am just going to go and find something to do."

"You know hes going to go be with Jade." Darkria said.

"Oh yea." Vespera said.

On the other side of the garden Jade was floating on her back letting the sun hit her belly when she heard the bushes shake.

"Took him long enough." Jade though.

Scale was trying to figure out how to get out to where Jade was.

"I am not sure how she will feel about me being out here." Scale though. "If she wanted me to be out there with her she would have said so. Then again what if she wanted to see if I would come or not."

Scale looked out to see the water sparkling on her golden scales.

"My god," Scale said. "That she looks so beautiful."

Out on the water Jade was laying there smiling as she knew she was driving Scale crazy.

"You do know your being watched." Crystara said.

"Oh I know that." Jade said rolling onto her belly letting the water sparkle on her wings. "I am doing this to drive Scale crazy."

"Well your doing a good job of it I think." Crystara said. "I can feel his mind going nuts,"

"Enjoying the view." A voice said from behind Scale.

Scale twisted around to see Vespera smiling at him.

"Vespera!" Scale said. "Ah, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh please you know you want to be out there with her." Vespera said.

"What if she gets mad." Scale asked.

"She wont get mad." Vespera said. "Now get out there."

With that Vespera disappeared into the shadows. Following Vespera advice Scale left the blue case and slip into the lake. Jade smiled as she saw Scale's body under hers.

"Took you long enough." She said as Scale coiled around her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not." Scale whispered into her ear.

"I always want you around." Jade said.

Scale smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Now now," Jade said. "Wait till we get home. I know your mating season is coming up soon but please keep your self under control till then."

"Anything for you my love." Scale said.

"Could you loosen up a little please," Jade asked.

"Oh sorry." Scale said uncoiling from her slightly.

"That better." She said laying her head on his neck. "You know I've been thinking,"

"About what?" Scale asked.

"If we have kids what will they look like." Jade said.

"Well by that time that happens I might be a Dragonite." Scale said.

"No way," Jade said looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to change."

"I am going to have to get an ever stone or something then." Scale said.

"My dad can make you an elixir that can keep you from evolving if you want." Jade said.

"I have heard about you dad's mixes from the others in the forest." Scale said. "I got something for you, hold on."

Scale uncoiled him self from Jade and swam back to shore and grabbed the case then swam back out to Jade with the case in his mouth..

"Here," He said as he rolled over onto his back.

"Oh what is it." She said laying on Scale's belly and taking the case.

"Ryan helped me get if while you and Vespera were in the shoe store." Scale said.

Jade opened the case and inside was an diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh Scale!" She said hugging him. "Their beautiful!"

I knew you would like them." Scale said.

"I am going to teleport them back to the camp so they don't get lost." Jade said as the case disappeared. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Scale said yawning.

"Someones tired." Jade said laying her head on his chest. "I can hear your heart. It's so peaceful out here."

"Your telling me," Scale said gently coiling around Jade and pulling the two of them under the water.

"I could use a nice nap right now." Jade said closing her eyes and burying her head in Scale's chest.

"Sleep tight," Scale said laying his head on her neck. "I will protect you till my dieing breath."

"I know you will." Jade whispered before drifting to sleep.

"I don't know what I did to deserve Jade but I am glad I did it." Scale though.

--

--


	37. Ch 37: At the market

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 37: At the market

After the battle with Baron Darkria told Ryan and Latias about Baron being a member of genesis. Darkria assured them that he was no threat at all so the two of them headed to the market place to see what they had to eat. What they found was a wonderland of berries they had never even seen before.

"Look the them all." Latias said. "So many different shapes and colors."

"This is going to be a fun day." Ryan said as they started looking around.

The two of them looked around until a berry caught their eyes, it was about six inches long and the top was shaped like a star and had four colors on it.

"Excuse me," Ryan said. "What type of berry is that?"

"This my friend is a Starf berry." The clerk said. "It is very rare and extremely hard, here have one on the house."

"People around here sure are kind." Latias said as he gave each of them a berry.

"That one of the things we take pride on here." The clerk said. "You two from around here?"

"Na," Ryan said. "Were on vacation with our family, we spend out time in Hearthome but our true home is in Alto Mare."

"I have heard of that place." The clerk said. "I hear it's a real nice place to live, is it true that there are two new guardians there?"

"Yep," Ryan said. "We have seen them with our own eyes.

As soon as they tried to bite into it it felt like they bit a rock.

"What the heck?!" Ryan said looking at the berry. "What are these made, cement?!"

"I told you they were hard." The clerk said laughing.

"I can fix that." Ryan said putting the berry on the counter and drawing Dragon Fang. "Please stand back, I wont hurt you table."

Ryan brought the blade down on the berry and it stopped half way through.

"Dang," Ryan said breaking the berry the rest of the way. "When you said hard you weren't kidding. Here you go Ruby."

The two of them ate the inside of the berry and tried to figure out the taste.

"This is good." Latias said. "Its sweet and a little sour with just the right amount of kick."

"Well take a pound of them." Ryan said as he spotted another strange berry. "Hey whats that one?"

"This my friend." He said handing each of them a black and white berry. "Is an Enigma berry, they are hard but not that hard."

The two of them bit into the berries and felt like they ate a firebolt berry.

"Hot hot hot!" Ryan said.

"Here you go my friends." They guy said handing they each a bottle of water. "On the house."

"Holy cow." Latias said. "Those things were HOT."

"We should get some for Lilly," Ryan said. "Her birthday is coming up next week."

"Hey yea," Latias said. "She likes spicy stuff."

"We'll take three pounds of those as well please." Ryan said.

"Do you got any sweet berries?" Latias asked.

"Well of course," He said handing them both a strange red and white berry. "These here are Custap berries, these are some of the sweetest on the planet, the outer shell is hard so it might be a pain to get into."

Ryan smiled as they threw the berries into the air and cut them in half.

"You two are really hands with those blades." The clerk said.

"We has had a lot of practice." Latias said eating the insides of the berry. "Dang these are sweet."

"Yea," Ryan said finished off his. "We'll take three pounds of these as well. Say why does everyone around here hate Darkria so much?"

"Well he's the pokemon of nightmares." The Clerk said. "He's the one who brought Palkia and Dialga to our city."

"Who told you that load of bull." Ryan said.

"Baron Alberto." The clerk said. "What do you mean bull?"

"That figures, his web of lies never seems to stop." Ryan said. "If he brought them here why did he give his life to stop them."

"Say what?" The clerk said looking interested.

"Look at this." Latias said pulling out a laptop and typing on it. "A friend of our video taped the whole battle between Palkia and Dialga."

Latias show hit the part of the video where Darkria stopped Palkia and Dialga's attacks at the cost of his like, or so everyone though till he returned. By this time a huge crowd of people had gathers to see this and there were comments going through out the crowd.

"He did sacrifice his life for the town!" One said.

"Baron has been telling us all lies!" Another said.

"Darkria is no monster!" Someone shouted. "The real monster is Baron!"

Just then Vespera ran in.

"Ryan we got trouble," She said telepathically. "Baron has gotten together a bunch of people and they are going to attack my dad!"

"Go get Cress and Arceus." Ryan told her. "I got myself a plan."

--

What could Ryan have up his sleeve this time?

--

Guard: Hey everyone.

Jade: So guard are the plans for the next chapter done yet?

Guard: Check them out. _Hands her a paper_

Jade: If that don't get Baron to back off nothing will.


	38. Ch 38: Setting the town straight

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 38: Setting the town straight

Vespera got back to the garden with Arceus and cress and found Darkria and Ryan talking in the center of the garden. After filling them in Ryan told them the plan after getting on his Red Dragon armor so no one knew who he was.

"It's high time everyone knew the truth behind what happened that day." Ryan said. "Since I am not knows as a god Arceus, your going to tell everyone telepathically."

"I think I can do that." Arceus said.

"Whats my part?" Cress asked.

"Oh you," Ryan said. "Well you see your going to be holding Darkria's hand the whole time as proof that your not here to run him out of the city. I am sure by now that word has gotten around about Baron's lies. Also, Vespera it might be a good idea if you reveal your self now as well."

"Are you sure thats such a good idea?" Vespera asked. "I mean all of this could bring Genesis right to the town."

"So few know about Genesis existing that they won't risk blowing their cover by attacking a city." Latias said entering the clearing with Leon. "Baron will be here in about a half hour."

"Where is Jade?" Ryan asked.

"She and Scale are probably asleep in the lake north of here." Vespera said.

"I better get her." Ryan said teleporting to the lake.

In the middle of the lake Jade was just waking up from her peaceful nap.

"Scale," She whispered tapping his head that found it's way under hers. "Wake up love."

"What time is it?" Scale asked rubbing his head against Jade's.

"I am guessing about six thirty or so." Jade said. "We better get up and head back to camp."

"Ah do we have to." Scale said uncoiling himself from Jade.

"You will have plenty of time to sleep later." Jade said breaking the surface of the water.

"You you two!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh hey dad," Jade said swimming over to him. "We were just about to head back to camp."

"Were about to turn the whole town against Baron." Ryan said.

"Oh this should be fun." Scale said swimming up. "Lets go."

The three of them headed back to camp and Merii with the group.

Hey Merii." Ryan said. "It's good to see you again."

"Do you know you?" Merii asked.

"Yea," Ryan said transforming into his human form.

"Ryan it's you!" Merii said hugging him. "Wait, do you remember me, everything about me?"

"Look everyone I have something to tell you all." Ryan said. "Those old memories I lost, they came back when I became a god. Vespera was the only one who knew and I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"I sorta figured at much." Arceus said. "Well we need to get back to the task at hand."

"Merii, can you have Luke go and find out where Baron is?" Ryan asked.

"Yea sure," Merii said as she let a Lucario out of a ball.

When the Lucario saw Arceus he bowed before him.

"You shouldn't be bowing to me." Arceus said. "Bow to the one next to you."

Luke looked at Ryan and notice his strange aura.

"Your different." Luke said.

"I m the god of the pokemon race." Ryan said. "Latias is my goddess and Jade and Leon are our children."

"I remember you from when you were ten," Luke said. "You've changed very little in these twenty-two years."

"We can catch up later." Latias said. "We have a town to set straight."

"Right, Luke we need you go and find a bunch of people in the garden," Ryan said showing him an image of Baron with his mind.

"I will do it right away, Sir." Luke said.

"Please,Ryan." Ryan said. "Titles make my skin craw."

"Oh, sorry Ryan." Luke said. "I will go and find them now, should I attack them?"

"Negative," Ryan said. "You are to do a recon on them. We need to know how many and where hey are."

"I understand." Luke said and took off.

The group was talking about different things while Luke was out finding Baron and his goons when Merii pulled Ryan off to the side.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked her.

"Well see you remember stuff about me right," She said "About Jayden, Luke, and I?"

"Well yea." Ryan said.

"Do you really think it's right for us to be like that?" Merii asked. "No matter what I am not going to change how I am I just want to know what you think."

"I don't have any problem with it." Ryan said."It's how Latias and I started out, and our chosen one Wolf, is the same with with all his pokemon including Latias's younger sister Sapphire. It don't matter what form someone is as long as you love them thats all that matters."

"Did you lose any friends over it?" Merii asked.

"Well the thing is that since Latias is a legendary I couldn't tell anyone other then my family," Ryan explained. "They supported me in the whole thing."

"I lost most my friends." Merii said.

"True but at the same time you gained two of the most important friends you will ever need." Ryan said. "Friends that stand by you are your true friends."

"I know," Merii said. "Cress told me that all those years back. I still follow that to this very day."

Just then Luke entered the clearing, he had a large cut on his left shoulder.

"I have a report on Baron." Luke said.

"Luke what happened?!" Merii said looking at his shoulder.

"It's just a scratch." Luke said. "Baron saw he and sent his Gallade on my, it used Psyco cut and hit my shoulder."

"I got it." Ryan said pressing his hand onto the cut and when e removed it the cut was gone.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"You said you had a report." Ryan said washing his hands off in a pool of water.

"Yes," Luke said. "Baron has six others with him and is about five hundred feet from here."

"Understood." Ryan said. "Places everyone!"

After a little while Baron entered the clearing and saw Ryan leaning against a tree.

"There you are!" Baron said. "Where is Darkria!"

"He's talking with Arceus and his mate Cresselia." Ryan said grinning. "Go ahead and find them, I won't stop you your stinking lier, thats right I know the web of lies you have placed on this town."

"Ignore him men," Baron side. "He is just trying to protect that monstrosity."

"Suit yourself," Ryan said. "Follow me."

Ryan led the group to where Arceus and the others were sitting. As soon as Arceus saw them he got up.

"You are the one trying to force Darkria out of the town!" Arceus roared telepathically. "It's time to bring your lies to light!"

Using a little misdirection Ryan teleported everyone to the center of town. When everyone saw Arceus that all froze.

"People of Alamos town!" Arceus roared telepathically across the whole city. "I am here to bring a lies about Darkria to light! Close your eyes and see the truth!"

With Ryan's help Arceus projected the images proving that Darkria protected the town rather then trying to destroy it.

"The one that has told you these lies is your true enemy not Darkria!" Arceus roared.

All through the crowd there was gasps and shocked voices before everyone looked at Baron.

"Your not honestly going to believe him are you?!" Baron yelled. "Who are you going to trust me or a pokemon?!"

The whole crowd started closing in on Baron.

"Your so screwed now." Vespera said.

"Who are you?!" Baron yelled.

"Me?" Vespera said. "Why I am Darkria and Cresselia's daughter, Vespera."

"Face it Baron," Ryan said Drawing Dragon Fang. "Your finished Genesis slime."

"Stop!" Arceus yelled. "It is not our place to pass judgment on him."

"He is part of genesis so he needs to die." Ryan said.

"I am sure the town will deal with him." Cresselia said.

"Very well." Ryan said sheathing Dragon Fang. "For your sake you better hope everyone goes easy on you."

Bron looked at the crowd and took off running leaving Ryan and the others laughing their heads off.

"I need to thank you Ryan." Darkria said as Ryan teleported everyone back to the garden.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "Your family to us, if you mess with one of us you mess with us all."

"You made life much easier for me now." Darkria said.

Just then a young girl walked into the clearing, she was crying. Slowly Darkria walked over to her.

"Whats wrong little one?" He asked.

"I can't find my mom!" She cried.

"Well lets see if we can't find her for you." Cress said. "I am amazed your not afraid of Darkria."

"Well Arceus said he was not one to fear." The girl said.

"Things are already looking up." Darkria said putting the girl on his shoulder. "Come little one lets find your mom."

"I'll come with you." Ryan said.

Ryan and Darkria walked through the garden trying to find the girls mom.

"So little one, whats your name?" Darkria asked.

"Nala." The girl said.

"Thats a nice name." Darkria said.

"You are nice," Nala said smiling. "People say you cause nightmares, is that really true?"

"Sadly it is." Darkria said. "It's not my choice I am afraid, it was how I was created."

"That is sad." Nala said. "That other one that was there, not Cresselia but the other one, who was that?"

"Well that was my daughter," Darkria said. "Well me and Cresselia's child, her name is Vespera."

"Nala!" A voice yelled behind them.

They turned to see a woman looking at them.

"Mom!" Nala said as Darkria lowered her to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Yea, I am fine." Nala said. "I spent the time with Darkria, he's really nice."

"Darkria, thank you for keeping her safe." The woman said.

"As long as she isn't afraid of me that all the thanks I need." Darkria said. "Slowly people in this town will realize I am safe to be around. Just because I am here don't mean I am going to hurt anyone."

"I can assure you than we will be enjoying this park much more now knowing you are keeping watch over it." The woman said. "Well we have to be going now, Goodbye Darkria."

With that the two of them headed out of the garden.

"See what an affect the truth can do." Ryan said.

"Well it does help that the former god of the pokemon telling them." Darkria said.

"We should get back I wanted to talk to Luke about joining the council." Ryan

Ryan and Darkria headed back to the camp and found everyone sitting round a small fire, Arceus had left but Cresselia had stayed so she could be with Darkria for a while. Merii and Luke were sitting there with her Swampert Jayden.

"Hey Luke can I talk to you for a minuet?" Ryan asked.

"Yea sure." Luke said. "Be right back you two."

Ryan led Luke over to the side of the camp.

"Luke I would like to offer you a place in the Council of the Legendary." Ryan said.

"What will I have to do?"Luke asked.

"Well you need to come to the meetings which happen every six months." Ryan said. "Or when I deem a meeting necessary."

"Will Merii be able to come?" Luke asked.

"As she is your trainer but more importantly your mate of course." Ryan said.

"Look Ryan," Luke said. "I need to talk this over with them first."

"Take all the time you need." Ryan said as they headed back to the camp.

The two of them headed over to their two groups to relax.

"So did you tell him the offer?" Latias asked.

"Yea," Ryan said. "He needs to talk it over with the others first."

"Well thats only natural." Latias said.

Several hours passed as everyone talked and laughed about the events of that day before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

"Well Scale and I are heading to the lake to go to bed." Jade said

"Goodnight." Ryan and Latias said at the same time.

Ryan and Latias flew up into a tree and cuddled up to rest. Leon flew into another tree and fell asleep.

"Maybe we should get Arcaneina." Latias said. "I think Leon might be a little lonely."

"I will go get her." Ryan said. "Can you live till I get back."

"I think I can manage." She said rolling over playfully. "Just hurry, you know I hate it when your not by my side."

"I will." Ryan said kissing her and floating to the ground.

Ryan hit the ground was was met by Luke.

"Ryan I've made my choice. Luke said. "I am going to join the council."

"Excellent." Ryan said creating three teleport crystals. "These will allow you to teleport around to the various places where the legends live at. There is one for each of you."

"Thank you." Luke said taking the gems.

"I have to go and get Leon's mate Arcaneina so we will take later." Ryan said.

Ryan teleported to Twilight cave and yelled inside.

"Hey Arcaneina you awake?" Ryan yelled.

"Yea," She said coming out. "I cant sleep, I am used to Leon being next to me."

"Well come on them." Ryan said. "You can come with us on the trip."

"I can!" She said "Hold on I need to get some stuff."

Arcaneina ran into her cave and came out with a suitcase.

"I am all set." She said with a grin.

"Lets go then." Ryan said and teleported the two of them.

Arcaneina shrank her self down and flew up to where Leon was trying to sleep.

"Guess who." She whispered in his ear.

"Arcaneina your here!" Leon whispered as she laid next to him on the thick branch.

"We can talk in the morning." Arcaneina whispered kissing Leon on the lips. "Lets get some sleep tonight."

Over at the lake Jade and Scale were laying on their backs looking at the stars.

"I've always wanted to do this." Jade said looking up at the night sky. "The sky is so clear and the stars are so bright."

"Well it's a new moon tonight." Scale said looking at the twinkle in Jade's eyes. "Then again the beauty of the sky will never beat yours."

"Scale you sweet thing." She said kissing him. "We got a long day tomorrow so we better get some sleep."

"I guess your right."Scale said wrapping himself around Jade. "Goodnight me sweet princess."

"Goodnight my brave knight." Jade whispered.

Ryan and Latias were both laying on their branch looking at the night sky as well.

"This reminds me of the time we spent on the island." Latias said. "Minus the full moon."

"Yea," Ryan said. "To think we wanted one child and we got two beautiful children."

"Life is good." Latias said kissing Ryan. "Tomorrow is a new day full of excitement, we best get some sleep."

"We need it after all the excitement today." Ryan said. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight." Latias whispered.

--

Baron is now gone and things are looking up for the lunars.

--

Guard: Hey there everybody in the real world.

Ryan:Oh man the look on Baron's face was priceless.

Latias: What else is planned?

Guard: Take a look. _hands there a small stack of papers._

Latias: We already got everything Ebony and Felix are going to need.

Ryan: It's funny, to think out families used to be blood enemies and now Felix and I are the best of friends.

Guard: You were friends before you ever found out.

Ryan: Thats true.


	39. Ch 39: Ebony's eggs

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 39: Ebony's eggs

The next few days went by fast. More and more people started coming to the garden trying to get a glimpse of Darkria to thank him for saving the town. Before they knew it their vacation was over and they had to head back home.

"See you three later." Ryan said.

"Take care you guys." Vespera said.

"We will," Latias said smiling.

With that Ryan and the family teleported home to find Felix inside.

"Hey Felix," Ryan said. "Whats new?"

"While you guys were gone Ebony went into labor." Felix said.

"Dang we missed it." Jade said. "How is she?"

"She's a little tired but other then that she's just fine." Felix said.

"Well why are we just standing here," Ryan said. "Lets go see her!"

Ryan teleported the group to Shaymin's island to find Ebony curled up around three brown and cream colored eggs.

"Hey Ebony." Ryan said.

"Oh hey guys," She said rubbing one if the eggs. "I am a mother now."

"I am glad to hear it." Ryan said.

"Four little Eevee." Latias said.

"I know," Ebony said. "Felix and I are going to have our hands full."

"Oh I don't think so." Latias said.

"We are going to have four little, hyper active Eevee to look after." Ebony said.

"You thinks thats bad." Latias said laughing. "Try two psychic dragons with full psychic powers that liked to teleport to Shaymin's with out telling anyone."

"OK maybe your right." Ebony said. "Either way I am not going to let these little ones out of my sight for at least a month."

"It might be a good idea if you bring the eggs back to my place." Ryan said. "It will be easier to protect them there."

"We don't want to intrude or anything." Felix said.

"Nonsense," Latias said. "You guys are family to us, plus we got a room where you can keep the little ones. It was Jade and Leon's old room till they got older."

"That would be wonderful." Ebony said. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Ebony, you guys are always welcome in our home." Ryan said. "Just one thing."

"What?" Felix asked.

"Don't let the little ones wonder around too much or they might find Dragon Root cave." Ryan said. "Scarrex might be dead but it's still not a safe place."

"You don't think they could find their way there do you?" Ebony asked.

"Arcaneina and I did." Leon said. "Then again we already knew where it was."

"Well lets get these eggs over to the house." Felix said gently picking up two of the eggs letting Ebony get the third.

Ryan teleported the group to the house and led them to the room. Inside was a bunch of balls and a few small beds on ground level for easy access.

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked.

"It's perfect." Ebony said putting her egg in one of the small beds and curling up around it.

"They are going to be very happy here." Felix said placing the other eggs with Ebony.

"If you guys need a break all you got to do is let us know." Latias said. "I would be more then happy to keep an eye on them and give you a break."

"I'll help too." Jade said. "It will give me some training for if Scale and I have kids."

"That is a very generous offer." Ebony said.

"You guys are too kind." Felix said. "You've done so much for us, even helped in our own battles."

"Well you guys are family." Ryan said. "You have done a lot to help us and never asked for anything back."

"You ended the feud between you and Ryan's family." Latias said.

"You borough the Dragon Claw to our family and with it's help I killed Anna." Ryan said. "Now Leon wields the blade proudly."

"None of this might have been possible if we never met you." Latias said.

"You guys are too nice." She said turning human and hugging them both.

"Guess you can show emotions from time to time." Ryan said.

"I might be crazy but I am not heartless." Ebony said laughing. "Seriously, thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "Like we said you part of our family."

"Were more then happy to be a part of it." Felix said.

"Hey I just though of something." Ryan said. "If you two have that special powers, do you think your kits will as well?"

"I never though of that." Ebony said. "If they do it could be dangerous if they don't know how to control it."

"Our god powers passed over to Jade and Leon," Latias said. "There a good chance your powers will pass to the kits as well."

"If that happens how are we going to teach them?!" Felix said.

"Relax," Jade said. "If they do have the prophecy power it wont manifest it's self for several years. It will take something big to awaken it. Like when Darkness killed Scale that set it off in me."

"For me it was when Arcaneina got hurt in the battle with Scarrex." Leon said.

"It will take extreme, and I mean extreme danger as in life threating to awaken the power." Jade said.

"If they do have the power you can use the dimensional pocket I had Palkia make for Jade and Leon." Ryan said. "There you can train them without risk of killing anyone."

"That would work." Felix said. "How is it you guys got all this stuff."

"Well we can't exactly train a young god and goddess in our back yard now can we." Latias said.

"She has a good point." Ebony said. "You know what Ryan and Latias are capable of and Jade and Leon are probably pretty close to the same power level as well."

"Yea..." Felix said. "I see your point."

"Fact is you guys are more then welcome to use it when you need it." Ryan said. "So Ebony when did you lay the eggs?"

"Last night." She said.

"You got about two weeks till they hatch then." Latias said.

"You know they are going to be able to turn human as well right." Ryan said.

"Since you two can it modified your genetic code and that in turn will carry over to them." Latias explained.

"Thats cool." Felix said. "It's going to take some time for then to figure out how to do it."

"It will but it won't." Jade said. "It's maintaining the body thats the hard part."

"Thats true," Felix said. "We will be able to teach the kits easy enough."

Just then Jolt came in.

"Hey everyone." He said. "Ah Ebony I see you laid your eggs."

"Yep," Ebony said. "Last night, has Aqua laid hers yet?"

"Last week." Jolt said. "Just one egg."

"Whats this now, your third litter?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Jolt said. "Our other little ones live all over the forest, it's really a nice place to grow up in. Sparkle is with Aqua right now seeing how she is doing, shes really good with young of all kinds. Well I better get going."

"See you later Jolt." Ryan said.

"Well go so you two can get used to this new room," Latias said. "If you guys need anything all you got to do is ask."

"Thanks again guys." Felix said.

"You guys rule." Ebony said.

"Thanks you two." Ryan said. "Remember this house is completely open to you, well except our room but other then that you guys can go anywhere."

"Oh I am going to be staying here till these little ones hatch." Ebony said.

"We will see you all later." Latias said and the four of them left the room.

"Soon little Eevee will be running around here." Jade said. "Eevee are so cute."

"Ebony and Felix are going to be so happy when those little ones hatch." Latias said.

"Like we were when Jade and Leon did." Ryan said with a grin.

"Thats a day I will never forget." Latias said.

--

--


	40. Ch 40: Merii's visit

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 40: Merii's visit

The next week went by fairly quietly, Leon and Jade got into an argument on who would get the last Oran berry bagel Latias made so the settled it the same way Ryan and his brother did, the fought over it. Jade beat Leon but decided to share it with him anyway. After over three hours of talking to her Felix managed to get Ebony away from her eggs and get her walking around while he looked after them. One day Ryan got a call on his com crystal, it was Merii.

"Hey Ryan." Merii said.

"Oh Merii hey," Ryan said. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing much," Merii said. "It's been a while since we last saw each other and had time to talk, you care if I come over so we can catch up some?"

"Your always welcome here," Ryan said. "My house has an open door policy to all my friends."

"Thanks we will be over in a couple hours." Merii said.

"See you then," Ryan said. "Oh one more thing, none of you have a problem with Espeons or Eevees do you?"

"No, I got an Espeon myself," Merii said. "Why?"

"Well a couple friends of mine Felix and Ebony are here and Ebony has a clutch of eggs she is waiting for to hatch."

"Oh baby Eevees." Merii said. "When are they due?"

"Not for another week." Ryan said.

"Oh that figures." Merii said sadly. "Oh well, see you when we get there."

"OK." Ryan said.

"Who was that?" Ebony asked.

"Oh that was one of my old friends, Merii." Ryan said. "Shes part of my past before I became Arceus's chosen one. Shes coming over for a visit. I ran into her back in Alamos."

"Ah I see." Ebony said. "Well if she is a friend of yours I guess I can trust her then."

After a couple hours Ryan got a knock on the door.

"That must be them." Ryan said opening the door.

"Hey Ryan," Merii said with Luke and Jayden at her sides.

"Hey you three," Ryan said stopping aside. "Welcome to my home."

"You have a very nice place here." Luke said looking the the Goldeen in the fish tank. "Where did you get the Goldeen?"

"Oh thats no Goldeen," Ryan said. "That my friend is a human that tried to rape Latias and tried capture all the council for a sick collection."

"So you turned him into a Goldeen?" Merii asked.

"Yep," Latias said coming down stairs. "Merii it's good to see you again."

"Hey wheres Suicune?" Ryan asked.

"I am right here,"A voice said as Suicune stepped out of Merii in a glowing blue energy.

"Hey girl." Ryan said hugging her. "How have you and Raikou doing?"

"Ah, well you know." Suicune said blushing then saying into Ryan's mind. "Old memories have been coming back that Merii would rather forget and it's stressing her out a lot, Jayden and Luke can help but only to a point so I was hoping that you might be able to her her come to terms with some of them, I know you a deeply understanding person so,"

"Say no more." Ryan said to her with his mind. "I will see what I can do. If she wants to talk I will listen."

"Thank you." Suicune said. "Please know that she is on a bit of a short fuse right now so do be careful."

"Well let me show you all around," Ryan said nodding to Suicune as she fused back with Merii.

"I got some other stuff to do right now so I will see you later." Latias said heading into the kitchen.

Ryan took them around and showed them their room and where everything in the house was. After that Ryan took them out back to the forest to show them around.

"So many different auras." Luke said with his eyes closed. "This whole forest is filled with life, Lady Merii."

"So you own all this." Merii said.

"Yep," Ryan said putting his hand on a tree. "Everything for three miles behind my house I own, it's a haven for all breeds of pokemon."

"Ah it's alright." Jayden said.

"Don't mind him, Ryan" Merii said.

Just then about a hundred Genesis drones fell out of the sky around the group.

"Ah crap." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang. "Luke, Jayden, protect Merii I will take out the drones."

"Got it!" They both said getting into a protective stance around Merii.

The drones came at the group and Ryan stated cutting the drones to pieces. One of the drones shot past Ryan head headed straight toward Merii.

"Lady Merii, no!" Luke yelled jumping in front of the blade drone.

The drone's blade pierced Luke's left shoulder as he blew it up with a Aura sphere.

"Luke no!" Merii yelled letting out a low growl.

Ryan turned to see Merii's body changing. Light blue fur began covering her body as it changed into a strange wolf human hybrid.

"No not again!" Jayden said.

"Lady Merii whats happening to you?!" Luke said holding his shoulder.

"I will kill them all!" Merii growled charging into the group of drones and cut them to pieces with her claws.

"Ryan we need to stop her before she hurts herself!" Jayden said as Merii riped apart the last drone.

"Time nexus freeze!" Ryan said and time around Merii slowed to a stop.

"Lady Merii what happened to you?!" Luke said reduced to tears.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened." Ryan said.

"It's a side affect of the bond Suicune and Merii has." Jayden said. "This only happened once when Luke was killed before Arceus borough him back. When she gets hit with something like this some of Suicune's power spills into her and you saw what she became. "

"When she changed, I could see she was in pain." Luke said. "I could feel it."

"Do you think it's safe to release her now?" Ryan asked.

"Yea," Jayden said. "She should turn back to normal once you do."

"Right." Ryan said. "Time Nexus return."

Time around Merii returned and she fell to the ground transforming back into her human form.

"Lady Merii, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Ah,what happened?" Merii said then passed out.

"Oh Merii why did you have to go and lose it again." Jayden said.

"Lets get her back to the house to Shaymin can check her out." Ryan said.

"Right." Jayden said.

"I got you Lady Merii." Luke said picking her up.

Ryan teleported the group to the house and as soon as Latias saw Merii she freaked. Ryan filled her in on what happened.

"I see." Latias said. "Get her to med bay, I will go get Shaymin."

"Right," Ryan said. "Luke follow me."

Ryan took the three of them to the med bay where they set Merii on one of the beds.

"Luke let me take a look at that shoulder." Ryan said.

"I am fine," Luke said. "Take care of Merii first."

"Alright," Ryan said heading over to the bed where Merii was. "I will see what I can do, please leave."

Luke and Jayden reluctantly left the room so Ryan could make sure Merii was alright after about ten minuets Shaymin and Lillystone showed up and headed into the room with Ryan. Suicune came out of the room as Lillystone and Shaymin went in.

"Suicune, how is Merii?" Jayden asked.

"Please not so loud." Suicune said. "My head is splitting."

After another fifteen or so minuets Ryan opened the door and Luke and Jayden swarmed him.

"How is Merii?!" Jayden asked quickly.

"Chill, chill, chill," Ryan said. "Merii is just fine, she suffered from a major energy drain but other then that she is just fine."

"Suicune you alright?" Shaymin asked

"My head feel like it was cut in half." Suicune said covering her head with her paws.

"Drink this." Shaymin said holding out a small bottle of blue liquid. "It will help a lot."

"Thanks," Suicune said taking the bottle in her mouth and drinking it.

Inside the Room Luke and Jayden were rubbing Merii's head.

"How long will she be out for?" Jayden asked.

"Could be three or four days." Ryan said. "You know her powers in that form are very impressive."

"Her beast form is powerful but it looks horrible." Luke said.

"and my dragon form isn't." Ryan said transforming into his dragon form. "While these forms are strange but they increase our powers greatly."

"Where does your powers come from, Ryan?" Luke asked.

"From my dragon spirit." Ryan said turning back to normal. "Merii gets hers from the bond she has with Suicune."

"How does it happen?" Luke asked

"Well the first time it was borough on my powerful emotional stress." Ryan said. "For me it was having my mother die in my arms. Now I can do it at will without the help of my fused blade Dragon Soul."

"I am sorry," Luke said. "I shouldn't have borough it up."

"It's fine," Ryan said. " The fact is, if she is willing I could help her master this form."

"Lady Merii means the world to us," Luke said.

"As much as I don't like to see her in that form," Jayden said. "If she want to learn to use this beast side, we will support her all the way."

"Luke let me heal that shoulder." Ryan said placing his hand over the wound and healing it. "Hey I know, get back you two."

Ryan's hands glowed green as he put them oh Merii's shoulder. As he did the color returned to Merii's cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"Uh... what... what happened?" Merii asked sitting up.

Luke and Jayden explained what happened and Merii broke down.

"I could have killed someone!" Merii cried.

"Don't worry I stopped you before you could, Merii." Ryan said.

"Thank Mew you did." Merii said crying. "All I remember was getting really mad then I blacked out."

"I have something to help you." Ryan said leaving the room and coming back with a glowing blue crystal necklace. "I made this when I was working on controlling my dragon form. It helps to keep your mind clear and focused. Next time you transform you should be able to keep in control."

"Thanks, Ryan." Merii said putting on the necklace.

"Merii, if you want I can help you control your beast form." Ryan said. "I know from experience what it's like."

"How?" Merii asked.

Ryan smiled and transformed freaking her out a little.

"I am the vessel for a dragon spirit." Ryan said turning back. "Merii I can help you control this form, teach you to master it and how to use it to protect the ones you love. All you have to do is ask."

"Ryan, please teach me." Merii said almost begging. "If it will help me to control this and to help protect my loved ones then please, teach me."

"Very well." Ryan said. "We can start now or when ever your ready."

"I need some lunch first." Merii said.

"Help your self to the kitchen." Ryan said.

"Do you really think she can control that beast form?" Suicune asked as Merii followed Latias to the kitchen.

"Yes," Ryan said with a smile. "I saw the look of pure determination her her eyes, she wants to do this even if it kills her."

"It wont will it?" Luke asked quickly.

"No I wont let it go that far." Ryan said laughing. "Trust me Luke she is in good hands."

"And claw." Shorako said in Ryan's mind.

"Yes, and claws." Ryan said out loud on accident.

"Hey Luke did Ryan just talk to him self?" Jayden whispered to Luke.

"I think hes talking to his dragon spirit or something." Luke whispered back.

"That or hes a nut case." Jayden whispered back him a slap in the back of the head from Luke.

"Even if he is he can help Lady Merii control this other form." Luke said. "And she seams to think very highly of him so just trust him."

"Yea I guess your right." Jayden said.

--

Before I forget Merii and her crew is owned by a GirlWaterShaman. This was part of yet another im chat session we had with some of our friends.

--

Guard: Hey all

_Pie flied in and hit me in the face_

Guard: For the love of god cant I say one blasted thing without getting hit with a pie?!

_Ryan and Latias teleport in._

Ryan: You called.

Guard: No Ryan I didn't. I just got hit in the face with another dang pie.

Latias: I see that. I though you had an anti pie shield?

Guard: Yea, it sorta disappeared.

Ryan: Stinks for you were out of here before-

_Two pies hit Ryan and Latias._

Ryan: So much for that.

Latias: On the plus side it's Cutsap berry pie.


	41. Ch 41: Taming the beast within

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 41: Taming the beast within

After about a half hour Merii can followed Latias to the training room. Inside Ryan and Luke were meditating.

"I never did get the whole meditation thing." Jayden said before hugging Merii. "You sure you want to do this?"

"This is something I have to do." Merii said.

Ryan and Luke both opened their eyes and Looked at Merii.

"Are you ready Merii?" Ryan asked.

"I am." She said stepping forward.

"Merii, Ryan promised us that he wouldn't let you get hurt during this training." Luke said. "Please listen to everything he says."

"I will Luke," Merii said hugging him.

"You think she will be able to control her form?" Shorako asked Ryan.

"I think so." Ryan said out loud. "Suicune I am afraid you will have to stay here while Merii learns to control this form."

"I understand." Suicune said separating from Merii. "Because of our link my powers will still leak into her."

Ryan held out his hand and a strange blue portal opened.

"Follow me Merii." Ryan said.

Merii followed Ryan into the portal. Inside the portal was when a great coliseum.

"Merii, welcome to the coliseum of knowledge," Ryan said. "This is a pocket dimension Palkia created for Leon and Jade to train their god powers, this place will double as you place of training."

"Ryan." Shorako said.

"Yes?" Ryan said out loud again.

"Ryan who are you talking to?" Merii asked.

"Summon me," Shorako said. "I wish to watch how this one fights."

"Merii don't freak out." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang.

"What do you mean?" Merii asked backing up a little.

"Shorako I summon you!" Ryan yelled raising dragon Fang into the air.

Merii's eyes grew wide as Shorako stepped out of the portal.

"Whoa..." Merii said staring at the dragon.

"Merii, this is my dragon spirit, Shorako." Ryan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Merii said not frighted by Shorako.

"You loose you fear quickly." Shorako said lowering his head to look at her through one of his amber colored eyes. "I will be watching the fight to see how well you do."

"Merii before we can begin you must learn how to unleash your beast form at will." Ryan said.

"How?" Merii asked. "I have only transformed under great stress."

Ryan could tell that the prospect of forcing the transformation intimated her a bit.

"Close your eyes," Ryan said. "Think back to the point when you first transformed, remember the feeling of what snapped inside of you that caused the transformation."

Merii though back to everything that happened and she could feel the anger welling up inside her.

"Now release it." Ryan said.

Merii fell to the floor in pain, the transformation was happening but at a slower rate then last time. Her change was much different then Ryan's in ways he couldn't understand.

"It hurts!" Merii yelled.

"Merii clear you mind," Ryan said. "Keep in control."

"I... am trying!" Merii said through the pain.

"Merii learn the feel of the transformation," Shorako said. "Learn the feel of you body changing, what it took to get the transformation to take place."

After several more minuets the transformation was complete and Merii stood up.

"This feels...weird," Merii said looking at her new body. "So strange."

"Good your still in control." Ryan said. "Lets see what this form of yours can do. Well start by testing you speed."

"You want me to run?" Merii asked.

"Close the distance between us as fast as you can." Ryan said jumping back to the other side of the arena.

"Alright," Merii said said running toward Ryan. "Here I come!"

Ryan watch as the distances between them closed fairly quickly.

"Now bad." Ryan said as Merii stopped in front of him. "You have good control for just unleashing the form."

"Thanks." Merii said. "I am not even tired from that."

"Thats one of the advantages of your transformation," Ryan said. "Your endurance, stamina and over all power multiples by insane levels."

"I could get used to this." Merii said jumping over a hundred feet in the air and landing unhurt back on the ground.

"Now don't let it go to your head." Ryan said. "Power can corrupt people it they aren't careful."

"I know," Merii said. "I wonder if I will become as strong as Goruden."

"Whose Goruden?" Ryan asked.

"A friend of mine," Merii said. "Maybe you will meet him some time."

"The name seams familiar." Ryan said. "Ah well back to training."

"So whats next?" Merii asked.

"Were going to test your strength." Ryan said. "Punch me in the face, as hard as you can. You wont hurt me, don't worry."

Merii jumped back and charged at Ryan hitting him square in the jaw pushing him back a couple inches.

"Very nice," Ryan said with a grin as he entered a battle stance. "You have great strength now were going to see how well you dodge."

"Alright." Merii said entering a stance as well.

Ryan charged Merii who started dodging his blows. After a couple minuets Merii parried one of Ryan's blows and shot behind him hitting him in the back with her elbow.

"Not bad." Ryan said hitting her with a roundhouse kick sending her flying. "After a counterattack get back fast before you take a hit in return."

"I got it." Merii said landing on her hands and doing several flips before landing on her feet. "Good thing I want training with Luke those few times."

"She has much potential." Shorako said. "She should start training with Jade soon."

"Soon but not yet." Ryan said.

"She is getting very close to getting most of the form under control." Shorako said.

"Alright ready for the next test?" Ryan asked Merii as he turned into his dragon form.

"Yea," She said excitedly.

Ryan could tell Merii was no longer intimated but her new form.

"Is see you found your confidence." Ryan said grinning then disappearing into thin air. "Try and find me, you can't always trust your eyes so trust you other senses."

"Alright Merii," She said to herself closing her eyes. "Listen for his breathing, try and find his scent, feel the vibrations in the ground from his foot steps, feel the energy around me."

"Too slow!" Ryan said landing three hits to Merii's gut before jumping back. "Ready to try again?"

"Oh yea!" She said jumping back up.

"Here I come!" Ryan said disappearing again.

"Lets try this again." Merii said clearing her mind.

In Merii's mind she could see a clear pool in the darkness slowly a light begins to expand around her as her senses began to widen.

"I must find him." Merii though. "I wont let him get me again."

In the pool of light Merii can see an orb of light moving quickly around the pool toward her.

"Got you!" Merii yelled spinning around and blocking Ryan's kick.

"Excellent job!" Ryan said turning back. "I will make a great warrior out of you. Were done for today."

"Thank you, Ryan." Merii said bowing. "That was proper right, for two warriors to bow to each other."

"Yes Merii." Ryan said bowing to her. "It is a way of showing respect."

"So how do I turn back?" Merii asked.

"Calm you mind and relax your body." Ryan said. "Feel Suicune's energy flowing through you and stop drawing from it."

Merii closed her eyes and slowly returned to her normal form.

"That felt, different." Merii said. "It didn't hurt it just felt strange."

"You body has adapted to the transformation." Ryan said.

I feel... weak."Merii said losing her balance.

"I got you!" Ryan said catching Merii. "Lets get you back to the real world."

Ryan opened a portal back to his house and carried Merii back to a freaked out Jayden and Luke.

"What happened to Merii?!" Jayden yelled.

"I am fine." Merii said. "I am just tired."

"We got you." Luke said taking her from Ryan.

Jayden whispered something to Luke and Luke slapped him in the back of the head.

"What are you nuts?!" Luke said. "Lady Merii needs to rest."

"Right sorry." Jayden said. "Lets get Merii up to her room so she can sleep."

With that Luke and Jayden headed up stairs with Merii.

"How did she do?" Latias asked.

"She has some skills." Ryan said. "I am letting those three come with Merii next time to see her train. I am thinking about putting her in a match with Jade."

"I would kick her can dad." Jade said.

"She is good, Jade." Ryan said "You will be fighting her in your human form."

"I understand dad." Jade said. "I will be ready."

--

There is a few more chapters with Merii in them to come.

--


	42. Ch 42: Ebony's kits

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 42: Ebony's kits

The next few days went by fairly fast between training Merii and the daily sparing matches Ryan and his family had. Today it was Leon and Jade against Ryan, all three of them were blindfolded. Ryan was kicking their cans badly.

"Do they always do this, Lady Latias?" Luke asked Latias.

"Yep," Latias said with a grin. "It's how we keep fit and skilled."

"Whats with that counter?" Merii asked pointing to a clock counting down.

"Thats how long Jade and Leon has left to take Ryan out before he lays them out flat."Latias said laughing. "Looks like their going to lose again."

"Come on you two." Ryan said blocking Jade's slash to the head. "You got two minuets left, take the blind folds off and keep trying."

The two of them took off the blindfolds and kept attacking to little avail.

"They seam to be attacking a little... extremely lady Latias," Luke said. "Why?"

"Oh they are trying to impress Ryan," Latias said. "They want to go with their mates to a couple of islands far out in the ocean for a week to relax but they have get permission from Ryan as well as the maps to get there. I already said it was alright but they know we both have to say alright."

At that moment the timer sounded and Jade and Leon looked at each other.

"You know what that means." Ryan said entering dragon form blowing off the blindfold.

"Not this time dad!" Jade said entering dragon form. "I will get that map!"

"Alright Jade," Ryan said turning to face her. "Show me what you got."

The two of them clash and Jade ended up flying into a wall.

"You let your mind wonder on other things then the battle." Ryan said looking at Jade.

Leon came up behind Ryan and slash him who turned into a cloud of green energy.

"Nice try Leon." Ryan said hitting him with a roundhouse sending him next to Jade."Be a little more quiet next time."

Both of them got up and bowed to Ryan.

"Good fight." They said.

"Good fight." Ryan said bowing to them.

The two of them turned to leave when Ryan stopped them.

"And just where do you two think your going." Ryan said with a grin.

"To go tell our mates the trips off." Jade said.

"Well you two can't leave without these." Ryan said throwing them each a scroll. "Open them."

Inside each scroll was a detailed map of the islands and their exact location. Ryan watch as their faces light up.

"We can go!" Jade yelled excitedly.

"I said you had to impress me not beat me." Ryan said with a grin. "You two more then earned these today."

All of a sudden a voice rang out it their heads, it was Ebony.

"EVERYONE, IT"S TIME!" She yelled.

Everyone ran up stairs and into the room.

"You all made it just in time." Felix said as a cracking sound filled the room.

The group headed over to Ebony who had the biggest grin on her face. The group watches as the first egg begins to crack more and then shatter leaving behind a little Eevee kit with egg shell hat. It made a little squeal and rubbed hit head against Ebony's leg.

"This one will be named Selyn." Ebony said with a smile before laying down next to her new kit.

Just then Aqua and Jolt came in with their little kit following them.

"We got here just in time." Jolt said. "Everyone this is Jolter."

Ebony's kit looked at jolter and hid behind Ebony's leg.

"It's alright," Ebony said. "You can play with him."

Selyn slowly got out from behind Ebony and made his way over to Jolter who was slowly walking over to him. The two of them smell each other and after finding they were friendly they started chasing each other around the room.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Aqua said laughing.

Just then the second egg started cracking and shaking before shattering leaving another little Eevee kit.

"Your name little one is Iliana." Ebony said.

Iliana let out a loud squeal in agreement before looking at Jolter and her brother and let out a questioning squeal.

"You can go play with them if you like." Ebony said.

Iliana let out a happy squeal and ran over to them.

"Watch this." Ryan said heading over to a box the pulling out three small balls and then rolled them over to them.

The little ones saw the balls and started pushing them around the room.

"Well thats one way to keep them busy." Ebony said laughing.

After a few minuets the last egg began shaking and cracking. When is shattered there was two little Eevee kits.

"Alara and Jorna." Ebony said.

"This is our family." Felix said with a smile.

"Hey Ebony, lets take the kits out into the forest and show them around." Aqua said.

"I don't know." Ebony said. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"Oh relax Ebony." Jolt said. "The whole forest is as safe as can be. It's under Ryan's protection remember."

"Oh alright but we have to be careful." Ebony said. "Come on my little kits lets go."

"This should be fun." Felix said. "Don't worry Ebony, the forest is as safe as the house."

"I will leave the back door unlocked so you can get back in." Ryan said.

"Well see you guys later." Felix said as the group headed out the door..

At the same time Jade, Scale, Leon, and Arcaneina came down stairs.

"I cant wait for this!" Arcaneina said happily.

"It's going to be just me and you alone for a week." Leon said. "This is going to be so much fun."

I know!" Jade said. "I can't wait to get out and smell that sea air."

"On the corner of each map is a stone from the island all you got to do it feel the stone and you will know the exact location to teleport to." Ryan said. "You can feel the energy from the island in the stone."

Jade and Leon touched the stones on the maps and felt the energy of the islands.

"So thats where the island is at." Jade is. "Well dad we'll see you later."

"Be safe." Latias said hugging Jade. "Contact us when you get the chance."

"We will mom." Jade said. "Bye."

With that Jade and Scale teleported away.

"Have fun Leon." Latias said.

"Keep Arcaneina safe." Ryan said. "Keep in contact with us as well."

"I will dad." Leon said.

With that Leon teleported away with Arcaneina.

"Were not going to hear from them are we." Latias said.

"Nope." Ryan said laughing.

"Ryan, I think I want to start traveling around again." Merii said.

"Have fiun and be safe then." Ryan said.

"You welcome here any time." Latias said.

After a couple hours Merii was all set and ready to go.

"Good luck out there." Ryan said. "Remeber to keep that crystal with you."

"I will Ryan." Merii said hugging them. "Bye."

With that Merii and her two boys heads off.

"You know Ryan, we got this whole house to ourselves." Latias said. "Got any ideas?"

"Yea." Ryan said with a grin. "I'll get the checker board!"

""Thats not what I-" Latias started before Ryan pushed his lips into hers.

"You really think I am that stupid." Ryan said with a grin.

--

Everyone on the 15th I will be moving so I am not sure when I will be able to up date again.

--


	43. Ch 43: What now!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

For those hoping for a lemon, sorry change of plans, no lemon for you.

Ch 43: What now?!

Ryan Carried Latias up to their room and set her on the bed.

"Time for some fun." Ryan said with a grin.

"Bring it." Latias said with a smile.

Just then there was a knock on their door.

"Go away were busy." Ryan said.

"Sorry to disturb you but it's important." A voice said.

Ryan knew whose it was right away, it was Darkria.

"We will pick this up later." Ryan whispered before heading over to the door. "Lets go down stairs and talk."

"Fine by me." Darkria said and heading down stairs.

Ryan and Latias teleported down stairs and met up with Darkria.

"So whats going on?" Ryan asked.

"Well during the full moon some thing attack Cress." Darkria started. "It had blood red hair and claws like a sandslash, and the eyes, they were as black as the night."

"The full moon was two weeks ago!" Latias yelled. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Because we beat him fairly easy," Darkria explained." and figured you have enough to deal with since this whole Genesis thing started. The thing is this, when the sun came up, he turned human. He had green hair and blue eyes, He said his name was Zeke. We turned our backs for a minuet and he was gone."

"I see..." Ryan said. "Do you think he's with genesis? One of their latest experiments maybe?"

"I don't think so," Darkria said. "What I felt from him was different from Scarlet when you fought her. I am worried, this is the new moon tonight and I am think he might come for me next."

"Your not the only one at risk Ria," Ryan said thinking. "Latias go with Darkria back to his island."

"Where will you go?" Latias asked?

"I am going to Turnback cave," Ryan said. "Giratina might be at risk as well."

"Right." Latias said giving Ryan a kiss. "See you later, Honey."

"Be safe, my love." Ryan said kissing her back. "The night is here, now we will see if this vale of darkness is going to show again."

With that the three of them teleported, Darkria and Latias to new moon island and Ryan to Turnback cave.

"Everything looks clear here." Latias said searching the island.

"The night is still young." Darkria said.

At Turnback cave, Ryan's hunch was right. Inside the cave was a strange creature attacking Giratina. It had black hair and glowing red eyes. It also had pure place angle wings.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryan said.

"Ryan thank god your here!" Giratina said dodging an energy blast from the creature. "I was relaxing here and this thing attacked me!"

"This is not your fight!" The creature hissed and created an energy shield.

Ryan drew Dragon Fang and shredded the shield in seconds.

"Your dead!" Ryan yelled charging toward the creature.

Just then a boy with green hair ran out in front of him. Ryan looked at his lifeforce and found it was crossed with that of a Gallade.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled.

"You!" Ryan said. "Your the one who attacked Cress!"

"What are you taking about?!" The boy said.

"Your Zeke right?" Ryan asked.

"Yea," Zeke said. "How did you know?!"

"Those people on full moon island were my friends." Ryan said. "They were Darkria, Cresselia, and their daughter Vespera. Now if you excuse me I have to save the mother of my son's mate thank you."

"Wait," Zeke said. "That is my friend Hana. We were changed by team eclipse and change on the phrases of the moon, me the full and Hana the new."

"Damn!" Ryan said. "Giratina, hide in the shadows, she will come after me next I am sure."

"Alright!" Giratina said disappearing into the shadows.

Hana tried to find Giratina but couldn't and turned her attention to Ryan.

"This is your fault!" Hana yelled and charged Ryan who put her into a sleeper hold.

"Well that was easy." Ryan said coiling energy coils around her. "Shes coming back with me."

"If she goes so do I." Zeke said.

"Fine by me." Ryan said. "I got some questions for you as well."

"Thanks for coming Ryan." Giratina said coming out of the shadows.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "Wheres Arceus?"

"At the hall of Origin."Giratina said. "He said he needed to find a few things."

"Alright just fill him in when he gets back." Ryan said. "Tell him everything is under control."

"Will do." Giratina said with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye." Ryan said with a wave.

Ryan teleported the three of them to his house and put Hana into a locked room.

"Once she wakes up she can come out." Ryan said as Latias teleported in.

"What happened?" Latias asked.

Ryan filled her in on what happened.

"So this guy is the one who did it." Latias said looking at Zeke.

"Are you two from Alto Mare?" Zeke asked.

"We are." Latias said.

"So it was you I saw at the Tour Da Alto Mare." Zeke said.

"We were there yes." Ryan said. "Our kids are gone for the time being with their mates."

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Zeke asked. "I am sure my pokemon are worried."

"We will just go get them," Ryan said. "Where do you live?"

"In Hearthome." Zeke said.

"Lets go get them then." Ryan said turning human and heading to the front door. "Also everything you see and hear, forget them."

"Got it." Zeke said as they headed out and he saw the house. "No way! Were just outside Hearthome!"

"Yep, I live here with Latias and the kids." Ryan said. "Lets go get your pokemon."

"OK." Zeke said. "I always wondered who lived here."

"Now you know." Ryan said.

Zeke led Ryan into town and to house.

"Well this is my place." Zeke said heading inside with Ryan following. "It's not the best but it's home."

Zeke headed around the house and came back with a Gallade, a golden Luxio, an Arbock, and a Medicham.

"These are my pokemon," Zeke said. "Gallade, Zap, and Naginia. The Medicham is Hana's

All of the pokemon looked at Ryan strangely before Gallade stepped forward.

"Zeke, who is this?" Gallade asked.

"This is Ryan." Zeke said. "That is right, right?"

"Yes." Ryan said sitting down.

"He stopped Hana from killing Giratina." Zeke said.

"Hana went after the spirit of the underworld?!" Medicham yelled.

"Relax, shes at my house," Ryan said. "I put her into a sleeper hold so she will be out for a while."

"Well thats good then." Medicham said. "May we go see her?"

"Yea, lets get back." Ryan said teleporting them all to his house. "Well here we are."  
How?!" Gallade said looking at Ryan.

"Things are not what they appear." Ryan said transforming into his true form causing all of the pokemon to jump back.

"Cool your a... what exactly are you?" Zap asked.

"He's a Latios." Medicham said. "One of the legendaries that protect this world."

"Arceus is the god of our race and the Legendaries are his knights so to speak." Gallade finished.

"Things have changed since you last heard that." Ryan said.

"Latias fourteen years ago Arceus passed his powers to another." Latias said. "Arceus is no longer god.)

"Who is?" Zeke asked.

"Do don't trust you enough for that yet." Latias said.

"You may meet them one day but not till we can truly trust you." Ryan said. "There are rooms open to you here, go and rest. We will question you in the morning."

"You will find rooms all around the house." Latias said. "Take any of them you wish.

With that Ryan and Latias teleported to their room.

"Who knows what is going on now." Ryan said.

"We will find out soon enough," Latias said laying on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love." Ryan said laying next to her.

--

Sorry for taking so long. I haven't really had time to type since the move. Zeke and his group are owned by Dunboys.

--

Guard: Hey everyone.

Latias: Took you long enough, Guard.

Ryan: Latias chill, I hope the kids are having fun.

Guard: I am sure they are, you got them and their mates alone on islands.

Ryan: Yep, I know they are going to enjoy it.


	44. Ch 44: Question time

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 44: Question time

The next morning Ryan and Latias as always were up by sunrise and were eating when Zeke came out with Hana and their pokemon.

"Awake I see." Ryan said.

"Good morning." Latias said

"Hey Ryan, Latias." Zeke said.

"So your the two he was telling me about." Hana said.

"Yep thats us." Ryan said. "Tell me do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not a thing." Hana said. "All I remember was noticing the new moon before blacking out."

"During that time you attack Giratina." Latias said.

"I what?!" She yelled.

"It's true," Zeke said. "Ryan stopped you and brough you here, he has some questions for us."

"And after that?" Hana asked a little nervice.

"After that you will be free to go." Latias said.

"Just like that," Hana said. "Free as a pedgey, no strings attached?"

"Well that depends on what we find out." Ryan said. "We might ask you to keep your eyes open and report anything you find out."

"We wont kill you or anything," Latias said. "Our leaders wouldn't like that."

"Just who is your leaders?" Hana asked.

"The god and goddess of the pokemon race of course." Ryan said.

"I though Arceus was the god?" Hana asked.

"Things have changed my dear." Latias said. "Fourteen years ago he passed his powers to two others."

"I see," Hana said. "Will we get to meet them?"

"Answer our questions and we will see." Latias said.

"I guess thats fair enough." Hana said. " What do you want to know?"

"We'll start with the basics," Ryan said. "Team Eclipse, who are they and what is their goal?"

"They are an organization bent on creating the ultimate lifeform." Hana said. "They will stop at nothing to reach this goal, no matter the cost."

"Well atleast we have their goal," Latias though. "We still don't know Genesis's goal yet."

"They do cross genetic expirments on human and pokemon alike." Zeke said. "Hana and I were just one of their twisted expirments."

"Do you know who their leader is?" Latias asked.

"His name is Tyrant," Hana said sadly. "My father."

"Thats horrible!" Ryan yelled.

"I know." Medicham said. "Thats sick when you can do that to your own child."

"I guess you got a personal gruge with him then." Latias said.

"Bigtime." Hana said.

"Well thats all the questions we have for now." Latias said.

"You answered all our questions so you can ask us a few." Ryan said.

"If you don't mind us asking, how old are you two?" Zeke asked.

"Were both thirty-two." Latias said. "Even though our human forms look seventeen or eighteen."

"Your kids, How old are they?" Gallade asked.

"Jade and Leon are both fourteen almost fifteen." Ryan said. "They both hatched on the same day minets between each other."

"The new pokemon god and goddess," Medicham said. "How did this come about?"

"Well Arceus was quite old and his power were slowly going dorment." Ryan said. "So he chose two of his most capable subjects, his chosen human and the pokemon he fell in love with and gave them his powers."

"To this day they both safeguard the pokemon race." Latias said. "We were both there when it happened."

"Can we meet them?" Spark asked quickly.

"Well I think we can trust you enought to meet them." Ryan said. "What do you think Latias?"

"I think we can." Latias said with a grin.

"You see you two," Ryan said as they revealed their true colors. "WE are the god and godess of the pokemon race."

All of their jaws dropped as Ryan finished.

"Suprised." Ryan said. "We hide our godhood well we know."

"We've had a lot of practice." Latias said.

"So the story, was it all made up?" Negaina asked.

"Oh no it was all true." Ryan said. "I was at one time Arceus's chosen one and I did indead fall in love with Latias when I was sixteen. Arceus turned me into a Latios a year later so we could breed."

"And at Alto Mare, Zeke, you saw the results." Latias said.

"So you two are really the god and goddess of the pokemon race then." Hana said. "How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I don't mind telling" Latias said with a grin. "Ryan and I met when we were sixteen at a council meeting. It was live at first sight."

"Of course Latias had mixed feelings about me because at the time I was pure human." Ryan said. "See I am not sure what you two think about it but I feel that relationships between trainers and their pokemon are normal."

"We have the same emotions and feeling as any human," Latias explained. "But were in a different forms then you thats why most people think it's wrong."

"Ah well Latias and I are just proof that it's possible." Ryan said. "A year we were together before I was changed into a Latios."

"That long," Zeke said. "Dang."

"We follow the rule that love knows no bounds." Latias said. "Our kids were free to chose their mates as well as we were. My mom, well adopted mom, Shaymin, she explained it all to me."

"Adopted?" Zeke asked.

"I lost my mom when I was two." Latias said sadly. "My dad a few years later. I had no parents for most of my younger life, my brother did his best but he was in the same boat as me. He did what he could to protect me, in the end giving his life when a couple jerks from team rocket attacked Alto Mare."

"I am so sorry." Hana said.

"It's alright," Latias said with a sad smile. " I got my brother back a few days later. It was a few months later when I met Ryan. He filled a void I had for all those years."

"Thats an interesting story." Negaina said. "Sounds like you have had many hardships."

"They have only made me stronger." Latias said.

"You all are free to go." Ryan said. "If you find anything else about Eclipse please let us know."

"We will." Zeke said.

"And tell no one about what you've seen and heard today." Latias said.

"Like anyone would believe us anyway." Hana said.

"You got a point there." Latias said. "Still not a word."

"We understand." Hana said.

After an hour Zeke and Hana came from their rooms packed and ready to go.

"Well were off." Zeke said.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused." Hana said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "I will tell giratina you are sorry."

"Thank you." Hana said. "Well, I guess well see you around."

"Stop by any time." Ryan said. "You can meet Jade and Leon then"

"Sounds like a plan." Zeke said. "Till next time."

With that the two of them headed off with their pokemon.

"Well now we got another thing to add to our to do list." Ryan said.

"Ah well Zeke and Hana will take care of things for the time being." Latias said. "The look on our faces was priceless."

"Well it's not everyday you get to meet a god and goddess." Latias said.

"True true I agree with you there." Ryan said laughing. "We got the whole day ahead of us. Time to find something to do."

"Oh I know just what we can do." Latias said heading up the stairs. "You still owe me after all."

"Sounds like fun." Ryan said following her up stairs.

--

OK NOW the next chapter will be a lemon, there will be 3 lemons coming up fairly quick. Ryan x Latias, Jade x Scale, and Leon x Arcaneina. Just a heads up.


	45. Ch 45: Love's bond

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 45: Love's bond

Ryan headed up to the room to find Latias already on the bed with a lustful look in her eyes, her scent had already filled the room.

"Ah someone must really want to had a little fun." Ryan said laying next to Latias and kissing her neck.

"Well it's been close to three months since we last mated." Latias said taking Ryan's hand and putting it on her moist lips.

"I know," Ryan whispered as he slid his fingers into her. "With this whole Genesis thing going on I forgot about your needs and I am sorry for that."

"It's alright," Latias said laying back her head and letting the pleasure wash over her.

Ryan smiled and continued to kiss her neck while he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her making her moan. Slowly Ryan made his way down her body and began to lick the moisture off her lips causing Latias is let out another loud moan.

"Ah you like that don't you." Ryan said into her mind as he slid his tongue into her.

"Don't stop!" Latias moaned as Ryan explored her inner walls.

Ryan pushed his tongue deeper into her making her moan louder. Knowing Latias wanted more he slid his fingers into her and began thrusting them into her making her moan loudly and release into his mouth.

"I really needed that." Latias said as she began to calm down.

"Keep your eyes closed." Ryan said as he teleported them to the cave on the island in Alto Mare. "Alright open them."

"You know just how to set the mood." She said as she pushed him onto his back. "My turn."

Latias smiled and coiled her tongue around Ryan's tip and pulled him into her mouth. Slowly she began to suck on his tip and coiled her tongue around the rest of his length. Ryan laid back and let Latias work.

"That feels so good." Ryan said as Latias picked up speed.

Latias smiled as she pulls more of Ryan into her mouth making him let out a moan. She began humming adding to Ryan's pleasure while releasing small pulses of energy into his tip. With a loud moan Ryan spilled his seed into her mouth which she happily drank.

"That felt nice" Ryan said.

Latias floated over Ryan and smiled at him before sliding his tip into her. Ryan reached up but she stopped him.

" No no honey," Latias whispered with a mischievous grin. "Use you hands and I will stop right now."

Ryan knew what she was doing, she did it to him a few times and she knew it drove him crazy. Painfully slowly she slid a little more of Ryan into her. It was taking all his self control not to grab her and pull her down onto him. He could feel her juices dripping down his length and it was driving him mad.

"Ah is someone having a little bit of a hard time." she said sliding more of him into her.

Latias knew this drove him crazy but she also knew he enjoyed it. Slowly she continued to slide more of him into her and he began to relax some as she did. Finally she got all of Ryan's length into her and she looked into his eyes.

"Now you can take over." She said with a grin.

Ryan flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting into her as she began moan. Ryan noticed how close they were to the water and with a grin rolled into it letting the cool wash over their bodies. Ryan kept thrusting deeper into her and she began thrusting back against him pushing his length deeper into her body. Ryan began kissing just under her chin and began to hit her sweet spot sending her into a loud moan as she released onto him. The feeling of her juices pushed Ryan over the edge and he releaced deep inside her. Ryan kept thrusting into her knowing she wasn't ready to stop yet. Latias looked up at Ryan and locked her lips with his. Ryan thrusted faster into her and continued hitting her sweet spot sending waves of pleasure rushing through her body and with another loud moan she released covering Ryan's length in her juices again and with a deep thrust he released into body again.

"I really needed this." Latias said with a grin.

"So did I." Ryan said kissing her. "Just think we got the whole place to our selves. Felix and Ebony will be around but they will be with their kits for most of the time."

"Jade and Leon are going to have plenty of fun I am sure." Latias said. "I am going to sleep."

"Same," Ryan said as Latias put her head on his chest. "Goodnight my sweet."

--

Sorry it took so long, hard to type lemons when you got family around.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I got some more ideas for my story but this stuff with happen till later after all these lemons.

(Jade and Scale comes in.)

Jade: Hey Guard, what you up to?

Guard: Plans for later check them out.

(Jade and Scale read the plans.)

Jade: I am not sure about this...

Scale: Relax Jade, I think it's a great idea.

Jade: Well alright, but only because you think so.


	46. Ch 46: Midnight Isle

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 46: Midnight Isle

Jade and Scale ended up on the island just as the sun was going down. The island was fairly large, about the size of a small town. The island was covered in tropical trees and large crystals with let out a strange blue and green light.

"From what the map says that those crystals create a natural cloaking field around the island." Jade said reading the writing on the map. "Thats why it has never been found before."

"Thats cool." Scale said as he poked one of the crystals with his tail. " So what should we do first?"

"Lets find a lake or something to sleep in." Jade answered looking at the map. " I don't fancy sleeping in the salt water, it's murder on my fur."

"It looks like theres one about a half mile inland." Scale said pointing to a spot on the map with his tail.

"Lets go check it out." Jade said rolling up the map and putting it in her backpack.

The two set off into the forest and after about a fifteen minuets they found a lake but it wasn't a lake but a hot spring.

"Oh did I pick a good spot or what!" Scale said as he touch the water with the tip of his tail before jumping in. "Come on Jade, the waters great!"

"Works for me!" Jade yelled and went head first into the hot water before floating to the surface. "This is nice."

"I am glad your happy." Scale said coiling around Jade and kissing her neck.

"Easy boy," Jade said with a grin. "Later I promise, I want to explore the island first."

"Alright," Scale said giving her one final kiss before stopping. "So what should we do now?"

"Well the map said there was a crystal cave a little ways from here." Jade said grabbing the map from her backpack.

"Sweet, lets go." Scale said getting out of the hot spring and shaking the water off him.

"I will have some more crystals for my collection after this trip." Jade said shaking the water from her fur.

The two of them headed through the woods and after a little looking found the cave.

"This looks like the place." Jade said looking at the map.

"Cool lets head in and get you some new crystals for the collection." Scale said heading into the cave with Jade following.

As the two got deeper into the cave it naturally got pitch black in minutes.

"I can't see a thing." Scale said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Let me take over." Jade said laughing as her eyes glowed silver.

"Right, night vision, I forgot about that." Scale said with a slight laugh.

Jade led Scale deeper into the cave until they entered a room light by a large crystal in the center. The whole room was made out of crystal. There were several large crystal pillars over a hundred feet tall holding up the room of the room. Crystals of all manner of shapes sizes and colors sprouted from every part of the room.

"Whoa..." Jade said stunned. "This place is amazing."

"Oh, now this is cool." Scale said grabbing a round rock about the size of a baseball with his tail and bringing it to Jade. "Here."

"It's a rock..." Jade said looking at it.

"Break it open my sweet." Scale said.

Jade threw the stone into the air and cut it in half with Dragon Spine to fine it was filled with crystals.

"Scale thats so cool!" Jade said looking at the crystals.

"My mom and dad went on a trip when I was young and they brought me one of these crystal stones." Scale said. "I think she called it a geode."

"I read in a book that caves like this are created from lava tubes." Jade said putting her hand on one of the large crystal pillars. "It would have taken millions of years for these crystal to grow to this size. This is a very rare find."

"Hey Jade, check this out." Scale said looking into a pool of water. "This looks like it goes to another part of the cave."

"Lets get some samples from here first then go to the next part." Jade said.

"Works for me." Scale said. "So how do we get the crystals?"

"Very carefully," Jade said pulling a large case out of her pack.

Inside the case was a large number of picks, hammers, brushes and chisels.

"Dad got me this for Christmas a few years back and he keeps adding to it each year." Jade said pulling out a pick. "He took me to a few crystal caves before but nothing like this. He told me a lot about this cave but he never took me here, kept saying one day I would make it here on my own, he was right."

"This place is truly amazing." Scale said. "Wall to wall crystal."

"Brings a sense of peace, don't it." Jade said as she carefully cut out a piece of one of the crystal pillars. "I could spend the rest of the night in here and still wouldn't be done with this room."

"True..." Scale said sounding slightly sad.

"Now now honey," Jade said with a grin. " I said I could not would. I am not going to let you go without having our fun."

"Hey Jade check this out." Scale said pointing to a strange black rock about the size on a mini van.

"It looks like obsidian." Jade said.

"Ob- what?" Scale asked confused.

"obsidian, volcanic glass." Jade said. "It might be glass but you can carve some stuff out of it, I've heard of people even making weapons out of it."

"Why don't you give it a shot." Scale said.

"I couldn't, I am not that good at carving." Jade said.

"Ah just try it." Scale said rubbing the back of her neck with his tail.

"Alright but just this once." Jade said with a grin.

Jade knocked a large chunk of the obsidian off the rock and grabbed a special knife Ryan gave her and began to carve the obsidian, being careful not to cut her hand. When she finished she had a kuni knife.

" I never knew I could do that." Jade said looking at her work.

"Told you to give it a shot." Scale said.

"I got an idea!" Jade said cutting a strange glowing green crystal from a pillar and carved it before putting it on the tip on the kuni.

"What is that?" Scale asked.

"It's an energy draining crystal called dalmorite." Jade said. "A piece this big hitting the blood stream can put a dragonite out cold it seconds."

"Dang, those are dangerous." Scale said looking at the tip of the kuni.

"I am going to make a few more then we can head back to the spring." Jade said. "Then we can have some fun."

"Works for me." Scale said with a grin as he coiled up on top of of the obsidian rock.

Jade began cutting off shards of the obsidian and carved nineteen more kuni and one katana out of the obsidian and covering the blades with dalmorite before calling it quits. Scale had since began looking the room.

"Thats enough for today I think." Jade said putting all of the new obsidian toys into her pack before heading over to Scale.

"Hey Jade look," Scale said pointing to a large vain of green stone. "It's Jade."

"Lets get some and take it back to my dad, he will love it." Jade said cutting a bunch off and putting it into her pack. "Were all set now."

"Lets get back to the hot spring then." Scale said with a grin.

--

Lemon next chapter but I am sure you already knew that.

--

Guard: Hey all, it's me again.

(Pie flies in and I duck.)

Guard: Blast it all!

Jade: Blast what all?

Guard: Someone keep throwing pies at me!

??: And you'll never find me! Never, never, never!

Jade: Who the heck?!

Guard: Heck if I know. All we can do is wait and see.

(Two pies fly in and his us both.)

Guard: ...

Jade: Did I just-

Guard: Yes you did.

Jade: though so...


	47. Ch 47: Love under the stars

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Alright more lemony goodness again, Scale X Jade.

Ch 47: Love under the stars

Jade and Scale got back to the hot spring and Jade put up her pack before sliding into the hot spring with Scale right behind her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Jade said looking at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Scale whispered into her ear as he coiled around her.

"You so sweet." Jade cooed before kissing Scale letting their tongues coil around each other.

Slowly Scale ran his tail across Jade's neck and down her body to her lips to find them fulled exposed and waiting for him. Scale smiled and slid the tip of his tail before quickly pulling it out.

"Scale why did you do that?" Jade asked almost begging for him to continue.

Scale grinned and jumped out of the hot spring, Jade getting the hint followed. As soon as she was on shore she rolled over onto her back and Scale began to kiss her neck before making his way down her body to her lips and began to gently lick the juices already flowing out of her.

"The feels so good!" Jade moaned as she laid her head back letting him work.

Scale looked up at her with a grin before sliding his tongue deep into her and began to explore her inner walls making Jade arch her back and moan. Scale pushed his tongue deeper into her and begin to press against her sweet spot causing her to moan louder and with a shutter she released into Scale's mouth who drank it all.

"Oh my... that was insane Scale." Jade said looking at her mate as he licked the last of her juices off her lips.

"I aim to please." Scale said licking his lips.

"Your turn." Jade said smiling and pushing onto his back.

"Have fun honey." Scale said kissing Jade.

Jade smiled and slid her hand up his length and onto his tip making his take a sharp breath in. Slowly Jade made her way down to Scale's tip and began to lick it, teasing Scale. After a couple minuets Jade coiled her tongue around his tip and pulled about half his length into her mouth sending Scale into a moan. Jade began to bob her head while coiling her tongue around the rest of Scale's length.

"Jade don't stop!" Scale moaned as she continued sucking on him.

Jade continued her work on Scale and started humming pushing Scale over the edge and with a loud moan released his seed into Jade's mouth who drank every drop. After milking him of all his seed and licking his tip and her lips clean she looked up at him.

"How was that?" She asked with a grin.

"Amazing." Scale said looking into her bright green eyes before coiling around her. "You thinking what I am thinking.

With a grin Jade rolled over into the hot spring taking Scale with her.

"Lets go." Jade said with a smile.

Scale kissed Jade's neck before maneuvering his member just over her entrance. Jade watched as Scale slowly slid his tip into her moist lips. Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on Scale's body as Scale's length slid deeper and deeper into her. Slowly he began to thrust sliding more of his length into her her with each thrust.

"Harder!" Jade moaned as Scale put the rest of his length into her.

Scale began to kiss and nip on Jade's neck while thrusting harder and faster into her. Jade began thrusting back against Scale pushing him deeper into her body and began to nail her sweet spot.

"Right there!" Jade moaned. " Harder!"

Scale granted Jade wish and began to nail her sweet spot sending her into several loud moans. The combination of the Scale inside her and his kissing and nipping her neck was too much and with one last loud moan she came onto Scale and the feeling of her juices on him was too much and with one last deep thrust he spilled his seed into her.

"That was unbelievable, Scale." Jade said as she calmed down.

"Well I do what I can." Scale said with a grin.

"Just think, a whole week along." Jade said looking into Scale's eyes.

"I know, I cant wait." Scale said kissing her. "Lets go and get back to the cave tomorrow and get more of the glass, who knows what you can make out of it later."

"Sound good to me." Jade said yawning. "For now all I want to do it look at the back of my eyelids."

"Same here." Scale said starting to pull out of Jade.

"No Scale," Jade said with a smile before pushing him back it. " Leave it in, I like it like this."

"Alright my sweet angel." Scale whispered into her ear.

"Thank you my beautiful prince." Jade cooed as she buried her head in his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Scale whispered as they both went to sleep

--

Well another Lemon done, one more to go but thats not till Leon and Arcaneina explore their island, Sunrise cove.

--

Guard: Hey all, well Jade and Scale are going to be happy for a while.

??: Hey what about me!? How long till I get into this story?!

Guard: Soon my friend, are you alright with the plans I have for you?

??: Yes, I can't wait!

Guard: Good then don't hit me with any more pies.

??: Sorry Felix put me up to it...

Guard: Figures... I will deal with him later.


	48. Ch 48: Sunrise cove

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 48: Sunrise cove

Arcaneina and Leon teleported to their island, sunrise cove. When they got there they found red and yellow crystals all across the island. The island it's self was the shape of a sun and was covered in trees.

"These are some strange crystals." Arcaneina said touching one of them.

" They keep this island hidden from view I am guessing." Leon said. " What do you want to sleep on?"

"Nice warm sand." Arcaneina said.

"Well it looks like there is a bunch of hot springs here," Leon said. " All we need to do is find one with warm sand."

"Lets start looking then." Arcaneina said with a grin.

The two of them headed inland and in the center of the island was a giant lake of hot water and geysers all around. As soon as they got there Arcaneina laid down on the sand.

"Ah, this is just perfect!." She said as the warm sand heated her belly.

"It does feel nice." Leon said laying next to her.

"So what else is there to do around here?" Arcaneina asked looking at Leon.

"Well I know something we can do later." Leon said running a finger down Arcaneina's neck.

"Oh I can't wait." She said with an grin.

"According to this map, there is a grove of trees with Ligora berries there." Leon said.

"I love those things!" Arcaneina said getting up. "Where are they at?"

"The island in the middle of this lake it looks like." Leon said looking at the lake.

"Well what are we waiting for," Arcaneina said jumping into the lake. "Gets go!"

"Alright, I could use something to eat right now anyway." Leon said jumping in after her.

The two of them swam out to the island and once on it they were met with trees filled with a blue and purple fruit about three foot long each and weighted about twenty pound.

"Look at all of them." Arcaneina said with delight.

"Oh man, we are going to eat good tonight." Leon said pulling one of the berries out of the tree.

Leon cut open the giant fruit with Dragon Claw and revealing the bright pink insides of the fruit.

"We are going to feast tonight." Arcaneina said.

"Oh you bet we are." Leon said biting into the sweet pulp. "It's at the peak of ripeness."

"Perfect." Arcaneina said before biting into it as well.

That two of them sat there and ate all of the fruit and saved the seeds.

"We should plant some of these in the forest in that back." Leon said putting the fruit into his pack.

"I bet the pokemon of the forest will love these things." Arcaneina said wiping her face on a leaf. "So what now?"

"Well there is a cave called the cave of melodies a little ways from here." Leon said looking at the map again. "Hm, I wonder why they gave it that name."

"Only one way to find out." Arcaneina said with a grin.

The two of them took off into the forest and after about an hour they found the entrance into the cave.

"This is the place." Leon said putting the map into his pack.

"Lets go and see whats inside." Arcaneina said walking inside with Leon following.

As the two of them walked through the cave they began to notice something. It was soft at first but began to get louder, it was a strange humming.

"What is that?" Arcaneina asked looking around.

"I don't know," Leon said. "It's getting louder."

The two of them entered a large room filled with stones and crystals.

"Wow, this is cool." Arcaneina said touching a crystal before quickly pulling her paw back.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked.

"They crystal..." Arcaneina said touching it again. "It's vibrating."

"Let me see." Leon said touching the crystal. "Hey it is! These crystals must be whats making this humming noises."

"Hey hold it a minuet." Arcaneina said closing her eyes. "These crystals are like notes, each one is a different pitch."

"Hey your right!" Leon said. "So this is why they called this the cave of melodies."

Arcaneina began to hum the note and then began to sing the scale and it echoed all through the room. Arcaneina smiled as the sound bounced around the room.

"Hey Leon, you got the stereo with you?" Arcaneina asked.

"Yea, I figured you might want to do some singing so I brought it. "Leon said pulling it out of his pack.

"Sweet," Arcaneina said. "Lets play some songs and see what they sound like."

"Lets try something first." Leon said pulling out a hammer.

Leon went over to one of the light crystals and the humming from the crystal got louder before dieing down.

"Oh no way!" Arcaneina said with a grin as she turned to her human form. "Let me have a couple of those."

Leon passed her a couple hammers and the two of them began tapping the crystals around the room and began playing music. Within minuets the whole cave was filled with music as they used the crystals as instruments. When the two of them finished they looked at each other.

"We so got to get a few of these for Jade." Leon said cutting small amounts if crystal about the size of a football. "She will love these."

"I think she will too." Arcaneina said walking over to Leon in a bit of a strut. "Lets get back to the shore."

"Works for me." Leon said following her out of the cave while she was still strutting just in front of him. "Oh your just asking for it."

"Oh am I." she said looking back with a grin as her scent floated to his nose.

"Oh now you really are." Leon said. "Lets hurry up and get back to the shore!"

--

Arcaneina's one heck of a flirt that much is true.

--

Guard: Hey all, it's me again.

Jade: Hey guard, you got any more ideas for future chaps yet?

Guard: Yep and they concern you. Here take a look.

Jade: (Reads the papers and turns bright red.) NO WAY NO HOW!

Guard: Trust me you will enjoy it.

Jade: (Still red.) I don't know... thats just so strange.

Guard: It might seam like it now but just think about it a while and you might grow to like the idea.

Jade: Alright if you say so.


	49. Ch 49: Warm sand

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Last lemon for a little while everyone Leon x Arcaneina

Ch 49: Warm sand

After a little while the two of them got back to the shore where they made their camp. After putting their stuff up the looked at each other with a grin. With near perfect timing the two charged at each other and began play fighting a little. The two wanted to mate but were going to make the other work for it first.

"Alright enough play time," Arcaneina said with a grin and pushed Leon onto his back. "Lets have some real fun."

"Well be my guest then." Leon said with a grin as his member slid out.

Arcaneina smiled and made her way down his body and begin to lick his tip sending Leon into a light moan. Arcaneina grinned and slid Leon's member into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"That feels really good." Leon said laying his head back.

Arcaneina continued to suck on Leon while licking his tip sending him into another loud moan. Arcaneina continued her work on Leon and with one last loud moan he spilled into her mouth.

"That was fun." Leon said with a grin.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Arcaneina said rolling over onto her back. "Your turn."

Leon climbed onto Arcaneina and began to lick and kiss her neck before slowly making his way to her entrance and began to lick the moisture off if them.

"That feels so good!" Arcaneina moaned as Leon slid his tongue into her and began to lick her inner walls.

Leon grinned as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her making her arch her back and moan louder. Leon drank the juices the now flowed out of Arcaneina's lips as he pushed deeper wanting more and soon started licking her sweet spot sending her into another loud moan before releasing into his mouth who drank all of the sweet juices that poured out. After licking her lips and his clean he looked at her and smiles.

"I can't get over that taste." He said with a smile.

"I am glad you enjoy my." She grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"Oh you bet we will." Leon said as he slid his length into her making her let out a moan.

Leon pressed his lips to Arcaneina's and began to slowly thrust into her. Leon ran his fingers down that back of Arcaneina's neck send a slight shiver down her spine. Leon began thrusting fast into Arcaneina sending her into a series of short quick moans as the pleasure builds.

"Faster!" Arcaneina moaned.

Leon granted her wish and increased his speed sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting through Arcaneina's body. As they continued the two they kissed more and let their tongues play in each other's mouths as Leon began thrusting harder and began hitting her sweet spot.

"Right there!" Moan Arcaneina as the pleasure shot through her body.

Leon grinned and began thrusting fast and hard right on her sweet spot and spilled his seed into her. The warmth she felt as Leon's seed spilled into her pushed her over the edge and she released her own juices covering Leon's member.

"Oh... that felt SO good." Arcaneina said as her body slowly calmed down.

"Your telling me." Leon said. "I think I'll just sleep like that the rest of the night."

"Be my guest." Arcaneina whispered into Leon's ear and kissed him. "Good night my love."

"Good night my sweet." Leon whispered before kissing her.

--

Sorry it took so long, school started and I am sure a lot of you all started school last week so yea.

--

Guard: Hey all.

??: Hi everyone, you don't know me yet but you will soon enough.

Jade: (Runs in.) There you are!

??: uh oh, cheese it! (takes off out of the room.)

Jade: I'll get that little... So was that you know who?

Guard: Yep.

Jade: Not bad, I can deal with that I think. Scale is alright with the whole idea and the more I think about it so am I.

Guard: (Grins.) Thats good, you will meet up with them in the next couple chapters.

Jade: Sweet!


	50. Ch 50: Trouble at the orange islands

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 50: Trouble at the orange islands

After a week the four kids came back from the islands to the houses. All the kids made it to the house at about the same time.

"Hey you two." Jade said as she saw Leon and Arcaneina.

"Jade, Scale, hey you two." Arcaneina said smiling.

"How was your trip?" Leon asked.

"Oh it was really fun." Jade said with a grin. "How was your trip?"

"Oh it was perfect." Leon said. "We had lots of fun."

"I am sure your parents enjoyed the peace as well." Scale said. " With everything they deal with it's a wonder they don't have a nervous break down sometimes."

"Our parents are strong." Leon said. " They wouldn't break down like that."

"Oh Jade we got something for you." Arcaneina said/

"Oh yea, I forgot about those." Leon said pulling out the humming crystals. "Here you go sis, we got them from the cave on our island."

"Oh thanks so much you two!" Jade said as she took the crystals. " I owe you two for this."

"Don't worry about it sis." Leon said. "Lets get inside and see how mom and dad are doing."

"Good idea," Jade said. " I am sure they are missing us."

With that the four of them head inside but after a quick search of the house they find that they aren't there.

" Where could they have gone?" Jade wondered.

" Beats the heck out of me." Arcaneina answered.

Just then a portal opened and Ryan and Latias came out.

"Oh Hey guys," Ryan said with a grin. "Enjoy your trips?"

"We enjoyed them a lot." Jade said as she hugged them both.

"Yep it was quite a trip." Leon said with a grin. " Where were you two anyway?"

"We were making some modifications to the flying castle we got a few years back." Latias said. "We got bored so we did some work on it."

"Deflector shield systems, heave cannons, improved power core and added weapon systems and missle launchers." Ryan said. " You know the works."

"Sweet," Leon said. " Me like big booms."

"We need to be ready for whatever genesis throws at us." Latias said.

Just then Arceus teleported in.

"Ryan theres trouble!" He said. "Genesis is attacking the orange islands, they are trying to get the three birds!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Latias said. "Time to test out the new flying fortress it looks like."

"To the other realm!" Ryan said as he opened a portal to the command bridge of the fortress.

Inside the command bridge was a large central monitor with several smaller ones around the room. In the center of the room was a large round disk.

"We modified the existing land display to show what units are on the field and to prioritize targets depending on it's danger level." Ryan said. "I created seventeen one-hundred terabyte processes and cpus for this thing, this has more processing power then the strongest super computer to date. It can process 4 petaflops of information."

"Dad whats a petaflop?" Jade asked.

"One-thousand trillion calculations a second." Ryan said. "This thing is water cooled so that it doesn't over heat and melt down. I pulled some strings and got the software for this thing custom made, it's one of a kind. The memory is saved on special chips to process this data, over twenty thousand of these cell chips make up the whole system. Just think of it as a super computer on steroids. Truth is I don't understand it too well myself, it's powerful and thats all I need to know right now.

"Starting primary generator and bring engines and shields online." Latias said. "All systems are green, bring secondary units online. Weapon systems and auto-lock systems online."

"Power levels are at are at one hundred percent and holding." Ryan said. "Central energy core and kinetic energy recharge systems are all green light. Secondary generators are online and green light. Energy cannons on line and are charged and ready to fire. Cannon generators are on line and charging cannons. Cannon will be ready to fire in five minuets."

Leon heads over to another screen and starts reading off what it says to try and help.

"Missile launchers A,B,C and D are all active and ready to fire." Leon said. " Each launcher has five-hundred missiles and are all armed and ready to fire."

"Laser cannons and primary defense turrets are online and fully charged." Jade said. "Mass drive cannons are fully loaded and ready to fire."

"Were all set lets get this monster into the battle field." Ryan said opening a portal to the orange islands and sending the ship through.

When they got there there was Genesis drop ships closing in on the islands and ships all over the ocean. Moltres Zapdos and Articuno all see the ship and start to panic.

"Not that thing!" Zapdos yelled as he dodged a flying drone.

"Thats the last thing we need!" Articuno yelled.

Ryan grabbed a microphone connected to a giant loud speaker.

"Hello you three, say hello to the good ship save your asses!" Ryan said. "Computer lock weapons and fire at will, don't hit the three flying birds."

"Scanning battle field." the computer said.

As the computer said this a hologram of the battle field appeared on the display in the center of the room. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno appeared on the display and the computer began listing targets and locking onto them depending on their threat levels.

"Opening fire." The computer said and the sound of cannons and missiles was heard.

"Get your feathery asses in this ship fast!" Ryan said through the loud speaker.

The three birds took off toward the ship and flew up through the bottom into the control bridge.

" Thanks Ryan," Articuno panted. "You really saved us."

"We couldn't just let you get captured now can we." Ryan said with a grin.

The ships started blasting at the flying fortress but the shields absorbed it all.

"Their just waisting their time." Latias laughed. "These shields are almost indestructible, they have four generators powering them."

"Large unidentified object approaching." the computer stated.

Ryan looked at the display and saw what looked like a spire coming from the sky toward the water. Ryan looked out the window and saw it, it was about two times bigger then the sea genesis ship.

"Holy freaking cow..." Was all Ryan could say.

"Locking all weapons on new target." The computer stated as it locked on the spire.

The sound of missiles and guns fired off. Ryan watched in horror as all the shots did nothing to the massive ship.

"Alright I guess I am going to have to pull out the big guns." Ryan said typing on the keyboard. "Computer activate the charged partial cannon and prepare to fire."

"You know that will drain out power levels to dangerous levels!" Latias yelled.

"Do we have much choice." Ryan said as a big red button under a plastic guard light up. "Computer lock charged particle cannon on spire ship and begin firing sequences."

Out of the top of the fortress came a large cannon.

"Gathering energy." The computer said and began to drain energy from the shields and other weapon systems.

"What is a charge particle cannon?" Jade asked.

"It's a weapon that uses charged particles of energy in the form of a single burst of energy." Latias said. "It's a very powerful weapon but it will leave our ship defenseless for about thirty seconds."

"Computer override safety protocol and deactivate the rear stabilizing thrusters." Ryan said.

"What are you doing?!" Latias yelled.

"When the cannon fires it will blow us pack through the portal into the other realm." Ryan explained.

"Brilliant!" Latias said. "That will keep our ship from being hit during the recharge sequence!"

"Bingo," Ryan said "Do you three have everything you need from your islands?"

"Yes we have all we need." Articuno said as she raised her wing revealing a pouch with a blue, yellow and black egg inside.

The other two lifted their wings revealing similar pouches with their belongings and Zapdos had a second one with Articuno's stuff in it.

"When they attacked we gathered all our stuff since we figured we would have to leave." Moltres said sadly.

"Hold onto your hats, this could get rough." Ryan said and hit the red button.

"Charging sequence activated," The computer said. "Firing charged particle cannon in ten seconds."

"Grab onto something!" Ryan yelled as he grabbed a bar under the terminal.

The computer began counting down time seamed to slow down as the count down continued.

"Three, two, one, zero." The computer finished. " Firing charged particle cannon."

There was a thunderous explosion as the cannon fired shooting the ship backwards. Before going through the portal Ryan released a recon pod to see if the ship was destroyed. As soon as the ship was clear Ryan closed the portal cave for a small part for the signal from the pot to get through. The smoke cleared and revealed that the ship wasn't even scratched. The group could only watch in horror as the bottom of the ship opened up and a particle beam shot out and blew the isalnds ot pieces one by one before taking off back into the sky.

"Our homes!" Articuno cried into Zapdos's chest.

"It's alright Articuno." Zapdos whispered into her ear.

"It's all going to be fine." Moltres said trying to be strong even though tears were falling from her eyes as well.

Zapdos stretched out his wing and pulled Moltres close to him and put his other wing around Articuno.

"Our home is your home till we can get Groudon to make you a new one." Ryan said.

"Thank you Ryan." Articuno said tearfully.

"We will make them pay for this!" Jade yelled. "They are going to feel our wrath!"

The group teleported home to find an email on the laptop Ryan left out.

"What the heck?!" Ryan said Opening it.

The email said,

_Ryan in three days time there is going to be an attack by the earth Genesis base on Stark Mountain in an attempt to capture Heatran and Dialga since intel says they are there. Assemble your strike force and be ready for the attack. Do NOT move or alert them to the attack or Genesis will know and call the attack off. Here are the blue prints for the base and the generator locations._

_ From,_

_ An old flame_

"Someone wants to help us it looks like." Latias said. "An old flame, I wonder who that could be.

"Beats me but they want to help so I am not going to complain." Ryan said.

--

An old flame, I wonder who that is. Alright people a new question, what show did I get the charged particle beam from, winner get a cookie.

--


	51. Ch 51: A call for help

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 51: A call for help

It was late that night when everyone went to bed. They had been working on making a strike team for the attack on the genesis base ship attacking in three days. Jade and Leon were spending time with their mates before the battle. Jade was laying next to Scale who was in a light sleep.

" I better get some rest as well." Jade though as she laid back. " With the attack coming up I need to be at my best."

Before she could do anything Scale had wrapped around her and kissed her.

"Get some rest," He whispered into her ear. " I will protect you until you wake up."

Jade smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Jade woke up some time later in a large room with a single doorway and Scale was no where to be found and the area past the doorway was pitch black.

" Where am I?!" She asked herself quickly starting to panic.

"Help me..." A voice said from the darkness, it sounded like a girl was crying. "Please help me..."

"What is that?!" Jade said getting a little edgy. "Who are you?"

"Help me, please..." The voice said again. "You have to find me... please save me..."

Jade though worried and unsure began to follow the voice trying to find out who it was.

"Maybe if I find them I can get some answers." She though.

Jade continued to make her way through the hall to try and find the source of the voice. Evenchualy she got to another large opened room and in the middle was something chained up. Jade tried to go over to it but she couldn't move.

"You can." The voice said looking at Jade through her deep blue eyes.

"Are you the one who borough me here?" Jade asked.

"I am," The voice said. "I need you to save me."

"I can't get any closer to you." Jade said.

"You can not free me here." The voice said. "I am being held captive on the genesis ship. All you are seeing and hearing is a dream."

"I see..." Jade said. "Why did you pick me?"

"I could feel your mind from the ship, you were the first one I felt that I could contact." The voice said. "You seam so familiar to me."

"What is your name?" Jade asked.

"My name is Sabera." The voice said. "Please you have to find me on the ship, you must save me!"

" I will Sabera!" Jade said. "I promise I will save you from them!"

"I will be waiting for you on the ship then Jade." Sabera said. " You will know me when you see me."

With those final words the world around Jade melted away and she shot awake.

"Honey are you alright?" Scale asked concerned.

Jade explained what happened in the dream.

"Wow thats strange." Scale said. "Should we tell your mom and dad?"

"No," Jade said. "Lets keep this between us for now."

"Alright then," Scale said. "Lets get some sleep."

--

A dream message from someone on the Genesis ship, is it real or a trick by genesis is mess with Jade's mind...

Sorry for not updating in a while, I just got started with work and with school already going it's hard to get time to write sometimes.

--


	52. Ch 52: The Red Dragon returns

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 52: The Red Dragon returns

Ryan and Latias made their team and gathered them all. Team one was Ryan and Latias in command and following them was Merii, Jayden, Luke, and someone Arceus was sending to him. Ryan asked who this mystery person was but he wouldn't say. Team two was led by Jade and Leon and following them was Arcaneina, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lillystone. Ryan gave orders to the rest of the council to go into hiding until his attack is over. Dialga and Heatran already know of the attack and as soon at it happens they are to go to Dialga's realm until it's over.

"The teams are set and we are all ready for battle." Ryan said.

"I want to go!" Articuno said.

"My love you know you can't." Moltres said.

"I know but-" She started to say when Zapdos cut her off.

"Honey you have to watch over our chick when it hatches you know that."

"Make sure they pay for blowing up our islands" Articuno said in a low voice.

"I will, my sweet." Zapdos said rubbing his head against hers.

"We all will." Ryan said.

All of a sudden Latias shot into the room.

"Ryan come quick!" She said. " They have something about the attack on the orange islands on the news the news!"

The groups shoots into the living room and finds everyone else watching it. On the screen is a video of the attack.

"This was shot late yesterday evening on Shamouti Island." The newscaster said. "During this time we saw the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno flee from their islands and into a what looks like a flying castle. After which another ship entered the area and the two begain to fight. In the end the smaller of the two flew into some kind of portal with the help of some kind of cannon and then the large ship destroyed the three islands and took off into the clouds. The were abouts of the three birds is still unknown as are who attacked the islands and who the was in the smaller ships. We will give you more details as they come in."

" I think someone needs to set them straight." Ryan said as there was a knock on the door.

Ryan answered the door and on the other side was Anna.

"Anna hey." Ryan said hugging her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Anna said. " I just got back from the sky temple. A little dragon said you were going to attack another Genesis base and I figured I would come and offer you my help."

"Thanks a lot Anna, we need all the help we can get." Ryan said leading her to the room. "I am going to town and tell the cops about Genesis and to let them know whats going on."

"Alright I will brief Anna and whats going on and get her suited up." Latias said.

With this Ryan turned human and activated his red dragon armor and flew into town. As soon as he landed people looked at him in amazement, it had been fourteen years since the red dragon had been seen in Sinnoh. Ryan made his way through Hearthome to the police station and headed inside. As soon as the office at the desk saw him he stood up and saluted him.

"Red Dragon, it is an honor is see you, sir!" The officer said.

"At ease." Ryan said. " I need to speak with officer Jenny about the recent happenings."

"Right away, sir." The officer said pressing an intercom. "Ma'am, the Red Dragon is here to see you."

"Send him in!" Officer Jenny said.

Ryan, nods to the officer and heads to Jenny's office.

"Hello Officer Jenny," Ryan said. "It's been what, thirteen, fourteen years since I last appeared."

"It has," She said. " What brings you here?"

"The events of late and how little you know about whats going on." Ryan said pulling a disk out of a slot in his armor. " This will explain everything."

"What of the three birds?" Officer Jenny asked taking the disk. " They were taken by that ship."

"That ship was under my command and is in the realm of Palkia and Dialga." Ryan said.

"But those two don't exist..." Jenny said. "Do they?"

"All of the legendary pokemon are real officer." Ryan said.. " I have seen them with my eyes."

"I see..." Jenny said.

"When I find anything else out I will let you know." Ryan said.

"I thank you for that Red Dragon." Jenny said.

"Pass that information to all of the towns across the lands." Ryan said. "They all need to know."

"You can count on me!" Jenny said.

Ryan nods and in a flash he is gone and back at the house. When he gets to the room he finds everyone training.

"Everyone make sure to get rest tonight, we have a war brewing." Ryan said.

--

Sorry all, it took me longer, I am working more so I have less time.

--

Guard: Hey all.

??: Yay my time in this story is coming soon!

Guard: Calm down, you will be introduced soon.

??: I know just please hurry!


	53. Ch 53: Attack on the earth base

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 53: Attack on the earth base

The next couple days passed and the group headed to Stark Mountain to get ready for the genesis attack on Heatran and Dialga. The two teams were in their full bi-armor suits and had their weapons locked and loaded. They were stationed on the top of the left side of the volcano, waiting for Genesis to attack. While they were waiting someone was walked up to the group. It was a young man with long, blond mullet and he had on a red cap. He had a jacket with a Groudon on it and he had brownish, gold eyes.

"Ryan, long time no see." He said.

"You must be the one Arceus told me about." Ryan said.

"You really don't remember me do you." He said.

At that moment Merii sees him and hugs him.

"It's been a while, Goruden."

At that moment something in his head clicks.

"Now I remember," He said. "It was a long time ago, back before Vespera was born."

"Bingo." Goruden said. "Arceus contacted me and said you might need some help."

"We need all the help we can get." Latias said.

"Jade, Leon, I am putting Goruden under your command." Ryan said. "Follow their orders to the letter. They may look young but they can take you out in a heart beat."

"I understand." Goruden said.

Ryan gave Goruden the extra suit and weapons he brought and gave him a quick run through of the basics of the armor and it's systems. The groups then waited for what seamed like hours before the center of the volcano erupted and a large spire shot out of it.

"This is it!"Ryan yelled. "Hold till I give the signal."

The doors on the side of the spire opened and drones began flooding out of them.

"Now!" Ryan yelled as Dialga and Heatran escaped through a portal into the other realm.

The groups charged and spire and fought through the drones, ending up inside just as the doors closed. As soon as they did the groups hid and waited for the all clear.

"Well, well, so you made it after all." A voice said from behind them.

The group shot around, weapons drawn to find a single person in green and black armor standing there.

"Hey take it easy!" The person said. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now."

"So your an Old Flame." Ryan said relaxing his stance. " Who are you?"

"What Ryan, you forgot me?" The person asked and took off their helm.

Under the helm was a woman a little younger then Ryan was with blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Does this refresh your memory?" She asked.

When Ryan saw her he nearly fall over.

"Nala, but your supposed to be in prison!"Ryan said.

"Genesis got me out and I started working for them." Nala said. "Well until I saw everything they did here. Now I just want them stopped, but there is another reason why I told you about the attack."

"What, you want revenge on me form sending you to prison." Ryan said.

"No," She said as she dropped her sword and walked over to him. " I wanted to apologize for what I did. I know you don't trust me, and probably never will, but I have to at least try. While I was in prison I had a lot of time to think and remember those good time we had before that day. How when you would disappear for a week every so often and how much I hurt when you were gone and how happy I was when you returned.. I know what I did was a mistake and I know you and Latias are mates now and that I can never compete with her for your heart. I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did. After this is over you will more then likely never see me again. I just wanted to tell you that I still hold you close to my heart and I regret what I did."

Ryan just stood there for a full minuet trying to process everything he just heard before answering. "Nala, that day when I though you died, my heart broke and I though I would never love again. Then Latias came into my life and that changed. My heart isn't hard and spiteful toward you and never was, thats why I let you live. I forgive you for what you did."

"As have I," Latias said. "My step mom is still alive so I hold no ill will toward you."

"Thank you," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you both."

"We need to get to work, we have a lot of ground to cover." Latias said.

"Right." Ryan said. "Nala, your with us. This base is divided into two sections, not like the eight from the other one. Each sector has four sub-sectors that are similar to the other base ship. Jade, Leon, you guys have the weapon storage, specimen storage, the central memory core and the communication room."

"Got it." Jade said.

"Leave them to us!" Leon said.

"Good," Latias answered. "We have the central lab, drone maintenance and storage and last, the control bridge. We all have out orders, move out!"

With that the two teams set out to compete their objectives. As Jade and Leon's team made their way to their first room, the weapon storage she couldn't stop thinking about that dream even though they were under attack.

"Who was she," She though as she blew ten drones apart with an anti armor shell. "Why did she choose me to save her? Just where is she at here?"

The questions continued to buzz around her mind as they went, her body was acting without her thinking which wasn't a problem since thats what she did when she trained with her blades. The battle continued to pass, she would see glimpses of it when she would blow a drone up or cut one of the few humans in the base in half when they came at the group. The first room was nothing more the a burr as her mind was riddles with the questions. It wasn't until specimen storage when she finally got focused and began to pay attention to her fighting.

"How you holding up Sis?" Leon asked as he kept from seeing the horrors that laid inside the cages from Genesis's twisted experiment.

"Fine, I am just fine." She said as she blew out a camera mounted on the roof.

The group continued through the area taking out the smaller generators and then headed to take out the final big one to finish off the area. They were about to set the charges when something caught Jade's eye.

"Whats that?" She though and headed over to the cage and looked in. "OH MY GOD! IT CAN'T BE!?"

--

Anyone care to guess what Jade found?

--

Jade: (Snickers)

Guard: Jade now you chill out.

Jade: What I can't help it you brought Nala back.

Guard: I had this planned for a while now.

Jade: (Laughs) I know that. So what happens next?

Guard: Ah thats for me to know and you to wait and find out.

Jade: Ah come on just a little clue.

Guard: Nope, your going to have to wait just like everyone else.

Jade: Your mean! (hits me in the face with a pie and teleports away)

Guard: (wipes the pie from my face) Note to self, make sure to pie blast Jade into next year.


	54. Ch 54: Lost is found

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 54: Lost is found

Jade shot back from the cage with a look of pure horror on her face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Leon said.

"I-i-in th-the cage..." She said trying to calm her mind.

"I told you not to look in them." Leon said placing the charges on the generator.

After a few seconds Jade drew her sword and cut the lock.

"What the heck are you going?!" Lillystone yelled.

Jade said nothing and opened the steel door. Inside, suspended above the floor by chains was a young Latias. She was battered and had numerous cuts on her body. As it it wasn't bad enough she was chained so tightly that there was no way she could move and her wings, her wings were drooped across her back, she looked like she was dead.

"No way..." Arcaneina said.

Jade wasted no time and cut the Latias free, she could tell right away both of her wings were shattered.

"How could anyone do something like this." She said as she ran her fingers across the top of her head.

As she did this the Latias let out a pained groan.

"Shes alive!" Jade yelled. "Guys keep me covered, I am going to try and bring her around."

"Got got it sis." Leon said. "You heard her, keep a look out!"

The team spread out as Jade contacted her mom and dad. "Guys we got a big problem."

"Whats going on Jade?" Latias asked.

"I got a Latias here," She said. "She is messed up really bad. Shes alive but only just. What do I do?"

Latias lets out a muffled curse. "Heal her major wounds, any to the head, neck, back, chest and belly must be taken care of. Take the ones that are the worse first and then do what you can after. Don't try and heal her all the way or you will drain yourself. We will help as soon as we meet up."

"OK mom." Jade said and begins healing a deep gash on the side of the Latias's head. "Guys go ahead without me. I will be fine, finish the mission for me."

"No can do Jade." Goruden said. "Were staying."

"Thats an order!" Jade said. "You maybe older but I am still in charge, now go!"

"You heard her," Leon said. "Move out! Sis if things get rough-"

"I have Crystara for backup." Jade said. "I will be fine."

With that Jade continued to heal the Latias but her mind was buzzing with questions.

"Could this be her," She though. "Or could Sabera be somewhere else in here?"

Jade continued healing as explosions rocked the ship as the others took out the generators. This continued for close to two hours when the Latias in Jade's arms began to move. She didn't open her eyes but spoke. "Who's there?"

"Shh, save your energy." Jade said as she continued healing her. "My name is Jade, I am here to help you."

At that moment she opened her eyes revealed their deep blue color. "You came for me."

"Your Sabera aren't you." Jade said.

"I am," she said hugging Jade. " thank you for setting me free."

"I couldn't just leave you here to die." Jade said as she continued to heal her. "Rest now, I will protect you."

Sabera nodded and quickly fell asleep, her body still drained of energy.

"You should save your energy Jade." Crystara said and began giving her her own energy. "Use mine, I have more then enough."

The hours seamed to pass like they were years as she began the painstaking process of trying to rebuild Sabera's shattered wings. "It's like they were crushed between two big rocks, It's horrible."

"No one should have to suffer like this." Crystara said watching through Jade's eyes. "She must have been her for a few months."

"I think they were trying to break her spirit or something." Jade said. "So they could use her to their own ends."

"She must have a strong spirit." Crystara said. "It takes a strong will to resist something as bad as having your wings shattered."

"I couldn't imagine the pain that would cause." Jade said.

After another hour Jade was nowhere close to fixing the first wing when the others came back.

"How is she?" Leon asked.

"She woke up for a time and I talked to her before she went back to sleep." Jade said. "Her wings are shattered beyond belief. I am working on them but it's going to take a few days."

"I can help if you want." Leon said.

"No," Jade said. "It's complected but I have to be the one to heal her. A few days ago she called out to me for help in a dream, I am the one who will heal her."

"OK then sis." Leon said. "We better get to the main hall. The others will be waiting for us soon."

"Right." Jade said and carefully picked up Sabera, heading off with the group.

--

No one was able to guess what was in the cage, ah well now you know.

--

Jade: (smiles) Sabera is a part of the story now.

Guard: Here is what I have planned for later. (Hands her some papers)

Jade: I think I can work with this.

Guard: Good, now get some rest, healing Sabera is going to take a lot of energy you know.

Jade: Yea I better. (Teleports away)


	55. Ch 55: Paybacks a you know what

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 55: Paybacks a you know what

After traveling through the ship Jade and Leon's group met up with the others outside the central core. Ryan and Latias headed right to Jade.

"So this is the Latias." Ryan said.

"Yea," Jade answered back. "Please, she only trusts me. Don't try and touch her or anything like that."

"We will protect her but won't get too close to her." Latias said digging through her pack and pulling out a blanket. "You can place here here."

"Thanks mom." Jade said setting her down. "I am fighting the shadow 6 member."

"Like hell you-" Ryan started to say when Jade gave him a look that said she was going to fight then and there was no stopping her. "Just be careful."

"I will dad." Jade said and headed into the main core.

Once she was past the door a wall of wind shot up in front of it. Jade sensed this but continued into the central core. Inside was a figured wrapped in a cloak.

"Ah so you made it after all." The man said.

"Your the one who hurt Sabera so bad aren't you!" Jade said as she disengaged her armor revealing her human form.

"Maybe I am." The man said. " What are YOU going to do about it you little runt."

"RUNT!" Jade yelled and turned into her lati form. "No one calls me a runt!"

The figure just laughed and through his cloak off. Underneath was a bird like man covered in green and white feathers. He had wings on his back and his hands and feet were clawed and razor sharp. On his back was a bow.

"My name is Silvia but everyone calls me Arrow the air archer."

"An air person?" Jade said. "This is an earth base, I would have though the earth person or at least fire would have been here."

"Yea well Drago wanted me to be here for this attack." Arrow said.

"Who is Drago?" Jade asked.

"Ah out leader." Arrow said drawing his bow and drawing back the string. "What are you stupid."

"I should say the same to you." Jade said laughing. "What are you going to do shoot me with air?"

"Precisely the idea." Arrow said as an arrow of air appeared and shot out of the bow.

"Crap!" Jade yelled and reflected the arrow. "Got to watch that."

"Whats wrong little girl," Arrow said shoots more air arrows at her. "Are your afraid of me or something!"

"Hardly!" Jade said as she blocked all the shots.

Arrow laughed and shot a large arrow that shattered into ten smaller ones in mid air. Jade block all but one which grazed her right shoulder.

"Dang!" Jade said with a hiss.

At that moment Arrow took to the sky.

"AIR CUTTER!"

The whole room became a tornado and blades of air began to slice as Jade who tried to think of a way out. With some quick thinking she let loose a burst of crimson energy that knocked Arrow into the wall and broke the attack.

"Your a tricky one you are." Arrow said getting up. "This will be fun."

"The sword beats the arrow at close range." Jade said with a grin.

Before Arrow could get a word out Jade teleported in front of him and slices at Arrow who managed to dodge the bulk of the attack but Angelic Soul grazed his right shoulder putting a good sized gash on it.

"I forgot your a psychic type." Arrow said as the gash healed over in seconds. "This just makes things more interesting."

Jade teleported again but Arrow was ready and blocked both her blades with blades make out of somehow solid air.

"Not this time girly."

Arrow countered Jade's attack and landed a sharp hit on her left side as she landed one on his arm before they jumped back.

"Not bad." Jade said as Crystara healed her.

"I am going easy on you little girl." Arrow said. "Time to die!"

The two began to clash and despite Jade's training Arrow's pure strength was starting to get the better of her.

"Crystara I need your help!" Jade yelled.

"As you wish my vessel." Crystara said and began to let her energy flood into Jade causing her to enter her dragon form.

"So you want to play that way do you!" Arrow yelled and he began to change.

Arrows body began to shift and glow. The claws and wings on his body grew longer and stronger as he grew bigger. His beak grew longer and sharper and his eyes became those of a hawk. Right away Arrow begin to shoot arrows at Jade that were too fast for her to block and they began to cut into her. All the while Arrow was laughing.

"Time to die!" Arrow said and pulled out an arrow packed with a strange cylinder tip. "Good bye."

With thats Arrow shot the arrow at Jade that exploded on her knocking her into a wall and caused her major damage.

"It's over." Arrow said turning his back.

At that moment Jade drew one of her obsidian kuni and threw it nailing him in the spine. What followed was a horrible pained yell as every ounce of energy was drained from Arrow's body.

"You little bitch!" Arrow said weakly. "What did you do to me?!"

"I drained the energy out of your body." Jade said pulling the kuni back to her with a string attacked to it ripping it out of his back taking a big chunk of muscle and bone out with it. "And now I am going to use it to heal myself."

Arrow tried to get up but his spine was completely severed. Jade pulled the kuni and placed his hand on it and drew all the energy from it into her body healing her wounds.

"Now you die." Jade said picking her blades up.

"You can't do this to me!" Arrow roared. " I am Arrow the wind ar-"

Before Arrow could finish Jade sliced off his head and stabbed him in the heart to make sure he was dead.

"Dragon's fire!" Jade yelled and shot a beam of white and blue fire out of her mouth turning Arrow's body to dust, bones and all.

Once Arrow was gone the wind door disappeared and everyone but Leon rushed in who was staying to guard Sabera.

"I did it dad!" Jade yelled and hugged him.

"You did well my daughter." Ryan said. "I am proud of you."

"As am I." Latias said. "Now lets blow this place and get home."

After several minuets all the energy charges were set and everyone headed back into the outer hall. Jade headed over to Sabera and picked her up gently.

"I have avenged you Sabera." Jade said. "Arrow is dead."

Though she didn't wake up a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Lets get out of here."Ryan said and teleported everyone out of the ship. "Since the ship is in the lave I don't think we will be able to see it."

"That really stinks." Moltres said.

"Ah well," Zapdos said with a smile. "The base will still be dead."

With that Ryan crush the orb in his hand and deep under the surface there was an explosion as the base ship was destroyed.

"It's over now." Nala said turning to leave.

"Nala wait." Ryan said. "Where are you going?"

"I am not sure." Nala said sadly. "I am going to try and find myself."

"Be careful out there Nala." Latias said. "If you even need to rest, you know where to find us."

"You will always we welcomed in my home." Ryan said.

"Thanks guys," She said hugging them both. "I will keep that in mind. I think I am going to spend some time in Kanto for now."

"If you need anything just contact us and we will see what we can do." Latias said with a smile.

"I will guys, thanks again." Nala said and with that she headed off toward the nearest port.

"I better be off as well." Anna said. "I have to get to Joto now."

"We can give you a lift if you like." Zapdos said.

"Thanks for the offer, Zapdos." Anna said. "but I want to go it on my own."

"I can understand that." Moltres said.

"I will see you all later." Anna said and took off toward the Joto reign.

"Lets get home." Jade said holding Sabera. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Thats a good idea." Latias said and teleported everyone to the house.

As soon as they got to the house Jade went to her room and wrapped Sabera into a blanket and put her on the bed.

"So this is who you saw in your dream." Scale said.

"It is." Jade said.

"I have to say, shes kinda cute." He said with a smile and kisses Jade.

"Don't get any ideas." Jade said. "Well at least till shes healed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends the next chapter, Sabera is save and Arrow is dead, Drago... very interesting...

---


	56. Ch 56: Gifts and a painful past

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 56: Gifts and a painful past

The next couple months when by pretty uneventful. Jade spent most of her time in her room tending to Sabera and getting her nursed back to health, which was easier said then done. It took Sabera a while but she grew to trust Scale who was always with Jade. Putting Sabera's wings back together was harder then Jade first though it would be. The progress was slow and painful as each shard has to be moved into place and fused into the main bone of the wing. Jade used her psychic powers to numb the pain as best she could but it still hurt a lot when they worked on her wings. Today is a very special day as Sabera was soon going to find out. It was early morning Christmas morning. Jade was the first to wake up.

"It's morning!" She said and shot up causing Sabera to let out a frightened yelp and hide under the blanket.

"Whats going on?!" She said quickly.

"It's Christmas Sabera!" Jade said.

"Whats Christmas?" She asked looking out of the blanket.

Jade takes a few minuets to explain what the meaning of Christmas is and what happens Christmas.

"Have fun." Sabera said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Scale asked getting out from under the blanket. "Your coming down with us."

"What?!" Sabera yelled.

"No one will hurt you Sabera," Jade reassured her. "I promise."

"But I can't get around easy with these." She said looking at her half fixed wings that are supported but plaster braces and bound with ace bandages.

"I might be able to help you with that now." Jade said pulling out a green crystal. "My mom has been teaching me how to control and mold crystal with my inner energy. I can make a protective web the will support your wings."

"How will that help me fly?" She asked.

"You put your psychic energy into the crystal and you can float that way." Jade said with a grin. "Want to try it?"

"I guess." She said nervously.

Jade smiled smiled and gently began to unwrap her wings. It took close to a hour before just the wings and plaster braces were left. Jade gently places the crystal on Sabera's broken wing and begins to hum gently as she puts energy into the crystal. As she does the crystal starts humming as well and turns into a liquid that spreads across Sabera's wing in a spiderweb shape and once she stops humming the crystal hardens and Jade takes off the plaster and her wing held it's shape.

"It works!" Jade said happily. "How does it feel?"

"A whole lot better then those plaster things." She said smiling. "I hardly feel it at all."

"It looks nice too." Scale said looking at the shiny green web on her wing.

"Let get the other wing done then we can get down stairs." Jade said getting another crystal.

After repeating the process with her other wing Sabera was delighted to see that she could float again.

"It really worked!" Sabera said hugging Jade. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem Sabera." Jade said smiling. "Lets get downstairs."

"But what about my scars." She said looking at the dark scars on her wings.

Jade though for a second then grabbed a blanket and put it around her.

"There we go." Jade said. "That way your wings can air out as well."

"Thanks." Sabera said holding onto the blanket. " I guess I am ready now."

"Lets go then." Scale said smiling.

With that the three headed out of the room and downstairs where Leon, Arcaneina and their parents were waiting.

"Hey guys." Jade said as Sabera hid behind her and Scale.

"It's alright Sabera." Scale said. "They are family."

Slowly she moved out next to Jade though she was still jumpy.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sabera." Latias said. " I am Latias, Jade and Leon's mom."

"I am Ryan, their dad." Ryan said. "It's nice to finally see you as well."

"I am Leon her sister," Leon said. " This is my mate Arcaneina.

"Nice to meet you Sabera." Arcaneina said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sabera said with a slight smiles.

"They are your family now Sabera." Jade said. " As long as we're friends they will be your family till the day you die."

"It's nice to have a family again," She though. "But will they except me for who I am unlike my true family..."

Jade lead Sabera over to one of the couches and she seamed to calm some knowing Jade and Scale were right next to her.

Right," Ryan said smiling. "Who feels like opening a few gifts?"

Everyone let out a little cheer at that.

"Well that answers that." Ryan said laughing.

Latias reached back behind the tree and pulled out three long boxes.

"These are for you two my children." Latias said handing them each a box. " And this one if you you Sabera."

Sabera gently took the box from Latias and looks at her.

"Thanks..." She said smiling. " I didn't expect to get anything."

"Your a part of this family now Sabera." Latias said and to Sabera's shock she gently hugged her. "Merry Christmas you three."

The three opened the boxes and inside each was a sword, pure silver with a hilt made out of hardened sapphire.

"The hilts are infused with our own power." Ryan said. "They will never break though they are for display rather then fighting."

Sabera stared at the blade for a long time before gently picking it up and drawing it from it's seath.

"It's so beautiful..." She said.

"It's hand made." Latias said. "We smithed it ourselves and carved the hilt as well."

"We didn't forget you two either." Ryan said grabbing two more boxes from under the tree and handing them to Scale and Arcaneina.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." Arcaneina said opening the box.

"Nonsense." Ryan said. "Your family.

Arcaneina opened her box the rest of the way and inside was a beautiful crystal tiara, her jaw dropped when she saw it.

"No... freaking... way..." Was all she could say.

"Those are real diamond my dear." Latias said. "They are set in the finest crystal we could get."

Arcaneina just stood there looking at her new gift as Scale opened his. Inside was a crystal tail saber with a gold edge.

"Sweet!" He said as he put it onto his tail and it locked around his first orb. "This is so awesome thanks guys!"

"Don't worry about it Scale." Ryan said.

"I have a gift you you Jade." Scale said grinning. "You just have to wait for it till tonight."

"Oh, sounds fun." Jade said with a slight purr.

Arcaneina knew what she was talking about and opened a channel between the two of them in her mind.

"Jade," she said. " Can I ask you something, please do say anything out loud."

"Of course," She said back across the link. "What do you want to know?"

"You've mated with Scale already right." Sabera said. "What... what is it like to mate?"

Jade blushes but was able to hide it without anyone seeing it.

"Why do you ask," Jade said. "Haven't you mated before?"

"Mated no..." She said. "raped, yes."

Jade hears this and covers her mouth. "Your kidding?!"

"I wish I was." Sabera said. "Everyday, males were let into my cage and allowed to rape me. Sometimes it was just one, others is was as many as ten one after another."

No one seamed to notice as they slipped into the back yard which was now covered in a light snow.

"I am so sorry Sabera." Jade said hugging her.

"It's alright." Sabera said looking at her through her deep blue eyes. You never answered my question, what is it like to mate?"

"Imagine looking into the eyes of someone you love more then anything in the world." Jade said. "Then you expose yourself to them and they begin to explore you body sending jolts of pleasure through your body."

Sabera had her eyes closed trying trying to imagine what it felt like.

"Then when they get down to your lips, oh the feeling you have." Jade said smiling. " Then when they make it back to your face you two would kisses and whisper things to each other and then slowly he would slide his length into you, the feeling of him rubbing against your insides isn't something that can be explained but I can tell you this, it feels so very very good. Then finally your body peaks and pleasure shoots all around your body as you cum and that is normally enough to get him to cum as well if he hasn't already."

"That must feel so amazing." Sabera said sadly.

"You know," Jade said. " I might be able to talk Scale into mating with you if you like."

"Jade!" Sabera said turning deep red.

"Sabera I know you like him." Jade said smiling. "I really don't mind if you want him to."

"But what about?" Sabera asked.

"Please Sabera," Jade said. "I can make Scale want to mate again as any time. You don't have to worry about me. Consider it my Christmas from me and Scale to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this should be fun. (Grins) I got me a nice plan still for later. Try and guess it if you can, winner gets a cookie.

---

Guard: Hey all it's me again.

Sabera: and Me Sabera!

Guard: So how do you like it there so far?

Sabera: Good, everyone there is really nice.

Guard: (Smiles) I knew you would.

(pies come in and pelt us both)

Sabera: (Wipes the pie from her face) What was that?!

Guard: (Pulls off glasses and my face is like a cartoon eyes are clear but rest of face is covered in pie) that Sabera was a pie blasting.


	57. Ch 57: A special gift

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: Major lemon in this chapter, you have been warned.

Ch 57: A special gift

The rest of the way was spent with the family and then as night came everyone headed to their room to rest but Jade Sabera and Scale had something planned before they went to bed. The three went to their room and just sat there for a couple minuets.

"So Sabera," Jade said. "Have you though about my offer?"

"I have." Sabera said. "If it's alright with you Scale Jade said you would mate with me if I so wanted you to."

"I know about that." Scale said. "Jade told me about it already."

"I would like for you to mate with me." Sabera said blushing deeply.

"It would be my pleasure." Scale said and kissed her gently.

"Please just be gentle." Sabera said.

"You heard her Scale." Jade said. "Just like we first mated."

"I will be gentle or as rough as you want me to be Sabera." Scale said and gently coiled around Sabera.

Sabera let out a slight whimper that caused Scale to uncoil slightly.

"You alright?" Scale asked.

"Just a little nervous." She said. "This is the first time I am mating willingly."

"I will take it nice and slow." Scale said and begin kissing her neck

Sabera began to purr slightly as she began to relax in his embrace. Scale began to slowly run his tail up and down her body letting her feel his orbs on her fur and skin. She went limp in Scale's coils as she let him take control. Scale laid her on her back being careful as he pushed her wings onto her back so she could lay flat on the soft bed and he began to kiss and nip her neck as he rubbed her chest with his orbs and slowly began to make them go lower. Jade was laying next to them enjoying that show.

"Just relax," Scale whispered into her ear. "I will take care of everything."

Sabera gave a slight nod as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure begin to flow through her.

"Just enjoy it Sabera." Jade said. "Scale remember what I said, only do what she wants you to do."

Scale nods slightly as he his tail found her entrance causing her to let out a yelp of surprise that quickly turned into a moan as he began to run his orbs across the skin covering her lips. Gently he pulled the skin back revealing her dripping wet lips.

"Someones excited." Scale said smiling as he slid the tip of his tail into her.

Sabera's eyes went wide as the pleasure shot through her. She was able to enjoy this because it was her choice that this was happening. Scale smiles and slid his tail a little deeper letting his first orb slip into her and he began to pump it lightly sending Sabera into a light moan as the pleasure sinks in. Jade was watching this and she could feel herself getting wet.

"Shes really enjoying this." Jade though as she continued to watch. "It will be my turn soon enough."

Scale slowly slid his tail deeper into her pushing his second orb into Sabera and getting a loud moan out of her. He began gently thrusting his orbs getting loud moans from Sabera causing him to go even faster. Pleasure Sabera never knew existed was now shooting through her body and with a loud moan she came on Scale's tail. With a smile he lowered his head and began to lick her clean.

"That was just... wow." Was all Sabera could say.

At this time Jade was having a little civil war in her mind.

"Should I..." She though. "It sounds so strange. I mean I've licked at myself before when Scale wasn't around and I needed pleasure but that was me licking myself, I mean me doing that to Sabera, is just seams so strange. Then again my mom spends time with Flora a lot, I wonder if they do that..."

Blushing hard she gently places a finger next to Scale's head and takes a little of Sabera's juices and looks at if for a minuet before she licked her finger clean and then lowers her head to Scale.

"Can... can I help?" She asked turning redder.

Scale smiled and moved his head over slightly and Jade began to gently lick as Sabera's lips. Sabera felt Jade join Scale and let out a loud moan as they both licked at her. Slowly Jade slid her tongue into Sabera and Scale soon followed her lead sending Sabera into even louder moans as they began to lick her walls. Scale found Sabera's sweet spot and began to lick it hard sending Sabera into a series of loud moans as Jade helped and slid one of her fingers in as well.

"Oh that feels so good guys!" She said into their minds.

Sabera arched her back and moaned loudly as she came into their mouths again. The two drank as much of Sabera's juices and Jade laid back trying to get her mind straight.

"I just licked out Sabera..." She though. " And I enjoyed it. Is... is that normal..."

Scale in the mean time as moved his way back to Sabera's head and began to move his tip toward her lips.

"Do you want me to go into you?" He asked kisses her neck.

"I do," She said blushing. "Just please be gentle."

"Of course." Scale said and began to gently slide into her. "Just relax and I will take are of you."

"I... I trust you." Sabera said as Scale continued to slide into her.

Scale slid in about half way and began to pump lightly letting her enjoy it but she wanted more, with one fast thrust she took him all the way into her with a moan.

"You really want it don't you." Scale said grinning. "I am going to give you all I can handle."

"Sounds fun." Sabera said grinning widely.

Scale began thrusting hard into Sabera who closed her eyes and let the pleasure rocket through her.

"More!" Sabera moaned.

Grinning Scale brought his tail around that was still slick with her juices and slid it into her adding to the pleasure they were both feeling. Scale continued to thrust into her as he pumps his tail faster. Sabera started bucking against Scale faster and harder as she felt herself getting closer. Scale get out a groan and came into Sabera and that pushed her over the edge and she came hard around him.

"Wow... that was awesome..." Sabera said.

"Thanks." Scale said kissing her as he pulled out. "Jade it's your turn."

They looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where did the go?" Sabera asked.

"I have no clue." Scale said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where oh where could Jade have gone, (Grins) Only I know that. Also because yahoo is being a pain I've change to you live main for my email, this is also my live instant messenger address so feel free to add me and we can chat sometime. Also to anyone who has sent me pm and review replies over the past week or so please pm me in my new email, thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.

---


	58. Ch 58: Mother daughter talk

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 58: Mother daughter talk

Out at the training field in the woods Jade was having a fight with herself, literally as she had made a training clone, as she was fighting it she was talking to herself.

"I just don't get it," Jade said. " I licked out Sabera, another Latias and I enjoyed it... a lot."

"Is that a problem?" The clone asked.

"I don't know..." Jade said. "It seamed so strange but she tasted so very sweet, I loved every minuet of it."

"Then why do you think it was bad?" The clone asked.

"Because it was a girl!" Jade said. "What on earth is my dad going to think?!"

"Thats true..." The clone said sadly. "But how do you know he won't accept that?"

"Thats the whole point, I don't!" Jade yelled. "Why if he never looks at me the same again..."

"Only you can decide what your going to do Jade." The clone said.

"I need some time to think." Jade said and recalled the clone before laying on the snow. "What am I going to do?!"

"What are you going to do about what?" A voice asked.

Jade looked and saw her mom.

"I... Mom can we talk, just the two of us." Jade said.

"Of course we can my dear." Latias said laying next to her. "So whats up?"

"I want you to swear you won't tell dad no matter what." Jade said.

"I swear on my honor." Latias said.

"Alright..." Jade said. "Scale and Sabera were in the room mating, I was watching waiting for my turn when he started licking her out."

"I see..." Latias said.

"My head, it started filling will all kinds of things and before I knew it I was helping Scale lick at Sabera." Jade said. "It was so strange because... I enjoyed it a lot when I did. Even now that moment is still in my mind. I am so confused, why did I enjoy it so much?!"

"Well the answer to that should be easy." Latias said. "Your in love with her."

Jade looked at her mom in shock as the reality of it set it.

"What... what would dad thing?" Jade asked.

"He wouldn't be mad if thats what you mean. "Latias said smiling. "If that were the case you and Leon wouldn't be here right now."

"You mean you and Flora..."

"Yes dear," Latias said smiling. "She and I are mates. My dear there is no need to hide you feelings for Sabera, no one here will judge you for them."

Jade looked down for a second then smiled and hugs her mom.

"Thanks for you help mom." She said.

"It's no problem my daughter." Latias said. "I have to get going, Flora is waiting for me, we are going back to the house later to be with Ryan."

"I need to talk to Sabera as well." Jade said just as Sabera came out of some bushes.

"There you are!" Sabera said. "You had Scale and me worried when you just took off like that."

"I am sorry Sabera. Mom and we-" Jade said as she turned to find her mom gone. "Never mind..."

"Why are you out here all alone?" Sabera asked.

"I needed to think about some things." Jade said. "Sabera can we talk?"

"Of course we can." Sabera said laying on the branch of a tree. "Come up here, it's a bit warmer."

Jade flew up and laid on the branch next to Sabera.

"So whats on your mind?" Sabera asked.

"I... I am in love with you Sabera." Jade said slowly. "I love you."

Sabera's eyes went wide and she began to tear up.

"Sabera I am-" She started to say when Sabera shot over and held her tightly.

"Jade you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you." Sabera said looking into her eyes. "Jade, I love you too."

The two looked into each others eyes for close to a minuet before they slowly closed the space between them and kissed. They ran their hands down each others backs and began to rub everywhere they could enjoying the contact from the other.

"Jade..." Sabera said blushing. "Do you want to mate? I know it will be different but it might be fun."

"Lets give it a try." Jade said with a grin.

Just as the two were about to begin a telepathic yell shot through the forest.

"GET BACK TO THE HOUSE, WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!"

"Blast it all!" Jade growled. "We better go see what my dad wants."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that takes care of that, there will be more about Sabera's past later on as their relationship gets stronger and before anyone says their relationship is going too fast, they have been in the same room for the past two months and know each other very well. To everyone who I asked if you want to link stories or me to put your OCs in mine, please send me a pm or something so we can start working out the details or just add me to your Im list, email is my Im as well or just send me yours and I will add you. Till next time later everyone.

---

Guard: Hey all it's me again. I am here with Jade and Sabera they time.

Sabera: Hey everyone.

Jade: Hey all.

Guard: So how did you like my little plan.

Jade: (Kisses Sabera) Oh I like it a lot.

Sabera: (Kisses Jade back) So did I but did you really have to cut it off right there?

Guard: (Smiles) You two will have you time don't worry. Now you better go before Ryan gets mad.

Jade: Right, we better.

(They teleport away)

Guard: (Smiles) I didn't get hit by a pie this time at least.

(Pie hits me in the face)

Guard: Darn it!


	59. Ch 59: The email

I don't own pokemon only my OCs

This these next few chapters will be a cross over with X abbodon X.

Ch 59: The email

Everyone came inside to find Ryan as the computer with Shorako.

"What do you make of these?" Ryan asked.

"I don't like what I am seeing I can tell you that much." Shorako said.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I just got a email from some higher up in Genesis," Ryan said."we have an ear on the inside, she calls herself Green Rose. She just sent me an email and it shines some light on a few things. Take a look."

After a couple seconds Ryan pulls up the email.

_I need your help Ryan, I am a high ranking member of Genesis and I don't like whats going on one bit. Your family is in more danger then you know. Dragon, he is working on creating some kind of super weapon stronger then the charged particle cannons, a crystalline powered particle cannon. Ryan is he gets the needed supplies you can kiss your entire town bye bye because he WILL blow it off the map. Genesis is part of something bigger then you could ever imagine. I have attached a copy of the blue prints to this email. At the same time I have a request for you, when you face Drago, please don't kill him. Before we joined Genesis he was my lover. When he joined his memories were sealed away and he was turned into a killing machine. I just want my drago back so we can continue on with our lives. I am putting all my faith into you god of the pokemon, please don't fail me._  
_Your hidden allie,_  
_ Green Rose_

"What is this particle cannon?" Leon asked.

"A crystalline particle cannon." Ryan said. "From what I gathered the particle beam is focused into three crystal prisms making it a hell of a lot stronger. The crystals they need are space quartz."

"SPACE QUARTZ?!" Jade yelled. "Those are impossible to find."

"They have a sensor that can find larger enough pieces Jade." Ryan said. "I've been receiving reports of floating metal spheres in the forest outside of Jubilife."

"Sounds like thats our first target." Latias said. "Human forms in biotech armor will work the best I think."

"Agreed." Ryan said activating his Red Dragon armor. "We will be close to town so we can't risk being seen in pokemon form. I need to stop at the police station to check on something. I will be back."

With that Ryan teleported to officer Jenny's house and knocked. Naturally she answered the door.

"Red Dragon what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to check the progress of the defenses I asked to be installed." Ryan said.

"The systems are all in place." Jenny said. "Just what are they for?"

"For now you don't need to know." Ryan said. "I just hope we never have to use them."

"I will trust your judgment Red Dragon." Jenny said.

"I have to go now, something requires my attention." Ryan said.

"The stuff in Jubilife isn't it." Jenny said. "My sister told me a lot has been going on, it's Genesis isn't it."

"Thats what we fear it is." Ryan said. "They are after Space quartz."

"I see..." Jenny said. "You best hurry."

"Keep up the good work officer." Ryan said.

"Yes Sir!" Jenny said and saluted Ryan.

With that Ryan teleported back to the house.

"We are all set." Latias said as the three of them came out of the armory.

"Lets go then." Ryan said and they teleported into the forest. "We should head north, I can sence energy over there."

The four of them ran through the forest like shadows hidden in the trees. Even in their human forms they moved without a sound. The four of them came into what looked to be a camp, there was about ten spheres on the ground and Ryan could see two genesis troops near a cage filled with pokemon.

"What the heck are we looking for out here anyway." One of them said.

"Hell if I know," The other replied. "At least we aren't on the ships. Did you hear about the earth ship?"

"Yea it was slaughter. It has to be Ryan I mean-" The first one started when he saw the four of them in the tree. "Ry-Ry-Ry..."

"Whats with you?" The second one said as Ryan landed silently behind him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh he wishes he had." Ryan growled.

The trooper turned and looked at Ryan in horror.

"Boo!" Ryan said and the two troops took off running. "Well that was easy."

The spheres on the other hand had changed into small scout drones. They were only about three feet tall, one hand was a tentacle with a humming blade and the other was a small blaster.

"Really." Jade said slamming the tip of her sword into the ground. "Plasma striker!"

There was a pulse of energy as bolts of lightning shot out of the ground and fried the drones.

"Nice job." Ryan said seeing a cage of pokemon. "Better get these little ones out."

Ryan headed over to the cage and after healing them with a quick burst of energy shattered the cage.

"Get back to your homes and warn your families." Ryan said in pokespeak. "The forest isn't safe now so stay hidden."

The pokemon nodded and the scattered into the forest. Jade closed her eyes and after a few seconds she looked toward a part of the forest.

"Dad I am sensing a large energy force west of here and about one hundred feet down." Jade said. "I think it's a star quartz."

"We best go check it out." Ryan said and headed that way.

The four of them moved through the forest taking out the scout probes as they went. After about a half hour they ran across a large rocky outcrop.

"I can sense the crystal under that outcrop but I also sense many pokemon inside as well as a human." Jade said closing her eyes.

"Well we need to find a way in then." Ryan said before about one hundred drones appeared out of stealth.

"We'll looks like we got here just in time." Latias said drawing her sword.

"This will be easy." Ryan said. "We take them out and then we can hunt for the crystal."

With that the four of them began blowing up the drones being careful not to cause the forest any damage.

Green Rose, anyone have any guesses who she is?


	60. Ch 60: The first wave

I don't own pokemon only my OCs

Ch 60: The first wave

The drones charged the group and the four of them began cutting them to bits. As they did more drones showed up.

"More company!" Ryan yelled blowing a drone into a tree with a burst of crimson energy.

"Burning strike!" Jade yelled and her blade glowed blazing orange and crimson.

"Careful!" Latias yelled as she dodge a swing from a drone. "We mustn't damage the forest!"

"I know mom." Jade said and began trashing any drone that got too close.

Leon was fighting with burst of his inner energy rather then his sword. With one swift move he ripped the power core and overloaded it with yellow energy before throwing it and causing an electrical explosion that shorted out another twenty drones and damaging many others.

"Watch it drop ship on the left!" Jade yelled seeing a ship coming in.

"I got it!" Latias yelled and shot off toward it.

With one slice she cleaved the ship in two and it exploded.

"I think thats all of them." Ryan said looking around.

"Looks like it." Latias said.

"So what now?" Leon asked.

"Well first we need to-" Ryan started to say when the ground under his gave way and he fell thought and landed on the stone floor below with a dull thunk.

"Are you alright dad?!" Jade yelled.

"I am fine." He yelled back getting up. "I think I dented the ground though."

"Dad your a real piece of work sometimes." Leon said jumping down. "I think we're in the caves where the crystal is."

"We need to be careful." Latias and landing next to them. "Remember we are in

some pokemon's den."

"Well lets make them feel a little more relaxed around us then." Jade said deactivating her armor and

turning into her latias form.

"Good idea." Ryan said turning into his latios form as well.

"So where to from here?" Leon asked doing the same.

"We should find the den leader and try and convince them to give us the crystal." Latias said

transforming as well.

"I think we found our way to find him." Ryan said.

Watching them from a corner was a young Eevee.

"Hello there little one." Latias said in a calm gentle voice. "You can come out."

Slowly the Eevee came out of the room.

"Who are you little one?" Ryan asked.

"I am Lulu." The little Eevee said.

"I am Ryan, this is my mate Latias and our kids Jade and Leon." Ryan said with a Smile.

"What kind of pokemon are you?" Lulu asked trusting them a little more.

"I am a latios." Leon said. "Same as my dad."

"Jade and I are Latias." Latias said.

"Your legendaries aren't you!" Lulu said with a smile. "My mom told me about your kind. You are

really nice."

"Thank you Lulu." Jade said with a smile. "Listen we need to talk to your pack leader it's-"

"You came about the monster didn't you!" Lulu yelled excitedly.

"Yes little one," Ryan said with a smile. "Who is your pack leader?"

"He is a human." Lulu explained. "He beat Scar, out old pack leader and became the new leader. His

name is Simon."

Just then a Bayleef shot into the area and she looked like she was ready to fight.

"Get away from her!" The Bayleef yelled.

"Gemma no!" Lulu yelled. "They're friends! They're friends!"

Gemma stopped for a second and relaised what they were. "Oh my... I am so sorry Legendaries, we're on guard right now because of the monsters. I am sure you've seen them."

"And destroied them." Ryan said. "We need to speak with the pack leader to come up with a plan."

"Of course." Gemma said. "Follow me and I will take you to him."  
---

Sorry for the lack of updates, a lot is going on with work and school. I am currently working on another story off a picture I saw that will tie into this one and bring about the final battle of the whole story. I will try and post it within the next week or so if possible and yes, it will have lemons but no fighting, a pure romance story.


	61. Ch 61: Making a plan

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 61: Making a plan

Ryan and his family followed Gemma through the network of caves. The whole  
time Latias was releasing small bursts of psychic energy to map the caves and  
fine the weak points and where they could make a stand when the need to.

"Here we are." Gemma said stopping at a large rock and hitting it. "Simon we  
have visitors."

"Bring them on in." A voice said from inside.

Gemma pushed the rock out of the way and went into the room. Inside there was  
a human boy a little shorter then Ryan's human form as well as a Espeon and  
Vaporeon.

"Greetings." The human said. "I am Simon, the Espeon next to me is Crystal  
and the Vaporeon is Pisces. what pokemon are you and what brings you to our  
den?"

"I am Ryan, this is my mate Ruby and my children Jade and Leon." Ryan said.  
"We are members of the Lati race."

At that moment Ryan could feel something probing him mind but he quickly  
reflected it and probed back breaking past the attackers defences causing  
Crystal to wince.

"I don't recommend trying that again." Ryan said pulling back from her mind.  
"Your dealing with psychic dragons."

"Right sorry." Crystal said quickly.

"So what bring you all here?" Simon asked.

"We're here about the problems your having here." Latias said.

"Your not the source are you?" Simon asked causing Crystal to tense up.

"No, quite the opposite." Jade said. "We are here to help deal with the  
problem."

"The drones you have been seeing around here are part of a group called  
Genesis." Leon said.

"They are after a specific crystal and if they get it then it will mean the  
end of the world." Ryan said. "The crystal is here in your den."

"What?!" Crystal yelled. "Well get it and get it out of here!"

"That won't work." Latias explained. "Even if we take it from here they will  
raid your den and take all the pokemon to use as test subjects."

"What do we do then?" Pisces asked.

"We fight." Leon said. "If we repel an attack then they will more then  
likely leave you alone when we take the crystal."

"We have been at war for a time with them." Ryan said. "These are just  
scouts. The main force will be attacked in about two hours or so."

"We can help you defend the den if you let us." Latias said.

"We will take all the help we can get." Simon said.

"Good." Latias said handing Jade and Leon a map. "Jade Leon, go and set up  
the portable turrets in your pack up at these locations. They are weak points  
in the cave.

"Simon where is the most secure place in this cavern?" Ryan asked.

"The catacombs." Simon said.

"Good, we need to get all of the young and elder pokemon into there." Ryan  
said. "Latias you should go with them."

"Pisces you go with her." Simon said. "Make sure all of them are safe."

"Aright." Pisces said. "Keep safe, lets go Latias we need to hurry."

"We better," Latias said and took off with Pisces.

"With the turrets up the entrance to the den is going to need the most  
protection." Ryan said. "I will guard there. Jade Leon once the turrets are  
taken care of come up front and help me deal with things there."

"The entrance of the cave will make a perfect kill box." Leon said. "Sis we  
better hurry and get these turrets set up."

"Lets go then." Jade said and they shot into the caves.

"How big of a force do you think they are going to send?" Simon asked.

"I am not sure." Ryan said. "We are a good way from the town so I think it  
will be about ten-thousand to fifty-thousand strong."

"Are you sure we can take all of those?" Crystal asked.

"I know they will." Ryan said. "I've seen the forces they control first hand  
and battled them. The forces are made up of mostly robots because they are a  
lot easier to replace then people are. In a way that makes sence but thats bad  
for us because they can send thousands of drones at us. The plus side is that  
we don't have to feel bad for destroying mindless drones."

"Have you ever... killed someone before?" Crystal asked.

"Sadly I have." Ryan said. "It's never a good feeling to kill but it has to  
be done to protect things you love. I have killed over fifty people through my  
life but it isn't because I enjoy killing, far from it. Taking someone's life  
isn't something I enjoy nor ever will."

"It's never good to take something's life." Simon said. "I hope I never do."

"It's best get ready for the attack." Ryan said. "Simon get all the pokemon  
here that can battle at the main entrance to the den. I am strong but I need  
to know that if any get past they will be killed quickly."

"I can do it." Crystal said.

"We will both go." Simon said.

"I will be at the main entrance of the den." Ryan said. "I will do everything  
I can to keep them at bay when they come."

---  
Sorry for the wait my co writer has been MIA but hes back now.


	62. Ch 62: Setting the defenses

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 62: Setting the defenses

Leon took off from Jade toward the main chamber of the cave, Jade however took her time as she was thinking about a few things. "Leon his been acting strangely as of late. I can't help but wonder if he still holds Jula in his heart." Jade though as she continued to go through the caves but she could sense Lulu following her. "Alright you little fuzz ball come on out."

"I am not a fuzz ball!" Lulu yelled running out from behind a rock.

"Relax I am just kidding." Jade said laughing. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see what your doing." Lulu said with a smile.

"Well then you don't have to sneak." Jade said putting Lulu on her shoulder. "Lets go."

The two headed into the main chamber and watched as pokemon moved toward the main entrance where Simon was. Leon was sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes. In his hand was a charm, it was a silver dragon's head with an opal eye. Where the neck was looked jagged as if it had been broken off of a larger charm.

"Leon you need to move on." Jade said kindly. "It's been four years."

"Thats easy for you to say!" Leon yelled and tore off into the tunnels.

"Whats wrong with Leon?" Lulu asked.

"Someone from his past, they hurt him in the worst way." Jade said sadly. "She toyed with his feelings and then broke his heart into a million pieces."

"Thats horrible." Lulu said sadly.

"He has a new mate but he can't let go of the past." Jade said heading down a tunnel. "That dragon head was part of a charm our dad gave him. He said that when Leon finds someone he truly loves to give her that charm. It's been in out family for thousands of years but my mom and dad are starting this tradition."

"Who hurt him?" Lulu asked.

"It was a Milotic." Jade said. "Her name was Jula, she saw special because she was what the humans call a shiny."

"Shiny?" Lulu asked confused.

"It's a genetic thing." Jade said. "Take me for example, a normal Latias is red but as you can see I am gold."

"I see," Lulu said. "So it's just your a different color is all?"

"Yea pretty much." Jade said. "The night after Jula hurt Leon she vanished, no one has seen her since."

"What do you think happened to her?" Lulu asked.

"Not a clue, personally I hope shes dead." Jade said as she pulled out a turret from her backpack.

"Whats that?" Lulu asked as she smells the metal cylinder.

"It's an auto turret." Jade said putting the cylinder on the ground and hitting a few buttons on her wrist band.

The cylinder beeped as legs came out and the front opened revealing ab eight barrel laser cannon. They turret beeped softly as it scanned the area for drones within range.

"What does it do?" Lulu asked smelling it again.

"When it senses a drone it blows it to bits." Jade explained.

Off at the end of the hall a scout drone goes past but is out of range of the turret.

"It's one of those monster!" Lulu yelled and hid behind Jade.

"Watch this." Jade said and shot to the end of the hall. "Hey tin can! Your mom was a trash compactor!"

The drone turned and looked at Jade before shooting after her. Jade laughed and shot around the corner and flew out of the line of fire. The drone came around the corner and flew right into the range of the turret which opened fire and drilled the drone full of holes. The sudden noise from the cannon caused Lulu to just but then laugh as the drone was destroyed.

"Wow that was cool!" Lulu said looking at the turret.

"Yep, these are useful little things." Jade said putting her back on her shoulder. "Come on lets go we got more turrets to put up."

---

I am sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy as always with work and such. For those of you who play gears of war 2 on xbox live hit me up sometimes and we can play a few rounds. My gamer tag is magasword. Before you ask it was meant to be megasword but through a type be became magasword and the name just sorta stuck.


	63. Ch 63: The attack and hidden crystal

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 63: The attack and hidden crystal

Ryan stood in a large room at the main entrance. Behind him was the path to there Simon and his pack was waiting for any drones that got past. Ryan had is eyes closed listening, outside he could hear drones moving around and knew it was only a matter of time before they blew open the entrance. After several minuets he entered his human form and activated his armor. He pulled the Dc-17 off his back and held it in his right hand, his sword in his left and watched the opening carefully. Outside there was a loud explosions and drones began to pour in.

"Here they come!" Ryan yelled telepathically and opened fire on the drones.

All through maze of caves laser fire could be heard as the auto-turrets opened fire on the drones that came in through the weak points. Jade and Leon each had one tunnel to guard that lead to the areas where they placed their turrets. Ryan continued to hack and blast through the drones but he couldn't get them all and they began to slip past him into the room where Simon and his pack were. From within the room Ryan could sense the drones getting ripped apart and knew things were fine but he didn't let up. With one swift movement he switched to the anti armor shot and blew through the drones that were entering the den and began to push them back and out of the cave. As he did he gave Simon and his pack the signal to move up and join the fight. Ryan continued to hack his was through the drones, shooting off another anti armor round to get out of the cave and to the outside. He was met with a battalion of drones and several dropships.

"Simon I am going to need back up!" Ryan yelled.

No sooner had Ryan said that did Simon's pack rush out and join the battle. Ryan took to the sky and using his lightning cleaver blew dropship after dropship but for every ship be destroyed two more seamed to take it's place.

"God damn when will this end?!" Ryan cursed as he blew another ship apart. "Time to bring in some extra firepower."

Ryan opened a portal to Palkia's realm and powered up the flying castle. After he got the green light he bright it out and into the skys over the forest.

"Alright time to power up the new AI system." Ryan said typing on the keyboard.

On the screen a woman appeared, she had green hair and purple eyes.

"Nova AI program online." The woman said.

"Excellent." Ryan said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"All systems are operational Ryan." Nova said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Genesis landing craft are dropping in troops and we need to keep them from landing." Ryan said.

"Really now, I think I can deal with that." Nova said.

"Don't fire on the ground, we don't want the forest getting messed up." Ryan warned.

"Understood." Nova said and the guns began to fire blowing the ships out of the sky. "I got this, go deal with the drones on the ground."

Ryan grinned and teleported to the ground. He quickly healed any of the wounded pokemon before he took point and continued to push the drones farther and farther back. The fight continued for several hours. No matter how many drones they destroyed more kept coming. Off in the distance there was a massive spider looking drone coming toward them.

"Nova, What the heck is that thing coming this way?!" Ryan said through the comm.

"It's some kind of heavy tank." Nova said. "Four foot thick steel armor, laser cannons and, oh man a charged particle cannon matrix."

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan yelled and took off toward the tank. "I got to stop that thing before it fires!"

Ryan charged jumping across the heads of the drones as he got closer to the tank. The tank looked at he and he could see a blue light in the center of the main cannon. Ryan held his sword at the ready as he got closer. Ryan watched in horror as the gun aimed past him and at the den.

"I can't avoid the attack or the den is toast!" Ryan though as his blade glowed a bright light blue almost white color. "I got one shot at this! Neutron cleaver!"

The blast shot out of the cannon and Ryan jumped right into the path and swung his blade hard. The blast collided with his sword and cleaved in half and sent it arking back into the tank blowing it sky high. As the tank overloaded it released a pulse of charged energy the blew Ryan into a tree but at the same time it overloaded the drones and they all exploded.

"Oh god damn that was one hell of a blast." Ryan said getting up. "Nova whats the word?"

"The forest is clear, all drones are gone." Nova said. "The dropships as well."

"Latias all clear." Ryan said. "Bring the rest of Simon's pack back to the den."

Ryan ran back to the entrance to find all the pokemon safe and sound back inside the den.

"Ryan what happened?" Simon asked as he returned to the cave.

"I took out one of their heavy units." Ryan said. "It caused a chain reaction and shorted out all the drones. Latias and the rest of your pack are on the way back now. They will be here in a few minuets."

Jade and Leon came out of the caves and Lulu had the head of one of the drones in her mouth.

"You two did great." Ryan said with a smile.

"Lulu's quite the little scrapper. She took out five drones and ripped the head off one." Jade said with a grin.

"Really now." Simon said with a smile.

Lulu looked up at him still holding her trophy. After several minuets Latias and Crystal came out with the rest of the pack.

"Hey Honey." Ryan said with a smile as he kisses her.

"Hey Ryan." Latias said wrapping his arms around her.

Simon and Krystal were talking about how things went when Jade spoke up. "Guys, forgetting why we came here?"

"Thats right." Ryan said. "We need to find the crystal."

"Well I know where it might be." Crystal said and headed down one of the paths.

Crystal led them down the maze of caves and into a massive room filled with crystals.

"It could be any of these." Ryan said looking around.

Jade had her eyes closes as she seamed to be in a trance. When she opened her eyes she pointed at a small crystal in a pillar. "Thats it."

"You sure Jade?" Latias asked.

"Positive." Jade said with a grin.

"Well then crystal master, you get the honor of getting it from the pillar." Ryan said.

Jade smiled and shot to the pillar. Using her powers she began to break the pillar down and as she did the small piece quickly formed a sky blue sphere the size of a large bowling ball. Slowly Jade reached out and took the crystal.

"The crystal, it's warm." Jade said as she looked deep into it. "It's almost like it's alive, I can feel energy in it pulsing like a heartbeat."

"Simon it was really nice to meet you." Ryan said shaking his hand. "If you ever in Hearthome stop by the Jaster manor."

"I'll remember that." Simon said with a smile.

Ryan and his family said their goodbyes and teleported away as Nova returned to the other world.

---

That crystal will play an important part later on. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway my friends I have another story going on another site, the site I will not say but I will tell you that my pen name there is a compound word first word starts with H the other with C. The story is called Signes's war, lets see who can find it first shall we. If you think you've found it send me a pm with the name of the site, good luck. Also Nova, shes a lot smarter then the previous AI for the ship. Think living computer.

Things are going to slow down now for a bit, some action but not too much. Ryan is going to hit a major speed bump soon and there will be a lot of action in that chapter. All I can say is that Ryan isn't as pure as he first appears.


	64. Ch 64: The sacrifices of a past love

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 64: The sacrifices of a past love

Once everyone got home they had things they had plans of doing. Jade shut herself in her room with her mates and began to study the crystal. Ryan had used his powers to gather shards of space quartz from the cave and teleported to Nova to begin working to see what they were capable of. Latias decided it was a good time to get some rest and headed up to her and Ryan's room to take a nap. Leon had a lot on his mind as he headed up to her room to find Arcaneina waiting for him.

"Your back." Arcaneina said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Leon said kissing her before sitting next to her.

"I take it things went well." Arcaneina said with a chuckle.

"It went perfectly." Leon said and laid back, now having the dragon's head around his neck.

"Leon, we need to talk about something." Arcaneina said. "About your past mate, you never told me anything about her really other then what she was and what happened."

"I guess your right." Leon said with a yawn. "What do you want to know?"

"What was she like?" Arcaneina asked as she kissed him.

"Jula was a beautiful Milotic." Leon started. "Her voice, if the two of you were singing together, it would be so beautiful. She had deep orange eyes. She was kind, gentle and playful."

"She sounds like quite a girl." Arcaneina said with a chuckle.

"You remind me of her in some ways." Leon said as he looked at the charm in his hand. "Arcaneina my dad gave me this amulet to give to the female I wanted to spend the rest of my life. It's broken but Arcaneina, I love you so much. Would you take the amulet?"

"I would be honored to wear it Leon." Arcaneina said kissing him.

Leon smiled and put the amulet around her neck hooking it on one of the rings around her neck bit before he say anything he fell asleep.

"I guess the fight took more out of him then he though." Arcaneina said as the amulet began to glow brightly. "What the heck?!"

There was a bright flash and when Arcaneina opened her eyes they were in the hidden forest in Alto Mare.

"What in the... Why are we here..." Arcaneina though.

"The magic of the amulet brought you here." A voice said.

"Whose there?!" Arcaneina said looking around.

"Calm yourself, it's me Shorako." Shorako said into her mind. "The amulet's magic called you here. The carrier of the rest of the shard is approaching. It wants to be whole again."

"So I have to get the shards then." Arcaneina said.

"The shards will be given willingly to you." Shorako said. "Jula is bring them."

"JULA?!" Arcaneina roared. "I"LL KILL HER!"

"You might not be so quick to attack when you see her." Shorako said as his voice faded away.

Arcaneina got up and headed over to where the water was leaving Leon to sleep. She watched the water carefully and waited. As soon as she heard a splash she charged a hyper beam but what she saw nearly made her cry. The form floating in the water wasn't what Leon described. The colors that made the Milotic so beautiful were gone, replaced by dull gray scales. She was extremely skinny, to the point she could see the bones under her skin. Jula was panting hard and just from the look on her face Arcaneina could tell she was extremely sick and in a lot of pain.

"Oh man..." Was all Arcaneina could say as she walked over to Jula. "Are you alright?"

"I am paying for something I did four years ago." Jula said coughing. "I hurt someone who loved me greatly."

"I see." Arcaneina she let her continue.

"He gave me something, a amulet as proof of how much he loved me." Jula continued. "My old mate came and I was going to leave with him but Leon found us. I shattered the amulet to prove to him it was over and the tide washes the shards away into the sea. I woke up the next morning to find my mate gone. He used me and then threw me away. I knew I couldn't face Leon again, not after what I did. I left Alto Mare to find the shard of the amulet, to try and undo the harm I caused him. I don't expect him to ever forgive me. I don't blame him if he doesn't."

"You sacrificed his love and ended up alone." Arcaneina said. "At the same time your trying to make things right."

"You never realize what you have until it's gone." Jula said laying her head on the shore.

"You need to eat." Arcaneina said gathering some berries for her. "Here eat these."

"Your much too kind to this fool." Jula said with a weak smile and within a few seconds all the berries were gone. "It's been so long since I've stopped to rest. Always moving, barely eating, always earching for shards of the amulet."

"You wanted to make things right." Arcaneina said gathering more berries. "Even if it costs you your life."

"It will," Jula said looking at the ground. "My body is weak and I am so tired. I came back to make sure that amulet got here before I passed on and it was lost forever."

"It's never over as long as you don't give up." Arcaneina said putting the berries in front and were quickly eaten.

"My time is coming to an end kind dragon, even now I can feel the darkness closing in." Jula said with tears in her eyes and with a sweep of her tail the amulet appeared on the shore. "I was so close... Just one one piece and it would have been complete. I failed Leon."

"You didn't fail." Arcaneina said pulling the head off her neck with her tail and placing it next the rest of the amulet.

There was a bright flash as the two pieces fused into one make the amulet whole.

"It's... It's finished." Jula said with a weak smile. "Please, give it to Leon, tell him I am sorry for everything."

"You can tell him when he wakes up." Arcaneina said.

"I am not going to last that long." Jula said coughing hard. "My life is over."

"It's not over so long as you don't want it to be." Arcaneina said as she reared up and spirits began to spin around her. "Spirits hear my call, this one now sits on the edge of death, save her from the darkness."

The spirits flew around Jula gathering energy from the world around her and filling her body with it. As this was happening it was putting strain on Arcaneina's own body but she kept going determined to keep Jula alive. More and more spirits appeared and some of Jula's color returned slightly. After about five minuet Arcaneina couldn't take the strain anymore and released the energy making the spirits vanish.

"Thank you but it's no use." Jula said looking down. "Only a god could save me now."

"My dear your going to be just fine." Arcaneina said entering her human form and getting her out of the water.

"What are you doing?" Jula asked weakly.

"Just relax." Arcaneina said turning back to normal and gently putting her on her back.

Arcaneina headed back through the forest to the clearing where they appeared. Leon was still asleep where Arcaneina left him.

"Leon..." Jula said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Leon wake up." Arcaneina said nuzzling him.

"Mmm." Leon said looking up at her. "What the... how did we get here?"

"Long story." Arcaneina said. "Leon there is someone here to see you."

"Hey Leon..." Jula said looking at him from Arcaneina's back.

"Jula!" Leon said shooting up. "My god what happened to you?!"

"I was trying to fix this." Jula said picked up the amulet in her mouth.

"The amulet it's fixed!" Leon said taking it gently from her.

"I wanted to make things right." Jula said.

She tells Leon everything that happened once she shattered the amulet.

"Leon I can't ask you to forgive me for what I did." Jula said. "I will pay for it soon enough."

Leon stood there in disbelief at everything she did to try and fix things. He looked at Arcaneina who just smiled and nodded. He smiled and floated over. Jula looked at him and he just smiled and kissed her.

"Jula I forgave you for what you did long ago." Leon said with a smile.

"Leon I still love you." Jula said crying in his shoulder. "I wish we could have more time together."

Leon smiled and said nothing as he pressed his lips against her in a kiss. Jula closed her eyes as she felt Leon wrap his arms around her but then she felt something strange, it was a warm energy flowing through her. She opened her eyes and saw his body glowing gold. While this confused her greatly she didn't break the kiss as she felt the energy room. Arcaneina smiled as she watched, it was as if time was reversing it's self, the dull colors on Jula's body vanished revealing the beautiful gold red and blue colors and her body returned to it's normal size. After close to a minuet they broke the kiss.

"Leon... "Jula said looking back at her body. "How?"

"Theres something I never told you." Leon said. "My mom and dad are gods of them world. My sister and I got powers from them as well."

"I don't deserve to be with you Leon." Jula said looking down. "Not after what I did."

"Your feelings for your old mate clouded you judgment my dear." Arcaneina said. "You learned you lesson and you learned it well. Leon has forgiven you and he still loves you."

"My dad taught me that everyone deserves a second chance." Leon said. "Everyone makes mistakes and we learn from them and grow. Jula please, I want you to stay with us."

Jula looked at two of them tears in her eyes. "Guys... I would love to stay with you."

"Lets get you to your new home then." Arcaneina said with a smile.

"Your going to love it there." Leon said kissing her.

---

Karma has ways of working with you and against you. What goes around comes around but it works both ways, good and bad. Jula for a taste of both sides. More will be revealed about her past later. Next chapter has a few laughs.


	65. Ch 65: Working on a new defense

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 65: Working on a new defense

Jade was sitting in her room with her mates but she wasn't working on the crystal.

"Whats are you up to Jade?" Scale asked.

"Jade is that what I think it is?" Sabera asked with a chuckle.

"It's a holy hand grenade." Jade said laughing. "Filled with neon pink paint and has Leon's name on it."

"Your evil Jade." Scale said laughing.

"I know." Jade said with a grin. "Got the idea from the movie we watched last week."

"Monty Python and the holy grail right." Sabera said as she looked for the box.

"Yep" Jade said as she put the finishing touches on the grenade.

At the same time Leon and his mates were at the edge of the clearing where the house was.

"Here we are." Leon said with a smile. "Your new home."

"It's so big..." Jula said as she looked. "Do you really live here?"

"It's in my family." Leon said with a chuckle. "This house has been in the Jaster family for hundreds of yours. Each generation adding to the size and beauty of the place."

"This house has seen a lot."Arcaneina said with a chuckle. "It was the site of the battle the night Ryan and Latias got their powers from Arceus."

Leon looked at the amulet in his hand as Jula and Arcaneina talked and after about a minuet he turned and looked at them. He said something in dracoric and the amulet began to glow brightly. After a few seconds the amulet split into two identical amulets. Arcaneina smiled and lowered her head and let Leon put it on her he then turned and looked at Jula who looked back at him

"Jula four year ago you shattered this amulet." Leon said looking into her eyes. "And four years later you put yourself on the very edge of death to bring it back. When I said I would give you another chance I really meant it. Jula will you take the amulet?"

"Leon I..." Jula said with a tear in her eye. "Yes, I will."

Leon smiles and put the amulet on her hooking it on one of her scales and kissed her before they headed for the house.

"Jade here they come!" Sabera said with a grin as she opened the window.

"Great." Jade said with grin. "When this hits Leon's hand it will stick to it."

"Hes going to get you back Jade." Scale said with a chuckle.

"I know but thats what makes it fun." Jade said pulling the pin and throwing it at Leon. "Leon catch!"

Leon looked up and caught the grenade.

"Whats that?" Jula asked looking at it.

"It's a holy hand grenade!" Arcaneina yelled. "Get rid of it!"

"You can have it back!" Leon said trying to throw it but it stuck tight and started to sing. "I hate you..."

The grenade exploded covering the three of them in the neon pink paint.

"Ah..." Jula said as she looked at herself. "What just happened..."

"We got paint blasted..." Leon said. "She'll get hers soon enough."

Up in the room Jade and her mates were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh god!" Jade said. "The look on his face!"

"Priceless!" Sabera said as she laughed harder.

After several minuets the three of them got up and Jade headed over to her chest. "Alright time to get back to making that flute."

"What about the space quartz?" Sabera asked as she got up.

"I'll deal with it later." Jade said opening the chest and a giant clown head shot out. "What the fu-"

Jade was cut off as the head exploded covering them in multicolor paint. Outside Leon and his mates were laughing hard as they saw the paint fly out the window.

"Clown bomb." Leon said as he laugh harder. "Always the best decision."

"Jade I think Leon just beat you..." Sabera said wiping the paint off her face.

" He had it planned the whole time..." Jade said looking at the chest and chuckles. "and so the game goes on. Lets go get cleaned up."

With that the two groups headed to their respective bathrooms to wash up. In Palkia's realm worked Ryan was chucking after watching the war happen.

"That was interesting." Nova said chuckling as well. "I took the time to scan those shards your brought me. These crystals are amazing."

"What did you find?" Ryan asked as he looked at one of the shards.

"They are some kind of crystallized energy but I have no idea what kind." Nova said. "It has me completely stumped."

"Thats interesting." Ryan said. "What about using them around the ship?"

"Well I've found that when a high frequency sound wave hits the crystal it will temporarily become a liquid, allow it to be molded into circuits and other things such as a charged particle cannon lens"

"Can you pull that off Nova?" Ryan asked.

"It's going to take some time." Nova said as she looked over the blueprints in her systems. "I am going to have to modify my systems to handle the dragon tech and the extra energy discharge from the firing."

"Their particle cannons are a big problem." Ryan said, we need to find a way to neutralise them or better yet turn it against them."

"Well the blasts made of a positively charged particle." Nova said thinking. "A negative charge should in theory cause the beam to bend toward it. Now given I can find a way to absorb the energy I could use it to reinforce the shields and super charge the weapons."

"Easier said then done I take it." Ryan said.

"Bingo." Nova said. "There are lot of variables to take into account when you consider this. The strength of the beam and energy it has, how to deal with the fluxing energy from the blast and how to absorb it safely without causing a mass overload and an implosion that would blow up everything within five hundred miles of the ship."

"Yea that would be bad..." Ryan said. "You sure you can pull this off?"

"It will take time but I think I can do it." Nova said as she looked over some readouts. "My harvester drones will gather the needed materials for me to work with."

"Your what?" Ryan asked.

"Harvester drones." Nova said. "While you were trying to find the crystal I was creating a heavily armored drone to gather supplies with. I re-purposed the empty storage room for the task of making them."

"I see..." Ryan said.

"I'll have Palkia open rifts to other planets to gather supplies from." Nova said. "Should they find anything else alive they are programed to leave them alone. Ryan do you think there is other life out there?"

"I do." Ryan said with a chuckle. "No way we're alone in the universe."

"The probability of other life in the universe is quite high." Nova said with a grin. "Maybe the drones will run into it one day."

"Maybe." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"I'll have the drones start gathering the supplies." Nova said as there was a beep. "Incomming transmission Ryan, I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."

"Patch it through and try to trace it as best you can." Ryan said.

The screen in front of Ryan became filled with static but the voice was breaking up. "Ry- don't ki- sha- six or di- kni- it ... the di- king stro-er"

"I lost the signal Ryan." Nova said. "I can't find it."

"What the heck did it mean..." Ryan said.

"I am not sure." Nova said. "Let me run a logic probe and I'll see if I can come up with anything."

"Alright." Ryan said as he typed on a computer.

After several minuets Nova spoke up. "I think I got it."

"What did you find?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan don't kill shadow six or di knights the di king stronger." Nova said. " I am not sure what could be out in for the di and I am sure there are words missing."

"Don't kill the shadow six or the dire knights it makes the dire king stronger..." Ryan said. "In one of the mainframe there was mention of a dire knight named Trinix. I never knew what to think of it until now."

"Do you think it's a trick?" Nova ask as she though over this now turn of events.

"I am not sure yet." Ryan said. "There more to this then we're understanding."

"Another incoming message." Nova said. "Again no way to trace it."

"Patch it through." Ryan said.

Sam's face appeared on the screen. "Brother thank god I got through to you."

"Sam!" Ryan said glad to see his brother's face. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I've been a busy boy." Sam said. "Something big is going on brother, more then I can explain right now."

"Where are you?" Ryan asked quickly.

"You won't believe me." Sam said.

"Brother just tell me." Ryan said.

"You've heard the legend of poketopia right?" Sam asked.

"Yea I have." Ryan said.

"Well I am in Poketopia." Sam said.

"Say what?!" Ryan said. "But I though it was destroyed."

"It wasn't." Sam said. "They used a strange magic to move and hide their city. They created false ruins to trick everyone."

"Did you just try and contact us?" Ryan asked.

"No why?" Sam asked.

"Because we got a scrambled transmission saying not to kill the those known as the dire knights." Ryan explained.

"Brother thats a trick from the Dire King." Sam said quickly. "I can't explain things now but poketopia isn't the paradise that it is in the legends. You have to kill them or they will kill you."

"Sam tell me everything you know." Ryan said quickly.

Before Sam could say anything a yell came from the distance. "There he is, get him!"

"Sorry brother another time!" Sam said and the screen went black.

"Ryan this isn't good." Nova said.

"We trust Sam." Ryan said. "Hes my brother and I trust him."

"Alright Ryan." Nova said. "I will get to work on the modifications now."

"I am heading back home." Ryan said. "Let me know if you need me."

"Will do." Nova said.

As this was happening far far away in a massive castle a shadowed figured was talking to a soldier in a black uniform with a strange seal on it.

"Commander I though you jammed all signals out of the land." The shadowed figure said.

"I did sir." the command said. "But you know how the rebels are sir. They find ways to get past signal jammers."

"You've failed me too many times." The figure said. "Now you will pay the price."

"No king, please I beg of you!" The commander pleaded.

In the shadows behind the king a massive figure shifted and reared up. Before the commander could turn and run a ball of fire shot out and turned him to ashes. There was a loud growling from the figure as he settled back down.

"Easy now my pet." The king said with grin. "He will pay soon enough."

---

And so the plot thickens. At lease Sam is alright so thats a good thing.


	66. Ch 66: Anna's return

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 66: Anna's return

The next couple weeks went by quietly, there had been no more strange message or anything from Sam either. While that did worry Ryan he knew Sam could take care of himself. It was around noon and Ryan and Latias were relaxing in the living room watching TV and talking about their next move against Genesis.

"We still have that Sky Spire and the space base to deal with." Latias said.

"That Spire took a direct hit from the ship's particle cannon and it didn't even scratch it." Ryan said. "Once Nova upgrades her systems more we may have a chance against it."

"Lets hope so." Latias said. "When did you and Leon make that new AI anyway?"

"We made it in our spare time really." Ryan said. "We both agreed that the ship should have a smarter, faster AI. When we made Nova we made her after a model of a human. You can see the result, a super computer that can completely think for herself and learn. Shes basically a human inside of the computer."

"That must have took a long time to make." Latias said.

"We've been working on it over the past few years." Ryan said with a chuckle. "The original AI of the ship helped as well. It wasn't easy but we did it."

"Isn't having a senate computer dangerous?" Latias asked looking at him.

"Nova isn't dangerous to anyone." Ryan said kissing her. "Shes not going to go nuts, shes like a human inside of the computer."

"I see." Latias said with a chuckle.

Just then Nova came onto the TV. "Ryan theres an incoming message for you, It's from Wolf."

"I haven't heard from him for a while."Ryan said with a smile. "Put it through."

To both their surprise it was Anna' face they saw on the screen not Wolf's. "Hey guys."

"Hey Anna." Latias said. "What are you doing on Wolf's computer?"

"He and I are traveling together." Anna said with a smile. "We met up in the orange islands and have been traveling ever since. So much has happened since my last letter."

"I see." Ryan said with a chuckle. "How is your quest going?"

Anna smiles and held up a gold crystal.

"Thats the last key!" Latias said with a smile.

"It is." Anna said with a grin. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what all you two have said to me. I think I know what I am meant to do in this world. I want to finish this quest before I tell you however."

"Thats understandable." Latias said. "How has Wolf been doing?"

"He's resting right now." Anna said. "Hes still recovering a bit from a fight. We were attacked by Genesis while were on the way to the Tree of Beginnings."

"Why didn't you two call for help?" Latias asked.

"We're not helpless Latias." Anna said with a chuckle. "It's just that we think we were attacked by one of the Shadow six during the battle."

"You were what?!" Ryan yelled.

"Relax, we were able to fight him off but Wolf got injured." Anna said. "Hes fine now just a little tired still. He really messed up the Shadow with his powers, burned him all over. He will be out of the way for a while I think."

"Sounds like things are going well for you now." Latias said.

"Oh it has been." Anna said with a chuckle.

"So where are you guys now?" Ryan asked.

"We're at the base of Mount Cornet." Anna said with a smile.

"Thats pretty good." Ryan said. "How are the teams getting along?"

"They are getting alone great, a few of them have became mates as well." Anna said with a smile.

"Really now." Ryan said with smile.

"Yep, Sage my Dragonair and Wolf's Dragonair, Lillian are mates." Anna said. "What a story there is between that."

"We would like to hear it if thats alright." Latias said as she got comfortable.

"We won't be leaving for a bit so I wouldn't mind tell it." Anna said. "I was fulfilling a promise I made to Sage, once he helped me get to the sea temple in the orange islands I would take his back to his mate in Kanto. Once I get the crystal take taken care of Lugia teleported us to the forest where his home was. When we got there we found the river was damed up and a mall was being built there. We found out from one of Sage's human friends, a researcher named Rick said Sage's mate was killed. She was a dragonair as well but she had snow white orbs. Some poachers got her and he had a feeling he knew who hired them. We set up camp and Wolf let Rick look over Lillian. When he saw the everstone embedded in her neck he swore he could get it out without killing her. It was about that time the Dragonair behind the dam started singing to find their mates. I could see the pain on Sage's face as he shot out and into our tent. I saw the look on Lillian's face as well and she told Wolf he wanted Rick to try. Rick was able to remove the stone and after a couple minuets she was talking. Every song a Dragonair sings is unique to their mate. She started singing and to my amazement I could hear singing from the tent as Sage slowly came out and nuzzles Lillian, the two of them sang throughout the night. Somehow when Sage's mate died her spirit inhabited Lillian body. Though the feeling she felt for Sage were her own. Anyway I wasn't going to let the woman who hired the poachers keep the orbs they took. I found her house and broke in. Inside I found furs from all kinds of different pokemon. I took everyone of them including the orbs. Once I got back to the forest I burned the furs and gave the orbs to Sage who shattered them and put his mate's spirit to rest."

"Thats some story Anna." Latias said.

"I know but Wolf and I have to keep an eye on those horny little dragons." Anna said laughing "We turn our back on them for too long and they start going at it."

"They're mates, it's only natural." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"We were attacked by genesis a short time later." Anna said. "We were easily able to repel them and Wolf 'accidentally' blew up the dam."

"So everything is back to normal then." Ryan said.

"For now but at anytime they can try and make the dam again." Anna said sadly.

"We'll find a way to keep that from happening." Ryan said.

"Well my Salamance Tremor, hes mates with Kearia believe it or not." Anna said chuckling.

"Say what?!" Ryan said amazing.

"You heard me Ryan." Anna said with a grin. "Tremor's old mate was killed by poachers as well and her body and wings were kept at a trophy. Since then he was trying to kill himself. He would fly high into the sky and just drop. He would hit the ground and knock himself out cold but a few minuets later he would get up like nothing happened. Nothing seams to be able to kill him. Anyway one day Tremor went berserk, I am talking completely nuts when he picked up the poachers scent. Strange lines and symbols appeared all over his body. Kearia just managed to get on his back before he took off. I don't know what happened but they came back with his mate's hide and wings. Tremor insinerated them and put his mate's spirit to rest. He then tried to kill himself again hoping that with his task finished he could finally return to her."

"What happened next?" Latias asked.

"It was easy to see Kearia was in a lot of pain and headed into the tent." Anna continued. "Tremor shot into the sky higher then ever before and fell like a rock, leaving a good sized crater when he hit the ground, but as before he just came right out of the ground a few minuets later. He fell into a rage and the symbols appeared again. Then Wolf tried to knock him out so he didn't hurt anyone but that backfired big time as he was pinned hard against a tree in a way that made it impossible for him to move. Tremor was about to bite his head off but Kearia jumped jumped in the way and was bitten in the shoulder. Tremor had a look of pure horror on his face when he did that, he took off running. Once Kearia was patched up she took off after him. Again, what happen I don't know but when they came back Tremor looked much happier as did Kearia. They've been together ever since."

"Thats pretty interesting." Ryan said. "I guess her seeing Star and Jack changed her more then I thought."

"It looks like it." Anna said. "Once I get to the Spear Pillar and place the crystal in the alter Wolf and I are coming back to the house."

"We'll be waiting for you all." Latias said with a smile.

"Bye guys." Anna said logging off but before she cut the connection they hear her turn and say something. "Wolf get back in bed! You need to rest more!"

"Rest?! I have been in bed for too long, I need to stretch my legs just for a little while....." Wolf pleaded.

"I said back in bed Wolf." Anna said sternly. "We will be walking to Ryan's once we're done here so you'll have plenty of time to stretch!"

There was a mumble followed by the sound of someone laying down on a cot.

"Thank you." Anna said turning and seeing the computer was still connected. "Oops I didn't turn off the computer..."

Back at the house Ryan and Latias were laughing as the computer's connection got cut. As this was going on Jade and Sabera was walking around in the forest.

"It's nice and calm today." Sabera said with a smiles as she streched.

"That it is." Jade said with a smiles as she nuzzled Sabera. "You know theres a funny movie coming on tonight."

"I love funny movies." Sabera said with a smile. "Whats it called?

"Ernest goes to Jail." Jade said. "It's funny as heck."

Before Sabera could reply something caught her eye. It was a young woman, at least it looked like a woman for the most part. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen and was about five foot eleven and his long emerald hair and her skin had a slight emerald tint to it. She was wearing a beautiful snow white gown and was sitting on a tree branch watching them with a smile. "Jade, Whose that?"

"I am not sure." Jade said. "Hey you, what are you doing in this forest?"

The woman just giggled and jumped off the branch before taking off into the forest.

"Hurry after her!" Jade yelled taking off after her with Sabera close behind.

The two of them chased woman through the forest. They could her her laughing as they followed her. They two of then just managed to keep her in sight, flying at full speed."

"Who the hell is this chick?!" Jade said.

"I don't know but she sure can move." Sabera said. "It looks like shes heading for the great tree."

The two of them shot into the clearing and Jade grinned as she saw the woman with her back against the tree, she still had a grin on her face.

"We got you now." Jade said with a grin.

"Do you now." The woman said in a sweet voice.

Jade and Sabera watched in complete confusion as the woman put a hand on the tree and it glowed as she phased into it.

"What the hell?!" Jade said shooting over and rubbing the spot. "She was just here!"

"That I was and now I am up here." The woman said from a branch.

"What the..." Jade said. "What are you?"

"Well in human terms I guess I would be considered a wood elf." The woman said with a smile. "I am Luma."

"I see..." Jade said. "What are you doing in this forest, outsiders are forbidden here."

With that Luma laughed. "My dear I have been in this forest longer then the Jaster family as been around."

"Impossible!" Jade said. "That mean you would have to be over two-hundred thousand years old."

"I know and I don't look a day over eighteen." Luma said with a smile. "Elves don't age like humans do. We don't really age at all really. In a sense we are immortal to time. Elves aren't immune to poison, inflictions to the body and are in no way invincible."

"I see but how did you phase in the tree like that?" Sabera asked.

"This tree is my home." Luma said. "I grew it myself and my tree is linked to all plants here on this world. I can move them them unseen and see through them."

"Thats pretty interesting..." Jade said. "If you've been hidden for so long why did you show yourself to us?"

"I wanted to have some fun." Luma said with a chuckle. "Now I have something to ask of you."

"What would that be?" Jade asked.

"Don't tell anyone about me yet." Luma said. "When the time comes I will reveal myself to everyone else."

"I guess we can do that..." Jade said.

"I thank you both for that." Luma said with a smile.

"Tell me, why is it that you chose here to plant your tree?" Jade asked.

"It looked like a nice spot." Luma said with a chuckle. "There was really no reason."

"I see." Sabera said with a chuckle. "It was good meeting you Luma."

"As it was meeting you two as well." Luma said with a chuckle.

With that Luma smiled and phased into the tree. A few hours passed, in which time Ryan and Latias were getting ready for Wolf and Anna's arrival. Latias was the first to pick up them up on the edge of the forest.

"They're here." Latias said with a smile.

"Yep I feel them too." Ryan said. "I would know those powers anywhere. Lets get outside."

The two of them got outside just as Wolf and Anna got to the clearing with their teams close behind. Latias shot over and hugged them both.

"Hey guys." Latias said hugging them.

"Long time no see." Wolf said hugging her back.

"It's good to be back." Anna said hugging her.

"Hey guys." Ryan said with a smile. "So Anna do you have the last icon?"

"Right here." Anna said with a smile as she handed Ryan a strange multi-colored crystal.

"This is It alright." Ryan said. "You have done well Anna."

"I promised that I would do it Ryan." Anna said.

"That you did." Ryan said with a chuckle. "You have done well Anna and such you should be rewarded."

"Ryan you don't need to." Anna said with a chuckle.

"No Anna I want do to this." Ryan said. "You and your team each get a wish. Wolf, if you and your team want anything all you have to do is ask, but first, what is it that you found out about yourself Anna?"

"I've done a lot of thinking." Anna said. "Meeting all these pokemon and people, I want to help protect them, I want to be a chose one, thats my wish."

"Very well then." Latias said with a smile as she created a chose amulet. "Wolf is Ryan's chose so now Anna Stark I ask you, will you be my chosen link to the humans and protect the balance between the races?"

Anna smiled and put the amulet on. "It would be my honor to Latias."

"I know you'll do good Anna." Ryan said with a smile. "Now is there anything that you all want?"

"There is something I wish." Sage said. "Anna told me she told you about what happened to my home, if there anyway that you can have one of the legendary protect my home?"

"You in luck." Latias said with a smile. "Ho-oh and his mate Rain are looking for a nice place to set up a nest. They want a place with water and trees as well."

"I'll call them here." Ryan said pulling out a comm crystal. "Ho-oh can you and Rain come here please."

"We'll be right there." Ho-oh said.

After a few minuets Ho-oh and Rain teleported in.

"You called for us Ryan." Rain said.

"We did." Ryan said. "We think we have a good place for you to make your nest."

"Really now." Ho-oh said.

"Yes." Ryan said pulling out a map. "Sage can you show me where your home is."

"Of course." Sage said pointing to the spot on a map.

Ryan opened a portal revealing the beautiful forest and the shimmering lake and river.

"It's perfect." Rain said with a smile.

"Yes I agree completely." Ho-oh said with a smiles as he nuzzled Rain.

"So you'll protect my home then?" Sage asked hopeful.

"Of course we will." Rain said with a smile. "It will be our home now as well.

With that the two of them went into the portal and it closed.

"Now I have my wish." Lillian said as she nuzzled Sage.

"What would that be?" Ryan asked.

"I want to be able to breed." Lillian said. "Since I evolved early my reproductive system isn't fully grown, nor will it be for several years."

"Well I can do that." Latias said with a smile. "Lay on your back.

Lillian did so and Latias put a finger a couple inches above her lips and the another about a two feet up her body and then closed her eyes. Lillian self the energy flowing through her making her grow bigger. When Latias was finished she was a foot longer"

"Done." Latias said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Lillian said with a smiled and nuzzles Sage. "Now Wolf, Anna I have something to ask of you."

"You don't need too ask anything Lillian." Wolf said with a chuckle.

"Go and live in your new home." Anna said with a smile.

"The two of them nuzzled Anna and Wolf and then smiled.

"Ryan can you please send them to their now home." Wolf said with a smile.

"Of course." Ryan said and opened a portal to the forest.

"Thank you all so much." Sage said with a smile.

"Go and be happy." Wolf said with a smile.

"Bye everyone." Lillian said and headed through the portal with Sage.

"I too have a wish if it's not too much trouble..." Tremor said.

"What is your wish?" Latias said.

"I want to say goodbye to my mate one last time." Tremor said.

"Arcaneina can deal with that." Ryan said opening a portal. "Leon is with her, they will be expecting you."

"Thank you." Tremor said and went through the portal with Kearia on his back.

"So Wolf is there anything you want?" Ryan asked. "There is but I need to talk to you about it in private."

"Alright we can go inside then." Ryan said and they headed inside.

"Ryan I really like Anna a lot." Wolf said. "I mean as much as my mates."

"I see." Ryan said.

"I know your good at making jewelery and such and was wondering if you could make a ring out of this." Wolf said pulling a beautiful shimmering rainbow colored crystal out of his pocket.

"I can however I want to test you first to see just how far you will go to protect Anna." Ryan said.

"If thats what it takes then so be it." Wolf said. "What must I do?"

"Oh it's not going to be that easy Wolf." Ryan said with a chuckle. "I am not going to tell you, when where or how I am going to test you."

"I guess thats fair..." Wolf said.

"Then I will turn that crystal into a beautiful ring." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks, you can give any leftovers to Jade." Wolf said. "I know she loves crystals."

"She'll love it." Ryan said with a chuckled as he teleported the crystal to his forge in the basement. "Lets back outside."

The two headed back out to see Latias and Sapphire talking.

"I already know Sapphire's wish." Latias said. "She wants me to stay with her and Mew for a week at the Tree of Beginnings."

"Go ahead." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"It'll give me a little bit of a break." Wolf said quietly to Ryan. "Sapphire as been tiring me out a bit."

Sapphire smiled and kissed Wolf before teleporting away with her sister.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Well while passing through Hearthome we notice the closed club there." Wolf said.

"Yea I know the place." Ryan said. "It's a shame the place closed. They moved to somewhere in Joto I think."

"Well I was thinking about buying it and making it my own." Wolf said with a chuckle. "I got money laying around so I might as well use it."

"That sound like a good idea." Ryan said.

"Yep." Wolf said. "It will be a nice place."

"I can't wait to see it." Ryan said with a smile. "You guys can stay a couple days if you like."

"Na we got some things we got to get done if we're going to buy that club." Wolf said. "Paperwork and all that good stuff."

"Well stop by anytime guys." Ryan said with a smile.

The group said their goodbyes and Wolf and Anna headed into town while Ryan headed back inside to work on the ring.

---

this chapter has been in the wood works for a while now, just been getting the finishing touches on it before posting. Luma, I wonder just what is up with her, just how old is she really...

---

Guard: Hey everyone haven't done this in a while.

Latias: Yea no kidding, I missed you doing these.

Anna: I told you that I would get the quest done and I did.

Ryan: I know and we are both very proud.

(four pies shoot in and they hit everyone but me)

Guard: Found my pie shield! Take that!

Luma: (chuckles from inside a plant) He thinks that will save him.

Guard: (my shield shatters) What the hell?!

(several pies hit me)

Guard: Who did it?!


	67. Ch 67: Ryan's dark secret

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 67: Ryan's dark secret

The next couple of days passed relatively quietly as Latias started to notice something different about Ryan. It was subtle as first, he was acting a little edgy. Latias figured that was from the stress of being at war, however as the days went by it kept getting worse and worse. He started getting angry really easily which wasn't like Ryan at all. He was also spending much more time out in the forest away from everyone. Though Latias was worried Ryan assured her nothing was wrong, that he was just having some problems with some past memories. Though Latias didn't really believe him she accepted the answer for the time being. As time passed Ryan started getting worse, he started snapping at things that were there, and yelling at some imaginary creature before shooting out into the forest. To make matters worse Ryan put a barrier around his mind sealing it off from everyone including Latias. Jade was getting more and more worried about her father by the day and knew some kind of hell was about to break loose. It was about a half hour after Ryan had one of his episodes when Jade decided to go see Luma in the hope that the strange woman may know whats wrong.

"Luma are you here?" Jade asked putting a hand on the tree.

"Come to the top of the tree." Luma said in her mind completely bypassing her mental barriers. "I can't risk being seen."

Though Jade was a little shook up about her passing into her mind like that. Regardless, she headed up into the thick branches and after about a minute found Luma.

"It's not a good idea to just call on me like that." Luma warned as she looked out over the forest.

"I'm sorry Luma." Jade said sitting next to her. "It's my dad... it's like he's losing his mind and we have no idea why. We're all so worried and I was hoping you knew why he was losing it."

"I do but you won't like the answer..." Luma said looking at her.

"Please just tell me!" Jade said quickly.

"Your father's body is host to an evil demon." Luma said. "It has been inside him since he was born."

"What?!" Jade yelled looking at Luma in shock.

"I know this demon well." Luma said as she looked out over the forest. "His name changes with every world he is reborn on. His true name is Wodahs though his name on this world I know not."

"So my dad has a demon inside him..." Jade said looking down.

"Once this demon is inside of someone it will feed on their negative emotions." Luma explained. "When he has gained enough strength it started to cause doubt and pain within it's host and from there quickly gains more strength. Once it gathers enough it either tricks it's host into releasing it from their body or it takes control over them. From there the world is in great danger."

"What does he want with our world?" Jade asked listening to every word she said.

"The same thing he wants with every other world he has been on," Luma said looking at her. "To consume it."

"We need to stop him then!" Jade said shooting up.

"The demon is within your father." Luma said. "The only way to stop it right now is to kill you father and even then it's only a temporary solution. He will simple be reborn on another world."

"Then how do we stop him?!" Jade yelled.

"He must be sealed in a special crystal in a place known as the Maw." Luma said.

"I've never heard if it." Jade said.

"The Maw is a plane between dimensions." Luma started. " Whenever someone opens a portal, no matter where to it goes through the Maw. You don't see it but it does. The Maw is a place of darkness, pitch black except for a few settlements of creatures what were sucked into the Maw through a portal of dimensional energy that comes from the Maw at times. Most of the Maw is safe save for the deeper places, there creatures that you won't even see in your nightmares roam. Massive demons, ghoulish lifeforms that feed off the life force of other creatures, the list goes on and on."

"I see..." Jade said looking down. "How do I get there?"

"I'll teach you how to enter the realm and get out but if your dad isn't there it won't do any good." Luma said.

"I'll get him inside." Jade said. "Please, just teach me!"

As this was going on Ryan was deep in his forest yelling at the voice in his head.

"You can't beat me Ryan." The voice said. "I am more powerful then you were will be."

"Shut up!" Ryan snarled as he closed his eyes and began to focus his energy. "I am going to kick you ass!"

"Beating a clone doesn't do a bit of good." The voice said laughing.

"Thats why I am going to purge you from my body!" Ryan hissed as he focused more.

"You do that." The voice said laughing hard.

After several minutes Ryan released a massive burst of energy, throwing up a thick cloud of dust and leaves. When the dust settled there was a figure standing in front of Ryan. He was as tall of Ryan and he had long red and black hair. On his back was a pair of large angle wings, they were jet black save for the edges which were a deep crimson. On his right hip was a two-foot long sword. It was a deep crimson and had strange runes all across the blade. His body was covered in a strange plate-mail clothing, it looked easy to move in while extremely protective. He looked at Ryan through deep black and red eyes

"I should be thanking you Ryan." The man said as he stood up. "You just made my life a lot easier."

"Who are you?!" Ryan hissed as he drew his sword.

"I am known as many names." The man said as he drew his sword. "Angel of death, the planet devourer, Shade Wing. You can just call me Shadow."

"Well then Shadow, time to die!" Ryan yelled as he entered his dragon form and his god powers erupted with it increasing it's power even more.

"I will make the same deal to you as I did with every one of my other hosts." Shadow said as he spun his sword. "Defeat me and I will swear my loyalty to you. To this day none has ever beat me and I don't intend to fall this day. You and I in a one on one duel to the death."

"Your going to die Shadow!" Ryan hissed and charged him.

Shadow chuckled as he sheathed his blade and dodged Ryan's slashes with ease. He didn't bother blocking his strikes, to him everyone of Ryan's slashes was moving in slow-motion even though in reality his slashes were moving faster then the human eyes could follow. Ryan wasn't fighting anywhere near what he normally did, rather then using calculated slashes, he was slashing like a madman with no regard to technique or control.

"Ryan calm down!" Shorako yelled in Ryan's mind trying to help his vessel get himself under control.

"Shadow must die!" Ryan yelled back at him. "He must pay!"

"If you keep berserking you're going to get killed!" Shorako snarled. "Now get your body under control!"

Ryan shot back and took a deep breath causing Shadow to chuckle.

"Thats more like it Ryan." Shadow said with a chuckle. "I don't want to fight some berserker psychopath."

"You want the real me," Ryan said looking at him as he wrestled each of his emotions back under his control. "Then you shall have it."

"Will you be a worthy challenge or will your world die just like all of those before you." Shadow said as he drew his sword.

The fight began again only this time Shadow was forced to block Ryan's precision strikes. Dust and sand shot up with each slice as they battled. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the trees as a warning for all around to steer clear of the fight as orange sparks rained down on the ground as the swords clashed.

"Ryan summon me." Shorako said. "Together we can beat him!"

"No!" Ryan said as he locked blades with Shadow. "He challenged me to a one on one duel, I am not going to break the rules!"

"Don't be foolish Ryan!" Shorako yelled but Ryan ignored him.

Luma watched the battle from the top of the tree with Jade. As much as she wanted to she wasn't going to interfere in the fight.

"Come on dad..." Jade said as she watched them lock swords again.

"If you believe in him Jade." Luma said as she watched. "If you believe then he will return to you all safe and sound."

"If only that were true..." Jade said looking down.

"You helped you brother didn't you." Luma said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking back at her.

"When you saw him back in the caves where the crystal was." Luma said. "You wanted him to find happiness."

"Yea I did..." Jade said.

"Hope and wishing has more power then people think." Luma said as she watched Ryan dodge a cleaving slash from Shadow. "Hope can keep someone from falling over the edge into darkness and a simple wish can being together two lovers separated by the vastness of space its self."

"I never though about it like that..." Jade said as she watched the fight.

Ryan locked sword with Shadow's and to his horror he started to lose ground to Shadow. Before he could reach Shadow spun his sword sending Ryan's sword flying into a tree and left a large gash on Ryan's chest in the process.

"Looks like I drew first blood." Shadow said with a grin.

"This is far from over." Ryan said as he held out his hand and the sword shot back to him. "I will not fall."

Shadow just grinned as he charged Ryan and locked swords with him again and started pushing him back. Ryan was ready this time however and rolled back sending Shadow flying over him and he spun his blade leaving a similar gash across Shadow's stomach. Shadow vaulted off the ground and landed on his feet chuckling.

"Not bad Ryan/" He said with a grin. "It's been a while since someone has wounded me. I guess I am going to have to stop playing around.

Ryan watched in horror as Shadow's power started spiking massively. Though he didn't want to he began to release some of the inhabiters he place on his powers out of fear of losing control of them. His power began to catch up with Shadow's as he charged him and they started clashing again. Jade could only watch as they clashed.

"I wish I could help him." Jade said sadly.

"You mustn't interfere Jade." Luma said. "He challenged your father to a duel, if you interfere Shadow wins."

"I know Luma..." Jade said as she watched her father disarm Shadow again but he missed a neck slash by mere inches. "So close..."

Ryan watched Shadow carefully as he charged him again. He dodges Shadow's slash to his gut, then Shadow grinned and spun in the air hitting Ryan with his wings leaving behind many deep gashes all across his body making Ryan yell out in pain and jump back.

"What the hell?!" Ryan hissed as he pulled one of the feathers out and ran his finger across the edge. "It's like a blade..."

"Now do you realize what you up against Ryan." Shadow said with a grin as he flared his wings and took to the air.

"You won't win!" Ryan snarled and shot into the air after him.

Shadow grinned as he stopped and he and Ryan locked swords again. Shadow grinned as broke the lock and did a hard slash at Ryan's head. Ryan saw the attack coming and just managed to dodge it before countering it with a hard stab right into Shadow's gun. Shadow hissed and shot back.

"Not bad Ryan." Shadow said as the would healed before Ryan's eyes.

"Two can play that game." Ryan said as he tried to enter his dragon mist form to heal but nothing happened. "What the heck?!"

"My body releases a special aura that prevents healing." Shadow said with a grin. "I can imagine that you are starting to feel the effects of the loss of blood."

Ryan snarled as he tried to keep his mind together. Shadow was right, Ryan was losing way too much blood and if he didn't find a way to stop it soon he would bleed to death.

"I am not going to lose to you Shadow!" Ryan roared as his body pulsed with energy.

Shadow grinned as he charged Ryan again and they started clashing. Latias saw what was going on from the house and shot out to try and help.

"You need to stop you mom." Luma said as she pointed to her.

Jade saw her and rocked off after her and blocked her path.

"You father needs help Jade!" Latias yelled as she tried to get past.

"Mom we can't!" Jade said as she did her best to keep her there. "He was challenged to a duel, if you help he loses. Now calm down and I'll explain whats going on."

"Alright..." Latias said with a sigh. "Tell me what happened."

Ryan clashed with Shadow again, his body was covered in blood from his wounds. He could feel his energy ebbing away.

"This fight is over." Shadow said as he charged Ryan again.

Ryan tried to block his strike but his lack of strength his arm buckled and Shadow left a deep gash across Ryan's chest sending him flying into a tree.

"No!" Latias yelled and tried to shoot past Jade but she stopped her.

"Mom you can't interfere!" Jade said. "If you really believe dad can win then he will."

"I.. I know he can win." Latias said as she got up and closed her eyes. "Ryan I know you can do this."

Shadow chuckles as he landed and walked over to Ryan's limp body. "And so you fall..."

"I... I am not going to lose..." Ryan said trying to get up.

"A fighter to the end." Shadow said with a smirk as he picked him up by his neck. "Your will is something to be admired Ryan though it will do you no good."

"You can's ever count me out." Ryan said as he grabbed his plate armor on his chest.

"What better way to kill you then with your own sword." Shadow said with a chuckle as he hold his hand out and Ryan's sword shot into his hand, but moment the sword hit Shadow's hand the sheath appeared on it. "That the heck?!"

"Only one pure of heart can use the dragon blades." Ryan said with a grin as power welled within him. "Now die..."

Before Shadow could figure out what he was doing a massive blast of crimson energy erupted out of his back ripping his heart to pieces. Shadow dropped Ryan as he let our a horrid scream and turned to ashes. Ryan laid panting on the ground as he slowly turned into mist and regenerated his energy. When he reformed he was still drained from the fight and the loss of blood. When Jade and Latias saw it was over they shot over and they hugged her.

"Easy guys." Ryan said chuckling weakly.

"I knew you could do it dad." Jade said with a smile.

"As did I." Latias said kissing him.

"Thanks guys..." Ryan said kissing Latias back. "Now I am going to take a nice, long nap."

"Rest honey, you earned it." Latias said as Ryan passed out.

"Theres something I need to do mom." Jade said. "I'll be back."

"Alright honey." Latias said as Jade headed out.

Jade rocketed back through the forest and up to where Luma was. "Shadow is gone."

"It's only temporary." Luma said. "Your dad is still alive, he is a portal for Shadow to return. He won't come back to Ryan but he won't destroy this world until your dad is dead."

"I see..." Jade said looking down. "We'll be ready for his next time."

"Next time should he cause trouble I will be the one to fight him." Luma said.

"You can fight?" Jade asked causing Luma to laughs.

"Of course I can fight Jade." Luma said. "Trust me when I said that Shadow was toying with your dad. He won't go easy on him again."

"I see..." Jade said looking down.

"Don't worry about that right now." Luma said rubbing her head. "I believe Sabera wants to spend some time with you."

"I would like that." Jade said with a slight blush. "Bye Luma."

"See you later Jade." Luma said as she vanished into her tree.  
---

Luma seams to be more then she seams... She knows the true name of a demon. Just what the heck is she... Shadow is a creation I've been planning for a while now. Even a god can have a darkside. I have a beta reader now so I hope the story looks better.


	68. Ch 68: Prank war

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 68: Prank war

Over the next couple weeks Ryan spent his time recovering from his fight with shadow. Despite the fact that Shadow was his dark side, he did supply Ryan with some power that was taking time to fully return. Today was a special day however, Jade and Leon's favorite day, April first. Jade and Leon were up at the crack of dawn with their mates and were heading to their bathroom while Arcaneina was heading to the stairs.

"Sabera, you, Scale and Jula will want to come with me." Arcaneina said as she looked at them.

"Why?" Sabera asked curiously tilting her head.

"Just trust me." Arcaneina said heading down the stairs.

The three looked at each other and Sabera shrugged before they followed. Downstairs Ryan and Latias were watching TV when Ryan noticed them. "Saving them from what about to come I see."

"Yep." Arcaneina said with a sigh as she laid down on one of the other couched as Jula curled up next to her. "Does it happen every year?"

"Ever since they found out about April fools day." Latias said with a chuckle.

"Whats April fools day?" Sabera asked looking at them.

"It's a sorta fake holiday I guess you could say." Ryan sand stretching. "It's also called All fools day. It's the day where you play pranks on people."

"Oh..." Sabera said. "Oh god... We're not safe here!"

"Jade and Leon go into an all out war every year." Ryan said with a chuckle. "It's always interesting to watch."

As if on cue there was a loud yell from the bathrooms upstairs and after several minuets Jade and Leon both came down, Jade was covered in bright greed paint and Leon was dyed bright yellow.

"Thats why I stopped you." Arcaneina said with a chuckle.

"It's on now sis." Leon said looking at her.

"Bring it on!" Jade said with a grin as she pulled out a holy hand grenade.

"Crud!" Leon yelled as he shot out the door with Jade close behind, laughing like a maniac.

"So how long does this go on for..." Scale asked.

"Until ten at night" Latias said with a chuckle as she heard an explosion and Jade came back in covered in bright purple paint. "He pulled the pin without you noticing didn't he."

"Yep..." Jade said as she headed upstairs and there was another bang as she opened the door to her room. "Son of a bitch! How the hell did he make a land mine filled with... shaving cream..."

"Oh man..." Ryan said laughing. "I guess that where my shaving cream went."

"Yea I am just going to stay down here for now..." Sabera said nuzzling Scale gently.

"That two to zero." Latias said with a chuckle.

"I would give the pin pull a three." Ryan said writing it down on a paper. "A one for the mine."

"You two keep score?" Scale asked looking at them.

"Yep." Ryan said stretching.

The next couple hours went by fairly quietly which Ryan and Latias found very strange.

"It's too quite." Latias said looking at him. "You would think we would have heard a bang or yell by now."

At that moment Leon looked in through the back door, he was back to his normal green color.

"You were out at the lake I take it." Ryan said with a chuckle he he slowly slid in the room and looked around.

"Yea..." Leon said and sat down on another couch. "What could Jade be up to..."

At that moment the cushion on the couch shot up sending Leon flying up and slamming his head on the ceiling.

"Oh..." Latias said winching as he hit. "What had to hurt..."

"Ten points for the sneak attack." Ryan said with a chuckle as Leon cures and shot upstairs.

"That was good." Arcaneina said with a chuckle.

"Thats going to be tough to beat right there." Latias said relaxing.

What happened next was a bit confusing at first. There was several bangs followed by a yell then Jade came flying down the stairs in a straitjacket. The jacket was connected to metal wires which led to a metal frame on wheels. Jade yelled loudly as she flew out the door and seconds later there was another bang as pipes on the sides busted open covering her in black paint. The group looked at each other for close to a minuet before they fell over laughing hard.

"How the hell did Leon come up with that?!" Sabera said as she held her sides, laughing harder.

"No idea but man that was funny!" Latias said as she calmed down. "Thats a twenty-five, no two ways about it."

"Agreed." Ryan said with a chuckle as he wrote it down.

It was about five minuets before Jade came back in, she was still completely black from the paint.

"One word and you die." Was all Jade said before heading up stairs causing everyone to start laughing again.

"This is insane," Scale said looking at Ryan. "and this happens every year?"

"Ever since Jade and Leon were three." Ryan said with a chuckle. "Still got every score sheet and what each prank was. They only get credit if we see the prank or the aftermath of it."

"That makes sense." Sabera said leaning against Scale. "If we're lucky we won't get hit."

"Yea if we're lucky." Arcaneina said with a chuckle.

"Luck isn't real." Sabera said looking at them.

"Believe what you will but I believe in both luck and karma." Ryan said as Latias nodded.

"Whats Karma?" Sabera asked tilting her head.

"I forgot that you lived in a lati village." Ryan said. "Karma is in a sense the law of cause and effect. You do something good and good things happen to you, you do something bad and bad things happen to you."

"In short what goes around comes around." Latias said.

"That makes sense I guess." Sabera said nuzzling Scale. "But it's different from fate though right?"

"Big time." Ryan said. "Fate doesn't really follow anything though anyones fate can be changed."

"Like mine." Jula said speaking up after just listening. "I am an example of karma as well..."

"All of those take a place in nearly everything that is done though not everyone believes in all of them." Ryan said. "Some only believe in karma or fate or luck. In the end we may never know if they are all right or if only a couple or none of them are."

At that moment there was a series of bangs followed by a yell as Leon came flying down the stairs in a tidal wave of shaving cream. He shot out the door as Jade shot down with a fire hose in her hands.

"Get back here!" Jade yelled and took off with a compressor being pulled behind. It was floating on a platform made of crystal.

"Well then..." Latias said snapping her fingers making the shaving cream vanish. "fifteen points."

"Works for me." Ryan said writing it down. "This is going to be a long day."

Through out the day Jade and Leon's prank war raged on. It was all out hell as balloons of shaving cream and paint flew through the living room from time to time. It was ten minuets until ten before the war ended. It took about five minuets for Ryan and Latias to tally up the score.

"Alright you two." Ryan said with a chuckle. "We have a winner."

"It was a close fight but the winner by five points is Leon." Latias said with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Leon said with a grin. "I am the prank king!"

"Oh really." Ryan said with a grin.

Leon looked at Ryan for a second then his eyes widened as he looked at the clock. "Crap!"

Leon shot off like a rocket and right into a plastic wrap covered doorway. The shock of the wrap confused him and he lost his balance flying right into a laundry shoot. Leon flew down the shoot and ended up in the basement, landing right into a small swimming pool of glue dyed bright pink. Leon groaned and got out and headed for the stairs. About half way threw the room he his a string. He felt the string and turned just in time to see a fan with a pile of feathers in front of it come on. Within minuets Leon was covered from head to toe in feathers. As he headed back up. When he got to the living room he just looked at his dad.

"Damn..." Leon said and chuckles as he bowed down. "All hale the prank king."

"And don't you ever forget it." Ryan said with a chuckle.

---

I wanted this to be posted on the first but things didn't go quite as planned. Well better late then never. So who out there is planning on getting monster hunter tri?

Guard: (Looked around then enters the room) Hey everyone. Been a while since I did one of there.

Arcaneina: (comes out of the shadows) No kidding.

Guard: Would you mind not going that, I am trying to keep my ears opened for anyone getting ready to throw pies.

Arcaneina: what about your anti pie shield?

Guard: It... vanished.

Arcaneina: (Laughs) Ha ha. (Gets hit in the face with a pie) Damn it...

Guard: sucks to be you. (Ducks as a pie flys past me) Crap! (I take off running out of the room)

Arcaneina: So... Yea... I am going to go find Leon and Jula bye!. (she vanishes into the shadows)

Luma: (Was watching through a plant) Watching these things happen is fairly interesting. Strange how these mortals act as times. (Chuckles) Ah well it makes staying around here fun.


	69. Ch69:Wolfs, Cycles, and a Hidden Library

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
---

Ch 69: Wolfs, Cycles, and a Hidden Library

After everyone stopped laughing everyone headed upstairs to their rooms. Both Jade and Sabera laid in their bed for close to an hour wide awake while Scale was already fast asleep.

"Jade, you awake?" Sabera asked looking over at her.

"Yep, can't sleep." Jade replied looking at her.

"Neither can I." Sabera said stretching. "Want to go for a walk in the forest?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jade said nuzzling her before getting up.

The two of them headed out of the window. It was a cool night, a thin mist filled the entire forest.

"It's beautiful out here tonight." Sabera said looking up at the crescent moon.

"Yet it is." Jade said before she stopped and looked around. "You hear that?"

Sabera closed her eyes and she could hear two voices, one she knew was Luma but the other was a male. "Lets go check it out."

Jade and Sabera headed through the forest and hid in the bushes near the great tree. Luma was laying on one of the lower branches laughing. Up above her was something that made her eyes nearly pop out of her head. It was a large wolf like creature. What she could the strange about it was that it had leaves and branches growing off it and several small vines coiling around his tail.

"What the heck is that..." Jade whispered as she listened.

"So you told that two Latias about you." The wolf said. "Are you sure it was a wise idea to do so?"

"They won't tell anyone Zeke." Luma said with a smile. "Right now we have more important things that we have to worry about."

"The great cycle?" Zeke asked looking down at her.

"Yes." Luma said. "This universe has lasted longer then any of the others. It's only a matter of time before Trilor's spirit takes a vessel. Once that happens the clock starts ticking."

"What does your mother plan on doing?" Zeke asked.

"Once his spirit if found she will wait until he is reborn and then try and kill him before he reaches Valora."

"If he gets there it's bye bye universe." Zeke said sadly. "I can't believe this has been going on for trillions of eons. All the lives that have been lost during it... Makes what Wodahs does seam so small."

"That it does." Luma said as she sat up and leaned against her tree. "If only there was a way to stop the cycle without a lose of life."

"The only way that can ever be done is if we found the creator Ammy." Zeke said sadly.

"As far as I know no one has seen her in eons." Luma said. "She doesn't even have a book in the great archives."

"None of the creators or sparks have books from what I hear." Zeke said jumping down onto Luma's branch. "None that have been found anyway."

"That is correct." Luma said with a sigh. "No one is even sure of what happened to start the war between the Ammy and Trilor."

"The only way to ever find out would be to ask one of them and thats easier said then one of course." Zeke said as he walked over and nuzzled her. " Lets leave this talk for a time and have some fun."

"Sounds good to me." Luma said with a mischievous grin as she pulled Zeke into the tree with her.

"So wait..." Sabera said looking at Jade. "Is he her mate? What the heck is he?"

"I guess he is." Jade said looking at her. "As for the other question, I have no idea. I am more interested in this whole cycle business. I think I know where we can find something on it."

"Where?" Sabera asked tilting her head.

"Theres a secret library in the main library." Jade said. "We can get in through the vents."

"Alright lets go then." Sabera said and they headed back to the house.

"My dad increased the size of the vents a couple years back when me and Leon started using them as a play place." Jade said popping one of the vents open and headed in. "Made it easier for them to get in and find us if we fell asleep. I come up here every now and then when I want to be alone."

"I see." Sabera said looking around. "I don't really see how someone can sleep up here."

"Follow me." Jade said with a chuckle as she led her to a junction in the vents where there was a bunch of pillows and blankets piled up in a sort of room as well as a few book. "Heres my second room."

"Nice." Sabera said with a chuckle as she laid down. "Now I can see how someone could sleep here. So wheres this secret library?"

"This way." Jade said heading threw the vents and stopping in front of a two thousnad piece slider puzzle. "Heres the door."

"Thats all thats keeping this door from opening?" Sabera asked.

"You have to solve the puzzle within five seconds." Jade said with a chuckle. "You also have to be well versed in the Jaster code as well."

"Well then that makes this impossible." Sabera said with a sigh.

"Hardly." Jade said with a chuckle and with a wave of her hands the puzzle solved it's self causing the door to open. "My dad installed it so he could get in in case the main entrance jammed."

"I see." Sabera said as they headed in.

This library was extremely strange. It was nearly as large as the main library. The shelfs were all covered in strange book. Some had strange runes in the spine, others were glowing bright white while others glowed with a black and red demonic light. The strangest thing was several cages with books in them.

"Whats with the caged books?" Sabera asked as she went over and looked at the book locked in the cage.

"They aren't books." Jade said pulling her back at one of the books tried to attack her. "They're called mimics. Nasty little beasts."

"Yea..." Sabera said looking at the mimic then around the room at the chests and crystal balls that were in cages as well. "A bit dangerous, are all of those mimics?"

"Yep, all of them.." Jade said with a chuckle. "My dad trained a few of them, Lulu here girl."

Sabers heard a bunch of clicking and skittering as mimic jumped off a shelf and walked over. It looked up at them clicking as she walked around on it's crab like legs.

"There you are you silly thing." Jade said picking it up and rubbing the top of it's head making it chirp and squeal slightly as it pulled it's legs into it's self and looked like nothing more then a book with eyes.

"It is kinda cute." Sabera said with a chuckle as she rubbed it's head.

"Lulu was one of the first Mimics Ryan tamed." A voice said from a shelf causing Sabera to look around.

"Who said that?!" Sabera said freaking slightly.

"It was just Cyris." Jade said with a chuckle pointing to a dragon skull with glowing red eyes. "Hes the library's guardian."

"Sneaking into the library again I see." Cyris said with a chuckle. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes there is for once." Jade said. "We need to find a book on the great cycle, it needs to have the names Ammy and Trilor in it as well."

"Hmmm..." Cyris said thinking. "Sector forty nine, shelf twenty three, book one thirty eight The journal of Volcanus. You father never really understood what it meant but you may understand it more with whatever you know."

"Thanks Cyris." Jade said as she headed to the shelf with Sabera and Lulu. It took several minuets but she found the book. It had what looked to be soot on it and a few bits of hardened stone. "This must be it. I looks fireproof, guess Volcanus liked fire."

"Lets see what we can find out." Sabera said sitting down at a table with them.

Jade opened the book and started reading.

_Ammy has finished the creation and has created a stable environment for us to appear. We know not how we came to be but we know we have one purpose, to create life. There are six of us in total. Myself Volcanus, the spark of fire, Avaina, the spark of the air, Tertina, the spark of earth, Lumina, the spark of water. Then there is Trilor, the harbinger of death and Ammy, the creator of life. We don't know why or how we came to be but we know what we must do._"So Volcanus is one of the sparks of creation it seams." Sabera said looking up. "That clears things up a bit."

"We need to jump ahead and find out what happened to Trilor." Jade said flipping ahead a few pages.

_Ammy and Trilor have been getting along very well. Despite being opposites they seam to be very close. I have notice that Avaina really doesn't like them being so close. I am really going to have to keep an eye on her._"So this is where it started falling apart..." Jade said looking up at Sabera. "Avaina seams to be the linchpin in this."

"It would seam so." Sabera said. "What do you think, jealously gets the better of her?"

"Not sure." Jade said looking at her. "Lets keep reading."

_We have found names for what we are, well what our physical forms are anyway. I am a dragon,. Lumina is a dragon as well though she commands the waters. Tertina calls her self a tortoise while Avaina calls herself a harpy, a fitting name if anything. She and Tertina have been rather of secretive as of late, I don't like that one bit. Ammy calls herself a wolf and Trilor is a fox with three tails. The universe we've created is growing more and more. We can feel the life growing and budding, it's an amazing feeling to know that it's our creation. It's a delicate balance that we have to deal with. Life, death and the elements. We have also sensed a new creature, born from darkness and pain. We call this creature the unending. It's a monstrous beast. It has no real form just a mass of darkness and hundreds of tentacles. It feeds off pain, suffering and the souls of demons. These demons are troubling as well. None of us created them nor do we know what to do about them. When we kill them they come back in about one hundred years, the same goes for the unending. Only time will tell whats going to happen now._"So things are starting to get out of control." Jade said leaning back.

"That unending sounds like a real beast." Sabera said with a shiver.

"Don't worry I'll protect you love." Jade said kissing her.

"I know you will Jade." Sabera said with a smile. "Lets keep reading, we need to know what happened."

Jade and Sabera flipped headed a few pages skimming around trying to find what they were looking for.

"Here we go, I think we found it." Jade said.

_Avaina and Tertina have gone too far this time! They shape shifted into Trilor and Ammy and then attacked the other. Avaina managed to kill Trilor sadly. Tertina didn't kill Ammy just hurt her extremely badly. I can imagine she didn't kill her because it would upset the balance more then killing Trilor would, if Ammy dies so does all life in the universe. The only reason I am not having roasted harpy and tortoise soup for dinner is because I need them to keep the balance between our elements. Even now I can feel the balance between life and death tilting. We can only hope that a new harbinger of death appears soon or the balance may be too unbalance to be fixed._

"Those monsters!" Sabera snarled causing Jade to look at her in shock. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." Jade said hugging her. "Just the first time I've seen you show any real emotion like that."

"Well you don't mess with love." Sabera said as she looked down. "Thats just wrong, how could someone even think about doing that."

"They are very twisted to say the least." Jade said with an annoyed growl. "How could they do that to them."

"It's just wrong." Sabera added with a sigh. "Lets keep reading. We need to know more about this cycle."

"Agreed." Jade said flipping ahead a couple pages.

_Thousands of years pass in the span of a few days for us. We and the other sparks created a plain all our own. Ammy has chosen to remain in the mortal realm to keep an eye on things. I think she still morns the loss of Trilor. I don't blame her though. Trilor was a good friend. I am still keeping a very close eye on those two. One false move and I am really going to hurt them. I am feeling a large energy force building off somewhere in the void. I think Trilor may be trying to come back._Jade flipped ahead a couple pages sweeping threw the pages until something caught her eye.

_Trilor, hes returned after close to one hundred billion years. His power... it's grow and hes become insane and wants revenge on Ammy. I am watching this unfold even as I write. Ammy made us swear not to interfere. Ammy just did something... she couldn't get through to Trilor so she released a massive pulse of energy, it wiped out everything, all the life including Trilor. Ammy's powers are nearly drained completely. What I am seeing now shes leaving what power she has left to create a new form of life. Shes saying that this creature will take he place a a creator as she recovers from this. I can only pray __this never happens again though I fear that until Trilor is dealt it will never stop.  
_  
"So thats what happened..." Sabera said looking up at Jade.

"She was forced to kill him herself that time." Jade said with a sigh. "The poor girl. We better get out of here before my dad catches us."

"Yea lets go." Sabra said grabbing the book and headed for the vent. "Lets take this with us."

"Good idea." Jade said following her.

Jade and Sabera came back around the corner and came face to face to Ryan. "Hello you two."

"Oh dad... Hey." Jade said nervously knowing they were busted while Sabera quickly hid the book behind her back.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak in here." Ryan said looking at them both.

"I had a reason to sneak in this time." Jade said quickly.

"What was it then?" Ryan asked looking at them very closely.

"I was researching the creation of the universe." Jade said and chuckled as Lulu jumped into her arms. "That and I wanted Sabera to meet Lulu."

"So I take it thats Volcanus's Journal you have behind you back Sabera." Ryan said looking at her making her eep.

"Yes sir..." Sabera said bring the book out from behind her.

"Well I suppose you have a legitimate reason to sneak in here." Ryan said with a smile. "Your free to go."

"Dad I am a Jaster after all, is there anyway that you can let me have access to this library so I can continue my research on things like this?" Jade asked bracing herself for the worse.

Ryan was silent for close to a minuet before he spoke. "There a lot of dangerous things in this room Jade."

"I know dad but I can keep myself out of trouble I promise." Jade said practically begging.

"Very well." Ryan said with a chuckle. "Since you really seam set on coming here to learn about things I will allow you access. I will be making sure Cyris limits what you can get a hold of."

"I understand dad." Jade said hugging his tightly. "Thanks for trusting me."

"Just don't go and betray my trust." Ryan said hugging her. "Go head and take Lulu out of here was well. She seams safe enough to take out now."

When Lulu heard this she started jumping around and squealing happily making all of them laugh hard. Out in the forest Luma was laying on Zeke as they relaxed on a branch.

"So what happens now?" Zeke asked looking at her. "The fate of this world is still undecided."

"I am aware of that." Luma said with a sigh as she rubbed Zeke's head. "Few things rarely are until the very end."

"What of him?" Zeke asked pointing a paw at a cloaked figure standing on top of the tree.

"His will meet his destiny in time." Luma said looking up at the figure.

"How can you be so sure he can be trusted?" Zeke replied as he closed his eyes.

"I've seen his fate and know what he is meant to do." Luma said as she rolled onto her back.

"I know." Zeke said putting a paw around her. "The vision you had was quite clear. Are you going to save him?"

"Whither or not he is worth saving remains to be seen." Luma said with a sigh as she relaxed. "An off-worlder will be appearing here soon, sucked in through the maw. She will be his test to see if he is worth the effort to save."

"And if hes not?" Zeke asked looking at her carefully.

"Then I will simply let him die." Luma replied without an ounce of regret in her voice. "I am already sticking my neck out talking to Jade and Sabera. I risk exile if I interfere with events too much."

"I suppose your right..." Zeke said closing his eyes. "What about Ryan and Latias?"

"Ah, their fates are a little more complicated." Luma said as she looked at him. "I can only make a judgment at the time of whither or not they can be saved, if at all. My powers can only do so much."

"I know." Zeke said with a sigh. "You may only be able to save one of them."

"I just pray that I don't have to make that decision..." Luma said looking down. "Jade and Leon are still far too young to even think about letting them try and led the council."

"Arceus would probably led until they came of age." Zeke added nuzzling her.

"I know but it still would not be easy." Luma said. "I watched Ryan grow up, I knew of what he would become long before anyone knew. He has grown strong but he still feels like he is the one who must bear the burden of being a god on his shoulders alone. He has Wolf and Anna, Latias and their children to help him."

"That just how he is." Zeke said. "He and Wolf are a lot alike. They put the needs of others before their own but in the end that makes them weaker. Even a god can only do so much before they break down."

"Very true." Luma said as she looked at the sky.

"Do you ever regret leaving your homeworld?" Zeke asked nuzzling her.

"I do at times." Luma said as a tear fell from her eye and landed on Zeke's fur. "I miss Wella and Lula the most. I am sure Wella is happy since shes with her mate. Lula doesn't have anyone though."

"It's been a couple million years Luma, I am sure shes found someone by now." Zeke said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope your right." Luma said. "I want to go back and see them but with everything going on I can't afford to leave, even for just a few minuets." Luma said as she rolled over and buried her head in Zeke's chest and started crying.

"Come now Luma." Zeke said nuzzling her. "You'll be able once this war is over."

"I guess your right." Luma said as she held him tightly.

"Now sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Zeke said gently rubbing her back.

"Night..." Luma said weakly before falling into a deep sleep.

Up on the top of the tree the figure looked out over the forest before looking at Hearthome. He sighed before jumping into the air, then in a flash became a crow and flew off toward the city.

A little bit of the creation of the universe in this dimension anyway. Lula is a true mimic not one of those monster book from harry potter. Unlike those, Lulu can take you head off if you make her mad. Something to remember if you even in Jade's room, be careful where you put your hands.

Also, Zeke is property of Wolf. Little something we brainstormed a while back. Luma is just like anyone else, she gets homesick from time to time though for her kind being away for so long is much harder on them. As I am sure you all figured out a couple chapters back Luma is indeed an alien. There will be more about her kind later as well as things about her homeworld.

Lastly to all monster hunter tri fans I will be starting to hold little hunting events and such where you can hunt with me if you like. I will be sending message to all those who want to hunt with me through facebook on the time and date of an event. You can find a link to my facebook in my profile. I'll try and hold these events once or twice a month if possible.

Guard: Hey everyone. So anything-

Jade: (Shoots through the room) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Guard:(Looks and sees several mimics coming at me) Son of a bitch! (shoots after Jade) Why the bloody hell did you let those out?!

Jade: I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention and ran into a table, the books in my hands flew through the air and hit the lock on a cage and broke it!

Guard: what do we do?!

Jade: Keep running!

Guard: Well I could have thought of that... (Hears a mimic snarl and yells before running faster) I don't have to out run them just you!

Jade: Stupid me! (Teleports away)

Guard: CRAP! (runs faster)

Lula: (chuckles and watched from a plant) Oh now this is rich. I'll stop the mimics as soon as this stops being funny.


	70. Ch 70: Secret of the Blade families

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 70: Secret of the Blade families.

Over the course of the next few weeks Ryan kept in constant contact with Nova to know how her work with the charged particle attractor was going as well as any chatter she got over the comm channels concerning Genesis. Jade on the other hand had been doing extensive research on the Maw, spending most of her time in the library with Sabera. Ryan on the other hand was in Nova with Leon working on getting the charged particle attractor going.

"Dad this is hopeless." Leon said as he looked up from the terminal. "There are too many things to take into account."

"We figured out the pulse wave length Leon, thats the hardest part." Ryan said as he looked over the plans.

"We got lucky dad." Leon said as he went back to typing.

"No you didn't Leon." Nova said with a smile. "You two helped me figure out the last of the quantum flux sequence as well. We just have to... Thats strange."

"What it is Nova?" Ryan asked looking at the screen.

"I am picking up a strange energy flux. in the deeper parts of the forest." Nova said as the data came up on screen.

"It is anything we should be worried about?" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't be."Nova said as she appeared on screen again. "I'll send a drone to investigate. Well wait a minuet... The energy is gong now."

"Thats strange." Leon said as she looked up. "What do you think it was?"

"Could have been Palkia coming in." Nova said. "The more I analyze this energy it's a dimensional flux."

"I see, send the drone to check it out all the same." Ryan said before looking back at the screen.

"Will do Ryan." Nova said as she relaxed on the screen. "The drone will be there in about ten minuets or so."

"What do you think Genesis's next move will be?" Leon asked his dad as he looked up.

"I wish I knew." Ryan said with a sigh as he laid back in his chair. "The comm chatter hasn't helped any. I know they can't be happy about losing two of them mobile bases. We haven't heard anything from the green rose either so I don't know if they got caught or what."

"Lets hope they didn't." Leon said with a sigh.

"Right now the Sky Spire is the biggest threat." Nova said. "That and the space base. I am working on getting the ship space worthy. I am about half way done."

"Make sure everything is correct." Ryan warned. "I don't want to get into orbit and get sucked out or something."

"Every precaution will be taken care of." Nova said as she looked at them. "Don't worry about that, focus on whats going on now."

"I know, thanks Nova." Ryan said turning back to the screen and getting back to work.

"Ryan the drone has reached the site where the disturbance was."Nova said. As the data came up on screen. "Whatever it was it wasn't Palkia's doing. I am picking of traces of several different minerals as well as several strange energies."

"I'll go talk to Jade and see if she knows anything." Ryan said getting up. "Shes been researching something called the Maw."

"I'll come with you." Leon said getting up as well.

"I'll hold things down here."Nova said as a small computer came up. "Take this with you. If you find anything this will allow me to get some readings so I can document it."

"Alright." Ryan said opening a portal and heading back to the house with Leon. "I suppose it's about time you get access to the hidden library as well."

"Whats in this library anyway?" Leon asked as he follow Ryan. "Jade told me a little but not a lot."

"It's a secret library created by the first Jaster, Vincent a very long time ago." Ryan said. "It's filled with knowledge from all the corners of the world and several off the world as well. Theres everything from spell books to cursed swords and starves, crystals with the souls of demons sealed within. I have several tomes filled with summoning spells for nightmareish ghouls and even a book or two on the forbidden art of necromancy. Each of the blade families has a library such as this. I've been searching for the other libraries for a long time to keep the contents from falling into the wrong hands."

"So if someone were to find one of these libraries it could mean the end of the world..." Leon said deep in though about this.

"That it could." Ryan said as he entered the main library. "These books are very dangerous and the swords even more so. Some steal souls, other open rifts into demonic realms."

"Do you have any idea where the libraries would be?" Leon asked his father.

"Not yet I don't." Ryan replied. "The location of the libraries was kept secret from the other houses. They are however linked to the family's inner energy. Ours was build on this spot over a magma tube, thats where we get our hot water, from the spring on top of it."

"Our power if fire, Lorn is water, Rofani is earth, and Sonai is lightning." Leon said.

"Yes there is however one more hourse..." Ryan said with a sigh. "I found out about it in an obscure text, the Verin house. There is no indication as to where they were from or who they were. They weren't around when Shorako was killed so they didn't have a blade."

"So they aren't one of the four original families then." Leon said getting a nod from Ryan.

"Correct though that doesn't mean they haven't amassed a stockpile of cursed or dangerous relics." Ryan said as he opened the hidden passage to the cursed library."

"Dad if the Lorn library is related to water why not simply search the large areas of water in their region?" Leon asked as he followed his dad in.

"Our ancestors weren't stupid Leon." Ryan said as he entered the library. "Making the library at one of those would make it too easy to find. They would have built it over an underground lake or at the bottom of a small lake."

"Wouldn't Felix know where it would be?" Leon asked.

"The Lorn family fell and fractured after a certain amount of time." Ryan sand grabbed a book off a table and putting it on the shelf. I asked him about it before, hes never heard anything about it. His family was killed before he could learn the location of the vault."

"Have you though about having Nova do a scan of the regions for them?" Leon asked.

"Wouldn't work." Ryan said with a sigh. "We have no base readings since we don't know what they have in their vault. I could give Nova energy reading from here but it would be a long shot."

"Still worth a shot." Leon said. "How many cursed objects could there be on this planet."

"More then you think." Ryan said as he headed for where Jade and Sabera was.

Jade was busy looking over a book on demons while Sabera was stretched out, asleep on nearby table.

"Hey guys." Ryan said with a smile causing Sabera to jolt awake and fall off the table. "You alright Sabera?"

"Y-yea." Sabera said popping her head up above the table. "You just startled me is all."

"Hey dad, what up?" Jade asked helping Sabera back up.

"This research you've been doing on this place, the Maw, do you know how to get in?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Yep." Jade said with a smile. "You want to go exploring it don't you.

"Yep, Nova picked up a strange energy signature, have you opened a portal to the Maw yet?" Ryan asked as he sat down.

"Nope not yet." Jade said sitting across from him. "I can now if you want, that way Nova can get a scan of the energy signature it gives off."

"That will work." Ryan said putting down the computer Nova gave him and after getting a base reading in the room he zeroed out the scanner. "Alright, open it up."

Jade got up and moved to an open spot in the room and began to chant.

"Nova your about to have some data coming in." Ryan said into his comm.

"I am ready for it."Nova replied.

As Jade chanted a small black orb appeared between her hands. With one fluid movement she pushed the ball forward and it burst open creating a massive black portal. Ryan looked around as the mimics in the cages whimpered and pushed against the back of the cage.

"I am getting the data now Ryan." Nova said looking it over. "Ryan..."

"What is it Nova?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer.

"It's an exact match." Nova said.

"Oh dear god..." Ryan said under his breath. "So we have something from the Maw running around the forest now. Jade what all lives there?"

"Demons, evil spirits, and any poor soul unlucky enough to get sucked in by a random vortex." Jade said as she closed down the portal.

"Great..." Ryan said sarcastically. "So we have something extremely dangerous running around."

"Not necessarily." Jade said. "Some it could have been a tube vortex, one end sucks up someone and the other pukes them out somewhere else."

"What causes the vortexes?" Leon asked.

"When too much negative energy builds up in the Maw."Jade replied. "It's a safety mechanism the realm has."

"I take it negative energy is the energy within the realm." Ryan added causing Jade to nod.

"It is, it's dangerous stuff to creatures from other realms." Jade replied. "Demons are immune to it and even have it within their body. It's a power source for them so they are much stronger in the Maw."

"Either way we need to explore this place." Ryan said. Leon go get your mom and the weapons, we leave in ten minuets."

"Got it dad." Leon said and headed out of the library.

"I am coming too." Sabera said looking at him. "It's time I pulled my own weight in these missions."

"Alright then, well give you a battle suit as well." Ryan said as he left to get ready.

-  
Sorry I've been mia for so long, work as really kept me busy. I'll try and update more when I can.


	71. Ch 71: Into the Maw

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 71: Into the Maw

Ryan was stand there in his read dragon armor thinking about what they might face there when Latias and Leon came in suited up.

"Heads up Sis." Leon said throwing her armor bracelet to her as well as an extra for Sabera.

"You have to be in human form to use these Sabera." Jade said shifting and putting hers on then she grabbed a book from the table. "This will come in handy."

"Alright..." Sabera said nodding slightly.

Sabera closed her eyes as she shifted forms. Her body was that of a seventeen year old and she had long deep blue hair.

"You looked beautiful love." Jade said hugging her, Jade could feel the crystal webbing in Sabera's back along her spine showing the crystal did as it should have and went where her wings would have rested in her body.

"Thanks love." Sabera said blushing slightly before putting the armor bangle on and hit the button.

"Alright we're all set, lets get going." Ryan said. "Jade open the portal."

Jade nodded and recited the spell causing the portal open.

"Alright follow me and stick close." Ryan said drawing his sword.

Slowly the five of them entered the portal. The Maw was a strange place, the sky was pitch black save for strange rifts that covered the entire area. The ground was equally as strange, it seamed to be made of a black and purple sand that seamed to be constantly moving and shifted as if it was alive.

"So this is the Maw..." Ryan said before he groaned and grabbed his stomach. "Oh god..."

Behind him everyone but Leon was was crippled by the same strange effect.

"Whats going on?" Leon said running around checking their vitals. "It must be the energy here, activate the hazardous environment units on the suits!"

Slowly each of them activated the systems and a protective energy barrier covered them.

"Oh dear god..." Ryan said getting up. "What the hell was that?"

"It must have been the negative energy in this realm," Jade said as she helped Sabera up. "But then why wasn't Leon effected?"

"I feel just fine." Leon said looking as them before taking off the whole suit. "I don't feel anything wrong at all."

"Now this is just plane strange." Jade said as she scanned him with her helmet visor. "He appears to have some kind of immunity to negative energy, well a resistance to it anyway, how strange."

"I guess I am just lucky." Leon said looking around him. "What are these rift things sis?"

"According to this book they're call Veniki, rifts of the worlds." Jade said reading a page of the book. "They provide looks into other worlds."

"Really now." Ryan said walking over to one and looking in.

What Ryan saw amazed him, he was looking at what seamed to be a thriving ocean side village. The biggest difference was that it wasn't humans in the village but what appeared to be humanoid otters.

"Holy crap..." Was all Ryan said as he looked through. "This place is amazing."

"I know what you mean." Leon said walking over to another rift and he started laughing. "Oh god, guys come here quick! Tell me what you see."

They all quickly gathered around the rift and what they saw was beyond words. It was a wide open field with what looked to be living potatoes acting like cows.

"Thats just a bunch of free-ranged potatoes, nothing strange about that." Ryan said laughing. "Oh look here comes a bunch of cowboy carrots riding stocks of celery."

"Oh oh, yep they tied up one of the potatoes up with a string bean." Latias said chucking as she continued. "Oh is that, yep thats a peanut gun, they just shot it with a peanut gun."

"Well I think I've seen enough." Jade said with a chuckle as she walked away from the rift. "I have a link with the library so we can go as far as we want."

"Lets go that way then." Leon said pointing deeper into the Maw. "I am sensing something."

"Alright lets move then." Latias said making sure the clip of her rifle was locked tightly in place.

The five of them headed through the darkness of the Maw, Leon at the point. Out of all of them Leon seamed to be the most calm and cented.

"There in the distance." Leon said as he pointed.

Ryan zoomed in and what he saw made his blood boil. It appeared to be a cat with imp horns and wings flying away from a group of massive serpent like creatures. The cat had deep blue fur and a silver underside in addition to bright silver wings.

"We have to help it." Ryan said. "Lock and load everyone! Leon talk point we'll follow."

"Roget that." Leon said and with a quick flick attached the sniper and fired three shots nailing three of the serpents in the head. "This way quick we'll protect you!"

The cat looked at them before quickly rushing over to them. "Thank you so much. We need to hurry, theres more coming!"

"Don't worry we can handle them." Ryan said as he aimed his rifle and opened fire. The laster bolts ripped through the bodies of the serpent creatures but more kept coming.

"Guys every time we kill one three more come up where it fell!" Jade yelled as she fired an anti-armor shot. "I think they're like hydras!"

"Well lets see then." Leon said as he quickly switched to the anti-armor attachment and pushed the barrel into the ground before firing.

There was a horrific screech as the resulting shock wave forced several slithering hydras erupted out of the ground.

"Any ideas on how to kill them?" Latias yelled as she fired a sniper round right into another one's head sending it reeling back.

"We have to cut off the heads and cauterize the stumps to keep them from growing back." Jade said yelled as she fended off one of the heads with her sword.

"Theres no time!" Sabera yelled as she blasts the head off of one of the hydras only to have three grow in it's place less then two seconds laster.

"Come on Leon think!" Leon though to himself as he blasts a hydra back with with a burst of crimson energy. "They can regenerate their heads so brain shots are out of the question. Thats it! Guys use burning strike and burning arcane slasher!"

"Sabera stay back!" Jade said as she put her rifle away and drew her blade. "Bring it you scaly bastards."

"Everyone attack as one!" Ryan yelled as everyone fell into their stances.

The four Jasters charged forward, their blades glowing deep crimson and flickering likes flames. The hydras let out roars of pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Head after head fell to the ground with a crash as slowly each of the hydra's died until only one was left.

"Now this ends." Leon said as he closed his eyes and fell into a stance Ryan had never seen before. Leon brought his blade across his chest with the tip facing to his bottom right, the dull back side of the blade right against his chest. "Crimson star striker!"

Leon's body became covered in crimson energy that quickly became a roaring flame. He shot into the air and right at the final hydra which had fifteen heads. The hydra saw him coming and lashed out with it's tail. Leon however saw it coming and with one swing send out a wave of crimson energy cutting it clean off causing the hydra to roar in a mix of pain and rage. Leon was far from finished however as he took air at the heads. Leon began to spin his sword around him shooting off blasts of burning crimson energy as he rushed the hydra. The hydra roared in pain as the blasts of energy cleaved head after head off it's necks until only one remained.

"Now you die." Leon said as he shot higher into the air as the hydra snapped at him letting him easily avoid the attack. He then rocked down slicing the last head in half as well as it's entire body.

"Amazing job Leon." Ryan said with a grin. " A new attack I take it.

"Yea I-." Leon started but then passed out as the massive energy drain hit.

"Is he alright?" The cat asked as she got closer.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to rest a little." Latias said checking his vitals.

"I owe you all my life." The cat said bowing to them. "My name is Elora."

"I am Ryan, this is my mate Ruby, my children Jade and Leon." Ryan said looking at her.

"I am Jade's mate Sabera." Sabera said with a smile.

"It's an honor to meet you all." Elora said with a smile. "We need to get moving, the smell of the kills will draw other demons. Theres a village to the east, we will be safe there."

"We better hurry then." Jade said as she and Sabera picked Leon up.

"Follow me and stay close." Elora said as she headed east.

They were walking for what seamed like a half hour before Elora stopped and her ears perked up. Ryan looked around and was about to stay something but Elora quickly shook her head and put a finger to her mouth. Sabera and Jade quietly put Leon down and moments later there was an unearthly hiss as a creature slithered out of the darkness. The creature had the head of a dragon with milk white eyes. It's body was that of a serpent but it had bright orange and crimson spikes on it's backs like the ones one some caterpillars. It was looking around smelling the air and it appeared to be listening for any sounds. As the creature moved be brushed against a rocky outcrop making a rock fall. The creature snarled and swung around bitting where the rock fell and hissed when it got a mouthful of stone, it was clear this creature was very much blind. Thats when Ryan got an idea, he started to kneel down to get a rock but the moment he moved the creature was looking right their way, listening for the next move causing Ryan to freeze instantly. Thats when things got worse, Jade could see Leon started to wake up. Before he could make a move Jade quickly put a safeguard around him to block out any noise though it put some strain on her mind. Leon groaned as he saw the blue sphere around him and looked around.

"What... whats going on..." He said as he sat up. The moment Leon saw the creature he was up and ready to fight. "What the fuck? What the crap is that?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sabera hissed into his mind. "We're not sure what it is but it's blind, it looks like it hunts by sound."

"Oh I got something for it then." Leon said pulling out a strange green grenade from his satchel. "Tell Jade to lower the barrier.

Sabera nodded and gently nudged Jade trying to keep a quiet as possible. Jade nodded slightly and lowered the barrier. Since Leon wasn't in armor he was able to move a little easier then the others. He very carefully threw the grenade and it stuck to a rock. Moment later it began to release a strange beeping noise that instantly got the creature's attention. It looked in the direction as if trying to pinpoint exactly where it was and moment later it lunged forward at the grenade. Moment before the creature hit the rock the grenade exploded in a shock wave of sound that caused the creature to shriek in pain. Leon grinned as he did this several more times before it started getting smart and stayed away from the beeping. Leon grinned as he pulled one more out and held it in his hand, second later it started beeping and the serpent immediately turned it's attention to him. Leon said nothing as he walked away from the group and it turned it's head following him and the sound.

"What do you know, your not as stupid as you look." Leon said with a grin as he walked back to the group. "Go, I'll follow you, It's a proximity grenade and it won't go off until it leaves my hand."

The group nodded and they started for the exit. He walked behind them watching the creature which followed them.

"We can't just led a Viserix to the city." Elora said as she lead the way.

"I'll deal with that." Leon said pulling out several more grenades. "Get ready to run."

Leon threw several grenades at once and they all started beeping at different times. The creature let out an annoyed snarl as it tried to comprehend where all the beeps were coming from. In the creature's complete confusion the rest of the group took off following Elora who was now flying toward a light in the distance. Off in the distance they heard a pain filled shriek as the timers on the grenades ran out and they all exploded driving the Viserix far away from where they were going.

So now you all know a bit about what the maw is. The whole living food thing I can up with at work when I was putting a sack of potatoes into a cart. It just went from there.

Guard: Hey everyone sorry about not being around a lot.

Jade: You should be! You need to update more.

Guard: Well I am sorry Jade but- (I duck as a pie flys in and hit Jade in the face)

Jade: who did it?

Leon: (He snickers as he looked in thought a door way) I don't know.

Jade: (she wipes the pie off her face and throws the tin down) I am going to kill you leon!

Leon: (He grinned and threw a holy hand grenade) You got bigger problems!

Guard: Crud! (I jump out of the way and hide behind a couch)

Jade: (She chuckled as she picked it up) You forget to pull the pin.

Leon: (He grinned) Oh did I?

Jade: (the grenade sings as a fake pin cap falls off of it and a second later it explodes covering her and the rest of the room in pie goo) Your dead!

Leon: You got to catch me first! (He shoots away with Jade close behind)

Guard: (I pop my head up from behind the couch) HA! I didn't get pied this time! (a pie come out of nowhere and hit he square in the face) Should have kept my big mouth shut...


	72. Ch 72: Dakaru Village

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 72: Dakaru Village

Elora smiled as she led them to the massive gate of the city.

"Here we are." Elora said as she typed a number on the pin pad and the gate opened.

What they saw was a massive city filled with creatures of every possible. On each side of the gate was a strange looking creature. They were a lizard like creature with crimson scales. They were standing upright and were wearing a thick bulky plate armor and plate leg armor with a half helm on their heads.

"Back I see Elora." One of them said. "More new comers?"

"We're just passing through." Ryan said as he looked at them. "We came into this place willingly."

"Why in the hell would you want to do that?" The other asked looking at them.

"We're trying to find out more about it." Ryan said as he looked at him. "My daughter found a spell on how to open a portal here."

"Sadly it can only take us back to our world." Jade added.

"Figures." The first guard said sighing. "Well if you want to know more about this realm and the village you best to talk to Aunt Frost. Shes been her long before most of us were. Elora here knows the way."

"Thanks." Ryan said before looking at Elora. "Can you take us to her?"

"I was planning on it anyway." Elora said with a smile. "Lets go."

As Elora led them through the city she pointed out different places as well as the names of some of the races that lived in the city. The race that Ryan saw the most of was the lizard creatures Elora called Naronl. After a bit they ended up at a massive two story building, it was at least two hundred feet tall and was painted a deep blue color and it was clear the house was very old.

"Here we are." Elora said with a smile. "Now theres some things about Frost you need to know. Just because shes old doesn't mean shes stupid. She might be close to eight thousand but shes still as strong and fast as she was when she was young. Shes a member of a race known as reapers. Some of her lesser breatherin have hives out in the maw, not even out most brave warriors dare assault a hive alone. She has a soft outer shell but she can harden it at will and its a deep silver color. She also has a long tail with a blade on the end."

"Sounds like a Xenomorph from the movie aliens." Leon said.

"Show me a picture of them." Elora said as she looked at him.

"Alright." Leon said as he typed up on his gauntlet and pulled up a picture.

"Thats ones of the lesser race." Elora said looking at him.

"Oh crap..." Leon said as he looked at his dad. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"If she can tell us more about this place it's worth the risk." Ryan replied back.

"She won't hurt you or anything like that." Elora said opening a door that was easily over thirty feet tall.

The group went inside and one thing was very clear by how Leon was moving, he was scared shitless. The inside of the house looked normal for the most part only the furniture was easily four times the size of what it would normally be. There didn't appear to be anyone around.

"L-looks like no ones home." Leon said as he walked to the entrance to the living room and turned to them. "Guess we can leave."

At that moment a massive head appeared over the doorway, it was easily fifteen foot long not counting the crest.. It was indeed the head of a xenomorph, a queen to be precise but there was a few major differences. The crest on her head was much thicker and had strange runes that appeared to be naturally grown on it. The points on the crest also seamed to curve back The cranial dome was also covered in these runes as well as a few deep scratches showing she had been in a few fights. Like the rest of her race there were no eyes to be seen on her. Leon froze and then slowly turned around, the moment he saw it he let out a scream.

"OH SHIT!" Leon yelled and brought Dragon claw up in a wide ark hitting the Frost's skull with a dull thunk. He slowly pulled the blade back, it didn't even leave a scratch. "Fuck...

Frost looked at him for a minuet before she started laughing. To Leon's surprise she could just like a human. "Child your either really brave, crazy or a combination of the two." Leon said nothing as he slowly back up completely stunned. "Ah well, it's my fault in a way, I did sneak up on you.

Frost vanished for a minuet then jumped and landed in the middle of the room with a thunderous crash. She was easily fifty feet tall. Everyone could see something on her forearms. It appeared to be a slot and several thick shiny blades could be see inside it, they weren't added on, they were part of her body. She had the signature whip-like tail but the blade on the tip was cured upward slightly and was clearly far sharper then it look. Something they also noticed was she didn't have the smaller set of arms of a xenomorph queen.

"Hey Aunt Frost." Elora said as she flew over and hugged her.

"Well hey there Elora." Frost said as she carefully hugged her back. "Keeping out of trouble I hope."

"I had some trouble with some Hydra but theres people saved me." Elora said with a smile.

"Such horrible those Hydras are." Frost said looking at Ryan and his family. "I think you for saving Elora for me."

"It was no trouble at all." Ryan said with a smile as he walked over to her. " I am Ryan Jaster."

"I am Frost Drux Nornina." Frost said as she looked at him.

"I've read about you reaper." Jade said walking over with Sabera. "There wasn't much about you in the book I found."

"What was the data of the book?" Frost asked looking at her.

"forty-ninth sol two-thousand-twenty ninth dusk." Jade said figuring it was the data.

"Ah good, a book before the fall." Frost said with a smile.

"What do you mean the fall?" Sabera asked tilting her head.

"It's the sad history of my race. If you have time I would gladly tell you about it." Frost said.

"I would like that." Jade sad as she reached into her pack and grabbed a notebook and pencil. "Do you mind if I write it down?"

"Not at all." Frost said as she headed over to one of the couches with the others following.

"Sorry about the whole sword thing..." Leon said at he sat down.

"It's fine." Frost said as she chuckled. "Alright where to begin... Our former hive mind Ninakolu. This was far before my time when all this happen, when our race was known as the Hentariuo. Our race was prosperous, we had open trade with thousands of races sharing technology, lore. resources. Our strongest allies were a race of dragon called the Druin. Under the rule of Ninakolu we had eon after eon of peace. For some reason some of us reapers like myself are born without being under the influence of the hive mind, we are called freemind. The peace we had continued for eons until it was shattered by a freemind called Luiza, She formed an army of her own in secret, raining down eggs on worlds out of the range of Ninakolu to see. One day it happened so fast, Luiza's army rained down in drop pods right into the temple where Ninakolu lived. She was killed before anyone could react. Luiza took control and killed all those connected to Ninakolu. Any non-reapers were captured and used to add to her forces. On that day the reapers truly died. What these creatures are now, what I am... We are not the Reapers that we once were."

"My god..." Latias said looking at her. "I never imagined something like that was possible."

"I know." Frost said looking at them. "After Luiza took over she began to conquer our former allies, they fell quickly to her armies and the army only grew every day. Only one race was able to stand up to them, the Druin. They had the one things we are weak to."

"Fire..." Leon said looking at her.

"Exactly." Frost said nodded. "Dragon fire is something completely different. It's infused with magic, the very essence of their race. The war was long and bloody but the dragons had an amazing space navy admiral named Gizerix Alnor and slowly they pushed Luiza's forces back. It took many years but then the dragons finally had a clear shot at the Reaper home world. Sadly Luiza had a trump card. She scarified an entire planet full of reapers to summon a dragon demon. She used it's powers to use something called the Armora purge. It wiped out every dragon for countless lightyears. It didn't get them all however because it wasn't done by a dragon. Rumors are that after several billion years the dragon are rebuilding their armies for another try. Many of the freeminds that manage to escape the planet are going to join them. The galaxies all this takes place in are far enough away from center of the universe that the big bangs as you call them won't hit them. There are quite a few of them that are very far away and safe from the bangs."

"This is crazy." Leon said. "A war like this, sounds like something out of star wars."

"Hardly child." Frost said looking at him. "Whatever this 'Star Wars' is, it is nothing compared to the fights we have to deal with. Planet sized ships with guns that can do anything from hit a ship with the force of a four-trillion pound nuclear bomb to causing small black holes. These wars use weapons of mass destruction. Railguns, bombs, anti-matter cannons, mass drivers, you name it it's probably been used."

"Thats nuts." Leon said shaking his head. "You really have to be careful with those mass-drives, you miss and it's going to end up bad some someone somewhere. Sir Isaac newton is the deadliest son-of-a-bitch is space."

"Agreed" Ryan said nodding.

"So how did you end up here?" Jade asked looking at Frost.

"I was in a ship I stole from the docks." Frost said as she looked at her. " I was in a bath, next thing I know a black vortex opens up and I get suck up and puked out here. The first couple of days sucked."

" We know the feeling." Latias said sighing. "We got a taste of pain when we first got here."

"It's the negative energy here." Frost said as she laid back. "It causes hell to newcomers for the first few days."

"It didn't do anything to me." Leon said.

"Really now." Frost said looking at Leon. "Thats very strange..."

"None of us can figure out why he wasn't effected." Sabera said.

"I am sure the answers will come in time." Frost said as she stretched. "So is there anything you all would like to know about me or my race?"

"Well I am interested in the life cycle of your kind." Jade said.

"Alright then." Frost said with a smile. "Well it's fairly similar to our lesser relatives. It starts with an egg but from there it changes."

"How so?" Jade asked making sure to write all this down.

"There are two basic types of eggs, infester and brood." Frost said as she laid her head back. "The infester hatch into little creatures that implant embryos in hosts."

"We call those facehuggers but we know what your talking about." Leon said looking at her. "What of these brood eggs?"

"The brood eggs are the bulk of the eggs laid by queens and hive mind." Frost continue. "These ones hatch right into young warriors."

"At the speed queens can lay eggs..." Leon said slightly looking at her.

"The queens can get a small hive set up on a planet and have it over ran in a matter of a few Sols." Frost said looking at them.

"Sols?" Leon asked looking at Jade.

"Closest translation is weeks." Jade said to him then quickly gave Frost a translation of times so the others wouldn't get confused. "Please continue."

"The warriors are naturally the basic units." Frost continued. "Another variation from out lessers is that after roughly twelve years we enter a stage where we begin to branch out evolution wise, the stage your kind knows as Praetorian. From there the females like myself turn into queens, then matriarchs, and finally empress. The males on the other hand take far more brutal forms. Some choose to take a form that allows them to carry infestors on their back spines to help seek out more hosts faster. The others become what we know as brutes. They gain thick armored hides and gain blades similar to that of queens. They loose a bit of maneuverability but gain strength and over all attack power. The sight of a hoard of brutes is enough to end an entire city running. The next is the Destroyer. A brute becomes a destroyer after roughly twenty years. Again they gain more armor and grow about another six feet tall. Thats where most of the brutes evolution ends. There are some however who are hand picked by Luiza to become titans. These are her personal guard and are the only ones who have the right to mate with her. Becoming a titan takes over one hundred years. Among the things that have to be done is that once every month the destroyers must kill one of the others planning on becoming titans. Only the strongest get the right to become one."

"Thats barbaric." Latias said looking at Frost.

"It is but thats how it happens." Frost said with a sigh then looked at Ryan and Latias. "The hive mind is constantly gathering information on other races as well. Worlds that have vast genetic diversity to create more trans-breeds. She has been watching your world for long before I was born. She has been watching you two very closely as well god and goddess."

A look of complete horror appeared on their faces as they looked at her.

"How... How do you know what we are?" Ryan asked, his hand on his sword.

"We reapers see thing around us through many different ways." Frost said watching them. "Sound, smell, we can see the aura of those around us. It was easy for me to tell what you were just from that. Luiza has satellites in orbit over your world watching everything that goes on. Including every move you two make."

"If Luiza is so interested in our planet then why hasn't she attacked us yet?" Latias asked confused.

"You are close to the universal center." Frost said looking at them. " The place where the creators of life, the Valorians live."

"Valorians..." Jade though and then psychicly to Sabera. "Weren't Luma and Zeke talking about a planet, Valora.."

"Yea they were..." Sabera said back in her mind.

"While the Valorians are outmatched tech wise their powers and ability to control the essence of nature puts the reapers at a supreme disadvantage." Frost said looking at them. "Thats the main things keeping them away."

"Well at least they can't get us for the time being." Ryan said looking at her. "That reminds me of something. On the way here we were attack by something, Elora called it a Viserix."

"You didn't tell me you all saw one of them." Frost said looking at Elora.

"Yea well..." Elora said chuckling nervously. "It was the serpent one."

"The Viserix are creatures that have been here since what we all believe is the beginning of the Maw." Frost started. "Theres four of them, each with a different head, Serpent, dragon, some kind of bird and wolf. No one knows their purpose only that they eat anything they can get their mouths around."

"I was ale to scare the one after us off with some sonic grenades." Leon said looking at her.

"I am not surprised, they are very sensitive to sound." Frost said looking at him.

"They are able to learn as well it seams." Leon said as well. "The sonic grenades have a loud beeping sound. After a bit it learned that it got hurt every time it tried to attack the beeping."

"Thats one way to get it out of the way." Frost said with a chuckle. "We have sonic barriers set up here to keep them from getting to us."

"How did all this get here?" Jade asked. "I don't see how you all could make this."

"It was here long before we got here." Frost said. "It's also how everyone here can understand each other. The forerunners placed some kind of spell here that unifies all language. As for the sonic barrier and such, all of this was just sorta found here, in place and active. Theres nothing that indicates who the forerunners were or what happened to them either."

"Thats pretty strange." Ryan said. "The mystery behind this place gets thicker and thicker."

"We best get back home." Jade said checking the clock on her gantlet. "I don't think it's wise we spend too much time away from our world. Genesis could strike at any time."

"I agree with Jade." Latias said nodded. "It was nice to meet you Frost."

"My pleasure." Frost said with a smile. "If you guys need anything just let me know."

"Will do Frost." Ryan said with a smile. "You keep out of trouble now Elora."

"I will." Elora said with a giggle.

"I'll probably spend some more time here another day to explore a bit." Leon said as he got up and stretched."

"Next time your here I'll show you around." Frost said.

"Sounds like a plan." Leon said with as smile.

Jade chanted the spell and reopened the portal to their world and the group headed through, returning to the library.

"Sabera and I need to go check something out." Jade said deactivating her armor and shifting back to her Lati form.

"See you all later." Sabera said as she shifted forms.

Jade and Sabera teleported outside and headed for the great tree.

Sorry it took so long to get this out, been busy as heck lately. The Xenomorphs are by far my favorite of all the Sci-fi creatures out there. I always wondered what they would be like if they evolved over a few trilion years. Thus the reapers were born. I came up with them several months ago but never thought until now about putting them in here. Only other person that knew about them till now was Wolf. The reapers won't play a major role in the story but Frost will drop in every so often to help out when the fights get really heavy. It's nice to have a heavy armored war alien as an ace in the hole I did use some ideas for AvP extinction with the carrier and ravanger but again, I plotted out how the ravager would evolve over over several billion years as well as changing the social structure of the reapers a bit. I also used a quote from one of my favorite games. It's a pretty funny quote so it sould be easy to find, whoever tells me what game it's from and where it's said will get a cookie. One last thing, remember this date, 1/25/2011. The nightmare begins again.

Guard: Good evening everyone. (Looks around) I am hiding from the pies... They're after me. Every time I turn a corner they're coming after me. (Several pies come at me and impact on the shield) Crap! (I take off running)

Ebony: (she and Jade same running in, pies floating around her) Get back here Guard!

Jade: We're going to get you!

Ebony: (She and Jade runs into another room) I saw him run in here. Come out come out wherever you are.

Guard: (I come out in fallout style power armor carrying a fatman with a pie bomb loaded in it) Surprise!

Ebony: Fuck!

Jade: Run!

Guard: (I laugh insanely as I fire, the bomb lands right between them completely covering them in pie goo.) Direct hit!

Jade: (she ran one way and Ebony the other)

Leon: (He runs in with a pulse gun) I got you now Guard.

Guard: Oh crap! (I run dropping pie charges as I go)

Leon: (He chuckled) Pulse gun always beats power armor.

Guard: (I fire another bomb from the other room and it explodes right next to Leon) and Fatman beats all!


	73. Ch 73: Creation of life

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 73: Creation of life

Jade and Sabera rushed toward the great tree and shot up into the branched. They found Luma walking across a branch like a balance beam.

"Hey guys, whats got you two in such a hurry?" Luma asked with a smile.

"This is going to be rather blunt but as your a Valorian?" Jade asked looking at her.

Luma stopped mid step an looked at them. "How do you know that name?"

"A reaper by the name of Frost told us of them and we head you and your mate talk about Valora." Jade said looking at her.

"So you were listening on on us." Luma sighed as she sat down on the branch. "I am a Valorian."

"This is perfect." Jade said with a smile. "With that power you can help us end this war."

"That I can not." Luma said looking at her. "Our number one rule, once we create out world we can not interfere unless out lives are at stake."

"Oh..." Jade said looking down.

"I would help you in a heartbeat but I am not going to risk banishment to do so." Luma said. "I can answer any questions about my kind though if you like."

"Well that would be nice." Sabera said with a smile.

"Ask away, I will tell you what I can." Luma said smiling.

"Whats your planet like?" Jade asked.

"Well it's covered with trees to start with. Our homes are built to shape with them." Luma said. "In orbit over our planet is thirty-four moons but, only seven are real. The others are mobile orbital command bases. We rarely have to use them so they stay in orbit and are used as storage for out warships. Each planetoid is controlled by three separate AIs, two Valorians and one animal AI. The three of them are there to keep them in check. A rogue AI controlling a station with that much firepower is not a good thing."

"I would say not." Jade said. "Do you Valorians have any religion or anything?"

"Religion..." Luma said looking up at the sky. "Not really, we follow the code created by the great creator, Ammy. Life is sacred and is to be protected but we also follow the rule made by Trilor, all life ends in death. It is a very delicate balance that we Valorians watch. Our power comes from life but too much life in one place can cause death on a galactic scale."

"Too much life and all the resources on a planet can be used up" Sabera said nodded.

"Thats only half of it." Luma said as she looked at them. "If the technology of the race is advanced enough then they may look to other worlds for those resources."

"And in doing so spread germs and such from their world on others, infecting the races there who doesn't have the same immunities of the original race." Jade said.

"Exactly, possible extinction of an entire planet." Luma said.

"I never would have thought of something like that." Sabera added. "It's kinda scary when you think about it. We can't get sick since out psychic powers kill any germs that enter our bodies but other races..."

"Thats a scary though to say the least." Jade said looking at the sky. "An entire planet wiped out by something that small."

"It is a danger that is created every time two races from different planets meet." Luma said looking at the sky. "When I can here it was nothing more then a rock. I grew my tree then created life here on the planet along with any germs here so you all are naturally not in any danger.."

"Thats a good thing." Sabera said with a smile. "This whole tree thing, can you explain it more?"

"Our trinola or life tree." Luma said with a smiled as she ran a hand across the bark of the tree. "Every Valorian is capable of growing these trees, through them we radiate our life giving powers through the planet bring it to life. We are bound to these trees, to the crystal hearts within them, that is what Wodahs feeds on when he attacks one of the trees, he doesn't have to kill the Valorian, just eat the tree's heart and the Valorian dies."

"Thats a rather big weakness." Jade said.

"Have you ever tried to cut into the trunk of the tree?" Luma said with a chuckle. "Go on, I'll give you a free hit, as hard as you can."

Jade looked at her slightly confused, then flew down a bit and took a mighty swing at the tree with her sword. The blade impacted on the tree with a loud thud and the recoil from the sudden stop sent the blade flying out of Jade's hand and into a tree down below. " What the hell!"

"Not so weak a defense now is it." Luma said chucking as Jade teleported her blade back to her.

"No it's not, I didn't expect that." Jade said rubbing her hand. "Man that hurt."

"It's strengthen with age." Luma said smiling. "Wodahs has to enter his true demon form in order to burrow into the tree and get the heart. Needless to say it's easier said then done to get to it."

"I would hate to see his true form, hes scary enough in his humanoid form." Jade said shuttering slightly. "So what can you tell us about your kind, like what kind of clothes you wear, things like that."

"Thats pretty easy," Luma said smiling. "We rarely ever wear anything back on Valora, maybe body paint if that, we just don't really like clothes all the much. We are one with nature, things you see here as wrong or taboo we see as completely natural. We can changed out entire genetic code at will so even if our race is wiped out and only two of us are left we can rebuild our entire race."

"So wait, for your kind incest is normal?" Sabera asked tilting her head.

"Yep, it's honestly quite common for twins to end up being mates." Luma said with a chuckle. "Its not just our kind, there are many sentient lifeforms on our world from other humanoid races up to dragons and beyond. It's the same for both males and female Valorians. Our genetics can become comparable for any race. It's the same with most races on Valora, the Skitters in particular."

"What are those?" Jade asked tilting her head.

"Skitters are an insect race. Think a large beetle about the size of a rapidash, we do have war skitters but that are much much bigger" Luma said with a chuckle. "They have a bright metallic outer shell and powerful pincers. They are very interesting race to say the least. Their bodies have a bio-energy core within them. They can use this to expel plasma from their bodies to use in self defense or expel it from the holes in their body where their legs are to fly. Their abdomen is segmented in such a way they can expand and completely seal in a hollow space large enough to build a ball of plasma about the size of a basket ball and launch it about fifty yards or drop it like a bomb while flying, they are by no means defenseless. As for what I was saying before, the females can sample the genetic code of a male or female of a race then use it to create eggs which it can plant in a tree or inside the womb of a willing female. From there the eggs themselves grow and develop as they would in the host or as they would if laid in a tree."

"You Valorians have some of the strangest creatures you know that." Jade said shaking her head.

"Thats what trillions of years of evolution does." Luma said chuckling. "I am planning on having friend of mine come here soon. Shes a Skitter named Lula. It's been ages since I last saw her."

"It'll be interesting to meet one of these." Sabera said with a chuckle. "So your queen, whats she like?"

"Majora, well she has long bright red hair with flowers all through it." Luma said looking up at the sky. "She wears a royal gold and red body paint which is written in ancient runes that stand for peace and life. Her tree was the first one planted on Valora and is by far the easies to see since it extends far into the planet's atmosphere."

"I would love to see that." Jade said chuckling.

"Maybe one day." Luma said with a chuckle. "Very very few outsides are allowed on Valora, my mom would have to OK it."

"Your mom?" Jade asked tilting her head.

"Oops..." Luma said facepalming. "Luma you have too big of a mouth."

"So wait..." Sabera said. "Your mom is Majora?"

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." Luma said with a chuckle. "I am the youngest daughter of Majora. Now don't start getting all freaky on me, I left Valora because I didn't like being a princess."

"Was it really that bad?" Jade asked.

"Oh I hated it." Luma said. "Everything had to be done just so, I had to walk a certain way, talk a certain way, every day up by dawn, in bed by dusk. It drove me insane. As soon as I came of age I was gone. Thats the one thing I can say about my mom, while she didn't always like what I did she supported me in everything I did. She wanted me to take her place on the throne when she decided to give it up but I had other plans. When I told her what I was going to do she wasn't happy about it but she didn't stop me either."

"It's good to have parents like that." Sabera said smiling. "I wasn't that lucky."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked looking at her.

"My father didn't exactly approve of me being Bi." Sabera said sighing. "When he found out I was locked in my room pretty much all the time, he said that our race was dieing and that I needed to take only a male mate. My mom on the other hand accepted what I was, most female Lati are Bi to tell the truth but my father didn't like that, he called us drint, blood traitors."

"That horrible." Jade said hugging her.

"My mom helped me escape but I was captured by genesis shortly after." Sabera said as she hugged Jade tightly.

Luma was about to say something but then she turned and looked around. "I sense something, I think it's drones."

"Here in the forest?" Jade asked looking around. "Thats not good, we better go check it out."

"I still have the armor and the blaster so I can help." Sabera said getting up.

"They are to the north, be careful you two." Luma said as she faded into the tree.

Guard: (I am standing in the middle of the room with my fallout armor and fatman on my shoulder) Hi everyone, alright I know what a lot of you are going to say about the skitter, I copied the plasma bugs on Starship troopers. Yes I used the idea of the internal plasma energy but I then created the Skitter's form from a cross between the jeweled scarab beetle, stag beetle and the bombardier beetle while the plasma bug from Starship, to me it looks like a giant tick but thats just me. As for their breeding habits, well some wasps have an ovipositor that is used to drill into trees and lay their eggs in chambers where the larva of other insects are while others lay theirs inside of the bodies of insects, both of which are parasitic but the relationship the Skitter has with it's host is symbiotic as the host must willingly take the eggs into them.

Luma: (nods) that it is.

Guard: Onto another thing, I know things seam like they are random and there are a lot of loose ends, please trust me when I say that it will all be tied together in the end. I am planning on the future, where I can branch out using these characters. With this I have the basis to start branch stories on the war between the Reapers and Dragons, Trilor's Fall, the story behind Wodahs's creation and so many more.

Luma: (Nods) He has a lot planned for this, please just trust him. (chuckles) Now I have to go. (vanishes into a plant)

Ryan: (runs in with power armor and a fatman) Got you now.

Guard: (points my fatman at him) We're evenly matched.

Ryan: Oh no, I have the advantage.

Guard: (watches him for a minuet then backs up) No... thats not...

Ryan: Oh it is.

Guard: Thats a WMD, thats not allowed in this war.

Ryan: Alls fair in love and war.

Guard: Crap! (takes off running)

Ryan: (fires sending 8 pie nukes my way) I win! I always win!


	74. Ch 74: Bad news

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 74: Bad news

Jade and Sabera headed north, away from Luma's tree toward where Luma said the drones were. It didn't take long for them to find them, they could hear fighting. They got to the a clearing and found Goruden and his Riolu fighting a group of drones near a downed transport ship. Sabera took careful aim and shot a drone in the head that was about to ambush the Riolu. Jade on the other hand rushed toward the ship to help out. She jumped over Goruden and cleaved several drones in half.

"Thank Arceus your here." Goruden said cutting a drone in half. "Things were getting a little rough.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked as blew a drone away with a burst of crimson energy.

"I was coming to ask your dad for some help." Goruden started as he kick a drone away from him and into another. "I saw the ship and though it was strange so I had Seth shot it down."

While everyone was down on the ground fighting Sabera was on the hill with her sniper. She couldn't figure it out, the sniper was easy to use but she was hitting shots that would take a sniper years to perfect. Sabera let loose a shot hitting a drone in the power core making it overload and explode, she then quickly lined up another shot that ripped through the power core of four drones. She quickly put a new clip in and firing. Within a few minuets all the drones were scraped.

"I wonder what this thing was doing here." Jade said walking around it. "Looks like a cargo ship."

"Lets crack it open." Sabera said as she teleported to where they were making Seth and Goruden jump.

"What the hell? Seth said readying an aura sphere.

"Oh chill out, it's just Sabera." Jade said with a chuckle.

"Sabera... you mean that Latias from the ship?" Goruden asked as Seth released the energy making the aura sphere vanish.

"The one and only." Sabera said with a chuckle. She wasn't afraid since Jade was right next to her and she knew they wouldn't hurt her anyway. "Lets get this open."

"I got it." Jade said and with a slash of each of her blades the door fell off.

Inside the ship was a genesis troop. You could tell he was new just by how he was standing. "S-stay back!"

"A genesis crony." Jade said chuckling.

"Green as grass from the look of it." Goruden added.

"Who are you?" Jade asked holding her blades at the ready.

"I- screw this. This job isn't worth getting killed." The trooper dropped the gun and held up his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked as she pulled the gun away psychicly.

"I was hired to transport this metal fragment to Alamos town." The trooper said. "For what they were paying I couldn't pass it up. They gave me the uniform armor suit and loaded up the ship with those robots to help protect the shard. They told me to avoid Hearthome so I trimmed around it. I got to here when my ship got shot down."

"Wheres this shard?" Jade asked.

"Safe in the back." He said headed into the ship and opening the safe. "Please just take it and go. I am going to fix it up and get out of here."

The metal shard was very strange looking. It was about the size of a piece of paper and was roughly three inches thick with jagged edge as if it had been broken off something. It had a shiny metallic sheen but it also had strange purple crystals growing in it. Jade looked it over but couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Very strange. Lets take it to Nova."

"Alright lets go." Sabera said as they all left to let the man get to work on fixing his ship.

Jade teleported them to Nova who was floating over Ryan's house under a stealth field. "Nova we have something for you to check out."

"Put it in the scanner and lets see what you have." Nova said.

Jade put the shard in the scanner and it startated scanning the strange metal. "Time to see what this thing is."

"Most interesting." Nova said as she picked up the shard with robotic arms. "This is some kind of organic metal. It's far to advanced to be made by anyone here on this planet. These crystals here are some kind of stored up power. Lets see what happens if we put a current through it."

Nova sent a slight current through the metal and the crystals started shrinking. At the same time the edged of the metal grew until the plate lost the jagged edges.

"What the... It grew!" Sabera said getting closer. "How if that possible?"

"I am not sure." Jade said as she looked at the now whole piece of metal. "It's like it healed it's self."

"I can use this." Nova said as she pulled up several windows of data. "In theory I could use this one piece to replicate an infinite amount of this metal and replace my entire superstructure and hull with it. I wonder..."

Nova sealed the chamber the shard was in and sent a high pitched sound wave into the metal as well as using intense heat. At first nothing happened. Nova kept working at it then grinned as the metal started changing shape. She shaped it into a star then cool before unsealing the chamber.

"Now thats interesting." Goruden said looking at the star. "What does this prove exactly?"

"You'll see." Nova said with a chuckle. She was still a computer but Ryan and Leon did a good job giving her emotions as best they could. Nova brought a laser down to the star and started trying to cut it. It took close to five minuets before the star was completely cut. "It's tough, I'll give it that."

"Yea it is." Jade said. "So what now?"

"Now we test this." Nova said as she put one half down and grabbed the other with both of the arms and put a current through it. The star grew back in the shape of a star. "Just as I thought, it's a memory metal."

"Now thats pretty cool." Goruden said as he watched.

"I am going to have to experiment with this metal more." Nova said with a smile. "This will be very very useful."

"Have fun with that Nova." Jade said with a smile. "Now Goruden, what did you need help with?"

"I have to talk to your dad." Goruden said. "It's about genesis. I think they're found a way to perfectly clone a legendary."

What Jade heard this her heart dropped. "what..."

"I'll explain when we get to the house." Goruden said standing firm on this.

"Lets go then." Jade said opening a portal to the house.

"How is it you can make these portals?" Seth asked as they walked through and were outside the house.

"They're rifts in the fabric of space and time." Jade said. "It's hard to explain how we make them as it takes a lot of practice to open them to the correct destination. One you learn how to you can go pretty much anywhere. We use them for long range movement or what we need to move a lot of people. For most everything else we just teleport."

"Must be a very useful useful skill." Goruden said as they ended up in the living room.

Ryan and Latias were relaxing on the couch watching TV.

"Goruden, it's good to see you again." Ryan said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I would be better if I brought better news." Goruden said as he sat down on another couch.

"What do you mean?" Latias asked watching him.

"I have reason to believe Genesis has found a way to perfectly clone legendaries." Goruden said.

"I though Legendaries couldn't be cloned dad." Jade said looking at him.

"Well they can't, not perfectly anyway." Ryan said with a sigh. "The only legendary we know if that humans have cloned is Mewtwo but his cloning wasn't perfect. The DNA of a legendary breaks down very quickly so when they first tried there was naturally many gaps in the genetic code. Even after recombining the Mew DNA they got from the Mew fossil over and over there were still gaps. They used human DNA to fill in the gaps thus giving Mewtwo the humanoid form. If Genesis finds a way to complete the genetic code perfectly it could cause us a hell of a lot of problems. What proof do you have of this Goruden?"

"I was passing through Floaroma when I walked past a couple guys." Goruden started. "As I passed I heard one of them say that project resurrection was complete. Naturally I slowed down and listened in on this. I had to stay far enough away as to not attract suspicion. I heard the words Genesis, Iron Island and Groudon. They headed for the docks and once they were out of sight I hauled ass here."

"Sound like we should check into this." Latias said looking at Ryan.

"Agreed." Ryan said getting up. "Everyone suit up and meet back here in Ten."

"I'll get Leon and Arcaneina." Latias said as she shot up stairs.

Jade, Sabera and Goruden went to the armory to get their suits and stock up on ammo. Shortly after they got there Leon and Arcaneina came out of a shadow and started getting ready. After a few minuets everyone met in the living room.

"Everyone set?" Ryan asked as he put his red dragon helm on.

"Any idea where they could be hiding this lat at?" Goruden asked checking the clip in his blaster.

"No idea, Team Galactic had an operation going on there a ways back." Ryan said checking his ammo supply. "Drove the pokemon there nuts. They were digging up an artifact that they planed to use to bring out Palkia and Dialga. Their leader was Cyrus, a real nut job to stay the least. He wanted to use Palkia and Dialga's powers to make a new universe."

"Nut case doesn't begin to describe him." Latias said shaking her head. "From what Palkia and Dialga said the idiot threw himself into the rift that was to be the new universe. Palkia and Dialga then destroyed it. They nearly destroyed Sinnoh in the process but they weren't in complete control at the time. It took the combined power of the lake trio and Ash, Dawn and Brock to free them and close the black hole that the destroyer rift created"

"Where were you when all this happened Ryan?" Goruden asked.

"It was during the time before I became a Latios and fell in love with Latias." Ryan said. "I could sense what was going on but had no way to get to the Spear Pillar in time."

"Good thing they were there then." Goruden said. "Lets get going."

"Agreed." Jade said opening a portal to Iron island.

The group quickly headed through, weapons ready as they looked around.

"Rocks, rocks and more rocks." Leon said looking around. "This will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Yea, this isn't going to be easy." Arcaneina said looking around.

"It will be easy enough, just have to use metal eye." Ryan said taking his helm off to reveal his silver eyes. He put the helm on seconds later. "I retract my previous statement."

"It's called iron island for a reason." Latias said with a chuckle. "If anything we'll have to search the caves. Thats the logic place to hide a lab."

"To the cave then." Ryan said headed for the nearby cave entrance.

"Couldn't you just open a portal into the lab?" Seth asked walking next to them.

"I wish it were that easy." Jade said as she followed. "I am the best out of all of us at opening portals but I have to know where I am going to open the portal to it. I could open the portal and we might end up walking into solid rock. I also have to be able to focus on the location. Thats why I couldn't escape the genesis ship when I was captured. They had some kind of gas in the ship that prevented me from focusing enough to use my psychic powers let alone open a portal."

"I guess it's harder then I first thought." Seth said as they entered the cave. "I might be able to use my aura powers to find something."

"Give it a shot then." Ryan said.

Seth sat down and closed his eyes. The bands on the sides of his head float up as he used his aura to search for anything out of place. After close to a minuet he opened his eyes. "I've got something. I can sense a large aura deep within the cave. I've got it mapped out, follow me and stay close."

With that Seth took off into the cave, the group following close behind. He had his eyes closed, relying solely on his aura vision to guide him. It took close to a half hour before they ran into into a massive steel door.

"This must be it." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang.

"I got this." Leon said grinning as he drew Dragon Claw. "Rainbow cutter!"

Leon rushed the door and unleashed the attack, the door was completely unscratched.

"This will be fun" Ryan said grinning. "Judgment fire!"

Ryan released the beams of energy and froze the metal door solid. Latias then drew her sword.

"Judgment, water!" Latias said as she fired her own blast super heating the door and weakening it severally.

"I'll finish it off." Jade said grinning. "Judgment earth!"

Jade unleashed her judgment, it didn't break the door but left a big cracks in the door.

"Guess I'll finish it off them." Leon said with a grin. "Judgment ice!"

Leon's blast froze the water on the door. The water expanded as it froze in the cracks ripping the door apart.

"Remind me never to make you four mad." Goruden said looking at the remains of the door. "That has to be at least ten foot thick if not more."

"Against the power of a god pretty much everything loses." Ryan said chuckling as he blew the chunks of metal out of the way with a blast of psychic energy. "Lets keep moving."

The group headed into the base. Other then a few drones and security the base was fairly empty.

"This don't make sense." Jade said as she put a laser bolt through the head of a security guard. "It's too quiet here. Theres almost no one around."

"Maybe they figured no one would find this place." Latias said as she looked around. "It's not exactly easy to find. That or maybe they picked us up on the way here and evacuated or something."

"I can still sense the massive aura I felt when we first got in the cave." Seth said closing his eyes. "Theres some human auras here still but only a few."

"Lead the way to the massive aura then." Ryan said. "If it's really a Groudon I don't know what we're going to do."

"I am still trying to figure out where they could have got the DNA from." Goruden said following Seth. "My mom is always deep in the magma chamber of her volcano and my sister is dead. Somehow she was captured by Cronos a long ways back. They tortured her, killed her and incinerated her body."

"How the hell do you incinerate a Groudon?" Leon asked as he took out a guard with his sniper.

"The outer shell of a Groudon is strong enough to protect it from magma." Ryan said. "The inside of the body is all flesh and blood. Break the shell and you can incinerate the body from the inside."

"We're here." Seth said stopping at a massive door with the words project resurrection. On the side of the door was a pin pad.

"No need to waste out energy." Leon said as he pulled the panel off the wall and hooked it into the gauntlet computer. "I'll have this hacked it no time."

After a couple minuets the massive doors opened and they entered the room as the last of the scientists were boarding an escape pod. It launched before they could take it out. In the middle of the room was a massive computer. Behind that was a huge stasis tank filled with a cloudy fluid that just showed the shadow of something massive in the tank. Leon ran over to the computer and started typing.

"Find anything Leon?" Latias asked as she walked over.

"Systems are heavily encrypted." Leon said as he kept typing. "It's going to take me a bit."

"Theres something in that tank, I can tell that much." Ryan said as he walked around it.

"Lets crack it open and see whats inside." Seth said readying an aura sphere.

"No, if you do that it can kill whatever inside." Jade said as she watch the tank.

"How do we even know if this thing will be friendly?" Seth said keeping the aura sphere ready. "Might be best if we kill it."

"No, not until we see what we're dealing with." Ryan said ending the debate. "How are you coming Leon?"

"I am running a cracking program now." Leon said watching his wrist computer. "Bingo, got total access. I am clearing the fog in the tank now. It appears to be some kind of nutrient fluid to feed whatever is inside. Alright taps off, cycling the tank now."

Slowly the water cleared revealing that there was indeed a Groudon inside the tank, a perfectly formed Groudon. Goruden recognized the pattern of black lines on it's body right away. "No, it can't be! Thats Devon! I would know her anywhere, but how?"

"Incineration is supposed to destroy all genetic material in a body." Jade said looking at Devon in the tank.

"Groudon are naturally resistant to heat." Ryan said. "Even if the body is completely incinerated it's possible DNA could exist in the bones or maybe the remaining fragments of the outer shell. Either way they found her DNA some how."

"We need to get her out of here." Goruden said looking at Ryan. "We can't kill her Ryan, we just can't. Shes family."

"I know Goruden, I have no plans of killing her." Ryan said as he got in his comm. "Nova come in."

"Nova here, go ahead Ryan." Nova said over the comm.

"We need a pick up, her have a Groudon here in a large stasis tank." Replied. "Any ideas?"

"A Groudon..." Nova said thinking. "My harvester drones should be able to move it. Give me a moment to lock onto your position."

It took several minuets to lock on to the group due to the massive amounts of metal in the island. After Nova got a lock she used a system Ryan had installed to open a portal to iron island. To ensure she remained hidden she opened the portal far enough off shore no to be spotted and traveled to the island under a stealth cloak. She then sent town two Harvester drones over the spot where the group was. These drones were very strange looking. They were very tall, roughly thirty feet tall. They were painted a deep silver color. They walked on three spider like legs. Once the drones got into the proper place hatches on the bottom opened up and a high power laser drills began to soften up the ground. After a moment the drones jumped into the air and used their legs to make a drill, the lasers spinning with the legs shooting through the gaps the legs had.

"The drones are incoming." Nova said with a smile. "Clear the locations marked on your maps, ETA, two minuets."

The groups quickly moved away from the marked areas and after about a minuet they could hear the drones cutting through the dense rock. Moments later they crashed through the roof, their optics sending what they're seeing back to Nova.

"Yea, thats a Groudon alright." Nova said as the drones made their way to the tank. "Lets get this tank out of here and to the ship."

The first drone climbed up onto the top of the tank and latched on with it's legs tightly around the tank keeping a tight grip on it. Panels opened on the side of the drone and out came several large rockets. The drone fired up the rockets and floated up a bit until they could see the cables connecting the tank to the floor. The other drone rotated so it was upside down. It took nova only a few moments to reconfigure the inside of the drone to link up with the cables. The drone cut the cables with a laser and the first drone quickly moved the tank over the second and set it down. Nova then remotely connected the cables to the drone's systems.

"All set, I'll bring it to the ship now." Nova said as the second drone set out it's rockets and they headed back through the hole.

"Lets get to the ship." Jade said opening the portal.

They all headed through and when they got to the ship Nova was bringing the tank into the hanger bay where a transport truck was waiting for it. Once it was on the truck it was brought up to the main storage room.

"Nova whats the status on the Groudon?" Ryan asked as he watched the drone set the tank down on a spot Nova had prepared with one of her repair drones.

"All life signs are normal." Nova said pulling the data up on her screen. "The subject is in a sleeping stasis. I can wake in and drain the tank at any time."

"Do it." Ryan said watched the Groudon inside. "Everyone be ready."

Nova began to draining procedure. Slowly the tank drained and the front of it opened up. The Groudon didn't move as first, it just stood there. Then slowly it groan and looked around before speaking with a distinctly female voice. "Where... Where am I?"

"Devon, is that you?" Goruden asked slowly stepping forward.

"G-Goruden?" Devon asked still in a daze. "None of this is making sense..."

"Just take it easy Devon." Goruden said putting a hand on the outside of her leg.

Slowly things were clearing up. "This place... I don't understand."

"Don't worry Devon, I'll explain everything later." Goruden said. "Just rest and get your mind together."

Devon nodded and sat down thinking. "I remember being killed..."

"Do you remember anything before that?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I have all my memories." Devon said as she looked around.

"It is as I feared then." Ryan said sighing. "Genesis has perfected the cloning process."

"Our lives just got a lot harder." Leon said. " I still don't get why the base was so empty."

"Maybe they heard us coming." Latias said.

"Or maybe it was all a set up." Ryan said looking at Latias. "They wanted us to find out. Some kind of mocking or perhaps this was somehow the Green Rose's doing."

"It could have been any number of things." Jade conclude. "I hope we can figure this out."

"Nova pull all the data out of their computer you can." Ryan said.

"Understood." Nova said sending another harvester drone down to the base.

"Devon, your to stay here for the time being until We can figure this out." Ryan said looking at her.

"And just who are you to order me around." Devon said with a slight growl as she looked at her.

"Ryan Jaster." Ryan said looking at her. "The one Arceus gave his powers to. Me and my mate Latias."

Devon looked at him stunned. "So much has happened since I was kill."

"I'll fill you in sis." Goruden said with a smile. "Just rest."

Devon nodded and laid back with a loud thud.

"Come on, we need to go check over the data." Ryan said as the rest of them headed to the bridge.

-

A chapter I promised to a friend of mine.

Guard: Hi all. (looks around) So to everyone out there who has a PS3, I recently got one as well as monster hunter freedom unite. I don't have too many games for my PS3 yet but I will expand my collection soon enough. For those of you who got Earth defense force insect Armageddon, I got that for my Xbox 360. As always, if you want to talk or chat just add me. My name is Maga Sword for both the Xbox and PS3. Just send me a message first so I know your a reader and not a random person.

Leon: Don't forget your other game guard.

Guard: Ah, how could I forget. For those of you who play runescape, I do as well. Have for ages. My name is Maga Sword for runescape as well.

Leon: I thinks thats everything. One last thing.

Guard: Whats that?

Leon: (Slams a pie in my face then runs)

Guard: Leon! (pulls out my pie fatman and chased after him)


	75. Ch 75: Data breakdown

I don't own pokemon only my OCs  
-

Ch 75: Data breakdown

Ryan and the group headed to the bridge where Nova was going over the data.

"This is very interesting." Nova said as she went over the data. "I have records of her growth. They've been working on her for over twelve years."

"Thats after we took out Cronos." Latias said getting a nod from Ryan.

"Indeed it is." Nova said. "Theres something else, some kind of artifact. The Halo of Delzenos."

"The Halo of Delzenos, that sounds familiar." Jade said as she teleported to the house and came back with a book. "Let me see... Ah here, the Halo of Delzenos. It comes from a world called Veteris, created by a race called the... well I can't pronounce that. Theres a small annotation under it that reads Technomancer. I am assuming thats the common name of their race. It was created by their god, Ventrio to aid in the resurrection of his mate by returning her memories to her. In return for the help from the Technomancers He allowed it to remain on their world in a temple to be used once a year to return those who were murdered or killed before their time. It gives the memories of the original to the clone but it can also change the memories if used the right way."

"How on earth did you find that?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Oh theres a whole section on off world artifacts and off world things in general." Jade said with a smile.

"How did they get their hands on it is a better question." Leon said.

"I bet it had something to do with that metal pieces we got from the gunship." Jade said. "We'll explain later."

"This whole thing really disturbs me." Latias said. "The giving memories thing. What if they were to clone us and change the memories of the clone..."

"We would have to fight ourselves." Ryan said looking down. "Thats a scary thought."

"We have to be ready for the worst then." Latias said as she looked at Ryan with a worried look. "We might have to fight ourselves or each other in the future."

"Nova keep going over the data please." Ryan said as he took Latias's hand. "Theres something we need to do."

"Will do Ryan." Nova said as she pulled up more data.

"I am going to get a shower." Jade said. "I hate how the biosuits make my skin sweat."

"Yea I am going to do the same once your done.." Leon said.

With that Jade and Leon teleported to the house while Ryan and Latias teleported outside the house.

Ryan pulled out a comm crystal. "Wolf, we need to talk to you and Sapphire, it's important."

"We'll be right there." Wolf said through the crystal.

Ryan and Latias sat down at a picnic table and waited. After twenty minuets Wolf and Sapphire teleported in.

"Hey guys." Wolf said as he and Sapphire sat down across from them. "So what did you need us for?"

"Ever since the fight with Shadow we have both been thinking about some things." Latias said. "The news we got today has made things worse."

"Genesis has found a way to perfectly clone legendaries as well as giving them the memories of their original forms." Ryan added.

Both Wolf and Sapphire's faces paled.

"Oh god..." Sapphire said looking at the sky.

"I don't understand, how could they do that?" Wolf asked.

"We're not sure how they perfected the cloning process but we know they're using some kind of artifact they found. We're not sure how they got it but thats of little concern as they already have it." Ryan said. "The fact is that, we might end up having to fight clones of our selves that serve Genesis."

"Thats why we called you here." Latias said as she looked at them. "You two have been our friends for years and your the only ones we would trust with this."

"In the event something does happen to us we want you two to look after Jade and Leon." Ryan said.

"You guys are really serious about this." Sapphire said looking at them.

"After the fight with Shadow I realized just how close I came to dieing." Ryan said. "It made me think about what would happen if I had died. Latias and I are soul bound, when one of us died we both do."

"It's a scary thought that the life of your mate rests in your hands in a fight." Latias said as she looked at the sky. "This isn't a decision we came to lightly, you two are the best ones to take care of them. Take all the time you need to come to a decision."

"We don't need to think about it." Wolf said. "Of course we'll take care of them."

"That really means a lot guys." Latias said smiling.

"This takes a lot off our minds." Ryan said as he leaned back in his chair. "So how are things going with the club?"

"It's going well." Wolf said. "We gutted the place and are redoing the wiring, pluming, the whole nine yards. I am glad I have Anna around, shes good at paperwork."

"When Wolf does paperwork the walls tend to get a little holey." Sapphire said chuckling.

"Oh I know the feeling." Ryan said. "Paperwork can be such a pain at times."

"Yea, well we need to get back to work." Wolf said getting up. "It was good to talk to you guys."

"Sapphire you want to go swimming or something?" Latias asked. "I don't have anything else to do today."

"You don't mind do you Wolf?" Sapphire asked.

"Na, go on ahead." Wolf said with a chuckle as Sapphire and Latias took off. "I'll see you later Ryan."

"See you, I got to go over this new data." Ryan said as he headed into the house and Wolf toward the club.

High in the sky Nova was still going over this new data she got from the base.

"Such strange data." Nova said as she read it.

"Indeed it must be." A voice said from nowhere. "It's not everyday you get to study data from an off world artifact."

"Who's there, show yourself!" Nova said scanning the room with her cameras.

"As you wish." Luma said as she came out of a plant on the far side of the room.

"You, your the one I saw Jade talking to." Nova said as she looked at her.

"Indeed I am." Luma said with a chuckle. " Spying on me I see."

"I am a computer, I am supposed to gather data." Nova said.

"True enough," Luma said chucking as she walked over. "So what have you found out?"

"This data is hard to explain." Nova said as she pulled up different things. "Growth cycles, memory transfer, everything from the start of the project."

"Anything on the location of the artifact?" Luma asked.

"It was used about two years ago then sent to the space base." Nova said sadly. "No way we can get it."

"Damn, the Technomancers have been trying to find it for years." Luma said sadly.

"How did it even get here?" Nova asked looking at her.

"It was long before man walked these lands." Luma started. "A legion of technomancers were moving the the Halo to one of their other planets when they were pulled out of faster then light travel by a reaper gravity well. The reapers were after the Halo so they could resurrect the leader of the dragons they battled with to try and find the hiding place of the rest of the dragons and wipe them out. The Technomancers crash landed on this planet, the reapers were too afraid to come and gather the artifact. I can only assume that the Technomancers were killed in the crash as I didn't disturb the crash site. Over the years it was buried deep in the ground. My guess is Genesis found the crashed ship since that metal shard you have is from it."

"So you know about that too." Nova said as she looked over at where it was.

"I know all that happens here." Luma said with a chuckle. "I am simply not allowed to interfere."

"These reapers seam to keep coming up in all this." Nova said sighing.

"The reapers are a dangerous force." Luma said sighing. "As long as I am on this planet they won't dare set foot here. The moment a reaper come here it is a threat to my life and I can act as I see fit. Now if Frost were to come here then I wouldn't see her as a threat as shes not under the hive mind's control. I have something for you, my mom would have my ass if I gave them to you but you are going to need them."

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"It's specs on some of our lowest grade tech." Luma said as a bloom formed in her hand that then turned into a flash drive that she plunged into Nova's systems.

"My god, mass drivers, orbital cannons. Blueprints for a surface to orbit mass driver and ion cannons. This is amazing." Nova said excitedly as she read over the blueprints."

"Think of them as my gift to you." Luma said.

"This is a hell of a gift." Nova said smiling. "If I can get this stuff up and running it was make this war that much easier."

"This war is only going to get harder Nova." Luma said as she walked over and looked out a window. "Your going to need all the help you can get. I just wish I could do more."

"You've already helped out a lot just by giving up these blueprints." Nova said smiling.

"To me it's still not enough." Luma said sighing. "This world is my creation as is everything living on it. I want to protect it, to stop the pain these fools are causing but I can't risk exile."

"You've done what you can, now you have to leave this war to us." Nova said as she watched her. "We won't let them get away with this Luma, I can promise you that."

Luma chuckled and looked over at her. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I plan on keeping it." Nova said with a smirk.

Luma just smiled and walked over to her terminal. Without a word she place a hand on it and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked slightly confused.

"No, it's not time yet." Luma said taking her hand away and looking at her.

"Time for what?" Nova asked even more confused.

"When the time come you'll know." Luma said with a smile.

"I'll trust you then." Nova said with a chuckle.

"A question, if you've known about me, why is it you never told Ryan about me?" Luma asked.

"You told Jade you didn't want Ryan to know about you, I decided not to tell him either." Nova said with a smile.

"I thank you for that." Luma said.

"Tell me, do you have any idea how Jade could have gotten that book of hers with info on the off world artifacts?" Nova asked.

"I may have left a few books in the hidden library." Luma said with a smirk as she walked to her flower. "I need to get going so I'll see you later.

"Bye Luma, thanks again for the blueprints." Nova said smiling.

"Not a problem." Luma said smiling as she vanished into the flower.

-

And so another chapter is gone. I added the halo of Delzenos as a means for Genesis to complete the perfect cloning process as well for some things I've got planned.

Guard: Hey I am sure some of you will be wondering why I've turned off anonymous reviewing. I have two reasons, one so that flamers can't just leave a flame and I can't reply back, but the bigger reason is when people leave an anonymous review with a legitimate question and I can't reply back to that person. Please, just take a couple minuets to make an account.

Jade: Guard, the other thing you had planned.

Guard: Oh yea, I've decided to do something I've seen in a few stories. Leave questions for Ryan, Latias or any of my characters in your reviews and at the end of a chapter we'll answer a few of them.

Jade: It should be fun, I am sure a lot of you have questions for us.

Guard: Oh and before I forget, I asked what video game the quote "Sir Isac Newton is the deadliest son of a bitch in space" is from. Ravagerv100 got it, the game is Mass effect 2. I already have Mass Effect 3 on preorder.

Jade: You know your going to have to fight Leon to get it.

Guard: I beat him when we were fighting over gears of war 3.

Jade: You chased him off with a freaking lancer.

Guard: You don't come between me and my games.

Leon: (pops around a corner) Suck on this guard! (Shoots a pie nuke)

(the nuke explodes getting both me and Jade)

Guard: Oh now I am mad. (grabs a pie fatman and hold one out to Jade) Temporary truce?

Jade: (takes it) Agreed.

Leon: Ah crap... (take off running)

Jade: Get back here! (She rushes off after him)

Guard: Your dead Leon! (I run after them)


	76. Ch 76: no more interruptions

I don't own pokemon only my OCs

Girl on girl Lemon incoming. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. Warning, very very long lemon.

Ch 76: no more interruptions

Jade stretched as she headed to the main bathroom of the house. Ryan had remade the bathroom a few years back after Jade and Leon got into a fight over how long Jade's showers took and that he didn't want to walk down the hall just to go to the bathroom when that one was just across the hall. The room was comprised of the normal bathroom with the toilet but the shower was moved into a separate room around two corners so no one could see anything unless they physically walked into the shower area. Jade headed into the shower as she stretched.

"After all this I need a nice shower." Jade said to herself as she started the shower.

Jade closed her eyes as she let the hot water flow over her body. She was tired, more so then normal. She had been constantly working ever since Shadow had attacked. She had gone over dozens of books trying to find something that could give her dad an edge against him. The only time she got any rest was when she and Leon had the prank war or when she passed out at one of the tables. Every time Jade and Sabera tried to mate something somewhere had gotten in the way. Jade heard the bathroom door open and close but she didn't pay it any mind. It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms wrap her that she knew who it was.

"How did the trip go?" Sabera asked as she kissed her neck

Jade murred as she went over what happened. Sabera nodded every so often but otherwise continued kissing her neck. Jade wasn't going to complain.

"This time we're not going to be interrupted this time." Sabera said as she ran a hand slowly down Jade's chest. "Your tense and you need to relax. Scale is out at the lake today so I have you all to myself."

Jade smiled as she turned and kissed Sabera back as she leaned against the shower wall. Sabera grinned and started nipping the base of her neck making her moan. Sabera was taking things slow, she knew Jade needed this more then she realized. All the stress that had built up over the past few weeks was unhealthy. Slowly she ran her hands down Jade's back then up to the tip of her wings making her moan.

"I never knew those were so sensitive." Jade said as she pushed her wings against Sabera's hands.

"Oh I knew quite a few tricks." Sabera whispered in her ear as she kept rubbing. "Like this one."

Sabera grinned as she gently pushed Jade's head down and nipped the spot between the fins on her head. Jade's body shuttered and slid to the floor as she came hard from just that one nip. Sabera chuckled as she sat next to her and waited for her to recover.

"How..." Jade asked as she looked at her.

"Oh it's quite simple." Sabera said chuckling. "Theres a nerve cluster that used to focus our psychic energy. When aroused it becomes very sensitive to touch. All it takes is one nip or pinch and it can put any lati to climax almost instantly."

"Oh thats something I am going to have to remember." Jade said as she sat up and kissed Sabera before leaning against her.

Sabera smiled as she wrapped her arms around her again and started rubbing her belly slowly moving toward her slit. Jade murred as she closed her eyes, the flap over her slit was already pulled back giving Sabera free rein to do as she wished. Sabera continue kissing Jade's neck as she ran a finger across her slit making her moan. They heard the door open and close but though nothing of it.

"Jade, please don't take forever like you always do." Leon yelled in from the main part of the bathroom. "I want to take a shower."

Jade was about to say something but had to bite back a moan as Sabera pushed a finger into her. Sabera just grinned as she rubbed her walls.

"Leon... Go away, I'll be done when I am done." Jade managed to say.

"Just hurry up." Leon said annoyed. "I swear, girls take so blasted long in the shower. I swear it takes you an hour just to take a shower"

"Go away Leon." Sabera yelled back with a smirk.

"Oh great, Sabera is there as well." Leon said with a groan oblivious to what was going on. "I won't have the shower for three hours now."

"I sense a flaw in your math Leon." Jade yelled back before she bit her lip as Sabera added another finger.

"Oh trust me theres no flaw." Leon said heading for the door. "I am going to the whirlpool tub."

Jade waited until she heard the door close before she let out a moan. "That was a crazy thing you just did right there."

"Oh you know you enjoyed it." Sabera said with a grin as she gave her fingers a little twist making Jade moan again.

"Just don't do it around my parents." Jade said kissing her. "Leon is one thing but they would know right off the bat."

"I know I know." Sabera said kissed her back. "Now closer your eyes and relax. This is all about you right now."

Jade murred as she kissed her then closed her eyes and relaxed. Sabera smiled as she slowly pumped the two fingers she had inside her, dragging the tips hard against her walls. Jade was loving every second of this. Scale had his tail and the orbs on it but Sabera's fingers could target the most sensitive spots in ways Scale couldn't. Sabera kept track of each spot she got a particularly loud moan from Jade and before long she found her G-spot and grinned as she ground the tip of one of her fingers against it sending Jade into another hard climax. Jade laid there against Sabera panting as she recovered. Sabera just smiled as she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

"That was amazing..." Jade said with her eyes closed.

"Oh we're not done yet love." Sabera said with a chuckled as she kissed her.

Sabera kissed her neck as she pushed a finger back into her slit. Jade murred as she kissed Sabera's neck. After a couple minuets Sabera pulled her finger out and slowly slid it lower. Jade looked at her confused them moaned slightly as he pressed against her tailhole.

"What are you-" Jade started before she let out a slight moan as Sabera pushed her finger in. It was the strangest feeling she ever felt. It hurt some yes but it felt strangely good.

"I spoke to Scale about different things you two had done." Sabera said with a smile as she rubbed her slit with her other hand. "He was always curious about that but never said anything about it. I figured I would get you used to it then you could surprise him with it later. Of course, he is much bigger then my finger."

"I have some smooth crystal I've been messing with." Jade said with a moan as Sabera slowly pumped the finger in her rear. "I make flutes and things out of them."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Sabera said with a grinned as she though of all the different things she could do with the crystal. "Lets go see what we have."

Sabera quickly brought Jade to her peak for a third time by kissing the spot on her head a couple times. After they washed up they headed to the bedroom. Jade was blushing as she opened the draw that contained the crystal dowels. They're were many in different colors and shapes. All in different states of completion.

"So many different ones." Sabera said picking up one." Why so many?"

"You can do a lot with a basic crystal rod really." Jade said picking up a very detailed carving of a totem pole. "They're essentially blank slates."

"I suppose thats true." Sabera said a she picked up one that was about a a little less then an inch thick and easily ten long. "This one will do nicely."

Jade blushed deeply as she looked at it. It was a piece of beautiful silver crystal made unnaturally smooth by psychic energy. "It's kinda... big isn't it..."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sabera said with a grin as she walked over to the bed.

Jade slowly walked over and laid down on the bed. Sabera crawled up and kissed her with a smile as she ran a hand slowly down to her slit and rubbed it making Jade moan slightly.

"Just relax, I promise I don't hurt you." Sabera said as she kissed down her body.

Sabera smiled as she gave Jade's slit a lick As she looked up at her Sabera grinned as she pushed her tongue deep into her making Jade moan loudly. She could see why Scale loved eating out Jade. She pushed her tongue deeper trying to get as much of her sweet juices as she could. After a bit she had her fill and pulled her tongue out replacing it with the crystal rod. Jade shivered as the cold crystal slid into her. Sabera smiled as she watched Jade, she used her psychic powers to reinforce the crystal to ensure it wouldn't break inside her. Once it was most of the way in Sabera let go and flicked the crystal making it vibrate rapidly sending Jade into another loud moan.

"Oh so you like that." Sabera said grinning as she flicked the crystal harder.

Jade's body shuttered as Sabera started pulling the crystal out psychically while making it vibrate faster. Sabera just kissed her as she started thrusting the crystal into Jade rapidly. Jade laid there with her eyes closed as she bucked against the crystal. While Jade wasn't maybe attention Sabera quickly turned so her slit was right above Jade's mouth. The moment Jade caught the scent her eyes snapped open and immediately pulled her down to her mouth, driving her tongue deep into her making Sabera moan. The was supposed to be for Jade but a girl can only take so much.

Sabera moaned as she pulled the slick crystal out of Jade's slit and slid the tip down to Jade's other hole making her pull her tongue out of her. "Sabera...

"Just trust me Jade." Sabera said smiling. "I'll take it slow I promise."

Jade nodded and relaxed as best she could but she couldn't help but be nervous about this. Sabera smiled and slowly pushed the smooth crystal harder again her and slowly it started sliding it. Jade bit her lip, it hurt but she had to relax. Sabera only slid about four inches in as she didn't want to push Jade too far the first time. As she waited for her adjust Sabera pushed her tongue into Jade's slit again. Jade moaned out and pushed her tongue back in and eating her out. Sabera kept a low current of psychic energy going through the crystal to keep it vibrating. After a couple minuets she started slowly pumping the crystal again. Jade shuttered, it hurt a little but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. The combination of the crystal and Sabera's tongue quickly overpowers Jade as she came again sending a powerful surge of energy through sending enough pleasure through her to make her climax several time over. The two laid there panting hard.

"That... was fun..." Jade said with a moan as Sabera pulled her tongue and the crystal out of her. "Now I am just really tired."

"You and me both." Sabera said as she moved up and laid her head on Jade's chest. "Lets get some sleep."

Jade didn't need to be told twice and within a couple minuet they were both out cold.

-

Guard: Hey everyone, well you all kept saying why I didn't have any anal in the stories, heres my first stab at it so to speak. Anyway I am here with two people today, Luma and Nova.

Nova: Hello everyone.

Luma: (she smiled) Hi all. I figured I would pop by and chat a bit. First we did get a question from the readers.

Guard: A single question... I really would have though you all would have had more questions for everyone. I was kinda holding out on writing this in the hope we could have gotten more. Ah well.

Luma: anyways the question is from Menace13. It's for Nova, How much data can your hard drives hold?

Nova: (she chuckled) Ah well I never really check into it really. My central memory banks are made of custom chips that save the data as opposed to a hard drive a normal computer would hold. I find it much easier to manage data this way. My ship has a total of twenty thousand nine hundred and sixty-four separate chips. Each chip is capable of holding fifty gigs of data so one million forty-eight thousands two hundred gigs. The data is chips are divided into subsections depending on what they're used for. My AI program alone takes about twenty percent of the total data compaction.

Guard: In short I don't think she'll be running out of room any time soon.

Luma: (She chuckled) Thats still pretty small compared to what I have on our basic fighters.

Guard: We'll we're not all hyper advanced eons old race of aliens Luma.

Luma: (she chuckled and walked over to a plant) true. Well I need to get going. One me thing, catch. (she throws something and headed into the plant)

Guard: (I catch it and look seeing a pie bomb) Crap...

Nova: (laughed as it goes off) I am so glad I am not organic, I can't get hit with a pie.

Guard: Oh really. (I type on a nearby terminal and a digital pie hits Nova)

Nova: Oh you really shouldn't have done that...

Guard: I think your right... (runs for a bomb shelter) Keep sending us those questions everyone.


	77. Ch 77: catching up

I don't own pokemon only my OCs

Ch 77: catching up

After his little chat with Jade in the bathroom Leon headed down to another bathroom. To him it was a nicer bathroom then the other because it was a whirlpool bathtub rather then a shower. He filled it up and got in. He set the jets on high and floated around.

"I got the better deal out of this I think." Leon though with a chuckled as the war water relaxed his muscles.

He floated around for around ten minuets before there was a knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Leon yelled righting himself in the water.

"It's me." Jula called from the other side of the door. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, come on in." Leon replied and psychically opened the door.

Jula slithered over and slid into the water with him. She laid her head on Leon's chest as she curled her body around the inside of the tub. "So how did the mission go?

"Not good, Genesis has found a way to clone legendary pokemon perfectly." Leon said as he hugged her.

"Perfectly clone?" Jula asked confused.

"The blood of a legendary breaks down increasingly fast making it impossible to clone them." Leon started. "Somehow Genesis has found a way to perfectly replicate the genetic material of a legendary and make a perfect clone. They also have some kind of artifact that gives them the memories of the original."

" Oh no..." Jula said as she quickly realized what could happen.

"Yea, they could clone my whole family." Leon said as he sank in the water a little. "If we have to fight ourselves it won't be easy. Not to mention they could get all out secrets. We all have a lot of things we don't want the world to find out."

"Being what you are I am sure there are." Jula said nuzzling Leon. " The fact that Arceus isn't god any more could bring about a lot of trouble."

"Yea, that what I am afraid of." Leon said sighing. "For now we can't do anything until Genesis makes a move. Then again if they were going to reveal that I think they would have by now."

"Perhaps, it might cause them more trouble then good." Jula said.

"I need to get my mind off this." Leon said with a sigh. "Want to go through a walk in the forest?"

"Sounds good to me." Jula said with a smiled. "I've wanted to check out that tree in the middle of the forest. It's so massive."

"The great tree is a very special place." Leon said as he got out and dried off. " My grandma and grandpa are buried out there."

"I can see why you see that place as special." Jula said as she got out.

"Yea, well lets go." Leon said as he headed out of the bathroom then for the forest.

The forest was quite, no signs of genesis. Leon could sense Nova over the house. It didn't surprise him she was still here. With Grouden and Devon on board she needed to stay in case something happened.

"I still can't believe this place." Jula said as she looked around. "Your dad owns all this?"

"Yep, the Jaster family has been buying land for this forest for years." Leon said with a smile as he headed for the great tree. "We've made this place into a sanctuary for pokemon. No trainers are allowed here. We have security systems set up that alert us to anyone entering the forest and kicked them out. There are of course a lot of false alarms but thats to be expected."

"Well yea, I am sure other pokemon are always going in and out of the forest." Jula said with a chuckled as she slithered along next to him. "It's so peaceful, you would never know a war is going on."

"Yea I know, we like to keep it that way." Leon said with a smiled as he saw Sparkle. " Hey Sparkle!"

Sparkle saw them and smiled as she walked over, her pedals shimmering in the sunlight. "Hey Leon, how are things going?"

"I wish they were better but I am managing." Leon said stretching. "This is Jula, my mate. Jula this is Sparkle. Shes the matriarch of the forest. She keeps the others in line and out of trouble."

"That must be a hard job with so many living in the forest." Jula said looking at her.

"It is but I have others that help me." Sparkle said with a chuckle. "When you've been around for over a hundred years you tend to know how to defuse dangerous situation."

"Your that old?" Jula said looking at her confused. " You don't look like your more then twenty."

"Ah well, thats my little secret as to how I look so young." Sparkle said with a chuckle. "I assure you I am that old. I was Ryan's grandfather's meganium. I've seen many things happen in this forest over the years."

"I can imagine." Leon said with a chuckled. "Well we'll see you later. Jula wants to check out the great tree."

"Alright just be careful." Sparkle warned. "I trashed some Genesis stealth drones a while ago.

"We'll be careful." Leon said tapping Dragon Claw. "See you later."

"It was nice talking to you." Jula said as she headed for the tree with Leon.

Everything seamed normal, pokemon were running through the trees, some gathering food, other playing. If there had been drones around they had either left or Sparkle destroyed them all. The walk to the tree was fairly uneventful. For the most part the pokemon ignored them. Some stopped to say hi before taking off again. After a little while they got to the tree. As usual it had a powerful aura to it.

"This thing is amazing." Jula said as she slithered over and touched it with her tail. "How old is this tree?"

"No one is sure to be honest." Leon said walking over. "It's ancient, been here since before the Jasters settled here. I can't imagine the forest without it. When mom and dad brought us here from Alto Mare Jade and I always spent a lot of time here."

"I can understand why." Jula said slithering back over and nuzzling him. "This tree probably gave you plenty of places to hide and play."

"Oh it did." Leon said with a chuckled as he walked over to the nearby gravestones.

"So this is where your grandparents are." Jula said walking over. "Were you close to them?"

"No, they were gone before I was born." Leon said with a sigh as he gathered some flowers and put them on the graves. "I am named after my grandpa, he died oh a heart attack when my dad was still little. My grandma was killed near the end of the war with Cronos tech."

"I am sure they were amazing people." Jula said as she grabbed a couple flowers with her mouth and laid then on the graves. " I never understood why your kind morn your dead as you do."

"It's hard to explain." Leon said with a sigh. "We're not like other pokemon. We often keep in contact with our parents as we age. From what Sabera said wild Lati live in hidden villages. We rarely break the bonds that form between parent and child. When you live as long as we do the bonds can become incredibly strong. Humans don't live anywhere near as long as we do but the concept is still the same. My father was a human before Arcues turned him into a Latios so my parents could have children and take his place as pokemon god."

"I suppose it's just natural for my kind." Jula said looked at the sky. "After our parents lay our eggs we're on our own. No one watches over us, we have to learn everything on our own."

"I couldn't imagine a life like that." Leon said looked at the sky.

"Jula!" A voice yelled.

The two of them snapped around. There was a milotic about twenty feet away or so. By the voice it was clear it was a male. There was a couple scars on his body showing he had been in a lot of battles.

"Vince..." Jula said looking at him in disbelieve. "It can't be..."

"I can't believe it." Vince said with a smiled. "I didn't think what I heard in Alto Mare was true but here you are. I've missed you so much. That night I vanished I was captured by a trainer then I was trying to gather up fish for breakfast."

"Vince..." Jula said slighting over to him.

"No, please don't do this Jula!" Leon said afraid of losing her again.

Jula slithered over and laid her head against Vince for a moment. Vince lowered his guard and smiled. The smile however was quickly wiped away as cracked him acorss the head with a devastating irontail sending Vince flying across the area and into a tree.

"Do you think I am some kind of idiot!" Jula growled as she looked at the stunned Vince. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. You used me then threw me away. I'm not going to betray Leon again."

"I came all this way to find you and this is how you act!" Vince growled as he got up. "Yea I made a mistake but I am different now."

"No your not." Leon said walking over. "Your lying, your voice and mind betrays you. Leave now before you make me angry. You stole my mate once but I am not going to let you do it again."

"Fine, like I need you." Vince hissed as he got up and headed into the forest. "I'll go find some other female."

Jula watched as he left, slightly shocked she did what she did. "I am sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright." Leon said hugging her tightly. "You just prove to me where you loyalties lie. That really means a lot to me."

Jula smiled and nuzzled him. "Lets head back to the house."

"Sounds good to me. I need to get some traps set up to catch Jade when she gets out of the shower." Leon said with a grin as they headed for the house.

Up in the tree Luma and Zeke were sitting on a branch watching them.

"It looks like shes finally devoted herself to Leon. "Zeke said as he watched them. "Leon appears a lot more stable now."

"Indeed, it will make things in the future easier." Luma said as she rubbed her jaw. "Man, shes packs a punch."

"Well thats your own fault love." Zeke said with a chuckled. "You insisted in testing her loyalty. Taking the form of her ex wasn't exactly the wisest idea in the world."

"Yea I know." Luma said as she vanished into her tree with Zeke following.

Leon and Jula headed back to the house and straight to Leon's room. After pulling a few drawers out and turning a picture on his wall upside down a panel on his door opened. Inside was a hunch of different boxes and papers.

"Well thats one way to hide something." Jula said with chuckled as Leon grabbed a box. "Whats in the box?"

"A couple traps." Leon said with a grin as he headed for Jade's room.

"You think they're in there?" Jula asked as she stopped next to him.

"Yea they are." Leon said using life sight. "Looks like they're asleep. We'll have to be quite."

Leon psychicly unlocked the door and slipped into the room. By this time Sabera and Jade were curled up under the blankets out cold. Leon grinned as he made his way over to the one of the cabinets where Jade kept raw crystals. He opened it and grinned as he carefully opened the box revealing a clown bomb and a small paint bomb. He very carefully set it up so that when Jade opened the door it would it would pull the pin and set off the bomb. He then headed over to another cabinet and grinned as he found her holy hand grenades. He tied a string to the top of one of them then to the door.

"Just need to set up this last one and I am done." Leon though with a grin.

Little did Leon know he was being watched. On Jade's desk was Lulu. She could tell by his scent he was related to Jade. Leon grinned as he headed right for Jade's desk with the last bomb. He opened one of her drawers but before he could set the trap Lulu growled. Leon looked up just in time to see Lulu leap at him. She retracted her teeth and swallowed Leon's head. Leon instantly panicked and started flying, slamming into walls. Jula just stood there in shock as Jade and Sabera snapped up out of bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jade yelled as she caught the sight of Leon's lower half as he stumbled out of the room.

Leon shot into the hall and right into the railing next to the stairs. The impact sent him flying right over the rail. Due to the shock of the fall and Lulu trying to eat his head his levitation didn't kick in and he fell one story hitting the wood floor with a thud. Leon groaned as Lulu let go of his head, squealed them climbed up the stairs and back to the desk

"What the heck just happened?" Sabera asked Jula.

"Well Leon was trying to set up a trap, then that thing attacked him." Jula said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good girl Lulu." Jade said rubbing Lulu's head. " Serves him right."

"I'll just take this and go." Jula said grabbing the paint bomb with her tail and quickly heading out of the room, closing the door behind her "You alright Leon?"

"Yea, damn does that thing's breath stink." Leon said with a groan as he floated up.

"Heres the other trap." Jula said handing it to him then grinning as whispered. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Great." Leon said with a smiled then groaned and rubbed his head. "That really hurt."

"Come on, I am sure you'll feel better after a nap." Jula said with a smiled.

"I am washing my head first." Leon said heading for the bathroom. "I smell like mimic spit."

No lemon for you!

Guard: Hey everyone. Sorry about being MIA for so long. A combo of work and the resent purge has kept my busy. Somehow I managed to avoid the purge. No clue how but I did. Anyway I did get some questions. They're from 1238904756. I am here with Frost Nova and Ryan.

Ryan: Hey everyone.

Frost: Hi all. It's good to be out of there for a while.

Greetings everyone.

Guard: Speaking of you Frost, the first question is for you. How are you disconnected from the hive mind?

Frost: It's not so much a disconnection as it is free will. Those who are able to be control by the hive mind blindly follow her orders. We freeminds are able to choose what we do, if we do as she says or not. No one knows for sure how we're able to do it. It might have something to do with the strange memories all freeminds have. I think we have the souls of a different race seal within us.

Guard: Very intresting. The next question is for you Ryan. How many different sword moves do you have?

Ryan: Too many to count. You have the basic moves such as arcane slasher but then you branch out with inner energy, combination of energy and such. It's not something you can really count since I am constantly working on new moves.

Guard: This ones for Nova. What if your IQ?

Nova: We'll you can't measure the IQ of an IA as you would a human as it depends on calculating power and memory size.

Guard: Our last question is for me. Am I going to make any lemons with Luma and Zeke. Well-

Luma: (she pops out of a plant) I can answer that. No because if he does then hes going to have a very very painful accident.

Guard: (Gulps) Well that answers that. Until next time everyone. (I push a button and take off pie nukes drop from the roof and explode on everyone)

Luma: Oh hes dead... ( she vanishes into her plant)

Ryan: Get back here! (He takes off after me)

Frost: Ok... (she goes through the Maw vortex and closes it)


	78. Ch 78: A chance to relax

I don't own pokemon only my OCs

Ch 78: A chance to relax.

The next couple of days went by relatively quietly. Jade, being wise to how Leon worked carefully checked over her room and found the traps he and Jula had set, much to his disappointment. Leon was now in the middle of a gears of war three horde match on Overpass with Jade, Sara and Tom . They were on wave forty-nine and wasn't going well.

"Someone kill that damn armored kantus!" Leon said at he watched it heal a grenader before he could finish it off.

"I got it." Jade said pulling out her boomshot and planting a shot right in it's face as it roared killing it.

"Push up, they're pushing us too far back." Tom said as he hit the cover part way down the stairs and started unloading with his lancer.

"Easier said then done." Leon said as he shot from the back with his sniper. Watch that lambent drone coming up on the right Tom."

"Yea I see it." Tom said reloading and unloading on it. "Any idea how many more?"

"Bars half empty." Sara said dropping a drudge with her hammerburst. "Tickers incoming."

"Damn it all." Tom said as he rolled out of cover and right into a ticker. "I hate those things."

"Down to us three, watch your asses guys." Jade said switching to her gorgon pistol. "We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"We got this." Leon said dropping a drone. "Make sure the Silverback is out of the line of fire."

"It is don't worry." Sara said taking a quick glance at it. "We'll need it soon enough."

"Theron incoming." Leon said as he heard the familiar clicking of a torque bow and quickly rolled back to the base.

"Good, I need more ammo." Sara said as she scanned around and marked one of the theron. "Two theron on the right, one on the left. The one on the left has a lancer."

"I got the two on the right." Jade said as she rolled out and fired off a shot with her boomshot killing one just to get stuck by the other. "Well then..."

"Great..." Leon said scarastly as he swamped his spent sniper for her boomshot and dropped the other one. "Four to go."

"The lancer theron two drones and a mauler." Sara said marked the mauler. "Any ammo left in the boomshot?"

"None at all." Leon said getting out his grenades. "Guess I am doing this the fun way."

"Don't go getting blown up Leon." Sara said as she as she fired on the mauler to keep it's shield up.

"I've done this a thousand times Sara." Leon said as he waited for the mauler to get to the razer wire." Just keep that shield up and I'll be fine."

Leon grinned as he made his way for the Mauler. He quickly behind it and stuck it with the grenade before rolling off to the side as the grenade blew up killing the mauler. The celebration was short lived however as he ended up rolling right into the theron who preceded to cut him in half with it's lancer.

"Well you didn't get blown up atleast." Sara said as she planned out what she was going to do. "Three on one. Alright this should be simple enough."

Sara rolled out and quickly stuck the concrete barrier then a nearby pillar with the other before rolling back behind the cover. She cursed herself under her breath for getting the turret destroyed by a boomer earlier in the round. She knew if it came down to it she could use the silverback but that would require repairing it for the boss. She needed to keep it whole so they could put their cash into fixing the turret and command center. She heard the first grenade go off and it dropped the theron, the bigger of the threats. After about ten seconds the second went off blowing up the first drone. She quickly switch to her torque bow and as soon as the second drone came around the pillar she hit it a couple times and killed it.

"That was a little too close." Jade said as she and the other respawned. "Get the turret up and running fast."

"Already done." Sara replied as she fixed the armored troika then took off to get the bow ammo before the round started.

Leon ran up and quickly fixed the command center before grabbing a sniper and taking position in the back of the base like before. Jade grabbed another boomshot from the dead boomer and fixed the incendiary sentry. Tom quickly upgraded the decoy to on onyx guard so they had a little extra firepower but he knew it would die quick in the boss wave. Once everything was set they all fell back to their base. The round started and Leon's eye twitched as a brumak spawned in front of the base.

"Ah crap." They all said at once and opened fire.

The match didn't last very long as the brumak made it's way up the stairs and quickly mowed them down with it's chain guns wiping out their fortifications in the process.

"I really hate those things." Jade setting down her controller. "All that work just to get wiped out by that stupid thing."

"They really shouldn't be able to get up there." Tom said. "Look at me I am forty-nine feet tall and I can phase through building and barriers. Hope you don't like your base too much."

"Yea no kidding." Leon said chuckling. "They really need to fix that."

"So Jade when are you and your family coming back?" Sara asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Not sure, Genesis is still active so we need to stay here for the time being." Jade said as she stretched. "I can't go into details but lets just say that something hit the fan with some info we recovered a few days ago."

"That doesn't sound good." Tom said.

"Oh trust me it's not." Leon said. "How have things been over there?"

"Quiet as always." Tom said. "No signs of anything out of the ordinary."

"Be happy you have that peace." Jade said looking over at the bed and smiling as she saw Sabera snuggled up against Scale asleep. "We have to be on constant guard. Genesis is capable of attacking at any given time."

"Are they the ones that destroyed the islands near Shamouti?" Sara asked as she exited hoard and went to the dashboard.

"Yea they are." Leon said as he leaned back in his chair. "They were sending us a message. Screw with them and that could be us. We managed to save the three birds but something is wrong with Articuno's egg. It refuses to hatch. Shaymin is worried that if it doesn't hatch soon it could die."

"No one can figure out why it isn't hatching." Jade added. "They made a new nest, the egg has been kept warm. It's a complete mystery."

"That doesn't sound good." Sara said streching.

"Yea I know." Leon added. "Shaymin is worried that it has something to do with their blended genetic code. The father is Zapdos so you can see the problem. They're trying something now since they're running out of options. They're using ice and a low electrical current to try and get a reaction. Haven't heard anything yet. We moved them and the egg to Shaymin's island to so she could keep a better eye on them."

"Keep us posted." Sara said. "I want pictures when it hatches, it sounds so cute!"

"We will don't worry." Jade said laughing.

"Hold up guys, Josh just sent me like four invites in a row.." Leon said. "I am inviting him. Watch what you say."

Leon sent the invite and almost instantly Josh was in.

"Dude Leon your not going to believe this!" Josh practically yelled. "You remember that contest we entered a few months back for the festival of song? We won, it's going to be held in Alto Mare this year, we're going to be headlining!"

"Say what?!" Leon said shooting out of his chair and dropping his controller.

"Yea dude, I just got the letter." Josh said.

"I got to go tell mom and dad!" Leon said quickly signing out and heading downstairs with Josh leaving the party shortly after.

"Oh this isn't good." Jade said sighing. "If we go back to Alto Mare it'll make the city a target."

"Well you can't just expect him to pass up a chance like this." Tom said as he thought. "This is a huge break for him. If he passes this up he might not get a second chance."

"Yea I know." Jade said sighing. "I am going to have to try and convince our parents of that. I need to go. I'll let you guys know whats going on when the fight is all over."

Jade signed out and headed down stairs. Sure enough Leon was fighting with his parents.

"This is a once and a lifetime chance!" Leon yelled

"We are not going to put Alto Mare in danger with us being there." Latias said. "I am sorry Leon but the answer is no."

"You can't do this!" Leon growled, his powers flaring. "We won the contest!"

"Getting upset isn't going to change our answer Leon." Ryan said keeping calm. "I know how much this means to you Leon but think of all the lives we'll be putting in danger if we go there. Theres going to be thousands of people there. If Genesis attacks all of those people could die. Do you really want that on your mind?"

"But..." Leon tried to come up with a response but nothing came out. His powers slowly fell back into normal levels and he just floated there with his head down.

"I am sorry Leon but sacrifices have to be made." Latias said hugging him.

"Maybe not guys." Jade said floating over. "If Genesis is going to attack they're going to do it regardless of if we're there or not. Any attack on Alto Mare will hurt us no matter what. I say we go and have Nova wait in the other realm. If genesis attacks she can warp in and start fighting back. Leon has busted his butt in this war, two know that. Hes more then earned this. We've pushed Genesis back before and we can do it again. Nova has nearly finished the charged particle defense system, that would naturalize their biggest weapon."

"She does have a point." Ryan said leaning against the wall. "For now all I can say is that we'll think about it."

"Hate to interupt guys but I am picking up something entering the atmosphere." Nova said through Ryan's wrist computer. "It's going to crash down about four yards from the house if it continued on it's present course. I am picking up weak life signs inside of the object."

"Shoot it down." Ryan ordered.

"Understood."Nova said uncloaking . "Target locked, firing cannons. Object is unaffected. I recommend preparing for battle. You have about twenty minuet before crash down. I will remain in position and try to discover the nature of the object."

"Oh come on!" Jade said with a groan. "What the hell can take a volley of Nova's laser cannons?!"

"Must be a new bio weapon of Genesis's." Ryan said as they headed for the armory.

The four of them geared up and headed outside. High in the sky they could see a small glowing spec.

"Well there it is." Ryan said at he watched the sky. "Nova any idea what it is?"

"It's made of several unknown materals." Nova said. "I can't predict the nature of the life form inside of the object. I am ready to open fire if needed.

After a couple more minuets they could see the rough size of the object. It was about the size of small moving truck. The four of them backed well away of the area Nova marked as where it was going to crash down at. The object screamed through the sky but right before it hit the ground it went to a dead stop and floated a few inches above the ground before floating down. It looked almost like a giant ball of mercury.

"What the heck..." Ryan said looking at it. "No way thats from Genesis."

"Heads up, somethings happening." Jade said as she saw the sphere start to ripple.

The sphere rippled for about a minuet before it fell to the ground like a liquid revealing a large emerald colored thing in the middle. The liquid floated up away from the black object and quickly formed into a white ball about the size of a baseball and then fell to the ground, solid as a rock. Ryan took a look at the object. It was big and bulky, slightly bigger then a Volkswagen with a similar shape. On the front was what looked like large pincers or horns on an insect like head. The strange thing was it didn't appear to have any legs but openings on the sides of the body for them.

"It looks like some kind of husk." Ryan said poking it with his sword. "Like it's from some kind of bug."

Ryan immediately shot back as the husk started to move. Out of the holes on the sides slid six long beetle like legs. The insect slowly stood and then appeared to stretch. It moved each of it's pincers separately then together snapping them together a few times. It looked at the ball which had landed in front of it. It picked it up with the mandibles in it's mouth and ate the strange orb before it looked around. It very quickly noticed Ryan and his family and did something strange. It tilted it's head slightly as if it was confused.

"Is this what I think it is." Jade though as she removed her armor.

"Jade what are you doing?" Latias asked looking at her.

"Jade?" Came a sort of telepathic voice. The voice wasn't in their minds but it seamed like it was being somehow cast out of the mind of the insect.

"Yes, I am Jade." She said floating a little closer. "You wouldn't be Lula by any chance would you?"

"I am, you must be the one Luma told me about." Lula said as she hopped happily.

"Easy guys shes not going to hurt us." Jade said chuckling.

"What is it?" Ryan asked lowering his sword.

"How can I best explain it..." Jade said trying to find a way to explain it without revealing Luma.

"Jade, just bring them to me." Luma voice echoed from all the plants around them. "It is time we meet. Jade, you can bring your mates if you wish. The same goes for you Leon."

"What in the name of Arceus was that?!" Latias said as she looked around.

"That was Luma silly." Lula said with a chuckle. "Come on, she wants to meet you all. She already knows Jade."

"How the heck does she know my name?" Leon asked but got no answer.

"You have some serious explaining to do young lady." Ryan said looking at Jade.

"Luma will explain everything." Jade said as she headed for the Luma's tree. "Come on lets go."

Jade quickly contacted Sabera and she teleported her and Scale down to the group. With Arcaneina gone with her mom he teleported up and got Jula. With them there they headed for the tree.

"So, Lula was it, what are you exactly?" Ryan asked as he watched the skitter closely.

"I am a skitter of course." Lula said chuckled as she looked around. "Oh wait, you don't have our kind on this world. This place is quiet beautiful."

"Thank you." Ryan said slowly becoming more relaxed. "It's not easy to keep it this way."

"Yes I know, with the war going on." Lula said. "Thats part of the reason why I am here. To help out. This shell of mine, it's able to withstand full reentry from orbit and crash down without a scratch."

"If thats the case why were you in that thing?" Latias asked.

"Well I had to travel several trillion light years to get here." Lula said. "I came from the center of the universe. That thing was a portable pod transport. I stored it inside a pouch we use to carry food back to our nests and such."

"Several trillion?!" Leon said as his jaw hit the ground. "How long were you in that thing?"

"About three weeks of your time." Lula said. "It's not the faster thing but it gets the job done. Out fastest ships can close the distance in about four of your hours."

Before anyone could say anything else they had reached the tree. Luma was sitting on the lowest branch with Zeke a branch across from her.

"Lula!" Luma yelled and jumped off the branch.

Luma quickly closed the distance and hugged lula tightly. Lula returned it very carefully with her pincers.

"I missed you so much." Lula said clearly very happy.

"We can catch up later." Luma said as she backed away and looked at Ryan and Ruby. " My name is Luma, we have much to discuss."

"I would say so."Ryan said looking at her.

Luma leaned against the tree and started explaining who she and Zeke were. Everyone but Jade and Sabera just stood there, completely stunned.

"So this world, it's all your doing?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Luma said with a chuckled. "I created the first goddess, Noverius shortly after I made the world habitable. With her help I started creating life on this world."

"Thats nut." Ryan said as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Jade acted the same way when she heard it." Luma said with a chuckle.

"So you've been here this whole time..." Latias said as she watched her.

"I have but as I explained, due to the laws of my world I can't interfear in anything." Luma said. "I try and nudge things in your favor when I can but I can't risk getting caught either."

"We understand." Latias said "This is just so much to take in."

" I know it is and there is more we must talk about in private." Luma said walking for her tree. "I am sorry, Jade, Leon. The things I am going to be telling your parents aren't for you to hear. Ryan, Latias, please place a hand on the tree."

Ryan and Latias did as Luma asked and she touched the tree. The bark where their hands shimmered and they vanished into the tree with Luma and Zeke.

"What the hell?!" Leon said running over and touching the tree.

"Don't waste you time." Lula said as she streched. "Only those she wants to enter the tree can. Don't worry, shes not going to hurt them."

"I guess we just go back home then." Jade said. "What could they be talking about..."

"Thats a good question." Scale said. "It has to be important."

"It could have something to do with her visions." Lula said as her wing casings opened revealing four beautiful rainbow colored transparent wings.

"Visions?" Sabera asked.

"Valorians sometimes get visions of things to come." Lula said as she flew up to a low branch.

"Do you know what her visions have been of?" Jula asked sorta worried.

"Nope." Lula said as she made her way toward a piece of fruit growing on the tree. "She never told me anything about any visions. I could be completely wrong. Your best bet is to just go back home and ask them when they get back. I have a feeling they'll be in there a while."

"I guess we just wait them." Scale said. "This really has me worried."

"Me too." Jade said. "Lets go. It was good meeting you Lula."

"You too." Lula said playfully before she started eating the fruit.

With that the five of them headed back home.

-

So Lula is here now, fun fun.

Guard: Hello everyone. Sunrise sunrise, I am not dead!

Leon: Not yet anyway.

Guard: Now now Leon, no need to get pissed at me.

Jade: How can we not?! Our parents are being told stuff we'll never find out.

Guard: Don't feel back. The readers won't be either. Not for a long while anyway.

Leon: So what now?

Guard:Just relax and chill for a while. True me, things are going to get nuts pretty soon.


End file.
